The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing
by James Muise
Summary: This story is a sequel to Majora's mask! If you look up the official time line for Zelda you'd see that Ocarina of time has many different time lines due to time travel and alternate endings. So this story is a sequel to Majora's mask where the moon fell and hit. New story and a new hero! A new world rises from the old!
1. Prologue

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of** **Crossing** **(P** **rologue)**

Many story's are told of past event's are world has experienced. But none we have found go as or more far back then the story that's about to be told now.

The world was once believed to be a peaceful place. One that would remain as it is forever, without question. Until one very dark very terrifying morning. As the beautiful sun rose to greet us with cheer like any other day, this greeting we all awaited was interrupted. As a ball of flames with a face of both rage & sadness fell eclipsing the sun's rays.

As fire engulfed the world and all thought their burning deaths awaited them, they learned that fate was not so kind. Upon feeling the flames of hell fall from the heavens themselves, a world with more chaos and suffering then the one they once lived in had love was presented to them.

In this new world of pain your concept of burning & freezing, bright & dark, joy & suffering, gain & loss, home & imprisonment and what was your own suffering or the suffering of others were lost. One could not tell what they felt or did not feel. People felt the pain that others felt just by it happening, as if having a bond with others just to have different concepts of agony. Even the concept of life and death was gone and people could not tell if they lived or died, not even if it was them or another who lived or died.

With even death not being an escape, the souls of past torment continued to linger and blind new life with memory's of the flames of chaos that infect the world. People swore they even saw themselves in this world as if looking in a mirror. Sometimes they see themselves suffering even more as if wondering if that is their future and other times seeing themselves living with happiness as if the world was tormenting them with the lives they seek and are out of reach. Even the love a parent and child could only know with each other was taken as no man or women could recall having a child nor could any boy or girl remember the face of their parents.

When all hope seem lost for the living and dead one thing the people shared brought true light to the dark. That one thing was the bond they all shared. The people of this seemingly endless hell realized they could share the joy and hope they once knew and dreamed of with each other just as the pain was shared. For this hell they lived in took the form of what they felt the most among each other and only failed to show peace as they focused on only the fear and pain that started with the falling flames. At one time joy seemed so far away that it could only be seen as dream whether possible or impossible. Thus it appeared as only a means torture for your mind as you made it so.

As their hopes, dreams, and memory's of joy united and helped banished the suffering and evil from the world. Turning the world from the hell it was once into a world that looked like it has a chance of making heaven. New cities, villages, castles, laws and kings rose and lost souls could now move on and rest in peace. Where the hellish curse that plagued the world went, whether it still exists or would return, no one knows.

While the world is still far from perfect, as evil can still be born in a world created by love. As love can existed in a world created by hate it is only natural that such a truth exists. So while the fact that evil can be born in a world forged by such means, it is at the same time the reason we live in such a great world. For emotions being born in a world of there polar opposites allowed us to escape that once wretched place.

The worlds ability to hold both good and evil would seem to be the reason for the two to be able to existed in the first place. Thus it is up to us find perfection among-st the chaos between the two. Thus ends the story of the worlds beginning.

(The story of the now will soon begin!)


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**(The Legend Of Zelda: Mirror Of** **Crossing** **: Chapter 1: The beginning)**

 **Part 1**

It feels so warm, the rays of the sun! Although my body feels exhausted from head to toes! The sun shines in from the window, right on my face, while this is a sign I should get up I still don't want to.

"LINK, get up we gotta get moving!"

I hear my name shouted at me from right outside the window. I heard the voice of my boss Daichi calling for me. Just like any other morning all over again!

"Come on link, I know your awake so get your lazy ass out here before I come up there and drag it out."

I struggle to pull my tired body out of bed and poke my head out the window to look at Daichi. He's a big guy standing about 6.5 feat tall and has bright brown hair and eyes. His body has a good built to it shown through his tight white short sleeve shirt.

"OK! Why do we have to get up so early ever morning Daichi?!" I can't help but complain, I'm so tired from all of yesterdays work.

"Gee, not that question again! How many times a week do you have to ask me that? Same answer every time, getting an early start will give us an opportunity to prepare are plans for break ins and pit pocketing. Or do I need to remind you of how that works again?"

"No! I got it!"

The two of us, me and Daichi are small time thieves. We leave early just about every morning to pit pocket the tired who have just woken up. And we also get a chance see the faces of people as they leave home. So if we ever see them walking around with something we want.

If it's too risky to steal it off them there and then we can simply break into their houses and steal from them then. This way we don't have to follow them and we can just keep look for others.

It's a great time saver. But still at the same time an exhausting one. Worst part is we stay up late to look for pocket victim and do break ins. Giving less time then proper sleeping time for a fifteen year old like myself.

"If you get it then come on down."

"Yeah, yeah just give me a moment to get dressed."

 **Part 2**

After getting dressed into my white tunic shirt with green short sleeves, blue pants and brown boots we took off.

"Took you long enough to get ready! If you're that slow you'll miss many opportunity's." Daichi told me this while giving me a little bump on the shoulder.

There's not even a point in me complaining, he'll just tell me off like always. He's been like this my whole life. I can't remember a moment of my life that he wasn't pushy.

My parents were both murdered years back. There are many thieving gangs around and I'm told one of them got my parents killed. I was a baby at the time so I don't remember, but Daichi was about twelve at the time. Even younger then I am now. And he was near by when it happened.

According to Daichi, my parents were thieves like us. Unlike us they weren't just a 2 person gang they were apart of 1 of the bigger ones. It seems sometime after I was born they we're worried about how unsafe it would be to raise me any further around the ruff brutes in the burning house gang. So they set off on their own to raise me without interference.

However, the burning house gang didn't get their name for nothing. They were the top gang of thieves in the city of Meian and have even kill members of the law. The way they saw it no one was allowed to use skills they learned from the gang outside the gang.

So to avoid this they planed to kill my parents. My parents were hiding with me inside some hay being transported by horse. They were spotted getting in the hay before it was being taken. This helped make it even easier to kill them. When going over a hill someone from the gang shot an arrow right into the horses tail. This caused the horse to run out of controller and go running down the hill to fast. This kill not just the horse, but the man riding the hay and my parents upon reaching and hitting the bottom of the hill.

However, I was lucky enough to not take too much of the impact while inside the hay. Daichi who was also born in the burning house gang found me afterwards and took me away.

He told me the reason he did was because while living the harsh life the gang offered, my parents were always kind to him. Giving him both food and water when he needed it. So he tried looking after me to repay them for their kindness.

When Daichi went missing it seemed no one was bothered by it. He was just a kid and wasn't much of thief, so it was over looked.

I'd think he'd treat me a little better given his past of abuse. But Daichi believes if we don't try hard enough we won't live to see another day.

"You ok Link? You look like you're lost in thought over something again. I was asked with a tone that seemed worried and annoyed at the same time.

"I'm fine, just thinking of my parents."

"Again? Why do you keep thinking about them? You never even met them as far as your memory is concerned."

"Yeah, I know! But I just wonder what life would be like if they were around. Tell me more about what they were like."

"There's nothing I have left to say. They helped feed me when I was hungry and told me to hold on when things were tough. Besides that I know nothing else about them. It's not like I was best friends with your parents."

"OK, sorry for asking." I told him that out of disappointment.

"It's fine, just keep walking! We're almost at Meian now.

After hearing that I look away from Daichi and to my front. There in front of us I could clearly see the great city of Meian. We live in the old farmers house in the forest. Since said farmer died in the same accident as my parent no one else lives there. Around that time the Meian castle guard were busy dealing with a battle with people like the burning house gang and others from across the land. So not many people took notice of the farmers death, so no one ever came looking for anything or buddy at his house.

It's even more unlikely anyone will now since the king and queen's death 7 years ago. Not only are people trying to figure out who killed them in the first place, but the young prince has now take over as king. The new king is about my age and he's still learning all the necessary traits for ruling a kingdom. Not to mention being left in both grief and fear of death after his parents passing.

With these troubles ruling and trying to find out who snuck in and kill the old king and queen as they slept, it's no wonder we live in peace. Because of where we live I get to see what enter the city looks and feels like everyday.

"You ready Link?"

"Yeah! I'm ready! I tell Daichi this while trying to sound existed and while trying to hide my tiredness.

"Then another day of worth for us in the beautiful city of Meian. Let's go!" Daichi shouted in joy.

Daichi starts moving forward and I right behind him. Why he's so excited to go stealing again I don't know. We don't make too much to begin with. But I guess he's always hoping for something big to happen.

Never the less we march onwards to Meian!

 **Part 3**

We arrive in down town Meian as the street hold only early riser. They like me are still having trouble hold in yawns.

"Alright Link, you see that guy over there with the pale skin and messed up black hair."

"Yeah, I see him." I answered while looking at the guy.

"I was eavesdropping on him yesterday and heard him talking with the (Asa shop) owner. He asked him how much for this sun dial. The shopper said it cost (60 green)!"

"60 green! That's quiet the rupees worth."

"I know right! Anyways, the guy said he'd be back with the price tomorrow. Saying he'd be able to afford the price by then."

"Afford it? So he's not in danger of going broke?" I ask this because we never steal if we know it's going to cause series problems for the victim.

"Yeah, it looks like he's not to poor. So let's try to get that rupees worth from."

I know given how we've lived until now ending are time as thieves isn't really an option. But I'm tired of stealing from other. I wish there was another way to live other than this. All I've really learned is how to pit pocket, break in and anticipate others movements. I supposes Daichi has taught me a bit of sword play to. But not much considering he's not really a first class swordsmen himself. So the first three are the only ones I really have going for me.

"Alright link, it your turn to get the worth this time. So here's how it's going to work. I'm going over to the (Asa shop) in the west part of town. While there I'll make sure no one buys that sun dial with the old lost & found tactic."

The old lost & found tactic involves stealing someones worth to prevent them from buying something. And then having them find it on the ground somewhere after that.

"So, you want to use the worth on that guy to get the same sun dial?"

"We've been using an old one since the day I found you. Its gotten pretty run down over the years. I don't expect it to last any longer than another day or 2. So we could really use another one. Like the one he's looking to get."

That sounds a bit mean to steal specifically what he's been looking forward to getting. But that's not the worst we've done or will probably do. And it's not that big a deal just lose a sun dial. The only thing it presents to me Daichi is the ability to know if it's time to go out or we can stay and rest.

"Alright I understand, I'll look for a moment in which I can get my hands on his worth.

"Good! I'll be waiting for you by (Asa's) then." Daichi declared as he started walking away.

I now set my sights on that guy. He's holding a pouch on the right of his waist. That's the only place he has to hold on to the (60 green) worth.

The guy has his hand on it though. Maybe he's trying to avoid losing it either by accident of theft. I need to find a way to get his hand off it if I'm going to get it without force.

Daichi took another route and probably took a running start. I have a few minutes before he gets there at the pace he's walking. I go down an alleyway and run ahead while trying to think of something. I'm about to walk down another alleyway and cut him off when out no where I see a black cat.

"Meow." The cat gave off a noise while putting its head down and staring at me.

I was just about to scare it away so I can get through. But then an idea dawned on me. This cat through me off guard then maybe it could do same for him.

I need to know how fast the cat is to pull the plan off. I check my pocket and take out my deku nuts. I have just 3 left to spare! So I shimmy along side the wall around the cat. I make myself look afraid as to not scare the cat away from me. While the cat stares at me I get around to the other side. And then I go boo and scare the cat on purpose. The cat tries to run away in the other direction. After that I throw 1 of my deku nuts in front of and the nut exploded with a flash of light. After that the cat stopped scared and turned back around to face me.

Now that I know how fast it is I just need to time it right. I look outside the alleyway and can see him coming into view just around the corner. I start walking across the street while trying not look suspicious. At the same time I look back to make sure that cat doesn't run away. It looks like it's to scared that I'll throw another nut.

I've been around these parts of Meian enough to memorize the surrounding area. There's an outdoor shop right across the next to the alleyway the cat's in. It's closed so it has a cover over it. I can use that as cover for my get away.

As I'm walking down another street I see him about to reach the alleyway as I look back. Given the walking speed he's at I should throw it just about now. I throw one of my other 2 deku nuts back. It goes over the guy out of his sight, then it goes past the cat and gives off another flash of light.

After the nut going off it scared the cat again and it started running towards the guy. I had already started running at a certain pace while watch how loud my foot steps were. Just as the cat reached him he was caught off guard and lifted his right hand. I sneak around his back as he turns his head to the left looking at the cat that ran by. I quickly reach in to his pouch and grab all the worth.

"Aah, stupid cat! Watch where you're going you over sized squirrel!" The man yelled at the cat in anger.

After getting my hands on his worth, I quickly dash behind the covers for the out door store and hid myself without making a sound. I lay down on my belly under a table to hide. I look into my hand and see 3 red rupees, each one worth 20 green.

"What the! Where's all my worth!?" The man I just robbed yelled out.

Damn, I'd thought I'd have more time. Not only does this guy keep his hand on his pouch, but he also realizes someone stole from him this fast. Has this guy had a long history of pit pocketing?

"Eri! Where are you!?

At that moment I heard a little girl shouting for someone.

"Eri, there you are. Come here girl!" The voice came from down the same alleyway.

After that the same black cat came running back to the alleyway.

"Why do you keep running away? Naughty cat!"

It sounds like the cat belongs to the girl. And she sounded really happy to see it.

"HEY BRAT!" The man shouted.

He couldn't mean me, right. I take a peek outside the cover just to make sure. I then see the man walking into alleyway. It seems he mean the girl not me. I then hear loud foot steps coming from the alleyway as if someones running.

"Give me back my worth kid!"

"Ahhhhh"

No! He thinks the girl stole his worth. I come out from the covers and look around the alleyway corner. They're both gone!

 **Part 4**

I go running around trying find the man and girl. I can't let that girl pay for what I did. It's probably because I used her cat that he chose to suspect her.

"Ah, no, let go of me!" I hear the girl scream.

"Where is it!? Where's the 3 red you took from me!?"

"I didn't take anything!"

"Liar! I had my hand on my pouch the hole time until your cat ran past me. Only then did I take my hand off it. And then It's all gone!"

"It wasn't me!"

I can't hear the girl both screaming and crying. Right now I'm in the east of Meian, the opposite of where Daichi is right now. I can't ask for his help, so I need to manage on my own.

I run to where I hear the noise and found them at the just the end of town. I see the man grabbing a red haired girl by the hair.

"Ow, you're hurting me!"

"It serves you right for being a thief. Now hand it over!"

I know he lost his worth, but this is going to far. Why would anyone resort to grabbing the hair when child has taken something. Daichi always said the times Meian go through can put people on the rough side. Hell, I've seen worst things done to people before. But it's not everyday I see this happen to a child.

I can't let this go on. Sorry Daichi, but I can't steal if it means this happening to a little girl. I'm sure Daichi wouldn't want me to do it any other way anyway. I was just about go over there and give back the 3 red before I run. But before I could the cat attacked the man.

"AH!" The man shouted as the black cat jumped onto the back of his neck biting him.

The man quickly let go of the girl and used both his hands to grab and then through the cat a behind him.

"Eri! Are you ok?" The girl shouted in worry for her cat.

She tried to run over and see it but was grabbed by the man. After seeing that instead of running out to see them I hid behind a large bush next to the only houses near by. Around the same time a man came out of the house. He looked pretty wealthy given what he's wearing.

"Hey you! What are you doing and why are you so loud?"

"Move along old man! This girl is causing me problems."

"No, I didn't take anything!"

"Quiet you!"

"Well a little girl is taking something is hardly a reason to get abusive now isn't it. Come on, stop holding her arm so hard." The rich man said this while walking towards them.

At that moment the the man through the girl to the ground and grabbed the other man by the neck. I'm sitting behind the vase shocked from what I'm seeing. I see him out of nowhere grab the kind old man by neck. And if that wasn't bad enough he then resorted to breaking his neck.

What the hell! Who the hell kills someone for just asking you to not hurt a little girl. The three red worth wasn't worth that much.

Both me and the red haired girl were scared speechless. As the girl laid down front first on the ground ready to scream. The man then kicks her int he head and knocks her out.

I had almost thought she was dead until I saw her flinch a bit.

The man then looks around as if to make sure no ones near by to see this. We're out in a grassy plain a bit off the edge of the city. Not many would notice out here. He then picks up the unconscious girl and starts running with her to the Jorogumo forest. What's he thinking!? No one goes into that the forest. And more then that he took her with him.

I come out from behind the bush now that no ones there. Both the man and girl he took were now out of sight. What do I do now, I have no one to ask for help. Maybe I could ask Daichi for hel-, no. Daichi would never let me go in there, and don't have the right to ask him to.

That poor girl! After what that jerk did to this poor man right here, I don't think really care about him. But that little girl couldn't have possibly done anything to deserve this. She was even kind enough to help her cat instead of running away. And more then that, her current problems are my fault.

Wait, the cat! It just dawned on me that the cat's still here. I look over by the dead mans house and see the cat. I run over there to make sure it's ok.

I kneel down and put my hand on the cat to see if it's still breathing. Can still feel something, it's still alive, I can feel both its heart beat and breathing.

As i'm placing my hand on the cat it's eyes open. After that it starts staring at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask the cat while petting it.

"Meow!" The cat cried out while trying to stand up.

I help the cat get up on its paws. The fact that ass hole through it like that, no wonder it's having trouble.

It managed to get on its paws while still twitching. Then it starts staring all around looking for something. Then looks at me as if asking me for something.

"I'm sorry, Eri? I don't know if you can understand me, but your friend has been taken over there." I say while pointing at the Jorogumo forest.

Eri then tries to take off in that direction. I grabbed her before she could take off. I'm holding her trying to keep her from going there. But she keeps struggling to get free from me.

"You can't go in there! The Jorogumo forest is a really dangerous place, you have to stay."

After failing to get out of grip she bites my hand. I end up dropping her and then she runs into the dead mans open door.

"Hey what are you doing, get out of there." I tell Eri off while running in after her.

Now inside the house I look around and see what the house looks like. It's a really fancy looking I must say. There are expensive vases on the tables, some flowers I think there called Adonis's. He has some pricey curtains to and there green my favorite color.

Wait, what am I doing? I need to find Eri and get out of here before the authorities show up. I see Eri going up the staircase to the next floor and I follow her.

"Hiss!" She does that while looking at me. Does she want me to go away?

She run into one of the open rooms and I keep on following. This looks like his bedroom! I'm ready to grab Eri and make a run for it, but then I see her stand on a desk next to a small sword.

"Meow." She meow's at me while rubbing her face against the sword and licking her lips.

Is she asking me take that sword? Is that why she lured me in here? No, how would she have know it was in here, unless shes smart enough to just come in looking for something useful.

I walk over to Eri and the small sword and noticed the symbol of the Meian castle on the hilt. The symbol that's displayed with its left half as a sun, and its right half as a new moon. Was the old man that got neck broken a retired member of the guard? That explains the wealth and the fact he'd be willing to live the closes the Jorogumo forest. I wouldn't know since Daichi never let's me come into this part of the neighborhood because of how close it is to there.

"Look, if you want me to use this and go in there to get her back. Well, I can't! I'm not a fighter and Daichi would kill me if i we-"

"Over here look!" Before I could finish my sentence I heard someone from outside.

"It's old man Akira!"

"Is he ok!?"

"No, looks like the mother fucker broke the guys neck!"

From what I can hear, there's just the 2 men out there. They can't be looking for the same guy who took the girl can they? Someone must have heard the girl screaming and alerted them.

"Let's search the inside his house for intruders."

"Good idea! I'll go inside and you stay out here to make sure no one slips out."

Shit! Their coming in! If they find me I'm in big trouble. I've got to get out of here.

There's a window in this room and a tree out the back. I grab the cat Eri and the small sword and jump to the branch. I tried to be as quiet as I could be at the time, but the door to this room was the only one open in the up stairs hall way. I didn't have enough time to close it and because of that this is probably going to be the first room he comes into up here.

I wrap the sheath strap around me and leave sword on my back. I put Eri on my head and then slide down the tree trunk. And then I sneak around the right side. I then see the other guy fully armored and holding a spear.

"Find anyone in there?"

"Not yet! I'm going to check up stairs."

Alright, I just need to avoid getting seen now. Why did I bother picking this sword up? I'm not actually considering going into that hell hole of spiders they call a forest am I? No, there's no way I can risk going in there. I don't even know If there still alive, or which way to go when I get in there.

"Hey Goro, go check around the house outside. There's only one open door up here and it leads to a tree in the back."

"Alright, i'm on it!"

Now the guy's coming this way. Dammit, I need to get past him and make a run for the city.

I'm crouching there thinking a plan when that cat Eri starts scratching at my leg. She starts rubbing her face against my leg while staring back at the forest.

I think to myself hard and fast as the guard approaches us.

I better not regret this!

I take out my last deku nut and throw it at the guards chest. The flash then blinded the guy good. His sight should still recover though.

'AHHHHHH!"

"What is it!" The other guy yelled.

"Out here! Some out here just throw a deku nut at my god dam face." The guard yelled while holding his eyes.

Not having anytime to spare as the other one is approaching I sprint off as fast as I can towards the forest. Eri is also running there with me not to far behind to my right.

"Hey, get back here you murderer." I was yelled at just as I reached the forest and found cover.

I'm out of sight and there's no way anyone would follow me in here. Those 2 probably think I'm as good dead anyways. Not that I really disagree with them on that.

I have no idea if i'm going to survive in here, but I can't just let that poor girl pay for my crime.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **So ends the first chapter of my first** **fan fiction. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I know some of you want the more interesting stuff to start, like the adventure you get in the real games. But i've gotta start somewhere and this is where. Don't worry, I have big plans for story writing in the future. I'm going to upload another chapter real soon. And you should get some more action then. I plan to make this new timeline of Zelda awesome and give it cool enemy's for the hero. Until then, see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 2: Forest, Webs, Burn

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of** **Crossing** **: Chapter 2: Forest, Webs, Burn)**

 **Part 1**

"I can't believe I actually came in here. What was I thinking at the time?"

I yell out even though no one is here to hear me, other then Eri and myself.

I have actually entered the Jorogumo forest. And i've come deep as fuck into it!

I may ask myself why I did this in the first place. But I already know! No matter the danger of the forest, or Daichi I had to. I had to come in and help that girl!

Now that I got away from the guards I can rest. I stop and sit down to this tall oak tree. I can now catch my breath after flat out sprinting so much back there.

"Meow" Eri comes cuddling up to me.

"Why are you so friendly with me? Aren't you scared of me after what I did earlier?" I ask her this, but she just puts her head under my hand asking for a petting.

I guess shes a really forgiving or forgetful type. I can't say the same for Daichi though. I can imagine the shit i'll be given from him later. While I'm left in thought of what will after the woods, I must say there may not be an after.

"Well Eri, you somehow managed to get me to come in here. I don't know how you did it, but you did. But now I don't know what to do now.

"Purring" Eri just sits on my lap looking for attention.

It must be nice to live the clueless life of a cat. Or the seemingly clueless since I can't tell if shes smart or not.

I need to be on guard at all times in here, no exceptions. From what i've heard about this place, no one has come out of here alive for the last 30 years. Apparently 10 fully armored man came in here back then and only one came back.

For last 50 years this forest had something about it that killed those who entered. That man who made it back, the only man to have ever come back gave details. They were small details, like the spiders, the eight legs are moving, webs everywhere!

While he did come back, he still later died of poison 2 days later. His last word was Jorogumo before his finale breath gave out, or so the rumors state.

The forest from that day forward was name Jorogumo forest because of the mans final word. Meaning this forest is supposedly haunted with men threatening spiders.

Some people don't believe such things calling it nonsense. But Daichi always made it clear that he believes it all. And more then that he told me to throw myself in prison instead of going in here if I must. He seemed more terrified of this place then anyone in all of Meian. That's why I never got to go anywhere near the east of Meian until to day.

"If Daichi is right Eri, then I want to get us out of here as soon as possible. Unless as soon as possible involves death by spiders in anyway. So we got to hurry and find that red haired friend of your's." I can't help but talk seriously to Eri.

"Meow" Eri just Jumped off my lap and starts sniffing around.

Of course, Eri's a cat! She can sniff out the girl or the man and help me find them. Now that I think about it, she can probably help me realize dangers near to.

"Alright Eri, if you can understand me then help guide me through the Jorogumo." I tell Eri!

Eri starts running somewhere to the north west. I take off after her, I can't afford to lose her

We start running for just a little while, when all of a sudden Eri stopped.

"What's wrong Eri? Why did you just stop?"

"Hissing!" Eri hisses at one of the bushes.

"Is something in there!?" I ask while unsheathing the sword I stole.

Almost instantaneously after the sound of me unsheathing the sword. There's definitely something in there.

Can that be one of the spiders? I've heard of some weird creatures in the world. But giant spiders! Ones big enough to make a hole bush rustle around like that!?

I back up slowly hoping whatever's in there doesn't get tempted. Then I hear a slight sound from a branch right above.

I look up and I see a giant brown spider leap for me! I just barely had enough time to shove my sword into it's neck. If it weren't for all the training about knowing if somethings behind me I got from Daichi, i'd have been a dead man.

I managed to drive the blade right through the spiders neck. Just before it could dig it's fangs into me. But it got its claws into my right arm a bit. I'm also covered in blood from its neck.

Just then, another spider, the one from the bush jumped out and started coming for me. Before it could reach me I kicked the dead one on top of me to my back side. The other spider caught the dead spider I tossed to it and threw it away, giving me enough time to get up and make some distance.

I stand about 9 feat away from the spider. I can only use my left arm to hold my sword because my right is damaged. Lucky i'm left handed!

The spider just stares at me while coming at me one slow step after another, while clashing its fangs. I know there's a tree behind me, it's probably trying to make me bump into it before attacking. It plans to corner its pray!

"Spider noise!" That's the first time i've heard a spider roar!

"Meow!" I look slight bit to my right after hearing Eri calling to me.

Shes asking me to go that way. I don't think I can out run this thing though. I saw its speed, I was lucky to get away a moment ago.

If I can't outrun it, i'll have to out smart it. I look to my left and see a tree with a low branch with some bushes behind it. I don't have any deku nuts left, so I can only hope this works.

"Hey! you see this sword big guy? It killed your friend and it can kill to." I say this while giving a few cross slashes.

The spider stop at that moment. Now's my chance! I throw my sword and have it stick up under the branch.

"Come get me!" I yell as I run to where I threw my sword.

"Spider noise!" The spider comes running after me fast.

Just before it could get me I jump off the hilt of my sword to the branch. The spider had jump for me at the same time and just managed to graze the bottom of my boot.

The sword was dug into the ground just enough to get me up there, but not stay in when the spider hit it.

Hitting the sword at the head caused the spider to flip over and fall into the bushes. I use this chance to quickly jump down, grab the sword and run.

 **Part 2**

Me and Eri got away from the spider. I follow Eri while trying to keep my distance from the trees.

Now I see why all the men who've come here have died. My training to be aware, agile, and know when to run are the only reasons i'm alive. I bet all of the men got caught off guard, tried to run when it wouldn't work, and were probably burdened in movement with there armor on.

"Heh heh heh." I stop to catch my breath.

I only hope I lost that spider without attracting other. I tried not to make loud foot steps as I ran. But the fight back there may easily have been heard.

I doubt those 2 were only ones in forest. I also have to be careful and keep an eye open for spider webs.

Well, at least now I can say the rumors are true. That is if I get out of here alive to say it.

"Hissing!" Eri starts hissing at me.

"What is it?" We've clearly become friends. So why would she?

(sound of vines moving)

"What the!?"

All of a sudden some big mouth appeared from the bushes. I managed to jump out of the way in time.

When I take a good look at the mouth I realize it's a deku baba. These are the same living plants you need to harvest deku nuts. They have deku nuts hanging from there mouths and stem. Me and Daichi in the forest surrounding the barn. But those forests are nothing like this one.

Unlike the spiders I can handle this easily.

"You hungry ugly? I've got something for you to eat." I say as I run up to the deku baba.

The plant lunged at me, sticking its tongue out at the same time. I evade to the right and cut its tongue off.

The baba stand firm pointing it face to the sky. These plants always stand up straight and stiff when suffering enough pain. It also starts puking out this disgusting green slim from its mouth.

I take this chance and slice through the plant. Disconnecting it from its roots.

"Rahhhh!" The plant yelled as more slim came spewing out its mouth and stem.

I've got to hurry! That last roar from the plant was loud. I might be spotted soon after that.

I quickly pick up the dead deku baba and start moving.

"Hey Eri! Can you tell me which one of these bushes are safe?"

Eri seems to understand me and starts searching.

"Meow!" Eri starts running to one of the bushes.

"That's safe? You sure?" I need be sure without a doubt.

Eri just sits by the bush wagging her tail. She noticed the spider last time, so it should be safe.

I use the deku baba to draw a line of green slim past that bush and a tree as quickly as possible. Then I quickly hide in the bushes. I slide under the bush to avoid to many leave, and I tried my best not to make so much noise.

Both me and Eri are now hiding under the bush. I hope my plan works.

I hear something coming! It's quiet, but I can hear the sound of jumping, so can Eri. I

Looking through a little open in the bushes I see another one of those brown spiders. It comes creeping along when it sees the green slim I left there.

Is it going to work?

"Spider roar!"

The spider jumps over to the line of slim I drew. These spiders are really jump happy, I think i'll call this thing a (Janpu Kumo)

I can't see over where it is without moving. But I can't risk that! I try to stay completely quiet and so does Eri.

(Sound of nothing)

Did it work? Is it gone?

My plan was to lure it away by on purposely leaving a trail for it to follow. Thinking it would try follow that to find me.

I wait awhile, trying not speak, move, or breath to hard. Then Eri goes running out there. It must be safe!

"Few, that was a close one. I don't thick I can keep this up to much longer Eri. We need think of a plan to hand these jampu kumo and get your friend back. If she's still around that is!"

"Meow." Just meows like always.

"Alright, time to think!"

What can I do to take care of those bugs. The jampu kumo will definitely strike at any moment they catch a glimpse of weakness. If we just focus on getting the girl out we'll be left vulnerable. Because it doesn't take human intellect to realize anyone's at a disadvantage while having to watch a child.

Not only will it be harder to escape the forest than enter it. Manly because the longer it takes, the more time the spiders have to find and prepare. But having to get the girl out will be a bother if I have to protect the girl and myself. Not to mention if she can hide her foot steps or I have to carry her and get slowed down.

I knew from the start coming in here was going to be a fucking life threat. I knew this, but my conscious just forced me to be courageous. And courageous at the worst of times.

There's got to be a way to take care of these janpu kumo here and now. But if ten armored and trained men couldn't what chance do I have?

Wait! What's the difference between the men and me? I may not be 100% trained in sword play, but I am in something else. Hiding, setting traps, and predicting my opponents moving patterns!

"I got it! Eri! I know how to deal with the janpu kumo and then we'll go for your friend." I tell Eri while being full of confidants.

"Meow."

"Alright, let go!" I say as I go pick some deku nuts from the dead baba head.

I only hope I can't keep my word about saving the girl. There's still a high probability she and the man who took her are dead. I mean, I haven't even heard a scream from her yet.

"Alright Eri, if you can understand me then find another deku baba. Without leading me to anyone else if you know what I mean." I tell Eri while giggling about that last part.

"Meow." Eri and I take off.

 **Part 3**

"AHHHHHH!" A deku baba screamed as I separated it from its roots.

I try waving the slim off my sword while picking some more deku nuts. I can only afford to hold 20 at a time though. If I hold more i'm in danger of one falling out of my pocket and going off.

I cut the baba's head off its stem. I can now use the stem as a stick for my own use.

I start drawing my third line in row with the slim from this baba. All 3 lines of slim lead right to same place. For extra cover there's some bushes near by.

I can't say this plan is almighty, but it should work. I just need more of the jampu kumo to come hurrying this way.

"Thanks for your help Eri. You seem to really understand what I tell you, word for word."

"Meow." Eri just meows again and then starts licking herself.

OK everything's ready, my deku nuts, my deku stick, and now to set the fire. I start scratching the end of my stick against the flat side of my sword.

After getting my stick a flame I mount it in the ground. It now stands up between all the lines I drew, slowly burning from the top.

"Come on Eri! We got to hide now." I tell Eri while we run to hide in the bushes.

We duck and hide in the bushes. I made sure not to leave any sort of trail leading to are hiding place.

"Eri, is it safe where we are?" I whisper to Eri next to me.

"Meow." She just gives a quiet meow while licking her lips.

At this point I just assume her licking instead of hissing means safety.

Alright then, if there's no enemy's near by then it time to start the plan.

"HEY! YOU FUCKING BLOOD TRUSTY BUGS! I'M OVER HEAR! Heh heh heh." I try to catch my breath after yelling at the top of my lungs.

Mere moments later Eri reacts as if somethings coming. I to could start hearing things on there way.

I made sure to get into a position that would let me see through both sides of the bushes.

There are janpu kumo following all 3 of the trails I left. 3 from one, 2 from another, and 4 more from the last. I look up and see 4 more coming in from above. I made sure to draw the lines around the bush so they would not cross paths with me.

The 9 on the ground have gathered around my deku stick. While the rest remain above in the trees. The 4 up there might be a problem, but I think I can handle it.

At that moment I jump out and throw 3 deku nuts at the janpu kumo on the. The resulting flash blinded the 9 of them.

"Spider roaring!" They yell out in pain.

The rest of them from above jump down to attack.

I think fast and throw 2 more in their direction. Blinding the rest, having 2 out 4 of them fall on their backs.

I go for the heads of the 2 that were closest to me. I slash through one and quickly back slash through another. Blood spews everywhere from their decapitation. Now that my right arms feeling better this is much easier.

One of the janpu from my right tried to jump for me, but I managed to avoid thanks to being blind. Upon dodging I cut its right legs off causing it to fall over. I then drive my sword into its stomach as I hear it cry in pain.

I really don't like killing or torturing others. Even if the other isn't human I still don't wish to make habit of this. Even the deku baba's I don't wish to kill, but they attack anything that moves and are to dangers to let live.

I throw another 2 of my deku nuts at the janpu to insure they stay blind. I jump on to one stabbing it and jump to the next shoving my sword in its mouth.

As 1 tries to jump at me from behind I jump forward. I then then turn my blade around and put it in his mouth to.

Dropping another 2 deku nut to keep blindness going, I keep going. But the Jampu kumo have gathered around me.

"Sound of spider fangs."

Even blind I don't think I can take them if I stay surrounded. I pick up my still burning deku stick to use as a back up weapon. I now hole the sword in my left hand and the stick the right. I couldn't hold the stick when I was in the bushes. Even if I didn't light it, it would have been too long to hide in there.

OK, i've been planing this. I throw my sword past a near by bush. The blind janpu kumo hear this and react to it.

They start jumping over to where I through my sword.

I keep my breath quiet and make sure not to make loud steps as I walk around any janpu jumping by me. Dammit, I shouldn't have picked up the stick. The sound of the flame could have easily reveled my presents. I need to be more careful in the future.

The janpu reach the bush and I throw my flaming deku stick at them like a spear. At that moment the bush and them got set a flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thus the Sound of janpu kumo crying in pain reach my ears.

This was my plan from the beginning! I get them to come together so I could blind them and attack them off guard. And after getting rid of enough of them I lure them into some bushes that were away from grass and trees that could spread the fire.

After getting them into the bushes, I throw the flaming deku stick in and burn them to death. This is definitely the first time I burnt something alive.

3 of those spiders are left now. I run towards them and strike one down in the back and another in the head. The last one jumped for me, but missed and I drove my sword into its head. There was so much blood every where.

That was it! The janpu kumo were dead.

"Hey Eri! You still there girl?" I called out for her.

She came running out of the bush we were hiding in together before.

"Meow." She comes up to me and rubs herself against my leg.

"Are there anymore around here Eri?" I need to be sure.

"Purring." She doesn't seem to detect danger.

"I guess not then!" I say feeling relieved.

Now I take off to find the girl. I took out 13 of them and if any find the body they should flee for sake of danger. And Eri can help detect more in coming. With all that and my 11 remaining deku nuts, I think I can manage now.

 **Part 4**

I continue to follow Eri, and so far no more janpu kumo have found us. I've killed 14 of them so far. Was that all there was?

Given their strength 14 was a decent number. Not to mention given their stealth and the fact that so many warriors have come before. All that makes only 14 an exaggeration!

After running for quiet some time we arrive at this cliff. I look to the left of the cliff and see a waterfall some time away. And there's another part of the forest on the other side of the trench. It's got to be well over 150 feet across.

"Eri, why'd you lead us here? If the man's alive, and if he took her to the other side of here, then this wasn't the right place to go. Unless the man can fly or survive a fall from this high up." I try to explain myself.

"Meow!" Eri just turns her to me and meow. Then she turns her head back to the cliff side.

Thinking about it, could he have jumped!? I mean, if he made out into the forest this far. If he crossed this cliff he could have been cornered by all those bugs.

Did he and her jump to try and escape!?

"Meow!" Eri pokes her head over the edge.

"What, is something down there?" I ask her while going to take a look myself.

I look down there from the waterfall and across the continuing river.

At that moment across the river line I see something. There appears to be an old house bridging over the river.

"What the hell is that thing doing in a place like this!?" I ask myself in great wonder.

A warehouse in the middle of a forest, in which no ones supposedly has come out alive from.

Don't tell me that guy I robbed was living out here.

"Is she there Eri? Down there in that house on the river?"

Eri starts running down there on this little path way I had just noticed.

"Hey! Wait up Eri!" I tell as I'm coming right behind her.

The path is narrow and dangers. I'll fall if i'm not careful.

Eri had stop to wait for me just a little while down the cliff. We keep moving together one step after another down the cliff side.

Once we get down there I'll take care of that guy and get the girl back. After what I dealt with I think I can handle one man. But if he comes out here all the time, he might be pretty tough. I'll have to get the drop on him, knock him out, and make off with the girl!

"Hissing!" Eri starts looking up and hissing at something.

I look up and see another one of those spiders webbing down toward us.

"Another one! But this ones a (Animono Kumo)! So there's different types of spiders in the woods?" I can't help but be overwhelmingly shocked.

Even after all that there's still more! I guess asking for just the from earlier was to much to ask. Looking back on it, 30 years is more then enough time to start spreading.

I look up at the spider and just keeps coming. It must really think i'm helpless as it takes its time.

Just as it approaches us I grab another deku nut from pocket and throw it right into the bugs face. The flash went off point blank and spider screams in pain.

"Spider scream!" Its quiet loud! I hope the man down below didn't hear that.

The spider doesn't stop there and just keeps coming down. I can tell from the way it moves its head around it can see. I must use this chance.

As soon as the animono kumo got close enough to the ground I stabbed it.

I made sure to strike the head so it didn't let out another scream. But after killing it, it dropped from its web and fell off the cliff before I could grab it.

"NO!"

(Sound of impact)

The spider fell onto the roof top down below. If I could hear it then anyone in there definitely did! I have to hurry down there and hide somewhere before they look up and see me.

I found a bush on the side of the mountain to hide in. Just as someone came out of the house.

I peek down there past the bush and see a man come out of the front of the house. It wasn't the same man I met earlier! This man had white hair, was a bit taller and was more muscular from what I could see. He was also dressed in black from head to toe.

What's going on here? There's more then just one man here in this house? Or did the man I was looking for never make it here in the first place?

No! Eri hasn't been wrong yet about where to go. And I doubt shed end up leading me to a house on a river bed in the back forest, instead of to the kidnapper! Unless he's here!

"Hayato! What was that out there?" A man from the inside yelled out.

"I don't know Hideyoshi! What ever fell on the roof must still be up there!" The man outside yelled back in there.

"I'll go up there and check then." The man inside replied.

The voice of the man inside doesn't belong to the kidnapper. That makes of them then inside that house.

A window was open from up top the house. Like I thought, the man who went up to check the roof wasn't the same man. He dressed the same as the 1 below and had blond hair like me.

"What in the chaotic shit!? A fucking dead giant spider fell on our roof!"

"A dead spider? How the hell could a spider fall down here, did the dumb 8 legged fucker just decide to jump off the cliff!?"

"Nope! The thing was slain, its head is wide open."

"Slain?" After hearing that the man at the below the roof looked up.

That was close, he almost saw me. I managed to pull my head out of sight just in time.

"Does it look like the spider was killed by another? Like, perhaps it was fighting with another over some food?" He asked the man above.

"No, it definitely not a food struggle! It looks like the thing has a hole from 1 side of its head to the other. I'd have to say it was a blade to the head." The other 1 replied.

"Then someones near by!"

No, I was afraid of that this would happen. Dammit, thanks to that spider showing up my covers been blown.

"I'm going to go scale the mountain side for intruders. Ready your bow up there and fire at will if you see anyone outside the gang."

"Got it!" The man up stairs said as he readied a bow and arrow.

Shit! The man has started climbing up this way. He'll probably check the bush me and Eri are hiding in the moment he gets up here.

Wait! What did that guy mean when he said outside of the gang?

No, now not the time to think about stuff like that.

I need to think of a way to get down there unseen. If it's a gang then there's probably more of them. Even if I could handle these 2, I'll be in a real shit hole if I get caught by others.

What to do? I can't afford to look over the edge without risk. How can I fight what I can't see?

See!

That plan could work. I still have 10 deku nuts left to use if needed.

"See anything up there?" The man approaching me yelled back.

"No! I'll check the other side of trench to just in case it isn't someone from Meian." He answered back.

The man's close to me now and the other ones just said he'd check the other side. Now might be my chance to do this.

I only hope this works!

I grab Eri and put her on my back. and then I throw another one of my deku nuts down to the roof.

"DAHHH!" I hear the archer cry, I guess I got him.

"What's wrong!?" The man who just made it to where I am turned back to see him.

Now!

I jump the man and send us both falling off the cliff.

"AHHH!" He starts to scream as we fall.

I almost screamed to, but I managed to avoid it to not get caught.

We both land in a bush below with him breaking my fall. When I peeked over the edge earlier I saw the bush and I was aiming for it now.

(Sound of falling on a bush)

That was a rough landing!

The man I used to break my fall was unconscious and his head bleed a bit. He doesn't look like he's going to die, so I don't need worry.

Both me and Eri managed the fall, but we're both a little shook up from the fall.

I have to hurry! I pull my hurting body up and hurry down this little path to the river I saw earlier. Eri jumps from my shoulder and heads down there with me.

"What's wrong up out there?" I hear many others inside yelling.

"I don't know! This flash of light just blinded me, and It sounds like Hayato fell when he was screaming." The archer replied.

Me and Eri hurry down to the river and try to hide on the side of the house. I only hope they don't come down here looking for us.

"Found him Hideyoshi, he landed on bush, he hurt and unconscious but he's alive." I hear the voice of another stranger up there.

"Did he fall from the same flash?"

"I don't think so, his pupils don't look damaged."

"Someones near by! Do you see anyone else up above Katashi? I still can't see properly right now!"

"No! "

"You sure about that now? How else could Hayato have fell he!? He never falls, let alone fall just a second after I get blinded"

It doesn't look like they'll come down here. I need to be ready for if they do though.

"There's a bush up there! Maybe the little trespassing cockroach is up there. If he's not there then there's no way someone could be here" The third man yelled out.

"OK, my sights sights back, i'll back you up so go check it out."

"Alright,

He's going up to check the bush. There's no way they'll think I use that guy to break my fall, I mean that was crazy even in my eyes despite my doing it.

But if I don't get out of here before the guy wakes up, he'll tell everyone i'm here. So I must hurry!

"Meow."

After hearing a small meow from Eri, I go to check on her.

"Gahhh!" A deku baba was right under the house next to the river.

I quickly kill the baba to avoid detection.

"What was that? Did you guys hear that?"

"It's just the deku baba catching fish for its meal again!"

That was close again! The people inside are still not aware that someone else is here.

Now I just need to get in there!

"Meow!" Eri is trying to tell me something again.

"What is it Eri?"

Shes staring up and so do I, and I see an escape hatch beneath the house. Well that solves the problem of getting in at least.

I hope I can get her out of there in one piece!

 **Part 5**

After climbing up to the the hatch with Eri I found myself in a small under floor passage. I'm glad I haven't crawled into anyone yet, but I'm still troubled about what to do when I find the girl. I still don't even know who I'm dealing with here.

"Meow."

I continue to follow Eri through the passage to look for her friend. After all shes done I trust her completely now, and just keep following her.

"You have quiet a bit of nerve stealing from 1 of us little girl!" I hear the voice of the man we've been searching for.

"No! I didn't steal anyth... AH!" That's the girl screaming!

Shes right above us! And it sounds like those bastards are abusing her.

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't steal anything! Heard it before, doesn't matter at this point! Not only have you been brought to our secret base, but your cat hurt me, and you must suffer for both."

What an ass hole! Both her being here and Eri attacking him was his fault in the first place. Besides, what are these brutes doing in a place like this anyway?

"Listen sister, do you have any idea who we are? Do you!?" This time I hear the voice of a women up there.

"No." The girl said in a fearful tone.

"Don't even know who we are do you? Oh how I imagine you apologizing when you find out. Well, would you do the honorer's Ichiro!?" The women asked all full of joy.

"I will indeed Akane! Now tell me little girl, what's your name for a start?"

"It's Aimi, sir!"

So that's her name I thought to myself.

"Aimi is it? What a nice name you have there kid, but you still don't know ours. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Burning House Gang!?"

I open my mouth wide with the greatest shock i've felt all day. I just heard the name of some people I had hoped i'd never ever meet in my life.

The Burning House Gang, the most feared known gang of thieves know to all of Meian. The same people who murdered my parents and raised Daichi, as well as murdered others to get what they want. Even royalty like the former king and queen are believed to have met their end at the hands of these guys.

I'm literally in the hideout of the most feared group of people I know breath air. All words are lost here where I sit at this moment now.

" Sound of the little girl crying."

"So you have heard of us! Just so you know, yes, we are the that gang of killers and thieves. We demand godly respect and yet, I a member of those who must be respected have been robbed. More then that, i'm being told that the one who robbed me got away and i've wasted my time on the wrong person."

"Sound of the little girl crying harder."

"Yes, it's really sad to think that i'm either talking to the brat that stole from me or an innocent brat. 1 option means there's this little girl treating me like an idiot and another means the world is going somewhere it shouldn't be going. Either way, I feel a need to take my anger on something or in this case someone.

"Nahhhh!" The girl is really crying now.

How could they be so cruel to anyone let alone a little girl!? The things I wanna do to these fuckers.

"Quit crying you little bitch!"

I hear the sound of the girls voice and a chair hit the ground. So they've tied her to a chair.

"Now, now you 2, there's no need to resort to treats and violence now is there." Said by another voice.

"BOSS!" Both of them said in sink.

That's the voice of the boss? He sounded much more calm and kind then the others did. But that might just be a ruse to throw you off guard.

I decide to keep moving around while they're busy talking. I then find an opening in the floor. I push it up and take a little peek at what's happening.

"We're just showing this girl who's boss, sir! But if you have any objection to how we do things sir, then by all means explain." The kidnapper said very politely.

I take a good look at the man he's taking to, he dresses the same as the others, but his face is covered with a hood. I also so see the kidnapper has changed into the same closes.

"I've only been listening to your conversation with the girl. And am I to understand while you've been under cover in Meian for 5 years now, you've been robbed by a child and have failed to reacquire what was taken?!" The leader said with both great disappointment anger in his voice.

"Well, sir you see I wa-" The kidnapper was interrupted by his own impaling.

"Was what, failing me miserably!?" The man yelled as his victim's corps falls to the ground.

'Ahhhhh!" The girl named Aimi screamed as his bloody corps laid before her.

I can't believe he just did that to 1 of his own! I see in his hand a black colored blade, with a black colored hilt, with a red glowing gem in it and blood covering half the blade.

"Master, was that really necessary?" The same women asked.

At that moment the black sword was swung again. This time it slit the women's throat, she fell to the ground with blood gushing like crazy from her neck as she died.

"Anyone else wanna question my decisions now!?"

Everyone else in the room just nodded no strongly.

"Good, now break both this girls arms and legs as slowly as you can. After that, just take your time slowly drowning her in the river outside." He said that like it was a normal thing.

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied in sink.

How the mother fucking hell can this ass be so cruel! I know I said I didn't want to make a habit out of killing, but the moment I get a chance i'm killing this guy.

"No, please! I didn't do anything wrong!" Aimi cried out.

"OK, on second thought, cut her tun off to while your at it. But make sure she dies the way I asked her to or your dead!" He commanded them.

"Yes!" They all replied in sink again.

I've got to do something now or shes a goner for sure. But what do I do, there's at least 8 people including the leader.. If I use the rest of my deku nuts I might be able to get the girl and get away in time. But that's just leaving the house, how will I get up the cliff before they have a chance to shoot us down?

"Sir, we checked outside for the intruder we thought we had, but found nothing. Well, except Hayato unconscious outside if you count that." The man named Katashi said.

"Well? Aren't you going to wake him up?" The leader asked them impatiently.

"Yeee, yes sir!"

They bring in the man I used for the fall earlier and leave him laying on the floor. Then they grab a bucket of water and splash him with it.

"AHH, ahh , falling!" He yelled out as he woke.

Not good, he'll tell them about me!

"Hayato! What happen to you up there, your never the clumsy sort, so what the hell?" The archer from the window ask him this.

"Intruder! We have an intruder here at the base!" He yelled out.

"An intruder? Where, we've checked up above, there was no one there. And there's no way anyone could have gotten up that cliff side that fast." 1 of the others questioned him.

"He jumped! He used me to break his fall and now he's down here somewhere."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in sink.

I can't wait any longer! If they go check around the river and find out I came through the escape hatch they'll find me.

(Thud)

I jumped out through the opening in the floor and threw my 9 remaining deku nuts at all of them.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed from the flash.

I blocked my eyes from the flash and now am the only 1 in the room with use of his sight.

Before going for Aimi I run as fast I can to the leader and stab him as hard as I can in the back. His blood gushes out all over me, but I really don't care after what he did and said.

"AHHHH!" The leader let out a scream just before dying.

"Boss!" "Leader!" Master!" They all yelled for him after his scream.

I quickly pull out my sword from his back as he falls froward and run towards Aimi. I cut her loose and pick her up and then start running for the way came in.

"Hey, what's going on/ Put me down!" She said while hitting me.

We get in the hole and I try to get her through, but she makes it difficult.

Hey stop struggling! I'm here to save you, not hurt you!"

"Wa... what?"

"Meow!"

"Eri! Is that you?!"

"Yes, it's Eri! She brought me here to save you, so let's go ok."

"OK!" She said as she stopped hitting me.

We come out the way me and Eri got in, but there's no way to possibly get back up that cliff in time. There going to get there sight back any second now, we need to hurry.

"Where is he!" What happened to the leader?" I hear there yells of confusion.

"Alright Aimi, I hope you can swim, because we're going to have to use the river to escape."

"Wait! When I came to I was in a secret passage with the man who kidnapped me."

"Secret passage?"

"Yeah, behind this rock there's a crawl way into a path way leading through the undergrounds. It's right under the house!"

After she said there's a passage around where we are I look around. I see a rock I move it and find the crawl way.

"Found it! This way Aimi and Eri, we're out of here!" I say as we start crawling through.

We both start running as fast as we can through the passage. Eri should be able to find the way back for us.

 **(To Be Continued)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Black sword and bloodshed

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of** **Crossing** **: Chapter 3: The black sword and bloodshed)**

 **Part 1**

"Heh, heh, heh keep running! If my sense of direction is right, we should be getting back very soon, heh."

I'm running while saying this. And trying to keep pace with my breath at the same time.

Me, Aimi and Eri managed to get away from the burning house gang. I don't think their too close behind us, especially not after the shock of there leaders death.

We continue to navigate through the secret tunnel system Aimi showed me. We run forward with Eri's sense of smell leading the way for us.

Looking back on it, why didn't Eri sniff out this secret passage when we first went looking for Aimi? She and that man went into the forest, I saw them do that. So the entrance can't be somewhere in town past where we were. Eri should have found it earlier.

Now's not the time to wonder that. The 3 of us have to keep moving or we very well may get caught.

After all this time moving through the passage, we arrive at this wall with a ladder.

"Meow!" Eri made that noise while staring up the ladder.

"Look, I see a pile of leaves up there!" Aimi said while pointing up.

"The entrance is hidden under some bushes. Let's get going!" I tell Aimi and Eri.

I pick up Eri and put her on my shoulder. I start climbing with Aimi right behind us. After reaching the top, I push the bush aside reveling the sun light shining on our faces.

After crawling out of that hole I can now just see Meian past the trees now. Oh, how I thought we never see the sight of such a place again. I mean how could I? We went in the last place anyone around would have wanted to go. And saw more then even that of which we thought was there!

"Alright you 2, we're home now. Let's get back!" I tell them.

"Hooray!" "Meow!" Both of them were glad.

We start walking towards the town. But I keep looking to our backside just in case one of those guys comes after us. Who am I kidding? I just busted an operation of the Burning House Gang that was taking place, and I killed off the head while I was at it. Their definitely coming!

Or maybe not, after their master dying at someones hand, they might be to afraid to try anything. They might even be happy that he's dead, after all that guy was an S class ass hole! I doubt they want to get pay back after being freed from him.

I might just be hoping though! The kidnapper clearly said before he died that they all demand respect. And that those who fail to show the proper amount of respect must suffer for it.

I hope both that and Daichi come easy if it happens. I never told Daichi I was going in there and he's going to be pissed regardless of whether he knew or not.

We walk past where that kind old man was killed and catch sight of no one around. Like I thought, the 2 guards didn't even bother to set up guard post here. Because they believed me to be dead from the start. Not that I blame them or anything.

"We're final home Eri! I'm so happy, what about you!?" Aimi asks Eri as she picks her up and hugs her.

"Purring." And she just purrs in her arms while rubbing her head into them.

"Now that we're safe, I need to ask, are you ok Aimi?"

"Yeah, i'm ok. How do know my name?"

"I was hiding in the floor with Eri when you told those creeps your name. My name is Link, and i'm sorry I put through that." I said with guilt in both my mind and voice.

"What do you mean? What did you put me through? You and Eri saved me." She said in a happy yet confused tone.

I can't just lie to her, not after all shes been through because of me. So I reach into the top of my shirt and pull out my rupee bag from my backside.

I reach into the bag and pull out the rupees worth of 3 red that I stole from him earlier.

"This is why! The one who stole from your kidnapper was me. Worst then that, I used Eri in order steal from him in the first place." I tell in my tone of both guilt and depression.

She stares at me and the rupees in shock.

"Your a thief?" She asks me.

"Yes! I was raised to be thief since I was a baby. I never meant for you to take the blame, but my selfish way of life got you into trouble."

"How did you get Eri to help you?"

"I scared her with some deku nuts. She ran past the man distracting him long enough for me to seek away with his worth. That's why he thought you were the one who stole it. Because the moment Eri past him he took his hand off his bag, and then the next time he touches it there gone. And then you showed up and reveled that Eri was your cat."

I just stand there in guilt, waiting for Aimi to say something horrible to me. Because I know I deserve it!

But she just keeps staring at me the rupees worth back and forth. And then she just stops and looks at Eri.

"Where do you live?" She asks me.

"Where do I live? I...i'm not allowed to tell you that. I did something wrong here, but my friend and mentor didn't. I don't want him getting in trouble." I tell her this.

"No! I don't want to tell anyone about you. I was wonder if you don't like where you live, then you can come live with us." She asks me all happy.

I was shocked to hear that. She not only found out i'm a thief, but she found out i'm the reason she went through that. Yet shes offering me a place to live?

"But, why would you let me come live with you? You just heard me say i'm a thief and that you were in that mess because of me."

"I understand that the life of a thief is a tough one. I'm also from a group of thieves!" She admits this to me.

"Wait, what?" I ask wondering if I heard what I thought I heard.

"I'm a thief to. What, you thought you, your mentor and the Burning House Gang were the only ones around?" She asked me with a funny voice.

I couldn't believe my ears. I though I ran out there to save little a Meian citizen, but instead a Meian thief like myself.

Over 14 years ago there was a battle that took place between the Meian guard and the Burning House Gang. When one of there members was caught he was interrogated in public for answers. When asked if he or any other of the members of his gang killed the king and queen, he just laughed.

No one to this day knows who truly killed them. The captured man never said a thing about there deaths and just laughed. Though his laughter suggested it was either them or they just didn't care.

Even with no proof of this, they still found it necessary to give everything they've got to bring down the gang for good. The Burning House Gang had to much power as thieves and murderers even before the king and queens death. With them dead they had to make sure they were all dead like said king and queen or disaster was inevitable.

They put up a tough fight, but the Burning House Gang were eventual taken down. More then half of the gang, both those hiding in the Meian and those from the outskirts were believed to have been taken care of. Those they knew were left ran for the (Zora Rivers) in the west.

After all that the crime rate in Meian all but extinguished at the time. To be honest I had never met a single person who was a thief like me and Daichi. Which leaves me wondering where this girl being thief comes into play.

"Besides Daichi i've never spoken with a single thief like us. I mean i've heard rumor's that there were others in town even after the battle with the Burning House Gang. But we don't usually run into a single one when out on the town, since there so low in numbers now."

"Well that's because we've only been around for 14 years and we're all children." Aimi tells me this.

"A thieving gang of children?" I ask this unable to believe it.

"Yeah! After the battle with the gang a lot of people died. However, there was a secret hideout that was reveled to some family's around the same time. While most of the fathers were forced to stay behind and help with the fight, what was left of the men as well as the mothers and their children went to hide there."

"A secret hideout? Given away to random family during the time of the battle against the gang? By who?"

"We don't know! We children and our parents hid there thanks to an anonymous letter and map. But the fathers who stayed behind died in the fight." Aimi said with a sad look on her face.

That's an unfortunate story. I know what it's like to not have a father. I can tell just by looking at her that she must have lost her father to.

Wait a minute, she can't be anywhere near 14. She at the very least a 9 year old.

How could she have lost her of lost her father. Come to think of it, she said the remaining fathers and mothers went there to, but stated she and the rest are children.

"Wait, you said you and the rest of the thieves you were apart of were all children. Then what happened to the mothers and remaining fathers?" I ask her in a low tone as we continue to walk through the streets of Meian.

"That's because though we were hiding there to escape the gang wars with palace guard and any others as such, we still did not entirely survive." Aimi sounded even more depressed as she struggled to say that.

"What do you mean?" I ask in concern.

"The grown ups were stealing for almost 6 years to feed us children. That's when less and less started coming back from Meian. We never found out why!" Aimi starts crying after she said that.

Now that I think about it, Daichi always said that the body count at the end of the battle was a little low. Everyone wondered what happened to some of the missing residents of Meian. But none of them have been found yet, nor have I heard that any of them were found after wards.

If they never came back, then their either dead or were kidnapped. I definitely haven't heard of any bodies of missing resident being found. And she said they were stealing around Meian.

"So, then the rest of you children have had to fend for yourselves?"

"Yes! There were some children that I think became older then you, but then they disappeared as well." Aimi said while trying to whip tears.

"Meow." Eri came over to Aimi's leg looking for attention.

"Now that I think about it, i've been told that Eri appeared not long after the grownups started disappearing. It's funny! Black cat's are supposed to be bad luck.' Aimi said while picking up Eri.

"What do you mean funny?"

"Eri has been helping us since we met her. We would often follow her when coming to town and she would help guild us to the necessities we needed. Sometimes we would follow her and just find a basket of fruit in an alleyway."

"Purring." More noise from Eri I see.

"That does seem lucky!"

"Yeah, she would also help distract some people while we pick pocket them. She looks just like an ordinary cat, but she's really smart.

I know what Aimi means. She definitely understood all the things I said to her. And I see she's used to to help distract others like she did for me.

Wait a minute! Distract?! Oh god , Daichi!

'I'm sorry Aimi and Eri, but I have to go find my friend." I tell them as i'm in a hurry.

"But what about my offer?"

"Believe me, i'd love to help you kids. But if people from your gang disappear after reaching ages not much older then mine, then that might not be a good idea. Plus Daichi is definitely old enough for that and I can't leave him.

"Oh, OK." Aimi said while looking down.

"Sorry Aimi, But if it means anything you can have these." I say while handing the worth I stole from that ass hole to her.

I reach out towards her and place the 3 red rupees I had with me. After all that she definitely deserves it.

"Is this really ok for me to have?" Aimi asks me like a good girl.

'Yeah, it's ok with me. I think you need it more then me and it's the least I can do after all this."

"OK, but will we see you again?" Aimi asked me with an innocent look on her face.

"Of course! Eri here must have my scent by now, you can just come looking for me. But don't follow my scent outside of Meian and only come to me if you see me alone." I say this because I don't want my home to be found or for Daichi to find out about this.

"OK then, bye Link!" Aimi while waving goodbye.

"Meow!" I see Eri doing what I believe to be waving her paw.

I run off to the Asa shop in the west part of town to find Daichi.

 **Part 2**

I've gotta hurry! I've been gone way longer then I normally am when we separate from each other. I can't imagine how much my keeping him waiting and probably getting him worried will have pissed him off.

Come to think of it, I don't even have an excuse for why i've been gone so long. There's no way i'm telling him about Aimi and the Burning House Gang. How could I, Daichi has always feared both that gang and the Jorogumo forest and me going in even if to rescue a little girl will be inexcusable.

Even if I wanted to, to revel the existence of Aimi and her friends as thieves when I would not revel the location of my home is wrong. And I don't think Daichi would want to know that there are members of his old gang still hiding in Meian. Hell, he probably doesn't want to know that he sent me to steal from 1 of them.

I finally arrive at Asa and I don't see Daichi. I was wondering if he'd be waiting for me right outside the shop. But then I realize he did say he'd make sure no one would buy the sun dial with the old lost and found trick.

He must be inside, or is he still there? After me being gone so long he's probably go looking for me.

I was just about to walk over to Asa's when all of a sudden I was grabbed and then pulled into a alleyway before being thrown to the ground.

"Where the hell have you been!" I hear Daichi's low yet angry tone.

That hurt! I get back up and look around to see Daichi's frustrated face.

"Daichi, I-

"I don't wanna hear it Link! You think I don't know what you did!? I know you ran into the Jorogumo forest!" Daichi almost yelled out after cutting me off.

I just stand there looking at Daichi all dumbfounded. How did he find out about that?

"Surprised!? After you were gone to long I went running around trying to find you. When I couldn't find you I was so desperate that I found and beated down a palace guard looking for answers! I managed to squeeze out the info that someone using deku nuts ran into the Jorogumo forest." Daichi said while still trying to calm his anger.

I was shocked an amazed by what I heard from him. He actually went that far to find me!?

"So why did you go in there Link!? Do you have any idea how worry I was that you'd be killed!? I was actually prepared to go in there myself to find you. Luckily I saw you running for Asa's before I did and followed you here." Daichi claimed while almost shedding a tear.

I have never seen this side of Daichi's personality before. He went as far as assaulting a palace guard to find me. No words to describe how guilty I feel for making him resort to that.

"Well!?" Daichi is still waiting for my answer.

"I'm sorry Daichi, but-

"No! I don't want an apology from you! What I want and all want is your reason for going into that hell hole of webs." He blurted out while interrupting me again.

"Alright, alright! I followed the man you wanted me to steal from like you asked. But, what you didn't know when you had me do that was he's one of the Burning House Gang members." I said nervously.

The moment I said that, I saw the most fearful look i've ever seen on anyone on Daichi's face. And this is the first time i've ever seen a fearful look on his face.

"I really didn't wanna tell you that, but at this point I just couldn't lie."

"Never mind that Link. W...w...what happened after that!?" He asks me this while his voice is trembling in fear and his arm supporting his stance against the wall.

"I stole from him like you asked me to. I scared a cat to pass by him an distract him while I grabbed his worth. After that he realized it was missing and blamed it on the cat and her owner."

"If he blamed it on the cat and its owner, then how does you going into the forest come into play?" Daichi asks while trying to retain his balance .

"He took the girl into the forest and I followed him."

After saying that Daichi had a really strict look on his face.

"I couldn't just leave that girl to suffer for what I did!"

After saying that Daichi punched me in the face. He didn't punch me anywhere near his full strength, but it was still enough to make me fall over.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMB SHIT!?"

"Shoo, quiet."

"What the hell was swimming around in that polluted fish bowl you call a head? I knew you were someone to feel guilt, but going into the Jorogumo forest where one of the gangs hideouts were. What were thinking!?"

"So you knew about that place?"

"Of course! I know most of them at best. Have you forgotten already I was once a member? After running to the zora rivers in the west, they went down the river up to the north and back to the west where that base is."

So that's how it works. They headed to the west rivers making everyone think they were in that direction. No one expected them to sneak in through the opposite direction from a forest of most certain death.

"I don't know how you survived, but i'm glad you're safe. But just because I'm glad about one thing doesn't mean i'm not furious about the other."

"I know Daichi."

"So how did you escape anyways? Did you decide to run back and leave the girl when you realized it was hopeless?"

"No! I followed the man all the way to there secret base and got her back. More then that, you don't have to worry about them coming for us. I think!"

Daichi takes a deep breath. I think he's trying to keep as calm as he can. Probably getting stressed about how I just said I went all the way to the base.

"May I ask, why do we need not worry?"

"Because after sneaking in and rescuing the girl I killed the leader of the Burning House Gang himself."

Snap! That's the mental impression I got from Daichi's change in his facial expression.

After that Daichi grabs me by the shirt and holds me against the wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me kid!? What did you do and how did you do it!? And where did you get this sword?"

"There was to many of them for me to get the girl back. So I used all the deku nuts I had on me to blind them all. After that I used the chance to not only rescue the girl, but to also stab there leader. I'm sure he's dead! And I got the sword from a retired guard that was killed."

After hearing that Daichi drops me to the ground. I stumble a bit but keep my footing while observing his face. I have no real words to describe it, but I think he reacting as if the apocalypses was coming.

There's clearly something he knows that I don't. I need to ask what.

"Daichi! If there's something i'm not getting about all this then please tell me."

"Link! Where's the worth you said you stole from him?"

God dammit! I can't just tell him I gave it to the girl out of guilt and pity. It's bad enough I did all this, but it will even worst if he finds out I chose to throw away the worth of my own free will.

Coming out of a life and death situation with nothing to show for it is the worst. Even more so when you chose gave it away to someone.

"LINK!"

"Oh! Uh, sorry it fell out of my pocket back in the forest."

"Link, i've told you before not hold onto your worth in your pockets. That's the easiest place to get pick pocketed or have them fall out. You should always hide it under your shirt to avoid that. Now that this is the last time I can tell you I hope you don't forget it."

"I won't D- wait! What do you mean the last time?"

Why would he ever say that?

"Link! I want you to go around and pick pocket as many people as you can today. I don't care if they're rich or poor or any in between. Get as much worth as you can and head back to the barn."

"But what about you then?"

"Just do it!"

After saying that Daichi starts walking off to the east direction of town.

"But Daichi I-

"Do as I say Link! And I don't wanna catch you following me."

"I only did what I did because the leader was a cold hearted murderer."

Instead of saying something back to me he just puts his hand in a stop position. And so I just let him walk away.

Well he said to go around and pick pocket as much as I can. So I better get started and hurry back home.

I can only hope Daichi will be ok.

 **Part 3**

The next morning I awoke. I just got out of bed at the same time I do every morning. I don't even need Daichi to force me to get up this time because i've already been having trouble getting to sleep in the first place. And just as much trouble staying in bed.

I did what Daichi said and got my hands on as much worth as I could. I've filled my worth pouch all the way to 100 green, that's about as much as I could hold at once.

I've been wondering what Daichi was doing ever since the moments he left. What bugs me the most is that he went off in the eastern direction, the same direction as the gangs base. He never goes in over to the east side, ever. I know why now, given that it's where those bastards come into the city from.

Not only did they sneak into the city through the forest, but some of them like the guy who took Aimi have even taken up residents in Meian.

After getting dressed, I take my leave to Meian. This will be the first time in my life to head by myself. I hope to run into Daichi again while i'm there to.

I also made sure to mount the sword I stole on my back. And made sure to cover it with a cloth to avoid anyone seeing a palace guard sword. After yesterday, I need to keep a weapon near by.

I also made sure to go collect more 20 more deku nuts yesterday. I'll have them with me just in case I need to make a run for it.

I start walking towards the town when I see what appears to be a big pile of smoke reaching for the sky up ahead. It's coming straight from where Meian is.

"What the hell is that? Has a fire been started up in town? Who could have done that much?"

I then realize that I had just robbed and assaulted the Burning House Gang yesterday.

Don't tell me their behind this. And more then that Daichi never came back. He could very well be there getting attacked by them.

With this thought at the front of my mind I start running for Meian.

I run as fast as I can towards Meian and when I get there I see half the town on fire.

"Huh!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Those bastards actually went this far to find me and Aimi? Ever since yesterday from then on out the rumors of the Burning House Gang, as well as everything Daichi told me became more and more real.

I can't just stand here doing nothing. I have to find Daichi quickly and before he gets caught by the gang.

I was just about to head into town when a black cloaked figure started walking in my direction.

Who could that be? Don't tell me it's one of the Burning House members.

I prepare to run when the hooded figure places his hands on his hood. He draws his hood back and reveals his face.

The face I saw was Daichi's.

"Daichi! You're ok! I was so worried about you."

I was so happy to see him. After seeing him I started running towards him.

But just when I was about to reach him, he then drew a sword from under the cloak he was wearing . After that he then tried to lunge said sword at me.

"Whoa!"

I had just managed to back up before getting stabbed. But I fell on my backside after that.

"What are you doing Daichi? It's me! Link!"

What the hell was that for? I know we didn't exactly see eye to eye yesterday, but this is going to far to teach me a lesson.

"The dark!"

"What?"

"The blood!"

Daichi is just spitting out random words. Now that I look at him, he's got this weird expression on his face. It doesn't have any emotion on it at all.

"The death!"

Daichi just keeps saying (the) then something else. What's wrong with him?

While asking myself this Daichi lifts his sword up. He's preparing for a downwards slash.

"What are you doing Daichi AH!"

I just managed to roll to the left when he tried to slash me again. He was definitely trying to kill me there. But why?

"Daichi! Like I said it's me, Link! You realize you could have killed me there right? No doubt you would have if I hadn't moved."

"Become mine!"

What the hell is wrong with him!? He's completely lost his fucking mind.

While sitting on the ground dumbfounded I take a good look at his sword. Black blade and a black hilt with a glowing red jewel placed inside it. That's the same sword the gangs boss was holding.

I can't believe it! Did Daichi actually go to the base and see the gang? He must have if he has that sword. Unless he stole it from one of the gang members who took it from the body when they came back to town.

While i'm thinking about all this, Daichi prepares for another attack.

"Blood mine!"

Before he can I throw one of my deku nuts.

"..."

He closes his eyes, but doesn't make a single noise. At the same time I get up and make some distance.

What could have happened to Daichi to make him this way? Did they find him and tell him to kill me or else they'd kill him? No! No that couldn't be it, Daichi was willing to run into the Jorogumo forest to look for me. And he was going to do that knowing both the life threatening spiders and the gang he feared were in there.

But if not that then what could have him doing this?

"Give me!"

Daichi just keeps saying 2 word and that's it. Seriously, what the fuck happened to him?

If he's holding that sword it must mean the gangs involvement.

"Daichi, what's wrong? What did those bastards do to make you do this."

"Torture all!"

He's not listening and starts swinging his sword again after regaining sight. I evade all of his sword swings and throw another deku nut.

Even after 2 deku nut flashes in his eyes he doesn't even show any sigh of being bothered. Did they torture him into a mindless puppet or something.

"Impale heart!"

Daichi just keeps saying 2 worded sentences. It's like all his intellect has been sucked dry.

And now he's even swinging the black sword blindly now. He's not even close enough to reach me with it as he swings.

"Come here!"

"Daichi stop!"

I run over to him to try and knock the sword out of his hand. But instead he grabs me and pulls me into his tight hold with his right arm.

"Decapitate head!"

"Daichi no!"

He tries to bring the sword up to my neck with his left hand. I use both my arms to try and keep it away from me. Daichi is strong, even if it's only his one arm. I struggle to keep it away from me with all my might. While doing that I try kicking his leg his leg hoping it would loosen his grip. But Daichi shows no sigh of pain and just keeps trying to press the sword against my neck.

Damn, why is Daichi such a mindless zombie. Does the Burning House Gang have means of torturing someone this far into submission? And if he doesn't snap out of it soon i'll be decapitated.

"Struggle not!" Daichi just yelled into my ear.

"I'll stop struggling when you stop trying to kill me."

"No stop!"

"Yes stop!"

I let his hand get a little closer and then bite it. After biting his hand hard enough he dropped the sword. After that he let me go. I was surprised that he just let me go so easily.

I turn around and take a good look at Daichi. He's just standing there with his arms hanging down. Now that I look at his face I see tears just dripping down his face. He's crying? His facial expression hasn't changed at all, but tears just keep coming. What's wrong with him?

"Daichi?"

"Link!"

"Daichi?!"

I heard him! He spoke sadly, but he spoke rationally right there and then.

(Swoosh sound)

Just when I thought things were going good, the black sword just flung itself off the ground and few right into Daichi's other hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I could not believe what just happened. That thing! That sword just magically few back into his hand. If that wasn't bad enough Daichi starts screaming right afterwards.

"Kill all!"

He's back to the way he was before. It's that sword! I don't know what sorcery this is or if sorcery even exist. But I know now that I have to get that blade away from him to stop him.

"Attack you!"

Daichi comes charging at me. At that moment I throw another 2 deku nuts to temporarily blind him again. But even after taking more deku nut flashes to the eyes he just keep coming at me fast. I had let my guard down when I thought he'd stop. So despite avoiding his sword slash, I still got my right shoulder a bit cut and I almost fell over again.

I gotta be careful! What ever that black sword is doing to Daichi cannot be taken lightly.

Daichi comes rushing at me blind and swinging his sword randomly and ungracefully. I hurry and unravel my sword from its cloth and draw it from its sheath. As he approaches me I keep a keen eye on his movement and keep predicting his moves. After one of his slashes passes me I swing out with my own slash and slightly cut his right wrist a bit.

I'm sorry for hurting you Daichi.

After my cutting his wrist he dropped the sword again. This time I drop my sword and dashed for the black sword and grabbed it myself. I made sure to grab it with the cloth I used to cover my sword. That way I wouldn't have to actually touch it.

After making some distance between me and Daichi just in case. I then look at his face. Like the first time he dropped the sword, his arms just hanging and his eyes all watery. I guess it worked.

"Link! Are you ok?"

I don't like his tone! I can't tell it he cares or not.

"I'm sorry link!"

Daichi just stands there and lets out his tears out like crazy.

What an asshole! You just tried to kill me, and a river of tears and you're sorry is the best you've got. If that's not bad enough, Daichi starts walking towards me offering what looks like a hug. I don't want to get near him since I don't trust him. So I grab the sword I dropped with my still injured arm and sheathed it while keeping away from him.

"Link! I'm sorry! Let me explain what happened."

"Explain why all your blood is on the ground why dontcha!"

After yelling that to this asshole, I take out the black blade from the cloth and stabbed this fucker in the heart.

(Sound of choking)

"Yeah, keep choking on your own blood you slave worker!"

I say this as asshole Daichi falls to the ground. Dying from his impalement. His mouth just gushes out blood as he laid there.

"..."

Overwhelming shock! That's what I felt when I realized what the hell I just did. I just killed my best friend and the guy who raised me by stabbing him in the heart.

I drop the sword as I drop to my knees. I just stair at Daichi's corpse, with its eyes still open, and me just crying away.

"DAICHI! DAICHI! Come on Daichi get up!"

I just yell and cry for him as I hold him. But all I get from him is blood dripping down his still warm corpse.

"What have I done!? What have!?"

Why the hell would I ever do this! There wasn't one moment in my fucking life where I though of pulling this shit!

After that, my hand just rose up without me wanting it to. And then I found something in my hand. It was that black bladed and hilted sword with the red gem. Just like with Daichi it magically few into my hand.

It was this sword?! No! That's not fair! I didn't touch it.

I soon had to realize that it didn't matter. Because for reasons I didn't know of I had just got an impulse to kill my only friend and family. And I listened to it!

 **(To Be Continued)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Cross Shadow

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of** **Crossing** **chapter 4: The Cross Shadow)**

 **Part 1**

"NOOOOOOOOO! No, no, no!"

As the town of Meian not far from where I stand burns away, I just stand here screaming! As I stand here and have my shadow be cast over the corpse of man who was slayed. That man being my one and only friend, who was struct down by none other then myself.

Daichi! The man who raised me, the only man in the world I had the pleasure to call my friend. He now lays lifeless at my feet as the blood from his body is splattered across the ground. And i've got no one to blame but myself for this. Because I killed him!

I don't know what came over me! In that one instance I felt nothing but contempt for Daichi. I fell completely out of charter and just wanted to kill him over the most trivial of reasons.

"Why!?"

I can't help but ask myself that question. This is something I know I would never do, or even think of like I did back there.

(Sound of griping something)

As I tighten my grip I look at what i'm griping in my left hand. The black blade with the red jewel inside it! This is the same blade the leader of the Burning House Gang was holding and the one Daichi came at me with. And now it's the blade I hold as I stole it from Daichi and used it to kill him.

What is this thing? How does it did it make me do this?

I then come to my senses and wonder why i'm still holding this thing. So I throw it away as hard as I can with both hands.

(Swoosh)

After landing on the ground quite a number of feet away it then just few back to my hand about 4 seconds later. It's in my hand again trying to force me to hold it.

If this blade wants me to hold it then maybe I should.

No! It happened again, I just thought a thought that shouldn't even be mine. It's as if thoughts are being put into my head of something else's accord.

I try throwing it away again and the same thing happened even faster. It didn't even touch the ground this time. More then that my hand just opened up wide and excerpted the sword.

This thing really is magical! More then that it's magically drawn to me. As if telling me to coat it in more blood.

I have power with this thing in hand. I don't need to live as a thief anymore. All could just kneel before me or die at my blade.

Once again the thoughts are coming in. I know these thought are wrong, and despite the fact that I know these aren't my own thoughts they still feel so real. It's as if they really are my own thought themselves.

I can't throw this accursed sword away regardless of whether I want it or not. And what ever it did to Daichi it's doing to me.

While that wretched though is on my mind I see others coming in my direction from Meian.

They don't look anything like humans, but their shaped like humans. Their naked with body's shaped like human men, but they lack any parts a human man would cover. More then that their skins pure black and their eyes and mouths are glowing red.

"Gahhhh!"

These things are approaching me step by step. Making this noise as they get closer.

As I look at them and I realize one thing about. Their appearance matches that of the sword i'm holding in my hand.

I don't know what they are, but I need something to take my anger out on. So these glowing mouthed fuckers will have to do.

"Gahhhh!"

As they approach me I ready this black blade and cut through the first one to come near like a twig.

"Ahhhhh!"

As this son of a bitch screams bits of its blood scatter over the front of my body from head to toe. And despite the disgust I feel from such a thing, I still feel happy that someone's blood is on me.

After the first kill others came towards me. There were 5 more in total. And they will die all the same.

"Gahhhh!"

As one of them reaches for me I sever its hand and kick it in the stomach. I kicked him so hard it sent him backwards hard enough to hit one of the other and make them both fall over. I was so surprised because that was more strength then I could have possibly thought I had.

As those 2 fall to the ground I jump on top of them. After that I plunge my sword right through the stomach of the one on top and out the back of the one on the bottom. This leaves them both dead as their blood comes leaking out from underneath them.

"Gahhhh!"

As another comes at me from behind I grab its hand and back flip behind it. Following this I impaled it from behind and sliced right through its left side.

"Ahhhhh!"

I listen in joy to his dying screams of pain.

Just after it fell the other 2 black man beasts come at me from my backside. Without even looking I swing my sword behind me and take their heads clean off.

Not only have I discovered that i'm stronger then I thought, but I also found out i'm more skilled with a blade then I thought.

These naked mother fuckers are now lacking a life as much a they lack a man hood.

Wait, why am I thinking such foul things? These thoughts in my mind, these words that come from my mouth, there not my own. They can't be mine, they shouldn't be mine!

"Meow!"

I turn my head to the direction of the city upon hearing the sound of a cat's meow.

"Meow."

"Eri! It's you!"

Eri came running to me from Meian's direction. I'm glad shes still ok!

"What are you doing here Eri? Is Aimi alright?"

"Meow."

I don't know why I asked her that, she can't speak.

As I reach down to her level to pet her the most amazing thing happened.

"She's ok! What about you?"

While looking her dead in the face I heard her speak. Eri, a cat, spoke what was clear human words.

"What in the blazing city of Meian!? Is this fucking sword doing more damage to my head then I thought!? It must be reducing the inside of my head to shit for me to be hearing this!"

I can't help but yell out in a confused rage. After what ever this sword is doing to me made me kill Daichi I thought it couldn't get worst. But now it's making me imaging a god damn cat talking? I'm already losing my temper more then I should.

"Please calm down now Link. I can assure you that you haven't gone mad, entirely that is. I am really speaking to you right here right now."

Eri tells it to me clearly that i'm not going crazy. But how can I be sure of that!? I mean, her telling me that could just be me thinking it.

"I see that the (Cross Shadow) has found its way into your hand. That would explain your confused state and the 7 bodies around us."

"Ho...how...how are you talking? You're a cat! Cat's don't talk, not that i've ever been aware of."

My tone is one of someone confused and trying to tame his anger. I'm still getting frustrated over absolutely nothing.

"Now's not the time for me to explain things Link. I need you to come with me now"

"Don't tell me what to do you bitch! I asked how are you talking so tell me!"

After blurting that out I try stabbing her. She evades my sword stab and starts speaking again.

"Listen to me Link! You have got to realize that these action you commit are not being done because of your own desires. The sword you're holding is a cursed blade called the (Cross Shadow). It's the reason you're so rage filled."

I stop at her words and start breathing hard. I don't know how she knows this, but she's right.

"How do you know this!?"

I can help but have intensity in my tone, i'm so shaken up.

"I can't explain it to you now, but I can later. If you come with right now."

"How can I trust you? You didn't talk before, you must be planing something!"

"I promise you i'm not plotting anything. That's the Cross Shadow making you think like that."

"Why should I believe you?"

As I continue to have intense emotion in my voice I ready this black sword as if wanting to kill Eri.

"1 of the 7 beings you killed here is not a (Shadow Follower) he's a human. I will assume he's your friend Daichi you spoke of yesterday."

The moment she said that I started crying. I just got reminded that I killed my friend Daichi mere minutes ago."

"Sound of crying!"

"I'm sorry Link! I know you didn't mean it, but you need to listen to me now. Try to think as hard as you can about how you killed Daichi. Think about how sad you are and how much you don't want it to happen again. If you do that, you might be able to resist the Cross shadow long enough for me to help you."

(Sound of breathing)

I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I do as Eri said and try to to focus on that. Focus on Daichi and how much I wish things were different.

I continue to cry while thinking about it but I keep trying never the less. After what happened I just don't want it to kill mindlessly or for fun again.

Just like before, when I was lost in sadness over seeing Daichi dead. That thought makes the anger and murder lust go away.

"Do you feel it Link? Do you feel the Cross Shadows grip on your mind loosening?"

"I, I, I think so."

"Alright, just try to keep it that way for now. Right now you must follow me."

Eri starts run for Meian with its flames still lit.

I don't know how she can talk. I don't know how long I can keep this sword under control. But I have to try.

"By the way Link, the sword you used the other day you left on the ground over there. I suggest you grab it to before we go."

Eri stopped mid way yelling for me to get the other sword. I do, then I sheath and run after Eri.

"Oh, and you might wanna grab you friends cloak to use as a disguise."

Upon Eri yelling that to me now I take the black cloak from Daichi's corps. That doesn't help me with my focus issues and nether does not getting this over with.

After wrapping the cloak around me I now take off with Eri.

 **Part 2**

As I follow Eri through the street of Meian I can't possibly help but notice what's going on.

What I see is more of those Shadow followers as Eri calls them through out the streets. More then that, their attacking all the citizens of Meian.

There are dead bodies everywhere! Men, women and children of all ages are dead. The only ones putting up a fight against them is the palace guard. But even their having trouble.

I see some of them coming for me and I sever their legs. I then proceed to take my time cutting them up with the Cross Shadow in hand.

"Link! Stop it!"

Eri yells to me to stop what i'm doing.

She's right! It's happening again, i'm enjoy the thought of making others suffer. I'm also enjoying the though of being above the palace guard as they can't handle these things.

No, no, no, no! I have to focus on Daichi. What i'm doing to these thing is the same thing I did to Daichi.

After settling down I continue to follow Eri. We take a right through the alleyway to avoid all the commotion.

"Link, whether you want to help or kill don't do it. If you try to help anyone like you did Aimi you'll make it easier for Cross Shadow to take control. Both because you'll focus on something else and you'll be attacking someone."

"Sorry!"

"Just keep following me. I have a way to help you get the Cross Shadow out of your hand."

"Really? How?"

'Link! I told you not right now, and don't lose focus."

"Oh, right!"

I need to stay focused on what I don't want to happen. But now that she told me that I can't help but wonder.

NO! I need to stay focused at all time.

Me and Eri just keep running through Meian's streets while trying to avoid the fire and Shadow Followers.

Do to the cattle being at the north end of Meian the guards have done their best to keep the intruders from getting there.

The conflict between everyone has left the north end the most safe area in town. Me and Eri are heading in that direction for reasons I don't know. Though I can guess it's not because it's the safest.

While struggling to ignore the chaos around me we find are selves at Meian palace. I've only ever seen it from a great distance in the past.

"Don't stop now Link. Were almost there so keep up."

"OK!"

As the 2 of us progress onwards we take notice of some guards up ahead of us at the palace drawbridge.

Not wanting to be seen we backtrack and go further down to the west side before coming back up.

As we come up we hide behind a house in the corner while peeking out to see the guards.

"They haven't noticed us it looks like. Eri, you think I should take off the cloak? With it still bright out being dressed in black will just make me more noticeable and suspicious."

"No, if you lash out in rage again and they see your face it's going to cause trouble in future."

She's right! But wearing the same cloak as Daichi might not be safe. If he killed anyone on his way over to me and if any of the guards saw him then this cloak is dangers to wear.

However, there was no blood on this sword or the cloak when I first saw him. So maybe he was only trying to kill me, as painful a thought that is.

I still can't believe i'm having a intelligent conversation with a cat. I mean, I know I was talking with her when we were looking for Aimi. Never the less this is still weird.

No Link, don't think about that, think about how to tame this sword.

"Alright Eri, now what?"

"You remember that hidden place Aimi told you about? Well we're heading there."

"Wait! You mean we're going to hide while everyone's dying?"

"Keep your voice down and keep your mind calm. You can't let the Cross Shadow take hold remember."

"Sorry, I know! But I don't want to just hide while all of this is happening. This all might be fault to begin with."

"Don't think that way now Link. This isn't your fault, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What do you-

"No more question! Right now I just need you to listen to me and come with me to the hideout. Or do you want to stay and no doubt kill more weather their innocent or not!?"

I just put my head down and nod no when she said that.

It's still weird taking orders from a talking cat, but if she has a way to help me I have to listen.

"Alright then, the normal way of getting there has been cut off. With that being the case there's only one way left to get there and that's in the castle."

"What? How are we supposed to get in there. Me and Daichi were ok thieves but we never attempted to break into the palace itself."

"Don't worry about that, it's easier then you think. Some of the men Aimi told you about that came with the women and children once worked at the palace themselves."

"Oh, so they gave details of the palace area itself."

"Correct! You see that river beneath the drawbridge? You see how it's flowing from the west."

"Yeah, the west is where the zora rivers are. It being composed of the best water known to us, so the royal family had a river way dug up to connect it to the palace for water supply. It's been that way decades before I or even my parents were probably born. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If the river we see before us is coming in from the west, then where do you think it's going?"

Upon hearing her say that it dawned on me. If it's coming from the west end then this same river flow here must lead right into the castle.

Unless they designed to come into the castle from the west and have zigzag back to lower west corner of the castle. But who would waste their time doing that when you just have it flow in and flow out.

"So you wanna use the river to get into the castle?'

"Yes, it should make it quiet easy for us to get in."

"But what about the metal bars blocking the way? No palace would be so foolish to leave a clear water way to get in there. If they did any thief could get in there with ease. And I don't know about you, but i'm definitely not small enough to fit through the bars."

"Don't worry to much and don't think to much either. You still have that cursed sword the Cross Shadow in your hand."

"Oh, right! Sorry, but you're making it hard not to think."

I have to stay focused. For second there while looking at the river I imagined dead bodies flowing down it.

"You don't need to worry about your size. Like I said before, some of the men were once here at the castle and they made a way to get in.'

"How?"

"Like you said there are metal bars along the river way. But some of the bars have been snapped and have left a way for someone your size to get in."

"What, really?"

"Yes really! The broken bars are held up between where they were broken off. If someone wishes to get in they just remove the broken pieces, swim through and place them back no guards notice the way in."

I get it so that's how we get in. We just go through that hidden entrance and we're in.

"Alright then let's do it. But first we need to get past those guards."

"Indeed, if we jump in their definitely going to hear the splash."

"Don't worry, I still have more deku nuts on me."

"That would help us big time."

"But will you be ok in the water? You're a cat after all, right?"

"I can assure you that the water will not be a bother."

If she says so I won't doubt her.

I take another look around the corner and see 2 guards protecting the drawbridge. 1 to the left, right and middle of the entrance.

3 guards, 3 deku nuts I say. I reach into my pocket under the cloak and take out the deku nuts.

I take aim at the guards and throw each of the 3 deku nuts in my hand 1 at time. I throw them as fast as I can and each one landed next to a different guard.

"AHHHHH!" "AHHHHH" "AHHHHH"

As we hear them all scream you look to them with their hands over their eyes. So we hurry over to end of the river where it enters the castle. I take a deep breath then me and Eri jump in.

Now under water I look towards the bars trying to find the way in.

I look at Eri and somehow despite being a cat she's swimming with ease. And as she swims she comes over to one of the bars and places her paw on it.

Is that 1 of the loosened bars? I make sure and point at it and Eri nods her head yes.

I remove broken piece from the bar. And I quickly remove the rest and we swim in. Then I put them back so no one sees it.

I don't think they saw us so we should be safe.

Me and Eri swim a little further in before coming up for air.

"Gah!"

That feels much better.

"Alright we're in Eri. Now what?"

"Let's just get inside first. Are you ok swimming with that sword in your hand?"

"Yeah, i'll be ok. Let's go!"

We continue to swim on in.

 **Part 3**

It's hard to see in here without any light. But I just let the river carry me through the water way so I'll be fine.

As we flow through I can see a bright light ahead. We must be coming out the end.

"Watch out link! Up ahead is where the kings maids collect water for him. We'll have to duck under water again and take are time getting through. Are you ok holding your breath under water for awhile?"

"Yeah I can manage that alright. Daichi and I have had underwater stealth training in a river near our home."

"If that's the case then let's go."

"Heh!"

We take a deep breath and go under again. I close my eyes a bit do to the sudden bright light for a split second. But since i'm use to flashes of light I handle it easily.

We swim low and try to take it slow to avoid getting caught by the kings maids.

As I look up both me and Eri notice one of the maids and swim to the side, right under them out of their view. I make sure not to make to much noise so they don't noticed me. I also bring the Cross Shadow in close to me to avoid it getting seen.

The maids are filling up buckets of water right above me and Eri. I hope the young king doesn't get sick from drinking water a boy and a cat swam in. Same goes for any of his servants that drink it to make sure there's no poison.

We avoid them as they come and go, but we need to hurry on through. I can only hold my breath for about 2 minutes at a time.

We take our time swimming underneath the surface edge where the maids crouch down and collect water. Some leave after filling the bucket and more up ahead and behind come to fill another.

If we don't hurry through not only could we drowned but one of them might spot us soon.

This thought makes it hard to focus on taming my anger and I start gripping the Cross Shadow.

Eri paws at my me telling me to keep calm. I know Eri, but this is not easy.

It was hard, but we managed to swim right through there past the maids without being seen. And after getting through and swimming into the water way exit we come up for air.

"Gah!"

Oh how I needed that. Sneaking through water isn't that tough, but doing it while trying to protect your mind from an evil magic sword. May the gods have mercy on our souls please and thank you.

"Alright Link, it's just up ahead. Stay with me now!"

"I'm trying! Eri, I really hope what ever you have planed to rid me of this sword works."

"It will, just try to hold on a little longer until we get there. Like I said, the entrance is just up ahead."

We keep swimming through the water way. As we get further down there I hear something get out of the water.

"Link over here!"

I hear Eri's voice behind me. She got out past where I swam.

I swim back against the current trying to make it to where she is.

"Eri where are you?"

"Over here!"

I hear her and swim towards her. I grab an ledge I felt and pulled myself upon to it out of the water.

"I said try to keep up Link."

"I would have if you told me we were getting out back there. A little warning might be nice."

"Sorry, my bad. I forgot you humans aren't so good when it comes to the dark."

"Try not to do that again if you can, ok."

After saying that Eri starts shaking herself to get the water off. And she shakes right in front of me, getting me even more wet.

"Alright then, let's be going now."

She didn't answer me and instead decided we should get going. I can't really disagree with that.

I get upon my feet at long last and follow Eri. Now that my eyes are starting to adjust to the dark it's getting easier to see. Not to mention I can hear Eri as well.

We walk through the tunnel next to the water way and come to a ladder.

"Down here Link! This leads to the secret underground network that me and the children use."

Eri jumps up onto my back and we start climbing down. It's a little hard climbing down a ladder with a sword in my left hand though.

I have my feet on the ground now and Eri jumps off of me.

"Be careful now Link, like I said earlier the normal way we usually use to get down here was cut off. There might be more enemy's to get past down here."

"Then what do I do? You said not to fight or else this sword might take advantage of the situation if I do."

"I know! You might have to fight for us to get through none the less. Put the Cross Shadow in your right hand and use your left hand to take hold of your other sword. Using the other one instead will somewhat help you contain your anger. But only strike if you need to, if just injure an enemy and can move on without killing then do it."

I do as Eri says and put the Cross Shadow in my right hand. Then I draw my regular sword from my wet cloak with my left.

We move onwards prepared to fight if necessary.

I continue to follow Eri through the hidden tunnels. After the last one we we're in with Aimi I know I can trust her to get us where we're going.

As we walk through the tunnels I start talking to Eri.

"Eri, can we hurry up please!? I wanna get rid of this sword as soon a possible. Not mention the longer we take the harder it gets to handle it."

"We need to take our time if we wish to avoid anyone or anything coming after us. Like I said, only fight as you are if you need to. And while I sympathize with your plight You still need to stop complaining if you wish to maintain control."

I just do as Eri says to do and keep quiet.

We keep on walking through the tunnel. Making lefts and rights when all of a sudden Eri stops.

"What's wrong!?"

"Get ready link! There's an enemy right up ahead to the left passageway."

I look ahead and see 2 ways to go, left and right.

"Which way is the hideout?"

"To the right, but we can't take the chance of whatever is over there following us. It's too close to us for us to ignore it."

I was afraid of that! So we have to fight huh? Well, so be it. If I must fight this thing, what ever it is, then I will.

I sneak over to the corner and hide.

I hear something coming closer and closer by its foot steps.

I ready my sword to slash it.

Just as it comes by I take it's head off. Its head goes rolling along the ground as its body falls to the ground.

Once again I used more strength then I though I had. More then that I now see the beasts lifeless corps at my feet.

It was not one of those Shadow Followers from up above. No, this beast was something else.

It had less of a human figure then those guys did and it was dark red. When I look at it, it's clearly dead, but it still has bright red glowing eyes. And more then that its hide keeps swelling up and down despite being dead.

"Eri what is this...thing?"

"This thing is called a (Shuushou), and as its name sake states this thing is always angry."

"Shuushou? That kind of explains why its hide is pumping so much."

"Forget about that for now. We must hurry over to hideout before it's to late."

Eri starts walking and I start following her. You know Eri, we can't really hurry if we're walking.

 **Part 4**

We continue through the passage, with me slaying any who get in are way. Though only if I must kill do I.

I killed about 4 of those red things called shuushou on the way to the hideout.

I do my best to stay focused on Daichi to keep myself in check. But it's getting harder and harder to not lose myself in anger and other negative emotions. I think i'm actually starting to feel joy as I think about how I killed Daichi.

This can't go on we need to do something about this.

After finally making our way to the end of the underground network and there's a dead end in front of us.

"Well Eri, where's the hideout?"

"The entrance is hidden right here. But before we go in, Link there's something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"When we go in there i'm going to pretend I can't talk like before. And I need you to play along with it."

"What? Why? Why do you hide the fact you can talk from the kids?"

"I have my reasons let's just leave it at that. Please just do as I say!"

That's all i've been doing so far now. But its done well for me so far. Shes been right about everything shes said so far.

I'll just keep it up like I have so far.

"Alright, i'll play along since I have no reason to do otherwise."

"Thank you!"

"But at least tell me what i'm suppose to do once we're inside. You said you have a way to help me, but what am I suppose to ask them for when I get in there?"

"There's a hidden room in there that even those children inside don't know about. When we get in there you find Aimi and she'll help you explain everything. Just tell her that I led you here and she'll get the rest to believe you."

I nod yes to Eri stating that I understand.

There's a lot of this I don't understand, but I have to stay focused.

"Alright then, let me show you how to open the entrance."

"Wait! You said Aimi can help me get the rest of them in there to trust me, but how am I suppose to get to the hidden room without explaining myself?"

The moment I say that Eri stops moving.

"Heh, that is troublesome now that you bring it up."

Eri stops and puts her paw on her chin. I guess this is her way of mimicking a human thinking pose.

After she stopped thinking things over she starts speaking to me again.

"Alright, i'll take care of that. You just get everyone to except you then follow me, alright?"

"I...I, I guess so!"

"Good! Now come over here and crouch down to me."

Eri walks over to the wall after saying that. I do as she says and come over there. I crouch down to her level and await instructions.

"So what do I do now Eri?"

"Well for starters, you can put one of your swords away. Only 1 of them is cursed upon your hand while the other can be put away. Or perhaps you want the idea of duel slashing a bunch of kids in a single area to death."

After hearing her sarcastic remark I look at both my swords in embarrassment. I put one of them away in its sheath immediately after realizing this.

"Good! Now that that's taken care of let's begin. Push this block right here."

I do as she says and push the middle block of cement at the bottom of the wall. After that it falls into the floor. More then that the floor i'm crouching on fell a bit. I then see this handle in blocks place.

"Now move over here, then grab the handle. After that just pull to the left."

I move further to the right like she asked and then I grab the handle. I do as Eri said and start pulling it the left. Doing this caused the floor to open up and revel a secret entrance. So the floor was to be slid over to revel where to go, not bad if I do say so myself.

With the floor aside I now see a stair leading down below. I also hear voices coming inside from down there.

"Well, that's it! Now we just go in and you do as I had told you to do."

"But Eri, are-

"Meow!"

Eri just meowed again. So she's not going listen to me ask more questions, not that I should. I'm still feeling a blood lust come upon me thanks to this sword. I need to just focus on getting rid of this sword.

Eri starts running down the stairs with me following her. I made sure to close the entrance without her having to tell me. I pull the sliding floor back into place and push the block back up.

As we go just a bit deeper into the tunnel the voices become clearer. I start to see a light up ahead-and I start to hear kids panicking.

"What are we going to do!? It's pure evil out there! What if they find their way down hear!? We're all going to die!"

I hear the voice of a little boy up ahead. He seems to be really scared of something.

"Calm down Shin! No one know of this place except us! As long as we're down here-we're safe."

I heard another boys voice just now. It sounded older then the last one, but still younger then me. If that's the case it's no wonder there's cries of helplessness down here.

"But Ryouichi, I told you I have a friend up there. We need to help him!"

That was Aimi's voice this time. I shouldn't be surprised, Eri did tell me earlier that Aimi was ok. Come to think about it-those were the first words ever spoken to me.

"No Aimi! We have to stay down here where it's safe! Besides, didn't you tell us your friend didn't want to come down here."

"Yeah, but that was before the town was attacked! We need to find him! He saved my life from those heartless members of the Burning House Gang-And Eri's still missing to!"

"You said that jerk got you in trouble in the first place. Eri will be fine! She never needs our help - never!"

I listen to there conversation as I walk in to the room with Eri next to me.

Once I had walk in everyone had taken notice of me. They all stared at me with shock. I take a good look around and see nothing but children. Just as I was told, there was not a single adult left. I'd say-there ages went as high as 12!

Talk about young! 12 and below? And these kids were taking care of themselves - with only a talking cat that doesn't talk helping them out?

"Link! It's you!"

Aimi came running over to hug me after shouting my name.

The moment she hugs me - the moment I feel her warmth - was the moment I imagined her warm blood on my skin.

God dammit! This sword - the Cross shadow is at it again. I can't take this anymore, I can't take the constant - I want to kill you impulses.

I look down at Eri and she just nods her head - no.

"This guy is the Link you've been talking about Aimi?"

1 of the other children - the one she was talking to earlier walked up and ask this question.

"Yes, Ryouichi! This is Link!"

Eri takes hold of my free my hand and introduces me. All of her friend are delivering there constant stares at me. Some of the boys and girls have weird looks on there faces, other's had looks that say - we don't trust this guy.

"Your friend looks really nice Aimi" a little girl a bit younger then Aimi said.

"Nice sword! Are you a swordsmen?" a boy about the same age as Aimi said.

"Thanks, Chou ,Ryou!"

"He shouldn't be here!"

The one boy named Ryouichi walked up and declared this in front of everyone and me. Everyone now take their gazes and place them on him.

"Aimi told us about you! You almost got her killed by the Burning House Gang! Why should any of let you stay here?"

As this kid points at me telling these things - I get frustrated. I can't handle this sword much longer. I need Eri to do what ever she's planing to do right now.

Eri who notices my struggle comes rubbing herself against my leg. I know Eri, I know!

Everyone including Aimi and this Ryouichi kid start staring at me and Eri. I don't know why, but their all shocked to see Eri show me her affection.

"You see Ryouichi? If Eri thinks he's ok you know it's alright. Shes never been wrong before!""

"Sh...she... she could be wrong! She didn't know having you chase after her would get you caught Aimi."

He tried to look and sound confident, but he failed miserably. Everyone could see that themselves.

"Come on Ryouichi! This Link guy here could help us if we need it."

"You're just saying that because you're a coward Shin! I told you - no one is going to find us here."

"Don't be so mean Ryouichi! If Eri likes him he must be a good guy."

"Not you to Aina!"

"Yeah! Let him stay!" Everyone shouted at once.

Getting their trust was easier then I thought it was going to be. I guess I expected to much from a bunch of kids. However, the kid named Ryouichi still had a look of no trust while looking at me.

"I promise you all that I have no interior motives. I really do come in peace!"

"How can we-

"Hissing!"

Eri hissed at Ryouichi when he tried to get near me. Everyone was shocked at what Eri did. She must not hiss at them often or not at all.

"You see Ryouichi? You're making Eri mad!"

Ryouichi puts his head down in shame after Aimi told him that. It would seem he regrets not trusting me now.

"See everyone? Eri truly believes Link is a good guy. She thinks this enough to hiss at us for thinking otherwise."

After Aimi said that they all look at each other whispering something. And afterwards they all yell out something at once.

"WELCOME LINK!"

They all start clapping repeatedly. That was truly easier then I thought it was going to be. I look at that Ryouichi kid, he looks like he wants to say something.

I was about to say something to him when Eri started pawing at my leg. I look at her and she starts running into a hallway in the back. I run after her while trying to get past all the kids. I realize that she must be telling me not to waste time. I still have this sword stuck to me.

All the kids behind us try to follow, but when they do Eri just hisses at them

"Hissing!"

"AH!"

They all back up scared of Eri! After that she continues to lead me somewhere.

I look back at the kids and talk to them quickly.

"Sorry everyone! Me and Eri have something important to do. It's a secret to, so please just stay here for now. We'll be right back!"

I tell them this to make sure they don't follow us. I Then run after Eri!

 **Part 5**

Me and Eri run into the room the furthest down the corridor. I open the door, we go inside and I close the door behind us. When I take a look around I see nothing but the bedroom we're in. So after taking off my cloak I ask Eri what for what I want.

"OK Eri, where's this thing that'll help me get rid of this sword?"

"Please keep your voice down Link."

"No! Enough of this! I can't take this sword anymore! Did you know that feeling the warmth of Aimi's hug made me lust for the warmth of blood on my face back there? I'm losing it here and you're first words when we get in here are please keep quiet!?"

I can't help but lash out in anger at Eri. I really need to get rid of this damn sword.

"That's what i'm going to do Link! Just come over here, under the bed."

I hurry on over to Eri and the bed like she asked. She then goes under the bed.

"This way Link!"

What does she mean this way? I don't bother to ask and just crawl under the bed. Now that we're both under the bed she just stares at me and then says something.

"Now that you're here, push this block down."

Eri places her paw on the block she wants me to push down. I do as she says and the block just feel inwards after I did. After that-dust comes flying out at my face.

"Cough, cough, cough!"

"OK, now reach in and pull it out!"

I don't know what "it" is, but I reach in and grab what ever I can find. I feel something! It feels like a box of some sort.

"You got it? Now pull it out!"

I pullout this small box from the floor. After that me and Eri get out from under the bed and I place the box on the bed.

"So, what I need to get rid of this sword is inhere then?"

"Not exactly!"

"What? What do you mean?"

I open the box and all find is junk. All that was in there was a belt with a pouch on its back and a tunic doll. I can't believe it! I came all the way here for this?

"You stupid good for nothing cat! I'm going to to fucking-

"Try it on!"

Just as I was lifting my blade to strike, she interrupts me and tells me something.

'What did you say?"

"The belt! Put it on and then you can get the Cross Shadow out of your hand."

I don't know what she's talking about, but i'm out of options here. I do as she says, again, and put the belt on. I wrap it around my waste placing the pouch against my tail bone and start buckling it up. It was hard since I had to do it with the Cross Shadow in hand.

After getting it on I try to throw the sword away. But it just comes back to me. It didn't work, Eri was wrong!

"I..you...do you enjoy make me look foolish or something? I'm turning into a mindless and blood thirsty monster here, and you have wasting my time putting on a useless belt?"

"Stop and listen to me Link. I told you I had a way that would help you get the Cross Shadow out of hand. I never said it would help you get rid of it."

"What the fuck do you mean? Even if I can't get rid of it, if I can get it out of hand then why didn't it work? I just tried to throw it away, but it just came back to me like before."

"The pouch on the belts back. Open it and place the sword inside."

"What's that going to do? The pouch isn't big enough to even hold this stupid black sword."

"Link! I need you to trust me and do it!"

She serious, as far as I can tell.

I don't know what i'm doing anymore, but i've got nothing left I can do. I open the pouch up with my left hand and then I try to place the sword into the pouch. And then to my surprise the sword actually went in without tearing the pouch. More then that, the Cross Shadow just vanished and I felt no weight from it in the pouch.

"What the hell!"

I try to take the belt off and check the pouch.

"NO! Link if you take the belt off the sword will come back to you!"

The moment Eri tells me t=this I stop unbuckling. Few, that was close!

"So, how do you feel now Link?"

After she asked me that it just hit me. I feel great! Never been better! It worked, I was free from the Cross Shadow.

"I'll take the look on your face as a yes?"

"Yeah! You could say that I guess."

"Good. Now we can begin."

"Begin?"

"Yes, please place that little tunic doll inside your belt buckle."

I look at my belt buckle when she said that and notice something. I see this little glass opening in the belt. As if something small could fit in it.

"Well Link? Will you please place it inside?"

"If you wish."

I take the tunic doll in hand and place it into the little glass opening in the buckle. It fit right in like it was made to be there. I can assume it was made for that given that the 2 were together.

After placing it inside the buckle I close the little glass opening. It fits right in there as if put on display.

"So what now, Eri?"

"What do you mean now? Just look at yourself and you'll see what I mean."

What does she mean at myself? But now that she mentions it, I do feel weird. I feel something wrapped around me my body like a second layer clothing.

I take a look at hands and i'm wearing brown gloves on them. I look in shock as I never put those on, not that I remember anyways. Did I put these on at sometime against my will when I was holding the Cross Shadow? No that can't be, I hadn't lost that much of my mind. And Eri wouldn't have let me stop just put some gloves on.

I take another look at myself and notice I have short green sleeves on my shoulders. I also notice as I look down that i'm wearing a green shirt. And the green shirt goes down past my belt and over my thy a bit.

What the hell is going on here? I notice something on my head to - I reach up feel a hat strapped around my forehead. I feel along the hat and can tell it's tip is long as if you could use the hat as a bag.

I wonder what's going on and take a look in a mirror that was in the room with us. When I do I take a good look at myself and see what i'm wearing.

"Surprised Link? I would imaging so!"

Just as Eri said I am most certainly surprised at what's going on. Out of no where I'm wearing a green tunic!

OK, there's no way that sword made me put this all on with me knowing. Though that leaves the question of how it got on me. I then looked down at my belt buckle where I put the figure and I see that i'm wearing the exact same tunic it's wearing.

I take a look at Eri while pointing at the figure in my buckle as if asking "did this cause all this" to her. And she nods yes, placing the figure in the buckle has dressed me in its clothing.

I take my eyes off Eri and take them back to the tunic. It's well made, from the feeling of the material I believe it's made with chainmail. Both the tunic dressing and the hat are made with chainmail for extra protection. Not to mention the suits design is made for more freedom in movement.

"This is some rare and useful armament you have me wearing, Eri. A magic belt that dresses you by placing a figure inside it - and a magic backside pouch that makes this disappear? What's all this for and where did you get it?"

As I ask her that I turn around to face her. Eri has this serious look on her face. I didn't even know a cat could make a serious face like she is.

"What is it Eri?"

"Link. I know you must be feeling pretty lucky right now. What with getting the cross shadow out of your hand that is. But, i'm afraid that do to that and your friend Daichi's death, things are just beginning."

I don't know what she mean, but I continue to listen.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"It's time you know the truth about me and what I am."

"Huh?"

After she said that this black aura started surrounding her. I didn't know what was going on, but she turned into this big black ball. Then the ball started to shrink to about the size of a mere hand throwing ball.

"Eri! What's happening to you!?"

I run over to her to try and help. Not that I really know what to do that is. Never the less, when I tried to grab the black aura ball it moved away. It was floating right above my head.

"What the hell is going on here!? Eri!? Can you hear me!? What the fuck is happen to you!? Your freaking me out!"

I can't help but sound all confused and troubled. I mean, a cat just turned into a small floating black ball!

Just when I thought in couldn't get any stranger it did. The floating black ball spouted these bug wings from its top and bottom. A right one and left one on both the top and bottom, with the top ones bigger.

I now see flying in front of me a black aura emitting fairy! A fairy! I didn't even think those things were real.

"Link."

The black fairy spoke. That was Eri's voice coming from the fairy. I don't believe it, Eri has somehow transformed herself into a fairy."

"Eri!? Is...that..really you?"

"Yes Link. Oh, and by the way Link, if we're going to be a honest with each other then I need to tell you that Eri is not my real name. It's a name all those children and their parents gave me. My real name is Shady!"

Shady? I don't know what's about to happen, but something tells me this is going to be the weirdest day of my life. That is, if hasn't been already.

 **(To Be Continued)**


	6. Chapter 5: The fight against death begin

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing: Chapter 5: The fight against death begins)**

 **Part 1**

As I stand here more dumbfounded then ever before in my entire life, there's one thing that's on my mind. When did I end up in the hell of confusion that was said to once plagued my ancestors?

Ever since yesterday things have been getting random and deadly all over the place. More then that i've been caught up in the middle of it all. It's like the gods themselves are trying to throw my life into a sea of unending torment.

I mean, first I end up stealing from a member of the House Burning Gang and end up chasing him into some life threatening forest. Then the today I end up killing my best friend Daichi because i've been possessed by a cursed sword. And now i'm looking at and talking to a fairy that transformed from a talking cat into said fairy.

Seriously! When did my life start heading in this direction?

"Link? Are you listening to me?"

I snap out of my self asking trance when my name was called.

"What? Ye..yeah! I'm listen Eri...Shady! You did say your name is Shady right?"

"Yes I did! Glad to that you're still listening to me."

She says that, but i'm so sure about that. I mean it's hard to be glad when you're left in a complete blur of who knows how many questions. I'm still left wondering how a cat can talk and magically transform into a fairy.

"Look, You don't need you to explain how utterly speechless all this leaves you. Never the less, you need to listen to what I have to say. It's of great importance to you, the kids out there, Meian and the hole world itself."

"OK! I'm listening!"

That last part about the hole world is making worry though.

"I've been in this world for years now, and i'd like to think that you've heard the tales of this worlds creation?"

"Yeah, i've heard of that! They say that this world was once a hell amongst hell in a time of its past. People all over felt their own sort of pain as well as the pain of other in this world. Whether alive or dead it didn't matter, the pain of all who lived in the beginning and those born after felt this hell of sharing pain."

"You are correct. Do you know what followed that?"

"Followed it? Oh, you mean how did the world we know now come to be?"

"Yes!"

"Well, it's only a story that has been told down through the ages. Most people don't even believe in it, including me."

"But you know what happened in the story?"

I don't know why she asking me this, but I guess i'll answer.

"According to the legend, the hell was made of the emotional feelings of all who lived and died in it. Their own suffering itself was what caused their pain in the first place. Figuring this out, all those in the land gathered together and poured all their hopes and dreams together as one new feeling of pleasantry. For just as their horror's could come together to create the hell they knew, their hopes could create heaven."

I've heard this story so many times in my childhood. I loved the idea of ones dreams crafting a world. I can never forget the story no matter how old I grow.

Though as I got older my love of the story grew smaller and smaller. Since as I came of age the world for what it is became more and more clear to me.

"I'm impressed! You say you don't believe in it, yet you know it very well."

"Well, as a child, living the harsh life of a thief who played the game of do or die. Living like that made me dream as a child of building my own perfect world with my own hopes and dreams. But as I grew older I began to see the world for what it truly was, and if this world was truly built from the hopes of those who live in it, then why is the world where it is now?"

As I say this a tear comes dripping down my face from my eye. As I talk like this I am forced to remember one horrible thing that has transpired in this world, and on this day. That being how I murdered Daichi!

The more I think about this the more I cry. The though that such a thing could take place in a world born of hopes and dreams, was the biggest pile of horse shit I could think of.

I continue to cry even more in both rage and sadness as I come to believe this. There's no way this good for nothing world made out of even the slightest bit of hope or dreams! I refuse to believe a world where Daichi met his end that could be anything else!

"Sniff-sniff!"

"Link! I can guess what you must be thinking and why you're crying. Even so you try to stop and listen to what I have to say."

Sniff! I bring my hand up to my face and start wiping my tears away. I do my best settle down and not get so emotional. But it's so hard to do that when it hasn't even been a day since I did that.

"You're right Link. The thought that the world the two of us breath in now was forged by the good in peoples souls is hard to believe. But let me tell you now, it's true."

With my eyes still a bit watery I take a big look at Eri or rather Shady when she claims that. How would she know that the story is true or not?

"It isn't a guess that it's true either. You see Link, i'm not of this world myself."

"Not of this world? What in hell are you talking about?"

"Allow me to explain everything right here right now. Like I said before, the story we talked about is true but incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"Yes, why don't you sit down while I explain it to you."

I do as she says and sit down on the bed.

"The world was left thinking that they were rid of the evils that once plagued it. While that is partially it's not entirely true."

Not entirely true? What's she she talking about?

"Rather then destroying all that tormented them your ancestors merely banished it from their world. You see, there's something the people of this world were unaware of from then to now."

"Unaware? Of what?"

"I'll do my best to explain it to you. As the hell of confusion as you humans call it tortured every soul in this world dead or alive, it also scattered the world into into different areas of emotion."

!?

"From the look on your face I can guess you don't quiet understand?"

"That's for sure! Though I can't tell what you're thinking since you do don't have a face."

"Ignoring that comment, this event had been going on since the start of that hellish confusion. For every single emotion, different from the other, a different world was created."

"Different emotions, different worlds?"

"Yes, for instance say a man was born in this world during the time of that hell. Now picture him being someone who could end up walking two different path. One path is the path of good and the other the path of evil."

"OK, so what happens to him?"

"Not him, the world!"

"What?"

"With those two possibility two worlds would be formed. There's one world where the man is a good man. While the other world has that man living his life as an evil one."

I think i'm starting to under stand what she's saying now. Earlier when I was possessed by the Cross shadow I felt like I was being torn between two different worlds. Like I was me in this one and a complete murderer in the other.

But is that even possible? For this world to split itself up into different parts for different lives?

"Is what i'm saying becoming more clear now, Link?"

"I think so. So does this mean there's two different worlds that are the opposite from the other?"

"No! I told you for every different emotion, love, hate, fear, friendship, pain, compassion and all the rest. There's a world for every single one and all of them are different from the other in many ways."

"I see, so there is one world for each emotion?"

"You miss understood what I said. There's more worlds then there are emotions. For all the decades or rather century's that had past back then different worlds were being created all over by peoples different perspectives of how they felt things."

"So, the worlds were not just formed from the number of emotions but the number of possibilities that people offer?"

"Yes, that's exactly how it works."

Good! I think we're getting somewhere with all this now.

"Countless worlds have been formed from this. Different lands, different people, different names and the same of all those living a different reality altogether. You could say that while you're a thief in this world, another world might have a Link who lives as a great hero traveling the land."

Me, a great traveling hero? Not the first thing I'd think of for me in any world.

"But wait, you said different worlds based on what took place back then. How would I have a different me in any world that went down a different path then the one that lead to my birth?"

I can't help but ask that question. It's a confusing thought when you get down to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make what I was saying quiet clear did I?"

"I guess not."

"Well you see that's just how mysteries the concept of these different worlds are. Some people born after the creation of one world in that world could still be born in another."

"Really? How does that work?"

"Think about it for second now! Just as someone could decide to between good and evil they could also decide to do either good or a different good. One could go down the same path in a different way. Like if someone decided to put their left foot forward before their right, or if someone was born right handed instead of left handed. These slight changes could have no impact on your life or they could and even have an impact on the lives that follow. Understand?"

As I stare at her when she asks me that I nod my head yes. I've always wondered what it would be like if my parents were still alive. What would a world like that be like, and what would I be like?

If there's a world where my mother and father survived because it was possible for them to have survived, what would it be like?

"Good! Well that's basically what happened. There are all kinds of world that were born from the one are ancestors lived in. Hundreds, nay thousands of different world exist out there. All of them existing next the other and connected by what we call the mirror of crossing. So, what do think of all this Link?"

"It's an interesting story Shady, but why are you telling me this? More then that how does it have anything to do with what's happening to Meian. And above all else, how do you know any of this yourself?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time Link? I told you, i'm not from this world. This implies that I'm from another world out there."

"Oh, right you did say that now that I look back on it."

That's something hard to believe. I mean sure she was a talking cat at first and now she's a fairy. But to have crossed over to another world?

"Shady, if you're from another world then why and how are you here?"

"To be honest with you Link, I don't really know myself. My world was attacked many years ago and I was sent here through some kind of portal. I've spent all the passing years here since I could not find a way to return. This place where we an children are now is where I first ended up."

"Attacked!? By who?"

"The same being who now threatens this world. The one named (Master Shi) is responsible for it all."

"Master Shi!?"

"That is correct!"

That in no way sounds like the name of someone looking to make friends with you. Hearing that name just makes him sound like someone inviting you for a dirt nap.

"Why did he attack your world and why is he causing trouble in mine?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question. There's only so much that I know and can tell you."

Well that's a disappointment. I guess I can only ask and hope she has the answer.

"Well what about telling me what you need me for? Surly you have the answer to that?"

"Now that I can answer for you. Your poor friend Daichi, whom the cross shadow made you kill was carrying the one you got it from right?"

"Y..ye...yes!"

I really wish she wouldn't talk about him. Now i'm starting to cry again.

"Sorry for bringing that up again, but I must also ask what happened between you two when you took off the other day? You did see him later on that day didn't you?"

"Daichi...came looking for me! We found each other and I explained to him why I was gone so long. When I did...he had this look on his face...like...he was scared for his life."

"Please try to calm down Link. You may start thinking about Daichi again later and you even might have to think about him. Now continue, what happened after he had that look?"

"Sniff, i'm sorry! He took off after that and only told me to steal as much worth as I could before I head back home."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I don't know how Daichi got that sword in his hands. Though I guess it all must have started with him going over to the hide out you and me rescued Aimi from."

"Why would he go there? More then that how could Daichi possibly know how to get there? Did you tell him how to get there?"

"No, Daichi already knew how to get there and that it was there. You see Daichi and my parents were once apart of the Burning House Gang."

"Is that so? Then it really as I thought."

"Well, don't leave me in the dark what's going on?"

"This wasn't even close to being a coincident Link! The Cross Shadow took hold of Daichi not as his new host, but as his throw away puppet."

I don't even bother to say a word to what she just said. I want to know what she means but i'm afraid of what the answer will be.

"The one the Cross Shadow wanted was you Link. It took over Daichi's will just to make him bring the it to you."

What the fuck! Did I just hear her right?

That evil sword used Daichi just so it could posses me? No, that can't be! He tried to kill me!

"That's not possible Shady! When I ran into Daichi he tried to kill me with it. Why would the sword try to kill the one it wanted as its new host before using him?"

"No it wasn't! It was trying stir up the blood in your veins, trying to fill you the thought that you were going to die. With all the energy your body was producing for survival and the image of your best friend trying to kill you in your mind. It all came down to making it easier to have you get more feral and plant the feeling of betrayal in your mind."

After hearing her say that I just start staring at the ground while thinking things over.

I do remember resenting Daichi for trying to kill me. And I most certainly felt more like a beast through out the time in which I held the blade.

That blade...wanted me...this whole time!

"I know this must not be easy for you to hear, but i'm sure this is the case."

"Daichi did come to me today with no blood on his cloak or on Cross Shadow. So what you're saying only makes sense when you think about it."

Sniff-sniff! Once again I find myself crying away more tears.

"Sniff-looking back on it, sniff, Daichi would know how to just get me wild up without killing me. Sniff-sniff, so that would make it pretty easy for that stupid sword to make me think he was trying to kill me. Sniff-sniff!"

I going to cry myself to death at this rate!

As I cry Shady comes floating down on to my shoulder. As I look over to her she starts wiping my tears with her wing.

"I'm so sorry, Link."

"Heh! Why did the sword want me over Daichi? What could I possibly have that he didn't?"

"The Cross Shadow must have wanted you because you were the one who killed its previous host. Whatever Daichi could do must have been irrelevant when it came to being the one who struck down the last. Not to mention you're younger and you attacked out of hate, an emotion that draws the Cross Shadow close. Feeling the darkness in your heart mite have reveled something special about you that it wanted."

So it was all my fault! Not just because I impaled him, but because I struck down the original host. More then that, since I told Daichi I was the one who killed him it only made it easier to find me.

"Link, you didn't know that this would happen if you killed that murderer. And i'm sorry I didn't try an stop you back then when maybe I could have. But this sword is not the biggest problem here and I need your help to fix it."

"You're talking about Shi, right?"

"Yes, he's the one who unleashed these monsters upon the city of Meian. And there's only one way to stop him, which involves doing three different things to accomplish said way."

She is asking me for my help, but what good am I? I'm the reason that not only Aimi was kidnapped, but Daichi ended up getting killed as well.

"Link, as much trouble as the Cross Shadow has caused you we need its power to stop Shi."

"What do you mean the its power? We got rid of it with the magic pouch didn't we?"

"That's right I haven't shown you how the magic satchel works."

"Magic satchel?"

"Yes, stand up and let me explain."

I stood up the moment she asked that and awaited her instructions.

"Now if you're ready i'd like you to imagine the cross shadow as clearly as you can. Then while you're imagining it reach into the pouch on the back of your belt."

I don't know why she's asking me to do this but I do it anyways.

I can't forget how the cross shadow looked, not after all that's happened between us. Its pure black hilt and blade, as well as the glowing red jewel housed in its hilt.

As I think about it I reach into the back pouch for what ever i'm suppose to get. That's when I felt something.

!?

What the hell is this!? I grip whatever it is that i'm touching and it feels very familiar. I pull out what i'm holding onto and it feels both a little bit heavy and long. When I final pull it all the way out I bring it to my front to see what it is and it's the Cross Shadow.

"What the darkest of fucks!? How did-

"Link, hurry and put it back in before it gets to you!"

I act quickly to what she said and slid it back into the pouch. Like before it just vanished and left no sign of being inside the pouch.

"How did that just happen!?"

"Like I said this pouch is called a magic satchel. It's made in a similar way to that of the separate worlds we spoke of earlier. While its origin is not completely know to us it is said that it was forged using essence gathered from the gap between dimensions. Using this power allows it to form a small dimension inside it for storing ones personal items. A pocket dimension if you will."

"Magic satchel? Pocket dimension? This little bag can do all that?"

"Yes, being that is made like the worlds we live in, the pocket dimension is made from the thoughts of those it's connected to. That being you since you're the one wearing the belt, meaning it will respond to your thoughts."

"And it can fit thing in it regardless of size?"

"In a way, the pocket dimension inside the magic satchel is not infinite and can reach a limit in its inventory space. But it can hold quiet a number of things in it."

That makes another amazing thing i've witnessed today. A cursed sword, a talking cat transforming into a fairy, and now this.

"Wait, then I still have the cross shadow with me? What the fucking hell Shady!? I thought we were getting rid of the sword, not storing it away."

"I'm sorry Link, but if there's a way to rid yourself of the cross shadow then I definitely don't have it. Breaking or melting that sword is impossible with any means available to us. That magic satchel is the only way to keep the sword out of your hands and keeping you from going mad with power."

"So I can't escape this bastard, this sword?"

"In a way, yes. But like I said that magic satchel has formed a small world from you. Meaning the cross shadow thinks it's in your grasp just by being there. Struggle as it might, it can't infect your soul in there even if it is connected to you."

Then i'm stuck with the weapon I used to kill Daichi forever. No, i'm stuck with the weapon that used me to kill him.

"Listen Link. As much as you might hate it, we will need that swords power on our quest. I'm sure of it!"

"Quest? What are you talking about?"

"I already told you, there's three different thing we need to accomplish if we want to stop Shi. And if we don't Meian, nay the world will fall."

I say nothing as I kneel down to the floor in regret. What is she asking of me? Save Meian and the world itself? How could I, a common thief and a murderer possibly be up for that?

There's no way I can help her with any of that! Not me, not ever in this life time.

"Link, you may not see it, but you are our only hope. I've been living in this world for over a decade now and something about you makes you different to all the rest. I see it, the Cross Shadow sees it to."

I take a look at Shady who's flying above me while all most crying again.

"Link, when Aimi was in trouble and taken into the Jorogumo forest you went after her. You were clearly afraid of going in there as you should be, it could very well have ended with your death. I've seen people cower in fear to the point where they would even turn their backs on their own children. Yet you went after Aimi despite the fact that you didn't even know her name. Why, because you felt that facing up to what you caused was the right thing to do. Do you know what that's called Link?"

After being asked that I get back up on my feet and nod no to her.

"It's called having true courage!"

Courage? While I was growing up Daichi use to tell me that was just a word for describing an idiot who's going to die very soon. Although I do know the true definition of the word. It means someone who's will to stand up to someone or something no matter how scared they are. You do this just because you know it's the right thing to do.

Daichi thought less of the word and its meaning, manly because no thief got to keep living because of courage. Despite that, Daichi was willing to risk his life to go in to the forest to find me and even went to the gangs hideout for my sake. Surly that was courage!

"I know you can't think highly of yourself after what happened to your friend Daichi not to long ago. And I also know you aren't to fond of the idea of picking up Cross Shadow again. But I also know you aren't someone who can just look the other way in self pity while so many people suffer deaths wrath."

Shady's talking very highly of me right now, and just about everything she said was true. No, everything she said about me was true. She seems to know more about me then I do myself.

Maybe I can't bring Daichi back, and maybe I can't change the fact that I did him in. But if I can change the fate of the world then why wouldn't I!?

I once dreamed of doing that many times over as a child. And now i've been given the chance to do just that.

"I can see the determination in your eyes! Are we ready to go now?"

"Sure, but what do we have to do? You said three things must be accomplished to stop this, Shi"

"Yes I did! The first one unfortunately involves us going back to the Jorogumo forest again."

"Is that so? Well no one said this was going to be easy. But what about the Cross Shadow?"

"You still have another sword you can use if you need one. If you need more power then you may have to draw the Cross Shadow again. But don't take to much thought into it, as long as you don't use it for to long you won't succumb to its power. Then you can just return it to your pouch and properly recover your sanity."

If you say so Shady, then I won't judge. I just hope nothing bad happens with it again. I still can't let go of what happened to Daichi whether i'm ready to go or not.

"If that's all you have to ask then let's get going."

"OK, but what about the cloak I got off Daichi? Now that i'm free from the Cross Shadow do you think i'll need to hide my face?"

"Only if you you don't want people to see you as a here, or you intend to commit some crimes while were out."

No I definitely don't intend to do that. As for being a hero, I don't know how I feel about that.

"Well then I believe we've kept the children waiting long enough."

"What? Oh, right we or rather I asked them to wait out there for us. Do you think any of them were eavesdropping on us?"

"No, they wouldn't dare do that after I hissed at them. None of them would want to get on my bad side."

I see, because they worship her for all shes done for them.

After all that, Shady here began transforming back to a cat. Her wing reseeded, she grew bigger as a black ball of aura and then poof. Out of the ball comes a black cat falling feet first onto the ground. That was the same as the last time she changed but in reverse, it still feels weird to see it happen.

"Now let you Link and I Eri go greet the kids with words and meows. Is that ok?"

"Alright, let's go! I'll make something up to get us outside this hideout while the kids stay here."

"Agreed!"

With all that said the two of us leave the room.

 **Part 2**

As we leave the room I hear the voices of the children. It seems like they've been talking while we were gone. Not that I would expect anything else.

As the two of walk we're see very quickly by all the children.

"Link! Eri!" All the kids yell at almost the same time.

Everyone's just staring at us as if expecting something from us.

"Link, where did you get those clothes?"

When Aimi asks me that I realize that i'm still wearing a tunic. After being lost in that conversation I forgot I was wearing it entirely.

"Oh, this, well uh? Look, that's not important right now. What is important is that me and Eri are going to have to leave for awhile. So while we're gone you kids need to stay here where it's safe."

The moment I said that they all had a sad look on their faces. Not really a surprise I guess, given that Meian's being attacked. I don't think they want to be left by themselves without Eri here.

"No please don't go!" "Don't leave us!" "We don't want to be alone!" "Stay Eri!"

They were all crying out in fear of being left down here. I see some of the more younger boys and girls crying. I do feel bad leaving them alone down here. I look at Eri..I mean Shady for answers and she just nods no. She must know what i'm thinking.

I guess there's nothing I do about it. But maybe I can try and calm them down.

"Everyone listen here please! As you all know there are monsters attacking Meian up above. I'm going up there to try and find a way to help stop them. If any of you come with me and Eri then i'd have to worry about you to. Even Eri would be put in danger if any of you guys were in trouble. She might try and attack one of the monster to help you, she did that with the man who kidnapped Aimi."

When I said that everyone in the room turn their heads towards Aimi. When that happened with a sad look on her face she nodded yes.

"You see everyone? We need you to be here where it's safe while we take care of things above."

"But why does Eri have to go with you? She's just a cat!"

The boy named Shin I believe ask me this.

"Well, she can help with a lot of things. She can tell me when dangers near or where to go to find the enemy. Isn't that right Eri?"

"Purring!"

I know she can't talk right now, but I say this anyways. Plus she's rubbing her face against my leg while she's purring, so that helps indicate she's saying yes.

"You see everyone? Plus she has helped you all do things most cats couldn't do right? So who knows what other ways she could help."

(silence)

None of them said a word back to me when I said that. Though I could still see looks of sadness on all their faces. Everyone including Aimi didn't like the idea. Though I think Aimi didn't like the idea of me going up there more then the rest. They were all probably more sad about Eri leaving at the time.

"Tell you what, after i'm done with all the monsters up there i'll have Eri come back here as a sign that it's safe to come. Is that ok?"

After saying that they all look back at me with cheerful looks. Yeah, that made them happy. I figured they were probably afraid they wouldn't know when it's safe to come back up.

"Meow!"

I look at Shady as she meows at me. It looks like she doesn't think that's a good idea. As she stares at me I widen my eyes and wave my hand in a way that symbolize I want her to stop.

I know Shady! We have somewhere to be up there. But given that you can fly I think you can get down here fast enough to not waste time.

"OK, so it's settled! You kids wait here while we go take care of those monsters up there."

After saying that me and Shady start walking toward the exit. Although upon doing so Aimi got in our way. She stood in front of us with her arms spread out trying to stop us.

"What are you doing Aimi? Out of the way, we need to get going."

"Please don't go Link! If you go up there you and Eri might die."

"The people up there need as much help as they can get. I can't just turn my back on them while their suffering. No more then I could when you were kidnapped."

"Sniff-but, sniff-if you go you might die. Please! No more of that-sniff!"

Aimi start crying a lot after struggling to say that. As she cries I look around and see the rest of them crying a bit themselves. Why did what Aimi say bring their spirits down?

While thinking about this Shady jumped up on to my shoulder. She then whispers something into my ear.

"If you recall Link, their parents all left them and never came back. And now you're about to go up there while promising them you'll come back just like their parents did. Their all probably comparing this to moment to back then in their minds."

I see, so my acting like i'm going to fine up there is only bringing them down. I can understand that, Daichi left me yesterday and he never really came back to me.

With that being said I kneel down to Aimi's level and give her a big hug. As I hug her I tell her something.

"Aimi, I don't know who you've lost in the past, but you're going to have to be brave now. If I don't go up there so many people may die. Parents and children may very well be separated by death just like all of you children were from your parents. Not just you and the rest of the kids, but me to. I lost my parents when I was too young to even remember them."

As I say that I let go of her and take a look at her face. She stopped crying and started listening to me. Good, that's a step in the right direction. I place my hands on her shoulder and continue to speak to her.

"Remember when you were taken into the hideout in the forest? Do you know that no one in Meian has ever gone in there and survived? Yet I did, I survived and got you back here. I can do this, just have faith in me."

After I said that Aimi stopped crying and I stood up. Now that shes settled down I think I can leave.

"Alright everyone, we'll be back as soon a possible. But although I said Eri will come back here so that you all know it's safe up there, she will have to leave you again afterwards. Both me and Eri have something we need to do outside of town, but she'll come back to you. I promise I won't let you down, ok!"

Everyone nodded yes back as a reply to me. Then me and Shady can finally leave.

"Wait!"

I look back to see who ever called out me. The one who told me to wait was that kid name Ryouichi. I wonder what he wants with me now.

"Before you go out there, there's something I want you to have. It can help you out there in your fight."

After saying that he runs to the back hallway. Me and the rest of the kids are left wondering what he wants to give me.

I see Ryouichi coming back and with something in hand. It looks pretty big for someone his size to carry around. When I look more clearly at what he's carrying I realize it's a shield.

"Heh, heh, heh, this shield will help protect you out there. Here, take it! It's made of some metal called titanium I think."

I take the shield he offers me in hand and take a good look at it. The inside had two grips place on it. The one grip on the left was like a small strap to put my hand inside. The other one to the right was more like a hook for hanging the shield while making it easy for the arm to slip in and out from. It looks like this shield is made for the right arm, good since I hold a sword in my left hand.

I check the outside of the shield and it has the symbol of Meian written on it. This shield was forged for the warriors of Meian themselves. After the deaths of the original king and queen as well as the Burning House Gang being ran out of town, these stopped being made. Given all the trouble that Meian was dealing with having to help raise and protect the young prince as he became king the palace decided to boost their offensive power. They focused on increasing their weapons above all else, and rather then supple the guard with shields they chose to just simply dress them in full body armor instead. Despite the fact it slowed them down and left them with less flexibility.

There aren't many of these left and some of them were stolen. Did these kids or there parents steel this shield? Or was it left here by a father who worked for the palace guard?

"Where did you get this? And why the change of thought? I thought you didn't trust me."

"That shield belonged to my father. He was warrior working for the king and queen, before he died."

His face is left with another sad look on his it after saying that.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I didn't mean it, I was just trying to act tough like my father was. I just didn't want to look like some helpless kid."

He starts crying a bit after that. I place my hand on his shoulder and speak to him.

"I know living up to expectations can be hard. I also know what it's like to not wanna be helpless as well. But if you only act like that then you're not accomplishing anything. Don't worry, i'm sure you're going to grow up into a man that'll make your father proud."

After saying that I place the shield on my sheath by the hook. Then me and Shady took our leave. I wave back to them and they back to me.

After getting out of sight Shady starts talking again.

"What the hell was that Link!"

"What?"

"Why did you tell them I would come back? We have somewhere to be in case you've forgotten."

"I couldn't just leave them down there clueless. When Daichi left me yesterday without telling me why I couldn't sleep properly. Can you imagine how hard it would be for them?"

"But if I come back down here it will waste time."

"You can fly! I think you can get down here fast enough."

"What ever, but there better not be anymore detours after that."

After that Shady transformed back into her fairy form.

"Now that we can talk Shady I want to ask you some question."

"What are they?"

"How does air travel down here for us and the rest of the to breath? We're below ground and the hidden entrance blocks off an air way from over there."

"There are some small air ways leading up to the surface back there. There small, but enough for breathing. They were in the roof back there, but you probably did notice them since you were busy talking."

"OK, what about when you and I were in the forest searching for Aimi? Back then you lead me through the forest instead of through the passage that they took. Why was that?"

"Because I didn't get his scent when he took Aimi. I was just following the scents that I found when we got in there."

"You didn't get his scent the first time?"

"I'm not a real cat you brat! Are done asking question or are you going to keep your eyes forward?"

"You don't have to be so bossy! And who are you to talk about eyes, huh?"

I say this while waving my hand in front of her face. I''m basically making fun of the fact that she doesn't have any eyes as far as I can tell.

"Very funny kid. Just be serious right now, were heading up there."

With that being said we arrive at the exit. I let the same block fall down again and take hold of it to push open the entrance. After it closes we set out.

 **Part 3**

I fought my way through the underground passage, fighting shuushou by shuushou. They were all over the place and I just slashed my way through with all most total ease.

After running through the passage we find ourselves at the hidden entrance. It was hidden under the floor in some elderly couples basement.

We ran into them on the way out and all I had time to tell them was i'm sorry. With that done we find ourselves in the center of Meian.

"Well at least the fire has been stopped, that's a good thing. Now to find those guys you call shadow followers."

"That shouldn't be to hard, just a moment now."

With no one around Shady transforms into her cat self again. I see, she's going to track them.

Sniff, sniff!

"I got something! They've head up north, come on Link."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about a thing. All shadow followers have this special scent they carry. I know their over there."

Shady transforms back into a fairy and we run to the north. Well, I run and she fly's I guess is more accurate.

We make our way about half way to the palace when we see three armored guards on the ground. They were surrounded by eight shadow followers.

The guard numbers are low since most of them are probably in the castle preparing to protect the young king if any of these things get in. They really don't care to much the citizens of Meian and their fellow guards do they? I mean, we saw earlier the maids still collecting water inside earlier and at a time like this.

"Link, they need your help! Unlike the shuushou the shadow followers don't really purely on strength. These guys are known for quick strikes, and someone like those three can keep up with all that armor."

Quick strikes, were those being used against me before? Given that I was holding the Cross Shadow earlier, so who knows what I missed.

That aside, I need to help them.

"Hey! You red eyed freaks! Why don't you try and pick on someone who can actually stand up you cowards!"

Given that these things clearly lack human intellect I doubt they know what being a coward even is. Never the less, that was just a way to get their attention. And it seemed to work on them.

The eight of them stared right at me. Then they started to quickly approach me. They are a bit fast, but not fast enough.

"Gahhhh!"

As they all yelled with their approach I place my hand on my sword. The moment the first shadow follower tried to get his two hands on me, I quickly unsheathed my sword and server said hands.

"Ahhhh!"

The man beast screamed while waving his handless arms around. Blood was spewing everywhere.

Another one comes running this way from the right. I quickly grab the shield hooked to on my sheath and quickly bat its hand away with it.

"Gahhhh"

They just keep coming, and likewise I keep attacking. While dealing with the one on my right another one comes in from the left. As it approaches me I swing in its direction, just to have it evade my sword slash.

While distracted by the one I missed the one I bumped with my shield comes at me from behind. It was just about to get me, but luckily Shady came flying into its face. That made it miss and left me with enough time to get away.

"Link be careful! That one lost his hand because he didn't see your sword coming. The others will be prepared dodge any in coming strikes now. And another will be ready to attack you on your blind spot when you swing."

I see, so these guys aren't just fast, their also smarter then they let on. Fighting these guy is a lot harder then it was earlier. How much power and speed did the Cross Shadow give me when I held it?

Wait, if their smart enough to come at me when i'm attacking another. I have a plan!

"Gahhh!"

The same two who almost got me before are attacking again with a third helping them. As the three come at one on each side in a triangle fashion I swing for the new comer. Like I thought he dodged, but I meant to miss him and instead I came swinging around full circle and cut the other two."

"Ahhhh!"

One of them screamed with eyes cut out and the other nothing as his throat was cut open. I knew if I went for one of them the others would try and jump in for an assault. Knowing this, instead of preparing a frontal slash I prepared a circular one to come back around at the other two.

With one of them blind I run up to him and impale him. He drops dead while I remove my sword from his rib cage.

"Good move there Link! But there's still five more to go, six if you count the one without hands."

She's right! They don't look like there going to fall for that twice. Now instead of coming at me all at once there coming in one at a time. One comes in trying to get a few hits in before switching out with another.

The one who's hands I cut off got away from me earlier while I was distracted. But now he's come back for more of me. He may not have his hands, but he has his arms and feet. I try to get him like I did the rest but he was to fast.

They just keep switching out for a rest while at the same time not giving me a chance to rest. These guy are to much, if this keeps up i'll end up like the guards. More then that, me and them will end up dead.

Realizing this I remembered something! I still have sixteen deku nuts in my front pockets. But their underneath my tunic shirt where I can't reach them. I should have put them in the magic satchel earlier.

I have no choice, I have to remove the tunic so I can reach them. But doing so will relieve me of chainmail protection. But it's either that or I get the Cross Shadow out, and I don't want to get that out unless I absolutely need it. Plus if I can't hand these without it what good will I be against whatever Shady has planed for me?

I'll have to remove the figure in my buckle just when they attempt to make another switch with each other. One comes in kicking and punching while still managing to evade all my in coming sword slashes. I make as much distance from the crowd as I possibly could and just as their making the switch I reach down as fast as I could to remove the figure.

It was close, but I managed to remove my tunic just before another shadow follower caught up to me. Though he got a hit on me it was only an arm graze. With that being said I reach into my pocket with my shield still on and quickly pullout four deku nuts and throw them.

"Ahhh!"

They scream while covering their eyes. Now that I have the chance I dive for them and begin cutting them up one after another.

"Rahhhh!" "Gahhhh!" "Ahhhhh!"

Moving as fast I can I cut through their necks, hearts and anything else I cross. With blood all over my sword and clothes I now see the reduced corpses of them all before me.

Before putting my tunic back on I made sure to put all my deku nuts into the magic satchel. I also pullout my rupee pouch from the back of my shirt and place in there to. I'm surprised all my worth didn't get in the way of my sheath and shield.

With my tunic back on, my sword sheathed and my shield hooked back onto my sheath I walk over to check on the guards.

"Are you three ok?"

"Yes, were be alright I think."

"That was some amazing sword display you showed over there young man."

"Oh, thank you sir!"

I help them all get up on their feet.

"You know, wearing all this full body armor may make it easier to take damage. But it also makes it easier for you to receive damage since it slows you down. You three and the rest of the palace guard should consider lightening your armament."

"We just might consider that when after we head back to the castle."

"Back to the castle? You mean right now?"

"Yeah, those were the last of those black monsters. The rest of them were taken out earlier, but at the cost of most of are men."

"Oh, I see! So I was lucky it was just eight of those?"

"Yes, but you did splendid none the less."

"I agree, may we ask you for your name?"

He's asking for my name, should I lie? No, I don't need to hide anymore. Besides it's going to be hard to get the help from the rest of the royal guard when I need if they don't trust me. And not giving my name may very well lead to lack of trust.

"My name is Link!"

"Pleased to meet you Link! My name is Takeshi!"

"My name is Susumu!"

"My name is Yori! And is that a fairy with you?"

I look over to where he's pointing and see Shady. I guess since shes not a cat right now they would have to take notice of her.

"Yeah, her name is Shady."

"It's a real fairy? I thought they were just a legend."

"You humans think a lot of things are just a legend. Thinking it is doesn't make it true."

"And she talks to? Where did you find her."

"I didn't, she found me."

"Look, not to seem rude or anything, but shouldn't you three be returning to the castle now that the fights over. Me and Link here also have somewhere to be if you don't mined."

"Oh? Yes, of course madam Shady."

Susumu bowed his head in respect to Shady while saying that. Guess he's used to showing manners.

"We'll be off then! Good luck where ever you're heading Link."

"Thank you Yori! You sure you guys can make it back on your own?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine! Thanks again Link! We'll let the king know what you did for us today. I'm sure you'll be welcomed into the castle if you wish."

After Takeshi said that he and the others started heading for the castle while waving back.

"Now that that's been taken care of let's be on our way. To the Jorogumo forest again."

"Not yet Shady! You still have to go back to the hideout as Eri to let the kids know it's safe."

"Not this again Link!"

"I promised them that would be how it goes. And shouldn't you care about the children more then me?"

"I do care for them! That's why i'm in a hurry to get this over with. We need to hurry it up if we're going to stop Shi."

"If you don't go back then the kids will be stuck down there scared when it's safe to come out. And at the end of it, i'm not going unless you do it. Don't think i'm just going mindlessly listen to your every order."

With that being said me and Shady take a brief pause. After just staring at each other for a bit she starts talking to me.

"Ah! Fine, i'll fly down there and let them know. But afterwards there better not be any more delays."

"Thank you Shady! And while your gone i'll go look for something to wash all this blood off my clothes and gear. We'll meet by the forest entrance, ok?"

"OK!"

With that being said Shady flies off. And in the meantime I go look for some well water to get thing blood off.

Though we did manage to win this fight, I fear for what may come ahead of us.

 **(To be continued)**


	7. Chapter 6: Journey to the first temple

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing: Chapter 6: Journey to the first temple)**

 **Part 1**

Just like last time we were down here, in the dark. My eyes adjusting to the dark and i'm following a cat through an underground maze.

"We should almost be there Shady! But ones we do get there what will we do?"

"You remember how there was a chasm separating the two halves of the forest last time we were there?"

"Yeah! Wait, are you telling me that's where we're going."

"Yes, one of our tasks involves going there. It's not going to be safe, but at the end of the day it needs to be done."

Not safe but needs to be done huh? That sounds just like the rest of today. God, nothings been easy lately.

Though I do keep my composure as we walk forward I still look back on Daichi. How could anyone get over that really? How many people attempt to save their friend and instead end up killing him themselves?

But I can't give up now! At the end of the day hiding like a coward was what started it all. If I hadn't stolen that worth load off the gang member, nothing that followed afterward would have lead to this. I need to do something good for once in my life.

At long last we arrive at the hidden entrance right underneath the Burning House Gangs hideout.

"Do you think any of them are out there guarding the entrance? Surly they must have realized that we took it to get away."

"I don't hear anyone out there. Move the rock just enough for my fairy self to fit through. I'll fly out there and check to make sure it's safe."

With that being said I move the rock just a slight bit leaving room for her to get out. Shady squeezes through and flies out to check the area. After about a minute of waiting she comes back.

"Why did you take that long?"

"I was checking the whole base itself. I was wondering if what I had thought of had really come to pass."

"And did it? More then that what did you think would come pass?"

"It did. As for what did, that would be the death of all the burning house gang members."

"What!?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard her say to me.

Their all dead!? The burning house gang has actually fallen? If Daichi were here he'd definitely say that was impossible.

"It's safe to go now. So come on."

I push the rock all the way and crawl through to the other side. When we get to the other side there's nothing here, except a dead women.

It was the same women who was tormenting Aimi along side her kidnapper. She was laying on her front with her back cut open.

"Dear god! What happened here!?"

After saying that I run up to the hideouts front entrance and go on in.

Upon entering I see the bloody corpses of men and women from the Burning House Gang everywhere.

"It's like you said Shady, their all dead!"

"Indeed. From all the blade wounds their bodies have on them i'd say this was definitely the work of the cross shadow."

The cross shadow did this?

I see, so it's like I thought. Daichi must have came here to make sure none of them would come after me. That must have been when he was taken by the Cross Shadow and then did all this upon receiving it.

"Why would the cross shadow do all this to the gang? The last person who owned it merely had these guys do his bidding. Why would it have had Daichi kill them all just because it wanted me."

"I don't know Link, I told you, I don't know everything about the cross shadow. But if had to guess, perhaps this whole time the blade has been searching for someone in particular to be its host."

"A particular host?"

"Yes. It's possible that the Cross Shadow caused the forming of the Burning House Gang itself, or possessed who ever was in charge. It did this not for its own personal little army, but to search near and far for a worthy host."

"So I was enough for it to see all these men and women it had at its disposal as something useless?"

"Possibly. Like I said, it was a guess, not a fact on the matter."

Just what about me make me this special? All I've ever been in my life is a common thief. Yet this was done just because the stupid sword had me?

Sure, I may have made it through the Jorogumo forest the other day, but that was mostly just luck. Even if the Cross Shadow did somehow know what I accomplished out there, given the power it offers to its wielder they aren't big accomplishments.

"Well let's not mourn over a bunch of thieves and killers deaths. We need to get across to the other side right now."

"How? The cliff on both sides are too far apart for any human to reach one from the other. And the rivers raging by to fast for me to swim across."

"That's right, you not being able to fly will make that a problem. How to get across?"

"Wait a minute, we can just go up river until it's calm enough for us to cross. When I talked with Daichi the other day he told me that the gang used this river to get down here. After they had ran down to the zora rivers in the west they rode down the river until it carried them around the north and back down here to east."

"I see, but that won't work for us."

"What, why not?"

If they could do it, I don't see why the two of us can't.

"I've told you before Link, i've been in this world for a long time. I've been all over and I know the land better then you do. The zora river flows through the goron mountains."

"Goron mountains? I've heard of that place. People of Meian call it the mountain graveyard."

"And for good reasons. There are boiling hot geysers all across the mountainside. There hot enough to melt a human to the bone in just one release of steam."

That does sound like a fitting place to give the name mountain graveyard to. Given that bone are all that's left up there.

"If it's to dangerous for us to go up there, then how did these assholes get through there?"

"Underground probably. The way the water from the western rivers gets that high up is through geysers."

"You said that word before. What is a geyser?"

"A geyser is a hole in the ground that release a blast of hot water from it. That's how the water gets up that high in the mountains, by entering an underground cave and riding the geysers up to the top. One of the paths in the passage we used must lead to the cave in the north."

"But Daichi told me they rode the river down to the north and back down to the east."

"He must not have been specific with you. Did he actually say they rode it down to the north and rode the river back down to the east?'

Well...now she mentions it, no he didn't. I guess Daichi never expected me to try and get there the same way they did. Given those circumstances I guess he didn't give me all the info.

So that plan fails before it even starts. The reason the rivers so strong must be because it's flowing down from the goron mountains. How to get across then?

Looking for a way, I run outside to take look at the cliff side.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Shady comes flying after me and we both end up outside the hideout. Once out there I take a good look at the other side.

"What are staring at Link?"

"It's not what i'm staring at, but what i'm trying to find. If we can cross the water up river, then we'll have to find away to do it here and just climb the cliff side."

"Are you crazy!? Like I said before, you can't fly. You fall and you're going to die."

"This wouldn't be the first time i've tried something dangerous."

Saying that I continue to search.

I check every part of the lower part of the cliff I can see. That's when I see a side which looks climbable. It's on the backside of the house so I can't tell if It's the same down below.

I run back in so I can go get a better view at the roof.

"Wait Link, where are you going?"

"To the roof. I think I see something."

I go back inside, find the stairs and head for the roof. After getting up there I climb out the same window I saw the archer use last time I was here.

By the time I get up there Shady had already flown up here. She follows me as I walkout to the back of the house roof. That's when I get a better view point.

"There Shady. That's the way I can use to get up there."

"What? Where?"

"There. Just follow where i'm pointing and i'll show you the climbing root i'm going to use."

I point almost straight across from where we're standing, but lower from where we are on the roof. I point along the parts of the wall I think I can climb. It goes back and forth across between left and right, but looks smooth enough for me to climb it all the way to the top.

"You really are crazy! I know I said it myself that you'd have to face all kinds of danger. But this is taking it way too far. Even if you could somehow reach that far across from here, do really think you can climb that?"

"The ledges aren't that narrow. Besides, if i'm not sure I grab on to something without falling I can just have you who can fly test it for me."

"Look Link, you can't get across there to begin with. Sure down here we're closer to the wall then up there, that's for sure. But it's still to far for you to jump, and even if you could the ledge would no doubt break from you landing on it."

I know Shady, I know. But that's the only way to get across as far as I can tell.

Maybe there's something I can use that the corpses inside stole before they died. Thinking this I head back inside to look around for something. I quickly run back down stairs to start my search there.

"Link, what are you doing now?"

"Looking for whatever they all decided steal. Something they have might be of use to us for getting across. You think you can turn into a cat again and help me find it?"

"I guess, if you really are sure about crossing like that?"

"Can you think of another way for someone who can't fly or swim fast enough to beat this river to get across?"

"That I do not. Very well, let's search for a way to carryout your plan."

With that she transformed back to a cat and helped me search.

We looked around for about a few minutes. Trying to ignore the rotting corpses of those bastards from the Burning House Gang. Or in this case, the former bastards of the Burning House Gang.

"Link, over here. I can smell all kinds of different scents coming from this wall right here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there's more then I can count. Smelling it all most gave me a headache."

I run over to where she is after hearing that. I feel around to see if there's some kind of secret entrance. But I couldn't find anything here.

"Shady, you sure there's something here?"

"Definitely. There's something on the other side of this wall. If you can't find your way in there then break it down."

Given that no one but thieves use to live here I see no problem with that. I unhook the shield from my back and start hitting it against the wall.

After making a hole in the wall I peek in to see that there was a secret stash in there. I look around in there and see there's a ladder leading up to the next floor.

"You're right Shady, there is stuff stashed in here. Looks like the entrance is on the next floor."

I run up stairs with Shady flying next to me. Upon reach the part of the floor where the ladder leads up to I check for the entrance. I feel around, trying to figure out how to open it. When I did I couldn't find anything at all, do I have to break it again.

Wait, if it's underneath the upstairs floor then it's where you walk. I stand up and try pushing down on certain places. All while making sure i'm not standing right on top of entrance of course. I don't wanna fall in.

I push down with my foot a bit hard on one of the floorboards and it gets pushed down a bit. I slip my hand inside to see what there and I grab it. When I pulled it out it was a rope. I pull the rope and this opens the floor hatch to the stash.

"Here we go! Let's see what these assholes stole. Hopefully there's something we can use to get over there."

I climb down and I start checking for stuff I can use.

"Link, remember that while your magic satchel can hold plenty for its size, it still has a limit. I know not what the limit is, but I suggest you only take one thing if it can help you."

"Understood. Now let's see what we can find. Oh, look right here."

While searching through all the stolen property I see something hanging on the wall. Wrapped over a hook on the wall was the rope of a grappling hook.

I go and take it off the wall to check how good it is. Given the strength I feel in the rope as I tug it, its good. The hook seems sharp enough and is well placed on on the rope.

"We'll use this to get me across that chasm!"

"A grappling hook? Sure that thing will hold? More then that, will it even reach the other side?"

"Trust me it'll work!"

With that being said we head back out to the roof.

I step back outside on to the roof and head to the backside. I take look again at to make sure I know where i'm going. After making sure I know my way up the cliff side I also check for a good place to throw my grapple.

There! I see what looks like a good spot to grapple onto. But regardless of whether I can throw it that far or not I don't think the rope can reach.

This is going to be a problem for me.

"What's wrong Link? You were the one who suggested this idea. So why aren't you going through with it?"

"It's like you said Shady, the rope won't make it from here to there. I can't swing from this side to the other."

"I was afraid of that! So have any other plans do we?"

I'm trying to think of one, but nothings coming to mind. I didn't see a longer rope in there for me to make another grapple with. Dammit, at this rate I really don't see any way for me to get across without flying.

Wait a minute! Flying? Shady can get over there without me and her only problem is getting me over there. She can get over there easily without having to worry about the drop.

That might just play in our favor. But could that plan work though? I won't be able to see how well the grapple is placed on the cliff side. Then again, i'm running out of options here.

"Alright Shady, I have another plan for us to try."

"Oh? And what would that be? Because if it involves going to mountains and coming back down the other side, then it's suicide you're asking for."

"No it's not that. You said it yourself that the main problem here is that I can't fly like you."

"Yeah, so what of it? Are you telling me you have a way to give yourself flight?"

"No, i'm not going to fly, you are."

"Huh?"

"This is how it's going to work! I'm going to throw the grapple to the other side of the chasm, rope included. And I want you to fly along side the grapple and make sure it lands where its supposed to land."

"You want me to help carry the grapple over to the other side?"

I nod my head yes to her question.

"How's that going to help you get across? You said your going to let rope go over to the other side with it. Without it how are you going to swing on over there?"

"Once the grapple is in place I want you to pick up the other end of the rope. At that moment you'll bring that side of the rope up as high and as far over here as you can. Then i'm going to jump over to grab the rope and swing over there."

That's my plan! And it should work as long as the grapple doesn't come loose from my weight.

After hearing my idea Shady just floats there staring at me. I guess she realizes how stupid and life threatening my plan is.

"The Cross Shadow and your friend Daichi's death have driven you even more mad then I thought. You do realize that without being able to pull it from this side you'll-

"Not be able tell if it can support my weight at all. I know, and you definitely won't be able to tell as cat or fairy when you're on that side due to size. I know that by doing this i'm completely gambling with my life."

"Then why would attempt to do something so reckless and better yet stupid."

"Well, risking my life is stupid, I can't really argue with that. But the plan itself is not all that stupid. Especially when consider that it might be the only way up there."

Me and Shady take another pause while she thinks things over. After that she says something again.

"It might be the only way up there for you. I can't really think of any other way. But what about getting back over here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Over here you on the roof you can get a running start for the jump to the rope. But over there on the cliff side you have no where to gain speed for a jump. Come to think of it, you'll be hanging on an edge over there, so you probably won't be able to jump at all without falling."

!?

"You did think that through before coming up with this plan didn't you? That the same plan wouldn't work for getting back to this side of the chasm?"

No I didn't now that she mentioned it. Damn, I should have thought that through.

"Link, I won't judge you if you didn't realize that. After all, when we first came here I didn't take into account your inability to fly."

"Yeah...I didn't think that through. I was just-

"Thinking about how to get over there? And not about how to get get back at the same time?"

Having her take the words right out of my mouth I just nod yes to her. I really do have a bad habit of thinking about how to go forward and not how to go back following those events.

"I see that you and I have one strong thing in common."

"What would that be?"

"We both make plans without considering important details. Me not telling when we were getting out of the river, and not realizing sooner you can't fly across here. As for you, not thinking about how to get Aimi out of the forest with you after saving her, and not seeing the problem in this plan of yours now."

"Hey! I realized I needed to take care of those spiders before getting Aimi out of here."

"And when did you realize this?"

When did I realize it? That was...after I had gone into the forest. I guess she got me there.

"Well, regardless of the danger my plan presents. We still need to try if we're going to get me over there."

"So you're just going ignore my question."

"Don't be a hypocrite! Back when we were swimming through the palace water I told you to give me some warning next time. Yet you ignored me back then."

I tell her this while pointing my finger at her and leaving a grin on my face. She didn't even bother retaliating and just said the following.

"Fair enough. But I did admit I was wrong back then, so expect the same from you in the future."

"I have no problem doing that. I already did when you told me the flaw in my plan. Anyways, are you ready to try it out?"

"You still wanna try it even though we're both in agreement about not being able to get back?"

"We'll have to find another way to get back when we get over there. Look, you said we can't waste time when it comes to our objective. So we have to do this now!"

After saying that Shady looks down at the ground. I can tell if she's thinking or moping since I can't see her face. Later on she starts staring at me as if wanting to say something.

"All right, we'll do it your way. But where is spot you want to attach the grapple to."

"Just come sit on my hand and look where my fingers pointing."

She flies down on to the back of my hand like I asked. I point to where I want it to go and she follows where i'm pointing.

"You sure about this?"

"I know there's danger Shady. But i'm willing to take the risk."

With that being said I ready my grapple. I aim and throw with all i'm got. As the flies over there Shady flies with it and drags it over to the where I wanted it to go.

With the grapple hook well in place from the looks of it, Shady flies down and grabs the end of the rope.

I back up on the end of the roof and get ready to jump. Shady flies up into my view and flies up and down to symbolize nodding ones head yes. I nod back to tell her i'm ready.

So without further delay, I start running for the jump. As I reach the edge of the roof I jump with all the power in my legs.

After jumping off the roof Shady flew over to me with the rope in hand. I grab the grapple rope and start swing towards the wall.

I swung right into the wall and grabbed onto it.

(Sound of rocks falling)

That was close! I almost fell after reaching the wall.

"You ok Link?"

"Yeah. Now to just get to the top before I fall."

I start climbing the cliff side to try and reach the other side. I take my time so I don't fall. I keep my eyes open for what looks to be the strongest place to grab.

 **Part 2**

I finally made it to the top in one piece. I place my grapple hook into the magic satchel on the back of my belt. And now I just sit here and catch my breath after all that climbing.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! That wasn't the best thing i've been through, but all things considered, it wasn't the worst. Heh, heh!"

"Well, we're on this side finally. In the end you realize it's going to be most troublesome getting back over there now?"

"I know! You warned me about that, but I did it anyways. Never the less, we'll just have to find another way back when we're done on this side."

"So you have made it out to be it would seem. But yes, we will have to find another way when we are done. So if you're ready, let's get moving."

"A moment would yeah! My arms and legs aren't at there peak right now. I know we're in a hurry, but let me have a little rest."

"You're the one the Cross Shadow chose, and you're arms and legs are tired from just this?"

"Maybe if you had arms and legs you'd understand. But then again you did pick up the grapple and rope, so maybe you do have them?"

I couldn't help but make that joke as a my way to retaliate. I'm tired and don't want someone who can fly give me shit.

"More jokes about my appearance as a fairy, huh? First off, I do have limbs and a face behind this black aura of mine. Second off, in case you've forgotten, I can and have been a cat. I know that pushing the body parts you use to walk and climb can be exhausting."

"Then why are you mouthing off to me? You're the one who said I probably shouldn't have attempted the climb. So why not let me rest? The climb isn't the only thing i've done today if you remember."

"I'm sorry, but we still need to complete our task. We'll need to get there as soon as possible, that's the reason I agreed to your crazy idea in the first."

I can argue with that in the end. Even I thinking we couldn't waste time try that life threatening stunt out just for that. I can't stop and complain now.

I stand up as quickly as I can despite the pain in my muscles.

"Ah! My back is hurting!"

"So can you handle going as I have asked?"

"I'm gonna have to after what you told me. Besides, I can't rest when people are suffering. Not after what I did!"

Once again I look back to Daichi's death by my hand. It's so hard to let that go, especially since it hasn't even been a day yet.

Shady's prep talk did helped me enough to get me on this journey. I definitely won't be stop just because i'm feeling sorry for myself. But I don't think i'll be letting go of what happened to him anytime soon.

Even knowing that I was tricked into killing him my that sword. At the end of it all, I still have the memory of striking him down myself and enjoying it. Just thought of me feeling nothing but joy from seeing him die and having his blood on me is horrifying.

"Be careful what you think Link. When you draw the cross shadow those feelings may be used against you."

"When I draw the cross shadow? Don't you mean if I do? I thought you only wanted me using it if I needed to."

"I have a bad feeling about what enemy's we cross as we walk forward from here. The reason we're going over there is because the place we're heading is similar to the Cross Shadow."

The moment she said that I just froze. What does she mean similar to the Cross Shadow? What in this world could possibly compare to it?

In my confusion Shady starts clearing everything up with me.

"Link, I don't entirely know what the Cross Shadow is. To be honest, no one from my world or this one knows. But it's theorized that it has a similar purpose to that of the temples of crossing."

"Temples of crossing?"

"Yes! As we've already established there are multiple world living along side each other. Normally when you find something or someone in one world that matches another in one of the other worlds there will be at least one tiny detail that separates them. But when it comes to the temples of crossing it's a whole other story. They match each other to even the smallest detail."

"So, what makes that so special?"

"The reason for this is because these temples connect to each other from across different worlds. These temples hold the power of crossing worlds with in them."

This story is starting to get interesting.

"I know this for a fact! In my world, me and others have visited the temples and have seen very strange things."

"What kind of strange things?"

"We've seen images of are selves moving around the temples and not just ourselves but each other as well. And this was not us hallucinating as we all described seeing the exact same thing. More then that, some of us were cursed with a new ability."

"Well what's the ability?"

"You've seen it already. The ability to transform into something else. I was born a fairy, but now I can also take the form of a cat. It's not the worst of curses since it has helped out in this world, but the longer I stay as a cat the more I see memory's that aren't my own."

I see, so that's how she knows about other worlds. If she and the rest of her fairy friends each took different forms they would each see different memory's of different worlds. That and coming to this world herself would definitely lead you to believe all this.

"Wait, does that mean I might gain the ability to transform when we go in there? More then that, are you sure about the whole memory thing?"

"You shouldn't be able to transform like us fairy's. We all have stronger connection to magic then you humans do. As for your second question, i've been to the temple that's here in the forest in both this world and my own. The reason why we fairy's gained the ability of transformation is because those who go inside the temple can end up being turned into something else."

"If those who go in are turned into something else then why wouldn't we all come out with transformation on our belt? You're not making any sense Shady."

"I said they can end up like that. What ever connects the temple to its other worldly counter part also connects those inside it to another. At first you're just seeing images as if looking into your own memory's. But if you don't keep your mind strong you'll end up losing yourself in those memory's and become who or what holds said memory's."

So what she's saying is that if i'm not careful I could end losing my humanity. I definitely prefer myself as a human rather then some random creature from another world.

"So does this mean you let yourself give way for cat from another world to come inside you?"

"No it's not like that. Once a fairy like myself has made contact with whatever magic is doing this we gain the power to change between them. If I had allowed myself to give in all the way I would have permanently become a cat. But any normal creature like yourself who manages to avoid that won't be left with the power I have."

"If I do!? What happens if I fail to do that? Am I going transform into a beast?"

"You won't need to worry about that when you're there Link. That tunic your wearing isn't just made for protecting your body. The reason your tunic appeared out of no where after placing the figure in the buckle is because it draws power from the same source as the magic satchel."

"The same source? You mean from that gap between dimensions you talked about earlier?"

"That and it draws power from your mind. Just like when an item you place in there disappears and reappears just by you thinking about it. As long as you stay focused on who and what you are the tunic will not allow any changes made. And since what ever is trying to change you holds similar powers it will most certainly succeed in doing so."

So that's what this tunic is for? Not just for protecting me from attacks of the body, but attacks of the soul? I'm definitely glad I have it then if that's the case.

Wait, if it can do that, shouldn't also be able to protect me from the cross shadow?

"Wait a minute Shady? If that's the case here, then why can't it protect me from the cross shadow? You did say it and the temple are similar."

"Yes, similar! The cross shadow is different from anything i've seen in any temple. Perhaps the tunic can help you out with it, but wouldn't recommend you permanently using the sword every chance you get."

Well there goes that idea!

So I really have to use that sword with the chance i'll become a killer again? Why is this happening to me?

"So what's over there that's so dangerous over on this side of the forest? You said you've been over there before right?"

"The same spiders you have fought before in this forest have entered the temple. When they came out they weren't the same."

"What was the differences?"

"Besides their change in appearance their webs were also different. It glowed this weird blue color. I can assure you i've never seen anything like it before."

Them being different means I have to face an entirely different kind of enemy then I did before. And glowing webs, I don't know what's so special about those, but I don't want to find out.

"So given that and the fact that you're tired. Not to mention there's a lot of them, I must ask that you take hold of the Cross Shadow again. So will you?"

I really don't like that idea. But then again, I don't like the idea of going in there tired against countless giant spiders who have been morphed by another world.

I nod my head yes once again and reach in for the sword. I bring it out and once again see black sword and its red jewel.

"Alright then let's hurry this up! I don't wanna have to hold this any longer then I have to."

"Agreed! I changed back into a cat and lead the way."

After she transformed we took off.

 **Part 3**

(Spider roar)

One of the spiders come webbing down on there glowing webs. Like Shady said they look different, now their black with red eyes. It fall to get me but I counter with a sword slash. With the Cross Shadow in hand I cut right through it with all most total ease.

It's not just the strength of the sword that allows this, but my own strength as well. This sword makes me stronger then I should be. It also makes me feel far more skilled with a weapon.

After cutting through the animono kumo its blood is left all over me. The worst part about that is that I feel both disgusted and joyful at the same time. More of the Cross Shadow's work I assume.

"Be careful Link! Since these things aren't human you don't have to show too much restraint. But if you let yourself enjoy this too much it will mean an opportunity for the Cross Shadow."

"Got it! Don't worry too much, I don't like the idea of becoming a cold blooded killer. Even if i'm killing spiders."

"Well get ready! There's two more up above us."

I look up to see that there's a spider coming down by another glowing web.

Just as it was about to reach me I swing the Cross Shadow at it like the last. Only this time instead of cutting another animono kumo in half, it disappears.

"What the?"

How did it do that? One moment it was there and the next it was gone.

"Link, look up! The spider's up there!"

I look back up to the trees and see the animono kumo hanging on the upper part of its web. How did it get up there?

While thinking about this the spider disappears again. This time I noticed that the spot of the web it disappeared on was glowing white. That white spot was moving through the web down to where I was.

I don't know what it's doing but I prepare myself for the worst. The moment the white part reached the bottom of the web the animono kumo appeared from it.

It tries to lash out at me but I managed to decapitate before it got me.

It's body landed right on me after that. I quickly get it off me and prepare for the other one up there.

"Did you see what happened there Shady?"

"Yeah! These glowing webs aren't just for show. They somehow allow the spider to disappear and reappear anywhere along the web. Be careful at all cost now Link. With that ability if they get their webs on you they could possibly appear with their fangs inside you."

I agree!

This isn't going to be easy with that in mind. I need to strike fast at just the right moment to get them.

"Shady! Where's the next spider and are there any other's here?"

"The other one's in that tree there to your right. And there are more coming in from the east. I can't tell how many there are yet."

If there are others coming then I need to hurry and handle this one now. I don't want to get ganged up on again.

Ganged up on again? Wait, I still have more deku nuts to spare.

I was so focused on using the Cross Shadow that I forgot about them.

Using my right hand that's placed through my shield strap I reach into my pouch. I take out three deku nuts to use.

(Sound of branches)

I can hear it moving up there. With that I throw my three deku nuts up to the tree and they go off. After the blinding light the animono kumo fell from the tree while blinded.

Not wanting to waste a second I charge as fast as I could toward the animono kumo. I take aim for its head and drive my sword right into it. It dies before it could even make a sound.

"Their here Link! Just in that tree over there, but I can tell how many. There's at least three of them up there I believe."

Facing toward the tree Shady was pointing at with her paw I ready my blade.

It's like Shady said, this tunic has made handling the Cross Shadow much easier. Although I do feel more of a need to kill these spiders then I should it's still better then my previous blood lusts.

I keep my ears sharp for any sound they might give away. I do hear little sounds all over the place, and I think I see a little bit of light covered by the leaves. They must be jumping around with their disappearing web trick.

I only have nine deku nuts to spare. I don't even know if there are any more deku baba's in this side of the forest. Given that that's the case I can't just use them whenever I want to.

While wondering when they'd strike another glowing web is shot and comes straight for me. I jump out of the way and avoid contact with it.

Just after the glowing web makes contact with the ground the spider that shot it started using it to come to the ground. I could tell this based on the white light moving along the blue glowing web.

Realizing it's coming I charge for the end of the web and made it there just as the white light had. As the animono kumo appeared at the bottom of the web I swing with all my strength and cut right through the eight legged freaks mouth. As blood gushes out from its mouth onto my face I hear but a small squeal from it.

Trying to ignore the joy of blood on my face that this has instilled on me, I try to focus on the rest of them.

Based on how many branches I hear moving at once I have to say I think Shady was right. There were three of them. And with the death of this one that makes two.

It sword makes me faster somehow, but it's still to risky to just wait for another glowing web to come. Realizing this me and Shady run back to the west a bit and hide behind a tree. I hope this gets me out of sight long enough for me come up with something.

"Shady, I need you keep watch for any of them coming. Tell me if there near or above us."

"Got it! There are none above us for now. But I hear them making their way here. They seem to be disappearing from one place to the next, as well as back and forth."

Taking their time coming over here while making their way back and forth? They must realize after seeing me strike down their friend that I am to be taken seriously. That being so their taking their time approaching me to be careful.

While trying to hide me and Shady whisper to each other.

"wait, can you tell what direction their going when reappearing?"

"I already told you back and forth."

"No, I mean if their making movements to the left and right."

"Oh! Well, now that you ask me that, when they disappear and reappear it would seem that they made a huge movement to left and right directions. One of them keeps moving to the left while the other keeps moving to right. That is suspicious that the two of them are keeping up that pattern. Why do you ask?"

"These spiders are smarter then I thought. Their not just going back and forth to be careful, but their also making movements the left and right for a better view point."

"Better view point?"

"Yeah! By making a turn to either of those directions they can tell if we're trying to run away at that angle. The fact that their both taking different side is so they can tell from both view points."

"I see! So the reason why only ones going to the left and the other to the right is to warn the other if their prays getting away. More then that, the moment they move forward they appear right behind the tree in a straight line toward it. That way we think their just being careful while trying to approach us straight on."

"Exactly! When they move backwards they move to the left or right. And when they return to moving forward they appear with in a straight line behind the tree in order to distract us from their movements in those directions. Being to focused on them moving back and forth is suppose to camouflage them backtracking for view sake."

That's actually a very smart thing to do. If we think that their moving back and forth to be careful with us, we think their scared and we may come out to attack them head on or run away. If we choose the ladder of the two and run we would think their to busy being careful and wouldn't catch up to us. That would allow them to chase us and get and even better drop on us.

"But for them to realizes we might do that they'd have to know we can track them from up there. That would have to mean their smart enough to understand how we could see them coming. Since their making noise to distract us"

"They probably realized how we noticed them when I avoided their friends web. Or how I knew where to throw my deku nuts at their friend above us."

"Could these things possibly be that smart?"

"I don't know!"

Never the less, if we wait here their going to get above us. If they both attack at once I don't think I can handle it.

If we just run, even if we get away they may regroup with others. And if even more come at us with this tactic we'll die for sure.

Even if i'm just theorizing this I can't take the chance. I need to take them out right here.

"Their still taking their time but their close. We need to think of something now or run."

Dammit, what do we do? I'm running out of time.

I've got no chose, i've got to use another deku nut. I hope I can find more later on.

"Alright Shady, i'm going to use more deku nuts to get them. I need you to help me aim for them."

"Sure!"

After saying that she turns back into a fairy.

"Why'd you change back?"

"I only changed into a cat so I could sense them from far away or if they had been here. Once close enough I can sense the presents of someone else"

You can? She never mentioned that before, but I won't judge.

Shady begins searching for the animono kumo's. Once she found one she started flying around in a circle between me and the tree branches. She must be telling me to aim there.

I take out only one deku nut this time and throw it where she has me aim. The flash went off in the tree branches above and I heard a spider scream.

I see it falling and run over to run my sword through it. But before it hit the ground it shot out a web back up to the tree branches. After that it disappeared and then reappeared up above.

"No good Link! These things won't fall for the same trick twice."

So it would seem that way. Like I thought, their learning from my previous actions. They were prepared for a deku nut after seeing me use it on their friend.

Realizing I messed up I look around for the other animono kumo. It may try to attack me now that i'm off guard.

"Shady! Where are the both of them?"

Shady starts flying around one area and then another. So their both there. I make sure to keep both my eyes and ears sharp for them.

When looking up I see some blue light coming from above in different areas. Those are locations where their magic webs must be. But they them selves are doing a good job keeping themselves hidden.

As Shady searches for them they keep moving and she can't get a solid lock on them.

"Sorry Link! Their constant moving through the webs makes it impossible to- whoa!"

Just as she was talking one of the animono kumo drop from the branches and try to get her. That was close, it almost got her. But since she can sense their presents she saw it coming.

After falling down from the trees the one that came fell several feet. After missing it disappeared and went along its web back up to where Shady was. It reappeared there and tried again. But Shady sees it coming even easier then last time and avoids it like last time.

It's good that they failed to get her, but I worried about the other one. It should be near waiting to attack.

I'm looking around and just managed to notice a web heading my way. I avoid it and just as I do the animono kumo appears from the web and attacks.

"Gah!"

It was just about to get me, but I managed to get it first. I managed to block some of its attack off with my shield. However, my arm is bleeding a bit from it getting its claw in it. Not to mention its fangs got into my hand a bit as I rammed my sword through its mouth.

After that I fell down to my backside.

I could feel my hand burning away. I quickly get out my grapple hook and tie the rope around my arm. This should stop the poison from spreading long enough for me to get it.

"Link get up! The other ones coming!"

I quickly respond to get words and get up. I place my sword in my right hand that I have my shield strapped to. I'm left handed so it will be difficult to use in said hand, but it's better then nothing.

While trying to suck out the poison from the my hand I keep looking around for the animono kumo. If its friend here will attack when i'm left open there's no reason it won't.

"Shady! I want you to fly closer to me and circulate the location of the animono kumo. That way it can't get you and it'll take less time for you to fly to where you need to go."

"I understand! I'll keep a look out for it and you get that poison out."

While I suck out the poison she keeps a circle on where it is. It hasn't attacked yet, probably because it knows it can't get the drop on us.

I think I got all the poison out. I put the grapple back and return the Cross Shadow to my left hand.

"Link, the spider knows that I know where it is. Given that that's the case, we can assume it won't run away."

"Yeah, because we would know, and it wouldn't be able to easily find us with its friends."

"So we have a chance to take it out now. But we need to hurry before it decides to run away anyways. Cause hard or not, we can't take the chance that it will find us later."

Yeah, but how? It keeps learning as we fight. That trick the other one pulled back there was smart as all fucking hell. It disappeared along the web as it was shooting it and used me dodging the web as a means to attack me off guard.

How the hell are these spiders that smart? Their god damn spiders!

While wondering this I notice something strange in Shady's movements as she locates the animono kumo for me.

"Shady? Why are you making only a sight movement to one place and another sight one to another each time you move? Not to mention every sight movement you make comes really fast after the last."

"That's the movement patter the spider moving by up there. I don't know why it's doing that rather then just going far to one place and waiting there for awhile."

Yeah, that would be a better idea. After making so many small but quick movement i'm starting to be able to track it myself with the white light it admits.

The animono kumo is smart, why would it be moving around like that?

Wait a minute! Could that be the reason?

"Shady, I have an idea! Come over here so I can whisper it to you."

After she comes over I tell her my theory and my plan to stop it. It was only a guess, but if i'm right we can get it.

"Are you sure about that Link? It could be the reason for its strange movements, but it might not be."

"Well we need to do something. And this our best bet right now."

With that being said we both nod to each other and start the plan.

First I get my grapple hook out and throw it onto one of the branches above and start pulling on it. Shady flies up to the branch that i'm pulling as if looking for something. We repeat this process over and over again. After taking the grapple off of the branch I throw it to another and Shady follows it again and again.

After doing this over and over again, the animono kumo should take advantage of this.

As I throw my grapple to another branch like before I pull it down and Shady flies near it. At that moment it jumps out and tries to get her.

Like before, Shady saw it coming and dodged it. At that moment I quickly pull the grapple hook off the branch and hook it on to the web that the animono kumo released before jumping.

After it missed her it tried to use its web to reappear back up there. After it disappears, as the white light moves along the web i'm pulling on the web with my grapple hook. The moment the white light crosses paths with the hook the animono kumo appeared from it.

After appearing somewhere it didn't want to, the animono kumo accidentally fell from that point and came falling to the ground.

Taking this chance I whip out another deku nut and toss it toward the spider. With it blind I jump onto the eight legged bastards back while simultaneously plunging my sword into its back.

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal!

After that high pitched squeal can silence. And following that an ending to its breathing.

The animono kumo was dead. That was the last one, here at least.

"Well, it's dead!"

"That it is Shady."

"You know something Link? that was impressive what you did back there. Not only did you predict what the spiders plan was with all their movements, but you found out the weakness in their webs."

"Yeah, I did. It was only a guess, but given that they appear where the white light amongst the blue web goes, I just thought that. I thought that maybe the reason was that if they met a snug in their web they had to stop and then start moving again. I don't really know how I came to that conclusion. But given that the animono kumo's could clearly move further then that, after seeing them attack you and me with it, I could see no other reason then it being because their webs were stuck in a branch."

Like I said, I don't really know how I came up with that idea.

"Never the less, it was impressive. I knew you were skilled in predicting the next move, but that I would have thought goes beyond your years of experience."

She makes a valid point. While luring them into my trap and maybe predicting that move they pulled with the left and right movements weren't entirely out of charter for me. I have to say figuring out the weakness or at least as fast as I did might normally be beyond me.

I have felt different in many ways ever since getting a hold of the Cross Shadow.

Speaking of the Cross Shadow, it's still in my hand. Do I still need this.

"Hey Shady?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I still need the Cross Shadow? Or can I put it away?"

"No! We still haven't even arrived at the temple yet. And you and I both know the only reason you managed to survive all those sneak attacks was because you had it in hand. Look, like i told you i've been to the here temple. Inside the temple we might encounter even more of those things inside, but since they'll be having a bunch of memory's from other worlds coming into their head, they'll be distracted."

"So despite the fact they might be even stronger inside the temple and have greater numbers? In thee end, all the abuse their minds will have to endure in there will play to our advantage?"

"Exactly! So once we're inside I think you can manage switch sword when we're there. So until then and after we leave the temple you'll have to hold onto it."

I hate to admit it, but she's right. I'll just have to hold on longer. At least this tunics protection against it seems to work well enough. And despite the blood lust, it's not that strong since there are no humans around.

Well now that we're done here we move on. I'm prepared for anymore of those over sized bugs.

"By the way Link? What was that you called the spiders? A animono kumo was it?"

"Ye..yeah! I though since no one has given them a name i'd do that. Having something to call these freaks would be nice. I also refer to the jump happy spiders a jampu kumo if you recall."

"I guess those names will work. Better then most names i've heard in both worlds."

After that discussion and Shady's transformation back into a cat we move onward.

 **Part** **4**

After the first fight with them, the animono kumo got easier to handle. With Shady detecting them from far distances as a cat and locating them for me as a fairy, it became easier by far.

After traversing the forest for some time we I can final see the temple up ahead.

"Well, here we are Link."

Whoa! It was mush bigger then I thought.

When looking at this temple I compare it to that of a castle. There are roots leading all across its walls on the outside. I can even see trees coming out from inside the temple, out its roof.

"This is a temple? It seems more like a wild animals battle fortress."

"Yes while this is place where many come and have come to worship. The reason for this is the other worldly powers inside of it. But this same power has also made it cursed in its own right."

Your telling me! Upon closer inspection I also realize there appears to be a few strains of those blue webs around it. And I see some more spiders crawling into the temple from the roof.

"Well, let's head inside. I've only ever seen the first part of this temple though. So don't expect me to know everything in there for you."

That doesn't sound good. But I will still try none the less.

Now that we've clear are way through the forest I return the Cross Shadow to my pouch and get out my Meian Sword for usage.

There's a narrow stairway leading up to the temples door that we take. After climbing the stairway we arrive at the door. But there was nothing I saw to open it with, just some another blue web crossing it.

"So how do I open this door Shady?"

"This is a problem! Last time I came here I went in through the roof. I never used the door or even inspected it at all."

"Great! So how do we get in then? This looks like a door rather then just another part of the wall. Despite that it still doesn't have anything to open it with."

With no idea of how to get in there I just feel around the door hoping to find a hidden switch. But I find nothing as I feel around. There appeared to be nothing that could open it for me.

"Dammit, is this really a wall after all? If so how do I get in?"

While asking myself this I take notice of something. The strain of web across the door. It leads in to the temple through a hole in entrance.

"Look here Shady, there's a web going through this hole."

"Oh great, the way to get in using the webs. How that going work for you or me in general?"

That true. We're not one of the animono kumo's, so this is a problem.

Or is it? Can I somehow use it?

"Hey Shady, do you think it's possible to use the web without being one of them?"

"I don't see how. The animono kumo's were crawling along the webs and only used them when they wanted to. So how would you do that?"

"Well you and I never once touched any of the webs. What if webs work for anyone? You did say that the animono kumos got this power from another world. And if you can become a cat with this power, then we don't have to assume it's a power for just spiders."

That only another guess of mine. I don't really know if it will work.

Shady paused to think again. Then she said something back to me.

"I guess so, but we don't know how to control which direction on the web you'll go. We don't even know how to reappear, it might not be something that happens on its own."

"I guess so, but I need to get in there. Do you know any other way to get in?"

"No! I definitely didn't see any other way to get in. At least not for someone like you who can't fly or stick to wall."

"Then we gotta try this."

I don't know if the web is going to work or not. Or even if I won't get stuck in it.

"Alright, if you're sure about this. I really hate it when you take such big risks. You know I don't want live just so you can save the world you know. I just don't want you to die in general."

"I know! You're kind when you get down to it."

"But, if you're going to try this plan, please keep something on a corner of the web. We already know one can't move passed a part of the web that's being snagged. So if you do that to the web and touch the side you want go through you should go that way instead of the other."

That makes sense, so I just nod back.

I pullout my sword from its sheath and hold it upside down. I press down on the web with my hilt to keep me from crossing there.

"Alright, so if I touch this web and imagine going to the other side I should end up there right? You know, like with the magic satchel?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Touch the web and on the count of three imagine that."

Ok, lets do it. I touch the web and ready for the what i'm going to do next.

But before I could even start counting this white light envelops me.

"What the-

Before I could even finish my sentence I lose all feeling in my body.

 **(To be continued)**


	8. Chapter 7: The forest temple part 1

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing: chapter 7: The forest temple part 1)**

 **Part 1**

In one moment, after laying my hand upon the blue web, I had lost all feeling in my body.

While I could still stay conscious I had lost all feeling my body once offered.

But it was strange. I could still see the world, I could still look around. Even though I could not feel my own eyes I could still look around at the world. And it's moving!

After touching the web I could see myself moving through what looks like a stone passageway. This was brief as a mere second or two later I found myself in a room with my face planted firmly against the floor.

"OWW!"

I didn't scream too hard, but I definitely let one out. Not that anyone could blame me given that I ended up almost instantaneously ended up on a stone floor in an uncomfortable position.

"OH! What happened there? I remember touching the web, then moving with nothing but sight through a passageway and...

I stop mid sentence after what I saw upon getting up.

Where I stand is a stone platform, but extending is giant tree root that looks as if its acting as a bridge. It leads right into the giant tree I saw coming from the roof outside.

"What is this?"

While asking myself that I look over the edge to both the left and right. On the left side I see what looks like a maze of garden bushes. Walking through the maze is what appears to be...little...walking trees? What are those things?

Those little walking trees arms, legs and this hole on their faces. I see what looks like eyes right above the hole, is the hole their mouth?

"Link!"

I hear my name called from above and look up. It was Shady calling me. She flew in from the roof it would seem.

"Link, I thought we agreed to do count to three before you would use the web. Why'd you just come in like that."

"I didn't, the moment I touched the web it just dragged me in here. I didn't want to come in at that moment."

"So it's like I thought, only the animono kumo can control the webs. We need to be careful from now on. If you use one of those webs without knowing where you'll go it could be fatal."

"Didn't even need you to warn me about that. Randomly showing up with my front flat on a stone floor pretty much summed it up."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

I don't know what she means by that. We haven't argued that much since we met. It's not like we have a long history of disagreements.

"So, what are those things down there? Their like walking trees with limbs and a face."

"They are what is known as the deku scrubs. They are sentient plant life that inhabit the forest. Or at least they did until they were driven into hiding inside this temple."

Deku scrubs? I've never heard of a creature called that in my life.

So, I guess Shady must have seen these in her world. Since no one has talked about them in Meian as far I know. And she didn't give a name to those spiders like I did, so I know she didn't just make that name up.

I was just about to ask her about this when I heard this noise behind us.

I quickly unsheathe my sword as I turned around to face whatever's there.

"Who the hell are you?"

One of those deku scrubs as shady calls them popped out of this big flower right behind us.

Wait a minute, did that thing just talk.

"Hey Amapola. Good to see you again."

"Shady!? What are you doing back here? I told you it's not a good idea for you to be here. My tribe still doesn't trust others outside our race right now."

Shady and the deku scrub started having a conversation with each other.

I didn't know what was going on here. First this walking plant has the ability to talk. And now it would seem he and Shady know each other.

"I'm sorry Amapola, but I needed to come back. I told you last time I was here that there was something here I needed."

"Yeah, you also told me you didn't know what it was. And regardless of that, why did you bring this white and green thing with the weird eyes and pointy objects on the sides of his head?"

I'm assuming he means me.

White and green? I guess he means my skin and my clothes.

I guess are eyes are different to. He has these big yellow pupils with red around it instead of white.

But pointy objects on the side of my head? I feel around wondering if he wasn't referring to my hat. Oh, he must mean my ears. Never really though about it but they do have a point to them. Guess I never really thought about it since every human in Meian is like that.

Wait, why am I being treated as a thing?

"Hey, i'm not a thing ok!? My name is Link, and i'm here because i'm Shady's partner on this quest."

I couldn't just stand there and say nothing.

"So you can talk to?"

"Yes. I can talk and to be fair I didn't know you could talk either."

"That's fair. I'm guessing this is your first time seeing a deku scrub just as it is my first time to see...a."

"Human. And yes it is my first."

"Human, Ok i'll remember that. Well there are clearly different creatures in the world that we don't perceive as something talking. So I guess neither you or me can blame the other for not realizing we both could talk back to each other."

I nod my head back in agreement to what he just said. I mean it's clearly true after all.

"Ok, now that we've made it clear you both can talk to each other, can we get back the matter at hand please?"

"Ah, yes. Look Shady, I told you last time you were here. There's nothing I can find that- Ok can you please ask your partner to get that weird shaped spike out of my face."

"Link!"

I look over to Shady when she said that. Then I looked back at my hand and realized I still had my sword out.

I quickly put it back in its sheath.

Well that wasn't the best first impression.

"Ok, before we continue I must ask. What's going on here? You two have met before?"

"Yes Link, if would be so kind as to look in the opposite direction of the deku scrubs. On the other side of the bridge."

I do as she says and look to the opposite side of bridge leading to the tree.

I look down below and see what looks like a garden of dead plants. More then that, there are more of those blue webs all over the place. And of course I see the animono kumo amongst the webs.

What the hell happened down there? Why would the animono kumos do that.

"You see that Link? The animono kumos share the temple with the deku scrubs. But while the scrubs try to preserve the forest life in here, the animono kumos try to end it."

"Animono kumos?"

"Yes Amapola, that's the name Link gave these spiders."

"Ha, a pretty plain name I must say. But better then what we call them at least. After all they've done to us all we call them is the spiders and webs of the devil."

"I don't get it. Why would they do that to all those plants? Even if their webs are magical, even if their smarter then most spiders, their still spiders. Shouldn't they just kill to eat?"

This was a question I just had to ask.

"You'd think that! In reality we deku scrubs don't even have what the spiders crave for in our bodies. Normally spiders just drink blood, and deku scrubs being like that of plants don't have that running through them like those made of flesh."

That's what Shady tells me. But if they don't have have that, better yet if no plant does, then why kill them?

"Exactly! They aren't taking life in order to survive, but taking life for the soul purpose of having it end."

What does he mean? Why would they do that?

"Why would they meaninglessly take life away?"

"No one knows why exactly. One day, long before I was born they attacked. We scrubs were just living our lives in the forest like any other day. But then they came and tried to kill us. Didn't even try eating us, just tore our wooden limbs apart."

They just decided to tear you guy apart?

Shady did say that the animono kumo were changed into what they are by coming into the temple. Did that cause them to not just gain the ability to make those webs, but made them vicious killers to?

If that were the case, then why?

"Shady you said that temple gave them these webs right? Could the temple also be the reason they kill without reason?"

"It's a possibility. As I said before there are multiple worlds and they are connected through these temples. As you already know I connected with a cat from another world, so the animono kumo might have connected with creatures of another race."

Makes sense I guess.

Could they have connected with the hearts of humans maybe?

"But all them by pure coincidence ending up the exact same way? Unless they all connected to the same creature in another world I don't see how that's possible. The off chance that they did connect with same thing and fact they are teaming up with each other instead of killing each other is also a long shot."

"Actually Shady, when you last came here and told me all you knew about the temple I started looking for some answers myself."

Me and Shady turn our attention over to Amapola when he said that.

"As you already know, being inside this temple exposes ones mind to others across worlds. The deku scrubs have all changed in their own way. That's the reason why they don't like other creature like you two."

"And what have you found out since I was last here?"

"All the deku scrubs have been having this connection with these other worlds you spoke of. Some of us were actually born in this temple from the start. Those born in here and younger once seem to have it easier then the rest."

"The longer you live, the more memory's you have to share across worlds. Not to mention past experience back in my world has shown me that the number of you there are in here helps."

"The number of us?" "The number of us?"

Both me and Amapola ask Shady this in sync.

"The temple acts as a mind to mind gateway across worlds. This is definitely true. But it has its limits it would seem. The more life forms of the same race set foot in the temple, the harder it is to plunder their minds with the thoughts from other worlds."

I see, Shady must have gone into one of these temple more then once in her world. And going in their with her companions would reveal the fact that their numbers would dull the effects.

This fact of the temple would also explain how the deku scrubs have been here for long. Well, at least without losing their minds. I mean Amapola here seems pretty sane.

"If that is the case so be it, but none the less the time spent here only makes it worst. Some of the deku's have lost so much of their minds that they we're sentenced to death."

A death sentence!? Well, I just found another thing we humans and you deku scrubs have in common.

"What did they do to make you people resort to such extreme measures?"

"Cannibalism! They actually tried to eat the rest of us!"

That in no way was the answer I was expecting.

What sick and twisted world could they have possibly connected to for that to happen?

"Wait, could a world where deku scrubs have gone cannibal be where the animono kumos have connected to?"

That was just a guess I have.

"I suppose it could be Link. Given the mass amount of worlds are out there, a world where a race has gone cannibal is definitely not impossible. Perhaps deku's in another world have been driven into a struggle for survival. Perhaps in order to survive they eat their own for means to satisfy their hunger."

Shady clears things up with what she says. Not that it was a pleasant thing to hear.

"It's ironic you two bring that up. Those who were sentenced to death stated they need food before we killed them. Even when family members tried to spoil them with with food, all they did try and eat them."

Well that brings our theory further to being a fact.

"But what situation could possibly drive your race to to only lust for there own when it comes to food?"

"How am I supposed to know that? Never the less, knowing what the cause is isn't going to help us."

"Well that's why me and Link are here Amapola. So how is your race holding up anyways."

"It's horrible! I think i'm the only truly sane one left here! At first over the years it was manly the older ones who lost their mind. We all had our moments when we heard voices and saw things that weren't really there. But I don't think our race can survive in here much longer. And we can't manage to go outside, because if we do the spider or animono kumos will attack us out there."

"Yeah, Shady told me that the animono kumos in here are much more crazy then ones out there. This is do to there constant contact with other worlds in here. But despite that, that also makes them dumber in here then they are outside. Making it easier for your people to handle them in here then out there."

"Exactly! How you managed to survive out there with those smart as hell eight legged fuckers is beyond me. Not just that, in here those who have gone crazy seem to be easy enough to handle in here, but out there they become sharp and clever killers."

Meaning out there you have to deal with both animono kumo and cannibals getting smarter. And in here you have to deal with the chance of becoming one of them yourself and getting put down.

Not the best choice of options you could have.

"If that's the case we need to do something as soon as possible."

"Indeed Link. Amapola, last time I was here I told you to investigate the temple. What have you found out about it?"

"It was hard investigate thing because of the issue my people have been dealing with. But ironically enough that has actually been of use to me."

"What do you mean?"

"While talking with the scrubs having mental problems, I noticed something in their behavior. The further in to the temple one is, the easier it is to lose ones sanity."

That must mean what ever is causing this is at the center of the temple.

"If the center of the temple is the cause of all this."

Shady like wise realized the same thing and said it.

"So the two of you can help me stop it?"

"Of course!"

"No, sorry!"

While I told Amapola we would help him, Shady said other wise.

Both me and Amapola turn our head toward her when she said that. I don't know why she said that. I'd think she'd want to help more then me since she and him are friends.

"Shady, why!? Why would you say no?"

"Sorry Link. And i'm even more sorry to you Amapola, but we can't."

"Why not Shady!? Aren't you and I friends?"

I'm with Amapola on that one.

"That's not why we came here in the first place. As I told you before we're here for something. There are three temples in total and we need to simply collect a certain item from them both for our mission."

Now that I think about that was the reason we came here. She said there were three tasks we needed to complete for the one task itself to be completed.

But how could she say we need to do that right now at a time like this? These deku scrubs are dying after all.

"But Shady, you told me indeed when I said we need to do something as soon as possible. And I said that when I was referring to helping them, and I thought you were referring to the same thing."

"Link, I do agree with you that something must be done about this. But completing our main goal, the one we came here for is the way to do that."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I first came here to this world and I started looking for the temples. That was the same day the deku scrubs were attacked by animono kumo. More then that, when I first came to this temple I had visions of Shi appearing in other worlds."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes."

So Shi must be the reason this is happening. I guess that's not really surprising. He must be the cause from another world that's making killers out of the deku scrubs and animono kumo.

If that is the case then us stopping him would be a very good way to stop all this.

"I know you understand what i'm saying, Link. As hard as this is you have to ignore these people for now and just help me."

"So the two of you are just going to let me people suffer while you might have a chance at stopping this by stopping Shi?"

"What do you mean might?"

"Shady talked about Shi when she was last here to. And back then she said he might be the reason this is happening."

If that's true, then we might not save the world from Shi in time for them to not kill themselves.

How could we possibly take that chance?

"No! I told you before Shady, as much as we need to stop Shi, we can't just ignore those in need."

"Link! Every second counts right now!"

"Exactly! That's why we have to find a way to help them as soon as possible. Not later when they could have already killed each other by then, but now before that can happen!"

I needed to help all those kids and the guards back in Meian. I just can't take a blind eye to all those suffering around me.

After losing Daichi, I don't want to feel what it's like to lose someone meaninglessly to death again. No, I don't want anyone to!

"I understand how you feel Link, I really do. But how do you plan to protect an entire race from an evil existence in another world?"

!?

"You didn't think about that now did you? Even if we know the connection to the other world is at its strongest at the center of the temple, what of it? Do you plan to go to the center and hope there's a way for go over to another world and stop what ever's over there as you are? Or perhaps you're hoping there's something for you to destroy at the center to stop the connection? I suppose you have a weapon that can destroy something like that?"

Shady's words are harsh, but true. I don't really have anything to offer the scrubs in their time of need.

Even if I could travel to another world and try to stop this, how would I? If there's a world full cannibalistic deku scrubs, and suppose to just kill them all by myself? Not to mention if I haven't succeeded getting what ever Shady says we need how would I handle what Shi has done in that world?

And as powerful as the Cross Shadow is I can't just assume it can destroy somethings that connects a hole tribe of people and a pack of giant spiders souls to another world.

"Seeing as you haven't said anything back, i'll assume you'll listen to me?"

As unfortunate as things are I just nod yes to Shady's question.

"Well it settled then. Sorry Amapola, but we can't help you right now. Right now we must search the temple for what we came for."

"Do as you must, but i'm not offering you two any help. If the two of you are heartless enough to a turn a blind eye to me and my people, then perhaps the world is better off dying. It just might be better then becoming a world saved by you two."

After telling us that Amapola jumped back into the flower he came out of earlier and disappeared.

"Don't let what he said get to you Link. He only said that because he's having a had time with his people and their struggle."

"I know. It's just, I do feel a little heartless just ignoring these people as they suffer."

"You haven't even seen what their going through. All you have to go on is what Amapola told you."

"I guess you're right about that. I am complaining about something I don't really know anything about."

"Good! So are ready to start our search through the temple?"

"Sure, but there's one question I want to ask you before we start."

"What's that?"

"How do those deku scrubs eat? I mean, look at them down there. How does that hole bite into things and eat them?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Look, they don't bite into them, they dig a root into what they feed on and drink from it."

"You mean like how those spiders drink blood?"

"Pretty much. Inside their hole shaped mouths is a stem that they drive into what they drink and start the feeding process. Similar to how a parasitic plant would feed I guess."

"Maybe that's what attracted the animono kumos minds to theirs. If the reason why the deku's are killing each other is the same reason why the animono kumo are killing them."

"Yeah I suppose- Look Link why are you asking such stupid questions at a time like this? You were just talking about how serious it was that deku's might kill each other. Despite saying that you're wasting our time with these ridiculous question."

"I'm sorry! It's just-I use to talk about a lot of pointless things with Daichi. All we ever really had in our lives that made us special was stealing. Talking like a bunch of drunken idiots from time to time was only bit of fun we really had. And talking about things where there important or not makes easier to-to."

"To forget he's gone?"

She said it all for me with that short sentence. And I just nod yes once more.

I was just about to shed another tear, but I wiped my eyes before that.

The only reason I'm able to hold off my feelings is because there's so many people in need. Seeing them about to go through what I did or have helps me cope with my problems. Since it means i'm not the only one left like this.

But at the end of the day i'm still tormented by what the Cross Shadow had me do.

"Sorry Link. I didn't realize that. That's also the reason why you can barely handle the idea that the deku might not make it, isn't it? Because you don't want people to die by there own hands or the hands of their loved ones. Just like Daichi, am I right?"

"Sob, yeah, yeah you're right!"

I can't deny her when she asks me things like that.

"Look, I told you that his death was not truly your fault. The Cross Shadow is what made you do that. And if you can blame yourself for that, then Daichi deserves to be blamed for attacking you."

"I know. But reason it all happened was because it wanted me as its host. And it never would have came after me if I had just grabbed Aimi and left. But no, when we were making our escape I took the chance and killed the original host. And because of that it knew it wanted me and came after me."

And that's the reason why Daichi's dead. Because not only was he trying to protect me, but he was used as a puppet for bringing it to me just die afterwards.

"Link, you need try and accept the fact he's gone. I'm not telling you to do right here right now, eventually at least."

"I don't think I can ever get over it."

The sight of him dying by a blade in my hand, the feeling of his blood on my hands, the memory of enjoying his death. I know that joy was placed into me by the Cross Shadow. Never the less, I still remember what it felt like.

"As sad as it might be for Link, the feeling of grief you have in your heart right now is of service to us. I told you before that this temple could drive someone crazy by exposing them to all the different worlds. It's not just the tunic that's helping you resist it, your emotional troubles also help. The reason for that is because those emotions make up who you are."

I start looking straight at Shady after saying all that.

"The different worlds that exist around us only exist because of the different emotions. The tunic, the magic satchel and the Cross Shadow all feed on those emotions. Same goes for this temple. It gives them power."

She right. I don't feel any different from when I came in. Is that because of these feeling I have inside me?

"As hard as it is for now you have to deal with it all. And help me find what we need. Even if it mean thinking about Daichi or ignoring the deku."

"Alright! If that's the only way to stop all this, then i'll do it."

"Thank you."

"But Amapola said you don't know what we're searching for? I don't get it, if there are three things we must find to stop Shi, then what are they?"

Does she know of a way or is this all speculation?

"Link, you know how I led you to the magic satchel and the little figure that dressed you in the tunic?"

"Yeah so?"

"Back at the hideout where I help the kids hide is where I first found it. But I also found something else."

I wonder where she's taking this.

"I found something else. I found this huge treasurer chest alongside it. And when I touched it, I learned a lot about how we could stop Shi."

"What did you find out?"

"I don't know how to properly explain it, but from what I was shown there's a legendary power sealed inside that chest. A power that might be able to defeat Shi."

Might isn't the best of words. But it's better then nothing.

Wait, sealed inside the chest?

"If the power is sealed inside the chest then how does coming here help us?"

"What I was shown when I touched it-it reveled to me the only way to open. **For one to open it, one must find and gain control of three different other worldly powers. This magic satchel will help one in that ones journey to find these powers. But only after finding three others will that one be allowed to break the seal and retrieve the powers that comes from across worlds.** Those words were spoken to me back then."

So that's why we're here. To find an other worldly power to help us. Now I understand why she doesn't know what we're looking for.

Wait a minute, three?

"But if we need three besides the magic satchel then why do we have three objectives as of now? Doesn't the Cross Shadow count as one?"

"Most likely, but I said powers under ones control. You can resist its power, but you can't truly control it."

That's true. I guess we have three objectives after all.

"Since the Animono kumo got their powers from across worlds we search amongst them for what we need. Not only that, but as danger's as they are we can keep away from the deku scrubs by staying close to them."

"So we're going start down there to right?"

"Yes. Now for you to get down there."

I look over the edge to see what's down there. It doesn't look to low for me to get down with my grappling hook.

But now that I take a better look I see more of those magic webs.

"I'm going to have trouble climbing down there with all those webs on the wall. If I touch i'll end up who knows where."

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

"How so?"

"We do what we had planed to do before, we put pressure on the web and make you go where and have you stop at what ever point we want."

Oh right, we can do that.

"Well if we're going to do that, then we first need to make sure we know what web line goes where and which way we want to go."

The animono kumo are clawing around a dead garden down there. There's a lot of them, but if Shady's right they should be easier to handle in there.

The main problem is all the webbing. I count about 27 different lines of it. One of them is up here leading from the floor down there to up here.

"How about we use this one to get down there? It leads to a pretty clear spot down there so it'll be a start. All I need to do is drop my grapple hook down there and you could keep pressure on it for me."

"Very well. Let's try it out."

 **Part 2**

I now found myself on the lower level. Like we thought we can control when we come out. Although I did almost fall over upon reappearing, i've got to get better with that.

"You ok Link? You don't look so well."

"What do you me-

Before I could finish my sentence I through up. I just suddenly got this sick feeling in my stomach and couldn't hold it in.

"That's what I mean. Your face looked all pale when you reappeared."

"I just-all of a sudden I felt sick just by feeling my own body. Come to think of it, I did have no feeling from my body while while moving through the web."

"If that's the case I would highly suggest not moving through the webs for too long. Just going though the front entrance didn't have to much of an effect on you it would seem. But the distance between here and up there caused you to vomit. Let's take those differences into account when using the webs."

Yeah, that's a good point she's made. The longer i'm moving through the web, the longer i'm without the feeling of a body. This makes the feeling of having a body harder to bare.

For now though we need to focus on getting through these animono kumo and find what we need.

"Link watch out! Your little moment vomiting there didn't go unnoticed."

Shady's right! I see three different animono kumo coming this way.

I ready my sword and shield for a battle. And now I wait for them to approach.

As soon as one had reached me I slashed right through the middle of its head. Its body fell to the floor along with its blood.

Before the other two could reach me I thrust my sword into the back. After doing that I splashed its blood from its back into the faces of the other animono kumo.

With them now blind from the blood in their face I rush toward them. I made sure to avoid the magic webs on the ground as to not get sucked in. And then I severed both their heads.

"Wow! You were right Shady! They have far less use of their intellect in here. If it had been them outside I would have feared they were going to try and catch me in their web. I mean I was trapped in a corner and shooting web at me then would have been difficult to avoid."

"That's for sure. Not to mention how easy it was for you to get them with that little blood trick. If it had been deku nuts it would be no surprise. But merely splashing blood at their faces? Talk about easy, huh?"

"I definitely agree with that! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! But enough of that for now. There's still more coming this way."

Five more are coming at me from different directions like a pentagon. I think about how to handle them.

Should I wait for them to come near and spin slash them all? By the time their close enough for that it might be to late and they'll get me. Perhaps I should try something else.

Wait I got it! While the animono kumo slowly make their approach around me I whisper something to Shady.

She flies up and down to simulate nodding yes. Thus we put my plan into action.

I take out my grappling hook and toss it to one of the web lines right behind one of the animono kumo. Shady flies over to it and puts pressure on with the hook. As I stand right over the web line leading right to her I place my sword on it from behind me.

The animono kumo final reach me and just as their about to lung for me I step on the web. With that being done I move through the web in the opposite direction from which I placed my sword on it. I then reappeared where Shady was keeping pressure on the web.

With the five animono kumo gathered together in a circle I rushed towards them and cut one of them open. Like before I quickly splashed the blood of the one I cut open on to rest of their faces. With them now blind I sever their heads like the rest.

Those eight seemed to be the only ones around for the time being.

"Good work Link. I'm glad you decided to to sneak up on them when delivering both your sword and their blood to the face. Had you decided to cut one open and blind them with blood head on, you would have put yourself at risk."

"I've learned my lesson about being careful. During our fight with the janpu kumo when we went to get Aimi back I accidentally grabbed the deku stick I had lit before they jumped away. Realizing that could have given away my location and got me killed, I also realized I need to do things as safely as I can."

"That realization doesn't seem to have helped to much. Now has it?"

"Are you still on about the cliff side? We couldn't find another way up there. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well that wasn't really what I had in mind, but it's a good example. I was referring to how you wouldn't listen to me at first with are many goal. You know, having us waste our time with telling the children how things turned out, and mindlessly trying to help the deku without thinking how impossible that was."

Dammit! I know it wasn't a well thought out plan when I said i'd help the deku. But I still believe helping the children as much as possible was the right thing to do. I'm still surprised she thinks other wise, given how long she's been with them.

Even if we have this important task in front of us, I still feel helping those before us who need it is the right thing to do. I mean, until I got a little girl kidnapped by murdering thief and taken into forest of death, all I did was turn a blind eye to others.

And regardless of the fact that helping her lead us through the events that ended in Daichi's death, I still feel that way. I mean when you look at it from another point of view living the life we did was the reason she got kidnapped in the first place.

"But I can't entirely think less of you for that. After all I did just agree to your plan for using the webs. Even though they don't have the best of side effects on your body. Which I must ask, how are you holding up after that little trip through the web?"

"Fine. I didn't move to far though it, so it didn't have to much of an effect on me. Plus the last two times helped me out with handling it. Not to mention I learned something from doing that."

"And what may I ask would that be?"

"Before when I traveled through the web I couldn't feel any part of my body. Despite this I was still able to look around with free movements despite not even being able to feel my eyes. I didn't figure out how I was moving my vision around the first two time, but I did the third time.

"If that's so, then how did you do it?"

"when i'm moving through the web I still move using my mind. When I imagine what ever I imagine when I normally move makes me move just like that. It's a little hard to do with out feeling, but I think I got the hang of it with that last movement through the web."

"I see, that's why you reappeared firmly on your feet this time without showing any sign of falling this time. You think you can make yourself reappear without using something to stop you along the way?"

"I don't know. Let's try it. I think i'm good enough to travel again already with vomiting or dying."

"Then let's try it."

My grappling hook that was still on the web Shady use once more to put pressure on it. I like wise place my sword on the end of the web in which I wanted to go the opposite direction from.

After that, like last time I step on the web and disappear inside of it. I then move along the web again only this time I try to get out of it before reaching Shady.

Unfortunately, though I can use my imagination to move my vision around and decide what position i'm in when I come out, I can't use it to stop. As I reappear outside the web once I reach Shady and the grapple hook.

"Looks like I can't after all."

"You did say that you use the thought of how you normally move to move right?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps the reason you can't control your removal from the web is because you don't have a body movement for reappearing. When it comes to the animono kumo who made the webs they do the hole disappear and reappear thing all the time. Thus they have a very strong and very used mental image for doing such."

"I get it! And when it comes to that mental experience they may have more then that of a life times worth with them. Since this temple implants the memory's and feeling of so many across worlds, as you said before. As for me, in all honesty it may take a long time for me get a strong enough image into my mind."

"Especially since it took three tries just for you to get the hang of using your everyday movement images in the web."

This is a fact I can't disagree with, thus I nod my head in agreement.

"If you can't control the release then we must continue to be careful with the webs. For now let's just move forward. Why don't we check out that hole over there?"

After she said that we start moving toward this giant hole we saw while avoiding more webs on the floor.

I look down the hole and see another web line connecting this floor with the floor I see down there.

"The distance between up here and down there look even further then the one between here and floor above. I hate to think what effects using this web to get down there will have on my body."

"Like wise on my part over here. Think you can survive the web long enough for you to reappear and survive the fall?"

"Don't know, but I think I have a plan."

"Oh, well what is it?"

"When I travel along the web all feeling in body is lost. So maybe if I jump from here and then grab the web while falling disappearing into it will reduce all fall damage for when I reappear."

"That's an interesting thought, but are you sure it will work?"

"No, i'm afraid I don't know if it will work. But if we're going to go down there from here then it's the only plan i've got. Given that's the case I guess we should look for somewhere else to go first."

We start searching around for other places to go. We find other holes around the area that lead down just about as far as the other one did.

Later on we also noticed two doors. One leading west of the temple where the garden of deku scrubs are and the other to the north of the temple.

"You see those doors Link?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's try them out. Or at least the one leading north of the temple. Amapola did say that the rest of the deku were going mad and didn't like those outside there race."

"Alright then, the northern door it is."

I go over to investigate the door while avoiding more webs on the floor.

But when I arrive at what looked like a door, it turned out to be a wall. Despite this there was another web leading through a small hole.

"Looks like I need to use web travel again. But what's on the other side?"

"Just a minute. I'll fly over head and check it out myself."

"Thanks Shady!"

Shady then took flight and when up and over to see what was over there.

Without even a minutes delay she came flying back.

"So, what did you find over there? Is it safe to take the web?"

"The end of the web is attached to a tree branch on the other side.

"Well alright then. Is it ok to do go over there then? Or is there anything else I should know?"

"I don't recommend you do go through. From what I can tell the distance from here to there is even bigger then the one from down here to up there. Not only that, but beneath the tree branch is a long drop into what appears to be poisoned water."

Well going that way is out of the question then. Even if the tree branch is strong enough to hold me, I still might fall from exaction in the web.

"Don't get me wrong the branch looks strong enough to hold your weight. But-

"You're afraid i'll fall off it do to exaction from over use of the web. Am I right?"

And Shady just does that up and down flight thing to simulate nodding again.

"Well now what? Should we go through that door to the deku side?"

"I would really rather us not go over there unless you're willing to kill off some of them if necessary."

"NO! No! No, no, no! NO! I already told you, have ones mind messed with by unknown magic is what lead to me killing Daichi. Ain't no fucking hope in hell i'm reliving that!"

"Well then we're not going over there then are we?"

"It would seem to be that way."

But now what?

I can't go through this wall without gravely risking falling into poisoned water. I can't go the other side without risking the lives of the deku scrubs.

Does this mean I should risk using the web to go down that hole? I really don't know if doing that's safe for my body.

What else can we try?

"Hey wait a minute. Up above there's a path way leading to the giant tree between both this side and the deku side. Maybe if we go back up there we could find something?"

"We'd be wasting our time if we did that. Last time I was here Amapola told me all that's in that direction. It leads inside the tree right up to a locked gate."

"A locked gate?"

"Yes, and it was like that before the deku scrubs even came here from what I was told. They don't even no is the key is even inside the temple. For that matter they don't even know if you use a key to open it. They just think that because it looks like a lock you put a key inside, but with the powers this temple holds you have no idea how things work in here."

"Yeah, the magical blue glowing webs that you disappear into do kind of give that impression."

But if you do use a key to get in there, then it might be a good idea for us to start looking for it. What we could be after could be in there.

But now the only place left to really go is the holes. I guess I have to try.

"Well I guess we have to try out my plan to go down below after all."

"You do realize that we have no way to know if that'll work?"

"Yeah I know, but i've gotta try something. There's gotta be a way."

I start searching through my mind for some kind of idea for getting down there safely. The way I thought of is the only way I can really think of but how do I-

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"I can't believe we didn't realize this before."

"What?"

"The web line that leads up to the next floor. If I use that to travel up and fall just a little, then I can grab the web and come back down. Then we can see if it breaks my fall."

"I get it! That way even if it doesn't break your fall you won't sustain any series injuries. You're right, we should have though of that earlier."

"I know right!?"

So like before, I avoid stepping on any of the web lines on the floor and head over to the one leading up to the next floor.

I get out my grappling hook again and toss it up to the web on a higher level. With Shady holding up there in place I take out my shield and prepare to use the web.

I touch the web and began traveling up it towards Shady.

Upon reaching her I reappear and begin falling. I quickly hit the web with my shield and grab the web from beneath it. With my shield blocking one way to go on the web I go the other way and appear down below.

"So how did it go Link? You look ok given that your on your feet. So I assume your ok?"

"Yeah it worked! I didn't feel any fall damage at all from that. The moment I went into the web it all just vanished. Now we can get below without any trouble."

"Excellent!"

Now that we know it will work we head to one of the holes.

 **Part 3**

After jumping down the hole I grab the web and reappeared down below.

After getting down there I smelled something foul.

"AH! What is that smell!?"

"It looks like there's more of that poisonous water down here."

After Shady said that I look around to see where we are. I'm standing on this giant tree branch. I look to the center and see what appears to be a giant tree submerged by poisonous water. And there was but five branches pointing out of the water. One branch beneath each hole we saw up above.

"What's all this poison doing in here? Come to think of it, how did so much poison get into this temples water?"

"I don't know how Link. There's never been any sign of poison entering the temple, at least as far as the deku know. Perhaps it's a result of something that was done in one of the other worlds."

"So it's not just the minds of living beings that are effected by the temple? The surrounding area is to?"

"If it's inside the temple then yes. If what the deku say is true, and there's no sign of poison coming from some plant in the temple or from some area in the temple letting in pollution, then this must have been done by someone."

"So it's someone instead of something is it?"

What ever the reason is it doesn't change the fact we need to continue on for now.

I move forward along the giant branch to the center. I watch my step all the way to avoid falling into the poisonous water. The smell alone tells me it be bad to fall in.

I reach the center, but I don't know what to do next. All I see down here is this giant five branched tree. Besides that all there is to see is poison water.

After setting my feet on the center I then felt something. I feel and hear what seems to be the floor breaking.

The moment I realize this I looked down and see that the wood is just second from breaking.

I can afford to move without it break so I quickly reach into my pouch for my grapple. As I was the wood beneath me broke and I fell into the tree.

"Ahhh!"

"LINK!"

As I scream and Shady yells my name I fall in. I move as quickly as I can and toss my grapple up there. I throw my grapple out of the hole above and try to hook it onto on of the tree branches out there.

I managed to hook onto something and stop my fall. That was a closes one!

"Link climb! Hurry!"

I hear Shady yelling for me to hurry out of here. The grapple doesn't feel like it's loosening up there. Is there something below me?

I look down to what there was. And I see another animono kumo.

(Sound of spider pincers)

"Whoa! Fang!"

One of the animono kumo's had made a web net down here. It's just staring at me from down there while standing on its web.

"Link, hurry up and climb out of here!"

Shady flew down here to tell me to hurry out again.

"Don't worry Shady, I got this."

While holding onto the rope with one hand I use my other to reach into my pouch. I take out one of my deku nuts and toss it at the animono kumo's face.

"Spider cry!"

With it now blind and crying out I unsheathe my sword. I press my foot against the tree bark and jump forward. I then loosen my grip on the rope and let myself fall towards the blind animono kumo. I then stab it right in the back with extra force thanks to the fall.

"Spider roar!"

With the animono kumo letting out its final breath, as well as gushing out loads of blood, I jump back to the wall and hang on.

The animono kumo is now dead. And I now wait for it to disappear into its own web. But the still fresh corps just lays down on the web.

"What the hell? Shady, why isn't the animono kumo disappearing into the web? I though since it can't think now that it's dead it would just be taken in do to having no control."

"And you should be right. I don't know what's going on. Perhaps the web only takes in the living. If not that, then we must have been wrong about how they work. Maybe the webs just take those who aren't animono kumo by force, while animono kumo themselves hold control."

Well regardless of that the animono kumo is still there. So I have something to land on.

Like before I jump off the bark and slide down onto the animono kumo's corps. I land and the web moves up and down a slight bit.

"What are you doing Link?"

"With the open the inside we have somewhere to go. And seeing as there's no where to go up there, down here's our best bet."

"Alright, just be careful not to touch the web."

"Yeah, I know! Don't worry i've got this. So can you fly back up there and help me release the grapple?"

"Sure."

Shady flies back up there to the grappling hook. I start pulling on it and she helps get it loose.

I get the grappling hook loose, but then I slip a bit one the animono kumo's blood.

"Whoa!"

I almost fell backwards onto the web. I managed to avoid that, and instead fall onto the animono kumo.

"What happened!?"

Shady came flying back in when she heard me yell.

"Sorry, I slipped."

"I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry, I should have take into account of both the blood and the backlash from pulling the grapple."

"Yes you should have. Now be careful getting up please. Regardless of whether I need you to stop Shi or not, I still don't want you dead."

Yeah, I know that Shady. You only ask me to ignore some people only because we need to get something important done.

I try getting up while keeping my balance. I do my best not to slip on the blood again.

"Alright, let's head down even lower."

"How? The gaps between the webs don't look big enough for you to get through without touching them."

"That's true. Let's see if I can cut through it."

I unsheathe my sword and attempt to cut one of the web lines. But the moment I do my sword just bounced off the web.

"What the hell? My sword didn't even leave a cut mark."

"Webs are strong Link. That's why spiders pray can't escape when caught up in it. It's also the reason this web doesn't break under your weight."

"Well I need to get through. And even if the hole web together is strong enough to hold me one little web line might be weak enough to cut. Let me try it again."

I try to swing a little harder. I can't be to reckless when swinging or I might slip again.

As soon as I hit the web my sword just bounced off it again. And like before my slash did nothing.

"Dammit! I can't get through!"

"Looks like you have no choice. You're going to have to get out the cross shadow again."

"No, not that again!"

"Why are you complaining? This is your idea."

"I know, but I don't like bringing out the cross shadow...oh! Fine, i'll do it."

Never the less I sheath my sword and reach into my pouch for the cross shadow.

I bring it out and before I can even think about going cold hearted again slash it at the web line. I almost slipped again, but this time I managed to get through. And now there's a hole in the web big enough for me to get through.

With that done I quickly return the cross shadow to my magic satchel.

"Well now it looks like you can get through."

"Yup."

With that being said I place my grappling hook into the wound on the animono kumo's back. With that keeping it in place I begin climbing down the rope.

I climb down as far as I can on the rope. I just managed to reach this stump down there big enough for me to stand on.

"Well now what? You want to go lower?"

"I guess so. But can you help me get the hook back up there when we need to go back up?"

"I don't think so. Even if you throw the grapple up there help me get it higher I still don't think i'm strong enough to carry it all the way up there."

Well that's going to be a problem. If I release the hook from up there I won't be able to climb back up.

I doubt there's a way for me to get back up down there.

What do I do now?

While asking myself this I notice something. I see a crack in the wood opposite of the tree from me.

"Hey Shady. Look right there, you see that?"

Shady looks where i'm pointing.

"It's a crack in the tree. What about it?"

"This might be able to help us."

"How so?"

"I'm going to open a hole in the tree."

"What? Why?"

"While living at the farm I learned something. One morning I was filling up our supply of water, but I was tired. This caused me to accidentally drop my bucket into the water. And when I did the water rose up despite there not being any water in the bucket. I played around a bit and found out how that worked."

"You found out that something that's not water going into water takes up space. Thus the water moved around thus upward. Am I right?"

"Oh, so you already knew how that worked. Not many people around here seem to ever take notice of that."

"Well regardless of all that, what does that have to do with making a hole in the tree."

"If we let the water drain away into the tree, then with more room for the water it won't be as high. Just like if you were to fill a wider bucket with just as much water."

If we do that I might be able to go lower on the outside. I don't know if that will help, but it's a start.

"It sound like a good idea Link, then we can check the outside. But you sure you'll be ok if you open it up?"

"Yeah, as long as I avoid getting hit by the water when I open it I should be fine. The water won't even be able to rise as high once dispersed between the outside and the inside."

"That's a fair assumption. But be careful when you open it ok."

"I know Shady, I know."

With that being said I take hold of the rope and swing on over to the other side. Once there I take off my shield and prepare to open up the tree.

"Alright here we go!"

I hit y shield against the crack in the wood. The first time didn't work. I tried second, third and final fourth time before it worked.

The hole wasn't that big but water came rushing with incredible speed and force.

I almost lost my arm when it started coming in, but I managed to avoid that.

"Alright now let's get out of here Shady."

I start climbing back up and get back on to the spider as the water rises.

"Ok, i'll help you get the grapple hooked up there."

Shady flies up there while I pullout my hook from the animono kumo corps.

"Ok Shady, here it comes."

I toss my grapple up and out of the tree. And then Shady helps get the hook in place for me to climb out.

After getting out of the tree I take a good look at the outside of it. The water level had dropped by about half. And there was more tree branches to help me get down.

"The poison doesn't appear to dangers in the small amounts that are left on the branches. I checked while you were climbing up. A little touch hurt a bit, but as long as you don't get any on your skin you shouldn't feel a thing."

That's good to know. I get my grapple hooked properly and start climbing down, branch after branch.

The branches are still wet, but with my balance and rope I refrain from slipping.

"Well what do think you'll find down here Link?"

"I don't know. You yourself don't know what we're looking for. I'm just checking everywhere I can, and down here is the only place can really go right now."

"True! I guess something could have been buried beneath the water. Maybe the water was let into this room somewhere below, or perhaps something was dropped down below."

"Exactly! So let's get searching for what ever we can find."

I search the branches and walls that were once submerged in the poisonous water. I try to find anything, a key to that door maybe? The pathway to that door Shady spoke of is right above us. Perhaps it was throw down one of the holes.

While searching the branches me and Shady notices something.

"You see that over there Link?"

"I sure do Shady. There's a walkway leading further east of the temple right over there."

It's just above the current water level. So are little stunt draining the water was just enough to revel the way. Talk about lucky!

"I guess we're heading that way then. But let me fly ahead and see if it's safe first."

"Alright, go check Shady."

 **Part 4**

After Shady scoured ahead to check if it was ok to go ahead she came back and gave said it's ok. There are a few puddles poisoned water so I have got to watch my step. After all I don't want get any of it in my boots.

We keep moving forward and we eventually walk up to a spring of more poison.

"Seriously, how did the water collect so much poison. If someone really did do this of their own free will in another world then why?"

"Look, I know you're not the most social person Link. That's a given since you and Daichi were just hiding around the town as thieves. But surely you've seen enough of humanity to know that people do a number of things without reason."

Huh, yeah, I have seen enough of that. And if we humans can do it so can other races. It's a sad thought when you get down to it, but a true one.

"Now let's forget about that and find away for you to get across."

The spring is big no doubt about that. There are some rocks leading halfway across. One could simply jump from one rock to the next, but it only leads into the center of the poisonous spring.

I look around the place and see that vines are coming down from the roof. They go all the way around the spring to the other side.

"Looks like i'm climbing around the side. I don't see any danger, do you Shady."

"I don't know. I can sense life that has been exposed to the temples power, but not inside the temple. In here there's to much interference for me sense anything. In here everything basically feels the same."

"Well then we're just gonna have to go by what we see. And just hope we're ready for any surprises along the way."

I take hold of the vines on the side of the wall and start climbing across.

The other side is quiet the distance away when take into account going around on the wall rather then straight through.

Despite the distance I still have the stamina to make it over there. Although some of the vines are a bit loose, so I need to take my time.

With these vines growing around this spring, it be no surprise that their weak. The tree back didn't look like it was in its prime. Hell, now that I think about it given the water level earlier these vines were probably submerged in poisonous water.

The fact that i'm hanging on these vines only mean there getting weaker. I need climb back the other way or take root along these vines if I wanna keep myself as safe as I can.

While I continue to climb further along the wall side I hear something down below.

"What the?"

"What is it Link?"

"Didn't you hear that? I'm sure I just heard something from the water. Like something just popped out of the water for a second."

"That's impossible. Who or what could possibly survive in that wretched excuse for water?"

I know that without you needing to tell me. But i'm sure I heard something down there.

I can't remember the last time I just heard something and nothing wasn't there. I've learned to keep a very strong and keen sense of my surroundings. Out on the streets you never know if you're going to get mugged or flat out murdered on your backside. Because of this I needed to hone skills for being observant.

While wondering this I start to hear this bubbling sound down below.

I look down and see a spot of bubbles.

"There! See, there is something down there."

I start pointing at it.

"What the hell is down there?"

Just after Shady said that something big comes out of the water.

"Roaring!"

All of a sudden this giant mouth came out of the water and made its way to me.

"Whoa!"

I just managed to swing my arm over and grab another vine allowing me avoid. As soon as it missed me its mouth went deep into the wall.

That was close! It almost got me!

Upon closer inspection I see that the hole thing is the body of a deku baba. This thing is a giant deku baba.

"Link! Hurry and counter attack!"

That's exactly what I attempt to do as I use one of my hands get ahold of my sword. Then I swing to behead it, but it got its mouth out and avoided it.

"Roaring!"

This thing is massive! I've never seen one this big before.

The baba starts to make its way to me. With my sword out I don't have time to move over again. So I plunge my sword into its mouth.

"GAHHH!"

My sword went right through the bottom of the top of its jaw and out the top. I wasn't able to land a precise hit this time. It wasn't a instant kill so it got my arm in its mouth.

It yanks me away from the vines and starts waving me around.

"Link!"

It starts to swing me back and forth. If the force from being swung around like this didn't hurt enough, if I don't get my arm out of its mouth i'm going to lose it.

I gotta get away before this thing dies or i'll fall into the poison. What am I going to do.

This things tongue is trying is trying to pull my arm in further so that doesn't help.

Wait, I could use that to my advantage.

With my right arm still free I reach into my pouch for my grapple. I then toss it to one of the vines up higher on the wall.

It was hard to land it good since I was being to swing around, but I managed. With the hook in place, I use the deku baba's tongue that's pulling on my arm to increase the force of my slash to cut through the back of its head.

"GA..."

I barely let out noise as the back of its head.

Its mouth opened up and released my arm. Now free I swing back over to the wall with my grapple. The vine I had it latch onto was just high enough for me to swing over without touching the water. I then quickly put my sword into my pouch and use that arm to grab a Vine.

(Sound of water splashing)

The now dead deku baba fell back in and now i'm safe.

"Are you ok Link!? Is your arm ok!?"

Shady came flying over worrying about me.

"I think i'll manage- AH!"

She was right to ask about my arm. It's in so much pain! I'm lucky I still have my arm let alone not having a broken one.

"I don't blame you for yelling over that. That must not have been fun having your arm in there."

"I need to get over to the other side soon! Can you help me get my hook loose from that vine?"

"Sure, but I can't help you get your shield back."

"My shield? What are you-

I look to my backside and notice something missing. Now that I pay close attention I do realize my shield is gone.

"It fell off when you were being swung around. It's somewhere down below in the poison water now. Doesn't look like you'll get it back soon."

"But that was the shield Ryouichi gave me! It was his fathers shield!"

"Not now Link! You need to get to the other side before your arm gives out. And before another giant deku baba attacks if there's another one."

Shady gets my grapple hook off the vine and helps me get it back into my pouch. Then I start moving again along the wall.

 **Part 5**

I made it to the other side final and step my foot on solid ground.

I now take my Meian sword out of my pouch and back into my sheath.

"You're really lucky that was the only baba out there. Another one would surely have spelled out your doom."

I don't even bother to say something back to her. I just sit here in depression.

"Whats with you? Still upset about losing the shield Ryouichi gave you?"

"More then just that. That moment back there just left several bad thought in my mind."

"Like what?"

"When the baba attacked the second time I shoved my sword up its jaw, instead of stabbing it right into the mouth. Or at least slice through the side of it. I didn't think things through at that one instance and could have died because of it. Hell if that stupid plant had just dragged me into the water I definitely would have died. And like you said, not only did I survive that moment on mere luck, but I lost the shield Ryouichi gave me."

And can't help but be depressed about all that. I could have survived based on skill, and not lose something so important to that kid who lost his father. But instead I did so on luck.

How the fuck can I survive this mission if I make such ridicules mistakes?

"I see, not only are you depressed about losing the shield Ryouichi gave you. You're afraid you're not good enough for what's coming next, aren't you?"

How does she keep figuring out what i'm thinking? Am I really that easy to read? I swear she can read minds at some moments.

"Link, when you're in moments where you could be a second away from death your mind can be left vulnerable. When faced with such fear one can help but not think clearly. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself for this. Especially given that this is your first traveling across the land to save it."

"I guess..."

Even though I say that i'm still depressed about it. I also know that now's not the time to be moping around about like this.

But I can't help but lose confidence after all this.

But then again, I can't stop now. So I get up and continue.

"Alright, where to next? It's a dead end up ahead and I don't see anything around. I suppose there could be something hidden around like before."

With that said I start looking around for what ever can help us. Maybe there's a way to go further? What am I saying, I can expect there to be an endless amount of secret entrances.

All I see is a bunch of rocks small and big. I go to look behind them in hopes to find something. If I don't find anything behind I try underneath.

I don't no what I hope to find. Maybe by chance the key to that inside the tree. Although I don't know if here is a place it could have ended up.

While searching around the rocks I move one of the bigger rocks at the back that was against the back against the wall and find a small hole.

"Hey I found something!"

"What did you...ok now."

We were both glad I found something. Given how desperate we were.

"But this holes too small for me to fit through."

"Well what's in it anyways?"

I don't know. but there's this breeze coming from it.

I take a peak inside the hole to see what was there. When I do I see what looks like a bunch of trees. More then that I look up and see clouds. Hell, what I can see a hole sky from this angle.

"It's not what's in there, it's what's out there. This hole leads right outside the temple."

"It does? Then that means we've reached the end of this side of the temple. I guess that's not to surprising given how far this way we came."

Yeah, there had to be a limit ti how far we could go. But what do we do now?

"Is that it then? We have no where else we can go?"

"I guess we really do have no other choice. We need to head over to where deku scrubs are. Maybe we can find a way through without you being seen. There's a lot of green over there, so it's not like you're going to stand out."

That's true now that you mention it. But it's still too risky. If I get spotted who knows how many i'll need to kill to get through.

It's not just a matter of how many I might need to kill, but how many I have to fight. I might have to take out the cross shadow again. And if I do that who knows how many bodies i'll leave.

There has got to be something else we can do.

I think with all my might for an answer. But there's only one thing I can think of. And it's more of a hope then a plan.

"Hey Shady? Do you think you could fly out there and search the area?"

"I guess so, but why?"

"Perhaps someone or something through the key out there. If it's out there then you can bring it back here to me. Or if it's something unlike a key and it's to big for you then I can just head back outside and get it."

"Link! You've got to realize that the odds of being out there are small. What are the chances that someone or something just decided to randomly throw the key to a door leading to the center of a magical temple that crosses ones mind between different worlds? You don't really think it's out there do you? Because I doubt that lock on the door is natural and that the ones who made would have throw the key into the woods."

"But that might be the case!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just think about it. What are the chances that a this huge ass rock was naturally just sitting in front of a hole to the outside? A hole that could have drained the water if we had not lowered the water level itself?"

That's the thought that crossed my mind.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying you were right earlier. The poison in this temple is not natural in any way. Perhaps this rock was set here to keep the water level high. But why go to all the trouble of raising the water level down here far beneath the first floor? If you ask me, someones hiding something down here."

That has got to be it. It has to be!

"You seem very desperate Link. No matter what logic you use to make sense of all this, it still might not be true. I mean for one thing, why hide it by throwing outside where it could be easily found?"

The moment she said that my hopes started to disappear.

"Sure, raising the water level seems to have been done by unnaturally. Just like you said it's way to convenient that this rock was blocking the way for the water to get out. But even then, why throw something of value outside like that? If anything they should have tried to hide it beneath the water."

Dammit! She's right!

Does that mean I came down here and lost the shield for noting?

!?

I'm only digging for miracles because i'm depressed about losing the shield. More then that, because I don't feel up to the task since it because of luck that I survived the giant deku baba.

I'm wasting my time just because I feel sorry for myself!

"But we have come this far. I might as well go look around."

After saying that Shady flies outside to look around.

While shes out there I place my back against the wall. And now i'm waiting right next the hole for her to come back.

Why do I keep doing this!? Why do I keep letting moments that past by burden me in later moments!?

First Daichi's death at my hands, then the fact I made a mistake during my fight with the giant Deku baba, and the loss of the shield. And it's not just those moments, but kids, the people in Meian and the deku. When I worry about them I let it control my judgment.

I know that caring about others is the right thing to do. But I let those things control my decisions from there and forward. Even if there's nothing I can do.

While feeling sorry for myself Shady came back in. But she was empty handed, so was there nothing out there after all?

"Link. I found something!"

The moment she said that I get right back up.

"What is it!? Was it too big for you!?"

"No! I don't mean an item. I found something for us to make use of."

"Well what is it?"

"While I was flying around outside I noticed this big crack in the wall. It's below where we are and I went to check it out. When I got there I could smell the same stench that came from the poisonous water in here. I think we can release more water."

Is she serious!?

If we do that we might be able to find another way on the lower levels in here. That is if it's the same water.

"Are you sure that it's the same water that's over there that's coming from the crack?'

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. The crack doesn't look ready to give just yet. But I think if we get your grappling hook into it then maybe you can pull it open."

Without a word I reach into my pouch and pullout the grapple.

"Alright, i'll lower the grapple down. You fly out there and when I've lowered it enough you nod yes to me."

So she flies out there and I put the grapple out the hole.

I get down on my belly so I can see outside. I see her flying a bit distanced from me so she can see.

I star lower the grapple bit by bit. Then flies up and down to symbolize nodding.

I stop where I am with it. Then Shady flies down there to get it in place. Then she flies back up here.

"It's in place! Just wait 5 seconds for me to fly down there so I can hold in place. Then start pulling as hard as you can."

"Alright, let's do this!"

She flies back down there. I count to five like she asks then start pulling.

I stand up to make use of my feet and pull with all i've got. I can definitely feel the hook on something.

After about fifteen seconds of pulling it final gives. I feel my grapple come loose and fall back. At the same time I hear what sounds like a raging river.

Did it work?

I look back at the spring and see that water level is lowering. It worked!

Wait a minute, What about Shady? Now that I think about it she was right up against it when the water gave way. She didn't get hit by it did she!

"Is it working?"

Shady came flying back in, she was ok.

"Oh god, your safe Shady! I was afraid that maybe you'd got hit by the water."

"I was right up against the wall. I could hear it starting to give way. I knew when to fly away."

"Well that's good! Now once the water drains I can climb down and get my shield. Then we can star searching around don there."

 **(To be continued)**


	9. Chapter 8: The forest temple part 2

**(The legend of Zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 8: The forest temple part 2)**

 **Part 1**

I stand here and watch as the water drains. It's about half empty by now.

Me and Shady hope to find something down below after we have drained all the poisonous water away.

I for one hope to get back the shield I lost once it fell into the water. I should be able to get it back once we're down there.

"Wait a minute!"

"What is it this time Link?"

"The thought didn't cross my mind one we did this earlier. But what if my shield ends up outside with all the water? Isn't the flow of the water strong enough to pull it out?"

"Look, if that happens we can just go outside and get it later. I doubt anything in the forest is going to just going to randomly take your shield."

That's true. I guess there's nothing worry about then.

"And are really only realizing this now Link? You need to start thinking more ahead if you're going to survive this journey. I mean, the though that the force of the water could have teared me apart didn't even cross your mind when we tried it."

Darn! She's right about that!

I able to think of so many things that have helped us progress and stay alive. But often at times I let a few important things escape my mind. Like when attacked the giant deku baba earlier without thinking, and sent my sword right up its upper jaw instead of right through the back. And all because I wasn't thinking under pressure back there.

If I let myself get distracted by past moments or current moments i'm even more likely to make mistakes.

"Don't look too down because of that Link. We've only gotten this far because of you. While you've made mistakes but you've also noticed many things I myself did not."

Shady tries to raise my spirit with a pep talk. And while I can't help but still feel down a bit, it still helped out.

I continue to watch as the water drains away. Based on how low my grapple was set it should be done soon.

The water's finally done draining away.

I rape the rope for my grapple around one of the rocks and get the hook on it. With it now in place I use my grapple to climb down to the next floor.

After getting my feet on the ground I leave my rope there and go searching around for my shield. But I couldn't find it, it must have flown out like I thought.

"Well, it's not here. You don't mind if I go back out there to find it when we head back, do you? Because I'd rather have that with me when we head anywhere else in the temple."

"Yeah, you can go out and get it. You don't need to explain why you should, i'm already aware of why you should do that. That and you're not going to think properly if you move ahead without it."

Shady really understands what goes through my mind. And she also knows how to make feel bad.

Does she have the ability to read minds? Given that she was given the power to transform into a cat by the temple that wouldn't be a surprise. I mean, the temple does supposedly have the power to connect minds across worlds itself.

"Moving on from that, now that you've drained the water let's hope something came of it."

"Well let's look around then."

Since i'm near it I look down the hole that I drained the water through. I didn't see anything down there, accept the hole it went through.

"Hey Shady? You think while I look around here you could fly back outside and look for my shield? When I do go back out to get it, to not waste time, i'd like to just know where it is on the spot."

"Alright. You keep searching while I go find where it is."

"Thank you."

Shady flies down the small hole to go outside and look for my shield.

I continue to look around hoping to find something. If the key was left in here somewhere we can go open that door. And if it was washed out with my shield then all the more reason to head outside.

Earlier when I first walked into the room I saw these little rocks in the spring. Big enough to jump on and they formed a pathway into the center of the spring. But now that all the waters gone, they stand before me as stone pillars.

I don't just see the stones that poked out of the water earlier, I also see other ones to, but smaller.

I see a dead giant baba hanging from the top of one over by the wall. So that's how it reached so high. It didn't look that big so at first I though it was just longer.

I walk around one of the stones to see if anything is there. But just as I did I heard something.

"Roar!"

Another over sized deku baba was there and it attacked.

I managed to see it coming and avoid it. It also helps that it was a bit far away when it tried to reach out and bite me.

I'm not going to make the same mistake I did last time. This time i'm going to do things the right way.

"Hey piss roots! You hungry!? Well i'm right here!"

I decided to call it piss roots because that was something Daichi use to call them. I feel the need to honor his memory this way.

"Roar!"

The deku baba comes flying at me. The moment it does it while it's sticking its tongue out I dodge. Then just like how did it in the past I cut its tongue off with my sword.

"Gaaa!"

While screaming in pain the giant plant points its head to the sky. It's just like a regular sized deku baba.

With it doing that I race over to the bottom of the baba and cut it loose from its roots.

"Rahhhh!"

Just like with the others this one yells out as a bunch green slim comes spewing out its mouth and stem.

"I see you're having fun without me."

Shady came flying in making a sarcastic remark.

"So you found my shield?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where to go once we're done here. So let our search continue."

And so we continue just like she asked.

While we're at it I decide to pick some more deku nuts off the deku baba. Having more of these is definitely going to be of use in the future.

I walk around and find more giant deku baba's.

"Roar!"

Like before I let it reach out for me and then dodge, then cut off its tongue, and finally with its head pointing up I separate it from its roots.

"Gahhhh!"

More slim and another dead deku baba.

"Well it good to know that even with a gain in size the deku baba's can't handle you. So, are you going to take more deku nuts?"

"No, I can't afford to go over twenty deku nuts at a time."

"What do you mean you can't afford to? You must realize that you have the magic satchel now, and that you don't have to use your pockets, right? I know I said the pouch isn't infinite, but at very least I say you could afford to hold about forty of these. As long as you don't go above that I do not fear you reaching your limit in arsenal space."

"I realize that Shady. But the problem is that the more there is in my pouch the more chance I have of them exploding."

"Exploding?"

"Yes, I realized it the moment I first got a deku nut out of my pouch. The moment I imagined a deku nut in my hand to make one come to me in the pouch, rather then one coming to me they all did. I tried imagining just one coming to my hand but even then they all come."

"Oh, I see that's natural I guess. The pouch is designed to have what ever one imagines come to them if inside the pouch. Controlling which one of the same thing comes at a time may be either impossible or difficult."

"Which ever one it is makes this a problem. While having them all come to me at once isn't a problem since i'm already use to picking one deku nut from an enclosed pile. But the speed in which they come to my makes them clash against each other. Enough force will cause them to go off, and while it's small, the deku nuts give off a explosion when releasing the flash."

"So even if the small explosion won't hurt or at least not much, it will probably help the rest of the deku nuts explode?"

I nod yes to her question like i've done in the past.

If the deku nuts class together into a pile some deku nuts are more likely to explode then others. This is because the deku nuts that are in between will take most of the force from there clash.

But while some may not explode from the force they there definitely going to once being exposed to both the force of clashing and the following explosion. Since it's a bigger explosion at that size then at my size.

"Although there's a chance of that happening, from the force that's given from the clash I pretty sure it's safe to have up to twenty. Just the twenty at that speed shouldn't make enough force to set any of them off."

"Well that's a relief! But how do you know twenty exactly is ok?"

"When I was little Daichi use to bring back deku nuts to teach me how to use them. Since they did have many ways for us to make use of them as you've seen. But when I was younger, I was dumber and curious about a lot of things."

"Do I dare ask what you did!?"

"Let's just say although my fingers were left hurting a bit while my eyes a lot, I learned a thing or two."

I really don't want to talk about my time spent trying to light firewood by clapping deku nuts together as a child. Just the though about it make my fingers and eyes hurt a bit.

"While i'll try to forget I just heard that back story, let's move on."

Shady doesn't even want to know. Good thing to, she's better off not knowing.

We continue to look around for something of use. During doing such we noticed something beneath the entrance to the room.

What we had was a pathway leading right under the entrance we used. It is literally right under the same place. But further into the area since there's a floor right above free of walls.

"Well it looks like in there is where we're heading."

With that said we head in.

 **Part 2**

We walk through the tunnel we found.

As we walk through I begin to notice something.

"Hey Shady? I didn't notice at first since I was letting my eyes adjust to the dark. But does this hole look dug up to you. Because if the creators of this temple made this themselves then they left in pretty well undone in comparison to the rest of the place."

"We have no idea if this temple was even made hands of this world. Remember this world was created after another one fell into the worst kind of hell. This temple may have naturally been made with the world. But you're right, the fact that this hole out of the other areas looks a bit far from well made might mean it's not apart of the natural design."

Just like I thought. But if it wasn't made as a part of the temple, then what's it doing here?

As we walk through the tunnel I start to smell something awful.

"AH! That smell! God it in awful as fuck!"

"It's stronger due to the narrow space in here. But i'm sure that's the smell of the poisonous water."

When the room back there was filled with the poisonous water it's natural this hole down below would have been full of it. I've noticed some puddles of it down here and a bit of it's smell.

"I did notice the smell of the poisonous water when we came in here. But even in this narrow space I don't think the smell of mere puddles would build up this much."

"It probably means there's a huge body of it up ahead. Perhaps this tunnel leads out the same way as the walkway above us. Right to where the tree is, and that's why we're getting such a strong smell."

"But while the smell was bad it wasn't this bad. And I don't think the smell of the water in that room would randomly become this horrible from this far away in a just because of the narrow space."

"That's true. Not to mention there's so much space over where the tree is for the scent to disperse. So the fact that the what would remain of the scent becoming so potent from this far away just over some narrow space is absurd."

That's exactly what I was thinking. Which means there must be another source of poisonous water this scent is coming from.

We move along looking for the source of the scent. With my eyes now adjusted to the dark I can walk without worrying about where i'm going.

As I walk forward with Shady flying right next to me I see what appears to be a big hole full of the same poisonous water. Scratch that, it is given the smell that's clearly coming from it.

"So there was hole large enough to hold this much water? No wonder the smell was potent. We had this much of the water packed into an area this small that was full of the same water earlier."

"Is this how it got here?"

"Is what how it got here?"

If this is deep enough, then this could be how the water got here.

"Hey Shady? Do think you could fly ahead to see if this tunnel does lead to the room the giant trees in? Just so I can go back and get my grapple if we're heading back that way."

"Sure! But what did you mean when you asked is this how it got here?"

"I have a theory on where all the poisonous water came from. I'll show you when you come back."

"Alright."

Shady quickly flies ahead to see what's there. Since she flies faster then I can run it does make things quicker. Not to mention she doesn't have worry about stepping over huge holes of poison like this.

Not to long later Shady came flying back this way.

"Well? Does it lead to that room?"

"Yes! Just like we thought, this tunnel connects that room and the other room we came from just like the pathway above."

"Alright, now i'll show you what I mean. If i'm right that is, which i'm sure I am. I'm going to use two deku nuts to light up the place for a moment, are you ok with that."

"Of course, us fairy's eyes aren't as vulnerable to flashes of light as most creatures. What about you though, won't your eyes have even more trouble with it after adjusting to the dark?"

"I'll manage, so let's do this. Just focus on the hole and try to see what at the bottom."

I reach into my pouch and take out another two deku nut. I then throw the first at the ground right next to the other side of the spring while preparing my eyes.

The deku nut goes off and with my eyes adjusting a bit to the bright light I throw the next.

With the tunnel now having more light for me to see with I look into the hole. And from what I could tell it wasn't some little spring spot. It was actually another tunnel way leading down below. I couldn't even see the bottom.

"Did you see down there Shady?"

"Yeah, this hole is much bigger then I thought. It's a hole other tunnel way down there."

"I think I now understand where all the poison came from."

"You do? Are you saying it came from this hole right here."

"Like I though, this tunnel way was dug up long after the temple was made. Who ever dug through the the temple walls and left this tunnel way leading through both sides. I wondered how that little hole we used to drain the water was the way it was. Someone dug into the temple from over there."

"They dug in from over there and and then dug this tunnel way?"

"Yeah! Digging in from underground would have been to hard. No matter how sure you are that the place you want to go is in the direction your going, there's going to be a problem. Any living creatures would have trouble going anywhere when they can't see where their going."

And digging upwards would only make things harder.

"I see! So someone came into the temple, then they dug their way down below. That way they could just flood the place by filling it up through the hole with absolute accuracy. That explains why that little hole we found earlier just happened to have that hole blocking it."

"And why there was a small hole leading outside down below that was only blocked off at the end."

The only question now is who did this.

The mere fact that the ones responsible dug into the bottom of the floor at the edge of the room seems to convenient. If the they had dug in from somewhere else on the floor or at least somewhere higher up I wouldn't have been to surprised.

Who ever dug up the hole and this tunnel way had most likely already been inside the temple before. Perhaps their the ones who's link to the temple has cause the deku to lose their minds.

"Well what ever way was used to get the poison in, or where underground they got all that poison is not important. What is important is that since this tunnel connects the room with the tree to the room back there on a lower level, that means the the water back at the tree was also drained further. So let's go back and continue our search."

She's right about that. So I head back to get my grapple and continue our search.

 **Part 3**

I decided to climb out the hole in the back to get out side and get my shield. Since there was no way to get back up to the top accept through those webs. But the distance was risky for the safety of my body.

After going outside I got my shield back and we came back into the temple through the front. After that we came back down one of the holes like before using the same method.

"With the water drained let's hope something came out of it."

It's just as Shady said.

So far we've been getting further based on luck. That's going to have to change eventually if we're going to take down the once called Shi.

I look around hoping to find something and as luck would have it once more I did.

"Hey Shady, look. The water lowered just enough for another path to appear."

"Yeah, I see it! Looks like this one leads north of the temple. The same area where that web was leading out to a tree."

That's good! Up there the web was too far away for me use to get over there. But now we have an alternative way of getting there.

"Well then Shady, shall we go?"

"At once please! Just grapple on down there and let's be on our way."

"Ok, but can you fly down there to see if there's anything I should be worried about?"

"Sure! I'll fly over there and search the area ahead while you get down there."

While Shady flies over there I do as she asked and get my grapple out. I place the hook on one of the and make sure it's well in place. With that done I climb down to one of the lower branches. Then after getting down I get my grapple loose and bring it down here so I can throw it to another branch and swing on over.

After swing over to the pathway on my grapple I make it there just as Shady made it back.

"I looked ahead and the pathway here is clear walk all the way through. But it seems the animono kumos have taken notice of the sudden water drain. Now that there's more area for them to crawl around they've begun searching the new terrain. So there are a lot more of them crawling around the area then there was when I looked over there for you earlier."

"Well I guess that's not too surprising. When there's new areas for you to search left right in front of you, you would be curious. How many of them are over there?"

"About fifteen of them. Like before they shouldn't be to hard to handle due to the temples influence. And they aren't gathered together for team work, so you should be able to handle them one at a time."

"That should make thing easy enough for me. Let's go take care of those annoying bugs."

I start walking through the passageway over to the northern side of the temple. The pathway is still wet with some remaining poison from before the draining of the water. But besides the smell there's nothing to worry about.

After making my way through the walkway to another body of poisonous water.

It's like Shady said, there are a bunch more animono kumo around here. Although that's not really all that surprising. Given that they share this temple with the deku scrubs.

It looks like Shady was right about there being fifteen of them. At least that's what I count based on the ones I see. There could be more hiding around here.

"Well like you said Shady, handling these spiders shouldn't be to hard. But it looks like the real problem will be getting across this water."

The poisonous water forms a river way dividing this side of the temple from the other.

To my left I see a bridge standing right above the river not to far away. The bridge leads from the other side of the river to a lower part of the tree.

To my right I see the river taking a turn around the corner leading further up north of the temple.

"Yes, it does seem to be a problem getting you across. The other side is to far away for your grapple to be of use."

That and the fact there's no walkways or climbing roots for me to take along the sides from where I am.

Not to mention the animono kumo are going to be a problem when it comes to getting across. There's one of them right across from us on the other side of the river. I look around and see three crawling around the wall to my left right where the water level no is longer blocking. And I see another four doing the same to my right.

I look up and see another two of them crawling up and down the tree that the web line was attached to. There are also some more trees standing next to it and I see another animono kumo in one of them.

As for the remaining four animono kumo there also walking around the ground floor like the one in front of me. But their further back from the water then the one.

"Well we'd better hurry and find away for me to cross. If the animono kumo notice us before we do, it's going to be a problem."

"Well what's the plan for getting over there then?"

"Still working on that. Give me a minute."

I think hard about how to get over there. Swimming is definitely out of the question.

My grapple isn't going to reach that far. Even if it could I wouldn't be able to swing that far.

Up above there's the web line leading out to the tree. But me and Shady already agreed that It wouldn't be safe to use that at the distance it is.

Wait a minute. At that distance.

I take a look at how far away the other side of the river is. And then I look above to see the distance between the two ending points of the web line.

"That's it! Shady, now that we're down here we're closer to the other side. We can travel over using one of the magic web lines."

"That may true. But how do you plan to do that? We only just drained the water to this level, so there's been no webs made as of yet."

"Leave that to me."

I get my grapple out and get ready to throw it. I throw outward along the river.

The hook falls into the water and make splash noise. Before letting it fall to far in I quickly yank it back to me while jumping backwards. I got the grapple back, put it back in my pouch, and then looked across the river towards the spider.

The spider reacted to the sound of the splash and looked this way.

It worked! I got it's attention with that splash.

I look around at the rest of the spiders quickly to see if they noticed. I look to both the walls to my left and right, up to the trees, and past the one animono kumo to the others on the ground.

It looks like only the one noticed. Given all the emotional trouble this temple is giving them i'm not surprised.

After my quick look around I focus on the animono kumo who's attention I got.

"I think I see what you're planing to do. But are you sure the animono kumo isn't going to get you the moment you cross over?"

"Don't worry. I've got everything covered."

Me and the animono kumo continue to lock our gazes together. I see it chattering its fangs together.

It starts to turn around. While it's doing that I quickly reach into my pouch and take out one of my deku nuts.

The animono kumo shoots its web out, and it comes flying my way. I avoid it and toss my deku nut over to the animono kumo.

The web sticks to the ground right next to me. And at the same time the deku nut I tossed makes its way over to to the other side. It hits the ground and goes off, blinding the animono kumo.

Upon going off the animono kumo got blinded like the other that came before it.

After getting blinded it drops the web onto the ground. I take this chance as I take out my sword and step on the web line from this side.

I disappear into the web and start moving over to the other side of the river. I reappear on the other side and quickly plunge my sword into the bug while it's off guard.

"Gahhh!"

The spider drops dead after letting out that final noise.

But given how loud it was I suspect that the rest of them heard it. I look around and see the other ones on the ground, in the trees, and on the other side have all noticed me.

"Good job getting over here Link. But now that we're over here things aren't going to be easy I imagine. Not only because you have fourteen different animono kumos coming after you, but because others in the area might have heard the dying scream. If not, they might here the others."

Shady right about that. More are very likely to be inside the temple. And their probable close by as well.

I need to make sure I go for the head when I kill these things. That way I can avoid any more loud screams. Hopefully as long as no other animono kumo around heard the one I just killed, then no other should come along.

The remaining four animono kumo on the ground start to make their way over to me. The three above and the ones across the river shoot web lines down and over here.

I can use all this to my advantage.

I reach into my pouch and grab four more deku nuts. I throw one in front of the once on the ground approaching me. I throw another at the web lines behind them that the ones coming from the trees are using. And I throw the remaining two to my left and right where the ones from the walls are coming from.

The animono kumo let out a small noise of irritation. But not something I think any other near by ones would have heard. I mean only one of them heard the splash after all.

I timed when I through my deku nuts would hit perfectly. Each of the animono kumo that were using webs to travel reappeared just as the deku nuts went off.

I realized earlier that if I can't feel my eyes when I travel through the web despite my ability to see, it should be the same for them. And if they have no feeling in their eyes then the shock of deku nuts flash of light would be all the more unpleasant for when they reappear.

The ten of them who used webs should be have even more time recovering there sight from the flash. More so then the four who were already on the ground. Meaning I should have enough time to kill those for and reach the rest of them before they regain eye sight.

Not wanting to waste a second of time I rushed toward the four in front of me and begin decapitating them one after another. I killed those four without letting them make a peep.

With their blood on my sword and tunic I rush to the ones in back and do the same to them. Without their eye sight, their heads came off with ease.

I hurry over to the ones on the right since there's more over there then to the left. I run as fast as I can, and even though they reacted to the sound of my feet I was still able to catch them off guard. Thus I decapitate all four of them.

Like I thought, using the web did increase the damage done to their eyes. The effects have lasted longer then they would normally.

I try to hurry over to the remaining three to finish them off. It look as if there eye sight has returned, as they notice me. But their exposure to this temple as left them all confused about what to do. I don't think i'll need to waste another deku nut on them.

One of them tries to dig its claws into me, but I move my body around to avoid them and swing for its head. After decapitating it the other two come at me from the right and the left.

There both off guard around the head as they come this way. So I should be able to get either one of them without much trouble. I just need to avoid getting hit by the other.

I move to decapitate the one on my right. As I do I spin my body in the direction of a sundial. I cut off the animono kumo to the rights head off, and bring my shield around and knock the other one off balance with a side hit.

One of the remaining two was dead and the other left vulnerable. I take this chance to get it as I come around full circle with my sword.

I plunge my sword right into its head from underneath. Like all the others, a lot of blood followed with this action.

I pull my sword out of its head as the corpse just lays there.

Well, that was the last of them. I take a look around and I don't see anymore of them around. I still suspect that there's more of them around in here.

"Good job taking care of the animono kumo Link. Now we can try and figure out where to go next."

"Hopefully we're getting close to what we're looking for. It may not be that of a human, but I don't like feeling of blood on my and my tunic."

"Then let's hurry up and find something of otherworldly properties that we can take with us. I doubt just getting a piece of tree bark or a bottle of poisonous water will count. We need something that holds special power if we're going to break seal."

If that's the case then we need to continue our search. And the faster we complete it the better.

It's not just having to deal with all these bugs, but the fact i'm in this temple. I could lose myself to it or the cross shadow if given the chance. Not to mention we need to hurry and find a way to help the deku scrubs before they kill each other.

I start walking through the trees in with Shady flying alongside me.

I keep my eyes peeled and my ears sharp for anymore animono kumo as we walk. Since Shady can't sense them in here I need to rely on my own senses.

As I make our way past the trees we find ourselves at a dead end. I look up and see what looks like a balcony up above.

"I guess up there is where we should head next. Can you go check it out for me Shady?"

"Sure thing. Wait right here a minute."

Shady flies up there to see what's up there for me.

After waiting a little longer then I thought I'd have to Shady flew back down.

"That was longer then I had expected. What took you so long? Is there another walkway up there."

"No, there isn't another walkway up there. But there is a door up there."

"A door? If that's all there was up there then why did you take so long."

"Something was written on the door. I was busy reading it. Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Oh, well if you were reading it then what does it say?"

"It was hard to make out what it said. It wasn't exactly written in my natural tongue. But from what I was able to gather from it, it said this. **Here lays the arachnid of vanishing. This frightening beast is cursed with powers of a unique world. We have managed to lead it beyond this door and trap it with in. If thou wishes to make an attempt to put this beast down for good, thou must find the sacred words and speak them before this door.** That's what I believe it said."

"Ok. So that doors not going to open then?"

"Not unless we find these sacred words."

"You think there's an inscription of it somewhere in this temple?"

"It said we must find it from what I could make of it. So that would imply who ever wrote this must have left something tells you the words."

That makes sense. If we want to get through that door then we need to find these words then. That is if we actually need to go in there that is.

"Well then, where to now? We don't know if we need to go in there or not. But if we do then we need to go find an inscription of these sacred words you spoke of. And if we don't need to go in then that only means we have to search else where for them."

"If you look west of the temple or to your left there's a walkway up above. It looks all ruined, but it's a walkway none the less."

I look above to my left and see where she's talking about.

There's a tree high enough to reach it right next to it. If I can get up there I can get on to the walkway.

But I need to make sure there's no more animono kumos hiding up there.

There are some tree branches down here that are short enough for my grapple to reach. But if there's more animono kumo in the trees above, then it's going to be a problem for me and Shady to progress.

"Hey Shady? I wanna use those tree branches to get up there. But i'm afraid there might be more animono kumos up there. So i'm going to throw one deku nut at each of the three trees I need to cross to get up there. If no animono kumo fall out of them after that can you check them quick for me?"

"Sure, with them blinded by the deku nuts it'll be safe for me even if there are some up there."

With that said I take out three more deku nuts and toss them at three different trees.

The flashes go off but no animono kumo fall out. So Shady flies up there quickly to search them.

"It's clear up here, Link. You can come up."

Now that Shady gave the word I get my grapple out and toss it up to one of the branches.

 **Part 4**

Once I had made my way up and through the trees I made my way along the walkway.

Like Shady said the walkway looks as if it has a history of someone trying to destroy it. Or something, given that there's suppose to be a cursed beast behind that door back there.

I find a stairs leading down to the bridge that leads across to the tree. We decide to cross the bridge and go see what's over there.

The bridge leads us to an entrance under the tree. Upon going in we find what appears to be another walkway leading down the tree in a spiral.

The pathway takes the form of little pieces poking out from the tree roots. One after another making a wooden stairway basically.

"How is something like this forming even possible?"

"Think back to what talked about, Link. The temple, like the all these worlds themselves were forged by the combine thoughts of all living creatures. Things like this only mean that the temple was designed to take someone somewhere like this."

If that's the case then there must be something important down there. Maybe the sacred words required to open that door or the item we're searching from.

I start walking down and around using the stairway formed from the roots.

As we go down I notice three more animono kumo down below. Their just crawling around pulling out little plants from the soil below. And slashing the tree bark with their claws.

It's just as Amapola said. These things are killing plant life despite it having zero meaning to them.

"They haven't noticed you or me is here yet Link."

"Good. I can take one of them out with a sneak attack and then handle the rest."

I get out my grapple and tie it around one of the wooden steps. Then I walk further down the steps putting me and the grapple in a good position for swinging.

I take hold of the rope with my right hand while holding my sword in the left. I swing on down and jump onto the back of one the animono kumo. Plunging my sword into it in the process.

"Spider cry!"

It cried out loudly just before dying. And with that the other two notice me.

They start approaching me fast. But i'm ready as I charge for one of them. And as usual they are both off guard.

I cut right through the skull of the one on my left with a downward strike. And just as the other one approaches me from behind I jump over the one I just killed. Then I lift its body and use it as a shield.

The sound of the still breathing animono kumos fangs digging into the corpse of the other reached my ears. After that I quickly jump back over and stab it in the back with all my force.

"Spider cry!"

Another cry from another animono kumo. And the following was the same as the last, as it died afterwards.

Another three animono kumo corpses laid before me and Shady again.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anymore of them in the vicinity. So I don't think we need to worry about more of them coming. So i'll fly up and unhook your grapple for you."

"That would make things faster for us. So much appreciated if you do that."

Shady flies up and unhooks my grapple from the step like she said. It falls down and I catch it.

After putting my grapple away I look around and all I see besides the stairway up is another tunnel leading west of the temple. But I also see written on the roots of the tree.

"What's this written here?"

"Not sure Link. It almost looks like someone was trying to spell some words here."

"Well it's a good thing those spiders didn't damage this part of the tree where it was written. Can you make out what it says?"

"No. While it looks like someone was trying write down something here, it's incomplete. The charters are all missing parts that allow them to make out a word."

Then I guess theirs nothing here for us. With that, not even needing to say a word to each other, me and Shady start walking through the walkway leading west of the temple.

I walk for a little while until we come across a massive opening in the wall to our right. It was definitely not a natural design given the clear damage done to the structure.

Never the less, the opening took up a large percentage of the walkway. The pathway despite looking as though it could go further was blocked off by rocks.

"It's a dead end here Link. But I see another animono kumo across the river."

I look to my right outside the opening. The ground level across the river is one floor lower then the one we're on up here. I look down there and see the animono kumo just like Shady said.

This should make things easier by a long shot. I look around to see if I can spot any others around.

Where the animono kumo is walking around is another garden like the two at the front of the temple. But the plant life over there is dying just like the garden south east of the temple. It's nothing like the to the south west area.

I see several more animono kumo crawling around the place. I count about ten of them including the one Shady spotted.

The rest don't look close enough to notice as long as I take out this one without letting it cry out.

"Hey Shady? Do you mind getting its attention so it'll shoot a web over here?"

"Gladly! Wait here a moment, i'll be right back in a second."

Shady flies down and circles the animono kumos head.

The moment she got its full attention she flew back up here. And as she did the animono kumos gaze followed her and it noticed me.

The moment it did it started to turn around so it could shoot a web over here.

Before it can shoot its web I reach into my pouch and take out one of my deku nuts. I aim and throw the nut over to where its head is pointing just after it shot its web.

The web lands right at the edge of the hole in the wall. And the animono kumo is blinded by the deku nut flash.

I take out my sword and shield and then step on the web. I disappear into the web and start to move towards the other side.

I reenact what I did earlier to get across the river. And then I upon reappearing I jump for the animono kumo and aim my blade straight for its head.

It dies without making a peep and I avoid getting noticed by the rest of the animono kumo.

"Well that's one problem taking care of. Now we just need to get through the rest of them."

"Yes, but be careful Link. Remember the reason why all these animono kumo are dumber then the ones you fought with outside is because of their exposure to so many different minds. For every animono kumo you kill, the struggle for their sanity will shrink. It's very unlikely that it'll be enough, but if they gain an ease on their minds it will get all the more dangerous."

"I guess you have a point their Shady. Now that I think about it, if their all connected, then that means the ones that are alive have experienced the death of all those i've killed. Meaning they'll have experience from how I killed the others on their side, right?"

"Indeed. You need to be careful as you engage them from here out."

If that's the case maybe I should try sneaking around them instead of fighting them.

I look around while trying to stay out of sight. And I hide behind a near by bush.

"Hey Shady? Can you fly over head and see where I should go next? It would make things much easier for me if I knew where to go before I try to get past all them."

"Very well. Wait here a moment, i'll be right back."

Shady flies up like I asked and searches for where to go next.

I look up and it's a bit hard to see Shady due to her size. But I see her and she's just floating up there in one spot.

What's she doing up there? Is it that hard to find the area to go to? If that's the case i'm glad I asked her to do that, other wise it would have been hard to go forward without killing.

Shady finally flies back down here to tell me what she found.

"So what did you find up there?"

"More then just one thing, i'll tell you that much. Remember that incomplete inscription we found? I think it was left like that on purpose."

"Left incomplete on purpose?"

What would make her think that?

"Take a look around this garden. See how all the plant life here doesn't line up at all? How each and every section of them have unrelated patterns?"

I take a look around just like she said. And I realize she's right about that.

The plant life around here lay next to each other in a row. But they don't form a straight row. Their all placed next to each other in odd positions.

I look at all of them and I see that Shady is right about every section of plant life having a different pattern to how their set up on the ground.

"You see it?"

"Yeah I see it."

"Well that's what I mean. When I was flying over head I looked at the patterns in which they were planted. And that's when I noticed they match up with text we found earlier."

I turn to Shady with a look of confusion on my face. I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"What do you mean it matches up with the text? More then that, how can some odd placed bushes match up with and incomplete text-

Before finishing my sentence I realized where this was going.

"I assume your sudden stop in mid sentence means you realized what I was getting at?"

"If what your telling me is that when you take the pattern of the garden, and pair it up with the text we found, something is written. Then yes, I did."

"You caught on. Yes, I took what I saw from the garden and paired it up with the incomplete text. It's still not complete, but I believe I was able to make out the first half."

"What did it say?"

" **The thread of fate, and the thread of vanishing, they do not exist as one**. That was all I could make out of it."

Thread of fate? Thread of vanishing? What are those?

Well if the text we saw earlier is still incomplete, then there must be more pieces around here somewhere.

The garden completed the first half. Now we just need to find something that completes the second.

"Wait a minute, how did you pair the two up? You mean to tell me that you memorized what you saw earlier that fast?"

"We fairies have much better use of our memory then you humans. We don't forget that easily, or we don't don't really forget at all. Every memory received by a fairy is gathered together into what we call a spear of memories."

"Sphere of memories?"

"It's what we fairies call the gathering point for our memories. Every memory ever received by a fairy gathers together into said sphere and is contained with in it. This increases the speed in which us fairies can increase our intellect and the speed in which we can adapt."

"Wow! If that's true, then you fairies all have a lot of past stories about yourselves to offer."

"Indeed. For one thing, we fairies don't have many memories of sore eyes and fingers when it comes to deku nuts."

And she just makes a sarcastic remark to my back story on deku nuts. I'm a little bit unhappy about that.

"Don't look so down about what I said Link. I was using what you did as child as one example. Remember i've been living around plenty of human children for years now. My time spent doing so has taught me that doing things that are stupid at young ages is in a humans nature. Trust me, what ever you did a child is not something that particularly stands out."

Well when you put it that way. If i'm not the only one who did things like that.

Though I do take note of the fact that she basically insulted my entire race. Though the human race does kind of deserve a comment like that.

"Well regardless of all that Shady. We need to find the rest of sacred words if we're going to open that door. So let's continue searching for the rest of the text, unless we find the item we need first."

"Agreed. I found where to go next. There's this hallway leading west of the temple and another hole leading under ground like before just at the front of the garden."

"Then let's check them both for what we need if we must."

With that being said we move forward.

 **Part 5**

We managed to sneak past all the animono kumo without being detected. And the we started heading west of the temple.

Before making a move however, Shady flew over to see if there was anything down the hole. But unlike the ones south east of the temple, that one didn't have a web for me to get down there with.

With the hallway being the only place to go we take it. From the garden we move through the hallway leading through the walls of the temple.

We walk through the hallway and eventually pick up a strong smell. The same smell as the poisonous water. It was also getting hotter

As we went further we soon ran into this huge amount of purple steam.

"What the hell is all that?"

"It looks like not all the poison in the temple comes in just the form of water. Judging by the smell, and the color, i'd say its more then just a guess when I say all that steam is rich with the same poison."

There's poison coming in the form of steam now? What in this temple could possibly be causing this?

I look to my right and see the river coming up north in this direction. As it comes this way it flows into the steam.

"Hey Shady, what could be causing the fog? Do you have any idea?"

"I'm not really sure Link. But wait here a moment while I check something."

Shady flies in front of the fog after saying that. And then transforms into her cat form.

What's she doing?

After transforming she just stands there staring at the poisonous fog. Is she listening for danger? Her ears aren't even twitching.

After staring at the fog for a bit she then walks back over to me. And she still hasn't returned to her fairy form.

"Link? Can you swing your sword the steam right in front of us?"

"What? Uh, sure, if you want me to."

I unsheathe my sword and swing it forward like she asked.

I don't know what the reason for me doing that was. But all that did was create a small gust of wind and move the steam a bit.

But after that Shady commented on something.

"It's just as I thought. Looks like this steam is a result of something from across worlds. More specifically around this very spot in another world."

"What do you mean?"

"As a cat I was able to perceive the ultraviolet light from the steam. And I noticed that the source of heat wasn't coming from beneath the water, but right in front of us. Yet when you swung your sword there was no sigh of a heat source there."

I see. So what ever is causing the water to turn to steam is right there. But from another world and is being mimicked over here in this spot.

Wait a minute, ultra what!?

"I'm sorry Shady. But what did you say you were able to perceive?"

"Ultraviolet light. I guess that's not something discovered in this primitive world. Ultraviolet light is the shortest wavelengths of energy admitted from any source of heat. It would take some time to explain it to you so let's just move on."

"Move on where? Through the steam?"

"Do you see anywhere else to go?"

I look to the left again and only see the entrance that the water uses to get in here. And to my right I see a dead end.

If there is a way to go forward, it's through the steam of poison. And even if we can survive in it, we won't be able to see where we're going. I guess I could use my deku nuts to help light the way a bit. But do I have enough of them?

"I really don't see anywhere we can go except through the steam. But is there anything on the other side of it. You know, besides a dead end and some hot poisonous water?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. Being a cat only allowed me to pick up where the heat source was coming from. It doesn't allow me to see through a huge cloud of steam."

"Then why are you suggesting we go through? Normally your the one telling me to keep things safe. But now your telling me to walk through a cloud of poisonous steam?"

"Look, i'm not any happier about it then you. But we're running out of places to go in this temple. If an item that can help us break the curse, or the final part of the sacred words isn't over there, then we're going to go over to where the deku are."

Well, can't argue with that.

"All right then. I'll get one of my deku nuts out and see if they can help light light the way a bit."

I reach in an take out one of my remaining sixteen deku nuts. I pull my arm back getting ready to throw it out as far as I can. Hoping to hit a wall to set it off, or find out the other end is far away.

But before I could throw it Shady got in my way.

"Wait a minute now Link."

"Why? Look, I still have fifteen deku nuts after this one. And besides, we can't just go forth into a steam cloud of poison without knowing where we're going. Or do disagree with that?"

"No, I agree with you on that. But there's no need to throw it all the way out there. For starters do you even know if the flash will be strong enough to get through to our sight?"

"Well, no, I guess I don't. But it's not like we can- Wait, for starters?"

"Yes Link. While I was a cat I detected heat signatures from beneath the steam. But there are some areas beneath it that didn't show off that much of that."

I don't really know what she's saying. What is she getting at with all this?

"Sorry, I forgot you don't really know how ultraviolet works. You see the fact that I detect as much of a differences to temperature as I did means that area must not be composed of water."

"Ok that I understood. So you're saying that there's a walkway hidden by the steam?"

"Yes and more then one I don't mind telling you. Meaning I should be able to go through as a cat and find the way for you."

That would make things a lot easier for me. Since she has the ability to detect where things are, she should have it much easier then me.

But wait, how can she survive in that poison? Can she hold her breath long enough to find a way?

"No! That to dangerous for you to try. I mean how long can you survive being exposed to all that poison? And how long can you hold your breath?"

"You don't need to worry about me Link. If I need to breath I can always turn back into a fairy. Just in case you didn't know, we fairies don't breath. So while cat form can suffocate in there my fairy form can't."

I see. So she's not really in any danger of suffocation while in there. That's a useful fact to know about fairies.

"But what about the poison? You said it's not a good idea to even get it on your skin."

"In the vapor form it's currently taking it won't be as deadly. And I should be able to last long enough."

"Should?"

"Look Link, you can't be willing to risk your life when someone wishes other wise, and still ask them not to do the same. Doing that's called being hypocritical."

She does have a point about that. I decide to do something because I feel I must. But when someone else does the same I try to stop them. Even though I didn't listen to her when she told me other wise I still try to stop her.

I am being a hypocrite. But I can't help it, I just lost Daichi because he tried doing something dangerous for me. And died because he did that.

Then again, given all the adults that who were living down there with Shady and the kids. That must mean shes lost a lot of friends. Far more then me that's for sure.

"So do you mine letting me go through then?"

I looked down at Shady in her cat form and answer her.

"Yeah. Go on ahead. Just hurry back!"

"Will do."

Shady as a cat walks into the poisonous steam. I sure hope nothing happens to her.

I stand here and wait awhile for her then she flies back out as a fairy.

"So did you find anything?"

"Could it be?'

"Could what be?"

"Wait here a little while longer Link. I think I found something."

Shady then turns back into a cat and run into another part of the steam. What could she have found?

I guess she just needed to come back to get out of the poison for a bit. If that's the case then she may have found another passage for us to take. There all over the temple after all.

I wait here like Shady asked me as I think about this. And while I do Shady just keeps coming back and forth between in and out of the steam. As well as turning back and forth between cat and fairy for flying out and walking back in.

How could it be taking her this many tries to find what she's looking for when she has a permanent memory? More then that, why does she keep going back into the steam from a different spot?

After doing this for a minute or two she final stops and comes back to me.

"It's like I thought! Link! I finally know the rest of the sacred words!"

Shady comes flying back to me. Telling me this with excitement.

"What!? You did!? But, how could you have seen it in all that steam? Do cats have the ability read inside steam as well?"

"No! I didn't read it, I realized it."

What the hell does that mean? I just stand here staring at her wondering that.

Does she mean she just figured it out by thinking up what the rest of the text was? What in there could have just suddenly made her realize it?

"You see, it's like I said, there's a walkway hidden under the steam. But when I was walking along it I noticed something a little weird. The pathway was going in random directions, straight, down, right, left and had dead ends. I didn't get why it was set up like that at first. But then I realized the walkway was taking the form of the missing parts of the text."

The moment she said that I realized where this was going.

"So, all the pathways hidden under that cloud of poisonous steam? It's what we needed to complete the text that describes the sacred words for the door?"

"That's basically what i'm saying. whether or not the anomaly in another world is hiding it on purpose or not I do not know. But from I remember it definitely matches up."

Then that means we have the rest of the words we need.

"Well then what does it say when completed?"

"If i'm right it goes like this, **The thread of fate, the thread vanishing, they do not exist as one. I now walk forth to vanish the vanishing beast for good.** At least that's what I believe it says."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's head back the way we came."

We now head back to the door hoping to open it.

 **Part 6**

Me and Shady made our way past the animono kumo in the garden like before. We use the magic web line to go back up to the hallway which leads back to the tree. Then after quickly walking up the wooden steps we cross the bridge.

The next set of stairs and the walkway leading back to the trees and door are all that's left now.

But while we make our way there I ask Shady something.

"Hey Shady? I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Earlier you said you think that's what the text says."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How can you only think it's what it said? Earlier you said all fairies don't forget things like us humans. So if at some point in your life you learned to language how can you have forgotten it."

That's thought has just been bothering recently.

"The text I made out is only similar to what I know. That's what I meant when I said it's not exactly written in my naturally language."

I see. That makes sense.

But the fact still stands that she doesn't know if she's right about what it said. So will we be able to open the door? Given that we found those scattered clues that make up words, it's safe to assume we need them. And that the door really wasn't going to just open like any other.

I only hope the words Shady spoke of work.

"And remember this in the future Link. Even if we fairies can't lose any memories, it doesn't actually mean we can't forget something. No mind in all worlds can express all memories it holds at once. So while being focused on one thing, we may over look another. Despite the fact it still exists in our minds a peak condition."

Now that definitely makes sense. No matter how well you can remember something, if you're to focused on one thing, another can easily be over looked.

We've now made it to the end of the walkway. And now stand above the trees.

I don't see anymore animono kumo around here. I guess none have migrated over here.

"The just over there Link. Let's get over to it."

"You got it Shady."

I jump out to the tree that are near by. And before making my way down I throw my grappling hook out to the balcony.

I climb down the tree branches. Then jump down to the ground once I got close enough.

I then walk over to the wall right below the balcony. Then take hold of my rope and start climbing up there.

I reach the top and look at the door before me.

This door is not normal at all. Not only because it's made of stone, but because it doesn't have a door handle.

It just looks like two stone door that can't be opened. But after touching it I realize it's all one thing. And it has the text Shady spoke of earlier.

I also look around the rest of the balcony while i'm up here. I look to it's left and see a part of it that's be completely demolished. Not only does it lack a railing like the rest of the balcony, but I see a small part of the floor around it pointing down.

From the looks of it, a stairway is suppose to be there. I'm guessing the walkway use to lead up here as well. Before what ever left it in ruin came along.

Disregarding all that I move towards the door.

"Well, here we are now. Do you remember the words you must speak?"

"Yeah, I remember. So what do you think they meant by vanishing beast? The only thing I can think of when it comes to those words is the animono kumo."

"I doubt they were referring to any of them. As dangerous as they can be on the outside of the temple, the inside is a hole other story. As for what's in there, I don't know."

"I hope I can handle it. For whoever placed the seal on the door went to great lengths to hide the sacred words. I assume to test whoever wishes to enter this room. In both mind and body."

"Which is perhaps the reason why you shouldn't go in. I know I haven't said this the hole time we made our way back. But perhaps you shouldn't go in."

"Huh, but why Shady? Are you saying I can't handle what ever's on the other side."

"I don't know. But like you said, the sacred words were no doubt scattered around to test not only the body, but mind. And you weren't the one who found the words."

I see where she's taking all this. I don't find it on my own without her help. So she saying that might mean there's a high possibility I can't take care of myself in there.

It's not the most unreasonable argument when you get down to it. But what else am I supposed to do?

"Well?"

"Look, I know why you're saying that Shady. To be honest, you might be right about it. But what's ever on the other side might be what we're looking for. Besides, where else do you want me to go?"

"You could always head south west of the temple. If you can make it past all the deku scrubs we might find something."

"You know i'm not willing to take that risk! It's one thing sneaking around a garden of animono kumo. You can try and kill them if you get caught. But the same will not be said for the deku scrubs."

I can still remember how Amapola felt when we told him we wouldn't focus on helping him now. I already feel bad enough about that, so I don't need any more weighing on my conscious.

"But Link! If we what we need isn't there we might need to-

"Shut up! Just...shut up! I am not going to risk it Shady. End of fucking story!"

I just burst out in a rage there. I really can't hold those feelings in.

!?

Shady just floats there looking in my direction. I guess she's a little shocked by my sudden outburst there.

"Sorry for yelling there Shady. But you've asked me to ignore so much that's happening around me already. Please don't ask any more of me."

She still just floats there in front of me. Does she have any intention of making a reply?

"I understand! If you really won't go over there, then I won't try to force you."

She replies after the wait. Am i'm glad with what she said to me.

"Thank you Shady!"

"But you know, that means you're going to have to go through this door then. Unless we find some other secret passage there can be no exceptions."

I understand that all to well. But, it's a chance i'm willing to take. As well as one i'm going to take.

"Let's get going. So I just need to speak the sacred words as you said, right?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want to.?"

"That's the problem, I don't want to. But like you said, this probably the only other way to get things done. Not to mention it would do everyone, including the monster inside if we killed it."

"Very well then. Speak the words if you wish to go in. But remember, I only think it will work. It might not open ones you speak the words, so don't be too surprised if it doesn't."

I nod yes to what she says. And now I turn my attention to the door in front of me.

I now begin speaking the words.

" **The thread of fate, the tread of vanishing, they do not exist as one. I now walk forth to vanish the vanishing beast for good."**

After saying that out loud I stand here and wait for something to happen.

As I wait I then see the text written on the door begin to glow. It was at that moment I stepped back a bit, as I was unsure of what was going to happen.

After glowing for about eight seconds the text then disappeared. And then about three seconds later in it's place a new text appeared on the door.

"What does this say Shady?"

"I wasn't sure about the last one, since I didn't know if I was reading right or not. But now that I am I read this. **Take heed brave soul. As you must make good on what you say, word per word. As once you pass through this door, you will be trapped with the beast until it's life ceases to be.** That's what it says, and you must know what it means."

Yeah, and it's not good. So if I go through this door, there's no coming back. Not unless I kill what ever's in there.

I just nod yes toward Shady's question and keep on looking at the door.

Soon after displaying the new text it disappeared. After the text disappeared the ray of light moved through the center of the door from top to bottom.

After the light disappeared, the stone door split open. It then opened up, with its left and right halves open in said directions. It was just like two doors opening together.

I expected it to be dark when I looked in, but it was bright. Specifically bright blue.

I look in there and see a bunch more of those magic webs. They were all over the place, from the floor to the ceiling, from the left wall to the right. They were set across the floor in long lines.

You know, given how often i've been seeing these, maybe I should give them a name like the spiders. They only seem to affect something that's alive, not dead like the animono kumo in the tree.

I guess one needs a soul for them to work. That's it i'll call them soul webs.

But now's really not the time to be thinking about things like that.

Why the hell is there such a horde of webs in here? And I don't see any of the animono kumo in there.

"Well Link, it looks like I might be wrong after all. Judging by all the blue webs, I can assume there are some animono kumo in there. Though the text stated a beast is in here, not beasts."

"Yeah, I do feel it hard to believe all this trouble was gone to just for one of them. But if there's more of them, then where are all of them?"

While I wonder that I look around in there. And I see something at the end of the room.

There was something covered in soul webs. It look like it was made of wood. But I can't tell what it is thanks to all the webbing covering it.

Well, if i'm going to go in there I might as well go for what ever that is.

"Wait Link. You may not want to, but I suggest you take out the cross shadow if you're going in there."

Shady tells me this just before I had the chance to walk in.

"Huh! Fine, i'll do that. I can't really complain that much about using it in this situation. But do you want to stay out here where it's safe Shady?"

"Hey! It's one thing you going in there, but going in there alone is another. I'm definitely coming in there with you."

I'm not going to even try and convince her other wise. I just hope what ever's in there doesn't get her. Or me, if I lose myself to the cross shadow.

But she's right. What ever's in there might require me to bring out the cross shadow. And I can't afford to take a chance like that. Even though there's very risky chances when comes to just bringing out the cross shadow.

I reach into my pouch with my left hand while reaching for my shield with right. I imagine the cross shadow's image, and with that I find it in my hand.

With both the cross shadow and shield in hand, I walk forth through the door.

I take little steps while moving forward. I also try to keep the sound of my foot steps quiet.

But as soon as me and Shady entered the room, the stone doors behind us quickly closed. They gave off quite a loud noise.

"Huh!"

I quickly look back at the door to see it shut.

I know I shouldn't be surprised about this. But being as on guard I was for an attack, I felt the need to react to that sudden burst of noise.

But I can't let this distract me right now. As something is suppose dangerous is suppose to be in here. And judging from the lack of any spider corpses in here, i'd say what ever was put in here hasn't died yet.

I search around the entire room. Left and right, straight and back and all the diagonal directions.

I also try and avoid touching any of the soul webs without question. While doing so I keep and eye on all the webs I can spot. But not one of them is showing the glowing white spot on them. So that means none of the animono kumo are using them there.

Where the hell is it, or they? I don't see a single god damn spider anywhere up here.

!?

The moment I said up here that's when I realized something.

I said up here because we've gone a floor up. But the words up here that just came to mind made we think of something.

I decided to look up to ceiling. It was at that moment I couldn't believe what I fucking saw.

Up above, hanging from a spiders web net was another animono kumo. But not the kind I was familiar with up to this point.

As I looked at the center of the giant web net, as I look those eight terrifying legs and as I see those eyes open. That's when these words came to mind.

A fucking giant animono kumo is staring at me from above!

"Giant spider roar!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing above me. although given how much force I felt from that roar I can't denied that this it real.

As I stare at it wondering what comes next, the giant animono kumo fall this way.

"LINK LOOK OUT!"

Just as Shady screamed to me I jump away from where it was going to land. I also try to avoid any of the soul webs in the process.

The giant animono kumo lands on the ground with a loud thud sound. And I could feel the shock of it landing on the ground from where I was standing. I almost fell over and hit one of the soul webs.

I get my footing back in place and prepare for the giant animono kumo.

It's staring right at me, and it look hungry. I imagine so given how long it's probably been in here.

"Watch out Link! Even with the cross shadow at your side, and even if the temple is probably burdening this things ability to think, its size is definitely going to be a problem."

No shit! I'm definitely not going to have it easy here.

I ready my blade for battle. But before anything else the giant animono kumo vanished into one of the webs.

I see the white spot where it is, and no surprise, it's bigger then the others. I see it coming for me through the webs on the ground.

I start running from it. But it moves fast then I can run and I I have to watch my step and what's in front of my face. As I might get taken in by one of the webs.

But since it's moving through the webs it makes it harder for it to change direction. So moving in zigzag patterns makes it easier to keep away.

While trying to keep away from the white spot where the it is, the giant animono kumo decides to reappear from the soul web.

"Fuck!"

I yell that out as the beast suddenly reaches out for me with its claws. I jump back to avoid it, but my back ends up hitting a wall. It then keeps coming at me trying to get a bit on me this time. But I slash at its fangs with my blade.

"Rooooaaar!"

I cut it's left fang off and screamed out in pain. The roar was so strong I could feel it pushing me back against the wall.

I need to get away from this huge ass fucker before it stops roaring. I place my shield in front of my face to hold off just a bit of the force. And then I plunge the cross shadow into the ground one time after the other as I walk away it the right.

With the strength I have I was able to get out of the roar. So long as I kept as far from the beast as I could. I also needed to let my shield down later so I could see where the webs were.

I wasn't able to take another swing at it, since the force of the roar would have hindered my ability to swing a sword.

I was lucky to just get away before it stop roaring. While this allowed we a chance to run, it also took away my chance to give it another sword slash.

While making my way across the web filled floor, the giant animono kumo disappeared into the web again.

"Be careful Link! It's size doesn't just offer it strength. You need to take your time if you're going to win."

I know Shady. Given how powerful it's screams of pain are, I need to be careful where I am when I strike. Not to mention if it decides to drop from the roof again the floor will have a huge shock wave come through it.

That creepy clawing fucker starts moving through it webs again. And this time it moves to one of the webs hanging from above me. It's trying to jump on me.

I manage to avoid it with a quick movement. But it landing on the ground caused another shock to go through the ground. This time I timed when it was going to hit the ground and jumped off the ground to avoid the shock.

I need to take care of this thing soon. Both before it kills me and before the cross shadow gets to me.

"Let's end this you ugly web shiting son of a bitch!"

"Spider roar!"

 **(To be continued)**


	10. Chapter 9: The forest temple part 3

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing Ch 9: The forest temple part 3)**

 **Part 1**

Although I stand here making a claim to victory, i'm still left with one important question. Can I win this fight?

Before me is a giant animono kumo. And while inside this temple its intellect is below impressive. The fact remains that its size and this room make it hard to defeat.

As soon as I had yelled out an insult it had vanished once more into the webs. Like before I run away from it, but I can't keep away forever. As soon enough It once again goes above me and tries to land on me.

Fortunately I manage to evade the giant animono kumo once more. I also made sure to jump as it was hitting the ground to avoid getting thrown off balance by the shock wave. The moment I did I look back and noticed it was facing away from me. It was now open for another attack, so I rushed to cut through it while it's off guard.

I was aiming for its back left leg. But just about when I was about to swing, that leg was lifted and kicked me.

While I managed to cut that leg a bit upon getting hit, I still got sent flying backwards. I heading for one of the soul webs leading from the floor to the ceiling. I managed to cut it with the cross shadow while being sent back. And I managed to avoid getting touched by using my shield to block it off.

I land on the ground a few feet away from the animono kumo. And I almost landed on one of the webs on the floor. I was just about to land on it, but I managed to stop myself by pushing my sword and shield against the ground.

But that was too close. My face was only an inch away from the soul web when I stopped moving. If I had touched that I would have been dead for sure.

"Spider roar!"

The giant animono kumo screamed a bit after I cut it. But it's done now and now turns around to face me.

I'm still a little hurt from that kick I was just given, so i'm having trouble getting away on the spot. As the beast runs toward me I think fast and throw my shield on to its head and block its eyes.

"Spider roar!"

The moment it had its vision blocked it stopped approaching me. It was all confused as it couldn't see anything.

It starts stomping around and swinging its claws around as well. I guess it's just trying to get me but doesn't know where to strike. Luckily it was to stupid to just try an take the shield off its eyes.

Unfortunately for me though, all it's moving around caused the shield to slip off its face. Although I did have enough time to get up before it noticed me. Though it wasn't ease to thanks to all the shocks from it's stomping. If it weren't for the cross shadow making me stronger that dumb fuck would have got me there.

The animono kumo chases after me, but I managed to move through some of its webs. Being as big as it is it could follow me through without cutting down its own webs. But it didn't and decided to disappear into one of them instead.

It starts chasing me through the webs again. And thank god it did. If it had decided to cut through the web, or just disappear into the web and instantly reappear on the other side, it would have got me even with its injured leg.

It's stupidity has given me a chance to survive, but its shear size and power is crushing my hopes for victory.

First things first. I need to get my shield back, again. So I try to get over there while avoiding the bug.

I run in one direction and then the giant animono kumo follows me in that direction. I then quickly stop and turn around and ran the other way. This threw the animono kumo off and gave me a chance to get away.

Thanks to that little trick I was able to make some distance from it and it had trouble catching up to me as it had to maneuver through and non straight web line.

I ran with all my speed and made it over to my shield and grabbed it. But I wasted a lot of energy running as much as I did while also trying to avoid the soul webs around me. Though I think I can still keep going for while. I already had a lot of running stamina and the cross shadow has only pushed it further.

The giant Animono kumo decided to try another aerial attack. But like before I was able to predict where it was going to drop and avoid it. And of course made sure to time its drop to the ground so I could jump at the right time.

Like before I try to get it on its blind spot now. Only this time I try avoid getting kicked. But the moment I try an slash it, the giant animono kumo disappeared into the web.

What the fuck happened? Why did it disappear into the web this time? It didn't do this last time I tried this.

"Link! Watch out!"

Shady called out to be telling me I was in danger. I quickly turned around and saw the giant ass bug right behind me.

What the fuck is going on here!? All of a sudden this thing is making smart moves on me?

It tries to reach out for me with one of its claws. It was going right for the kill.

I was just fast enough to swing the cross shadow and sever its claw from the leg. Blood gushed out on my face, clothes, sword and shield. And the worst part was that I could feel a tad bit of enjoyment from it. I really need to get the cross shadow back into my pouch.

"Gahhhhh!"

Another roar of pain came from the beast. But what I failed to see coming when I attacked it instead of dodging it was that I'd get throw back by the roar again.

I was being flung backwards again and my body was about to come in contact with a web on the wall I was about to hit. I barely had time to react, but I managed to throw my sword and shield at the web. My sword was touching a higher part of the web and shield a lower part.

When I hit the web I disappeared into it and started going down it. But since the giant animono kumo's roar produced enough force to throw me back, my sword and shield were being pinned against the web. So when I hit the web, whichever way I went on the web I'd reappear before I was in it for too long.

It was a smart move to use the force of the roar to my advantage. But i'm still being pushed back by the roar. So the moment I reappear I touch the web again and disappear into it again and again. This monster really does takes a while to stop roaring when it's hurt. While the pain must be severe I imagine this thing exposure to the temple has made its mind a bit sensitive.

This process continues for a little bit but then the giant animono kumo stops roaring. I fall to the floor while avoiding the web on the ground, and my shield and sword are stuck to the web. This webbing may be designed for vanishing but it still sticks like a normal web.

But the real problem here was that the giant animono kumo is done roaring and I have no shield or sword to defend myself. I was in a deep forest of trouble here.

"Link! Get the cross shadow!"

Shady's flying behind the animono kumo and yelling out to me.

I know Shady. But i'm not only am I hurt from getting flung by the roar, but i'm also not feeling good because of the web. I just kept reappearing and disappearing into and from the web over and over again.

If the damage I took from the roar and the web weren't bad enough, i'm also feeling weaker now that I don't have the cross shadow in my hand. The sudden lost of it made me go back to my original level of psychical power and since it was so fast i'm having trouble adapting to the change.

The giant animono kumo is having trouble moving since it front right claw was just cut off. So it's having trouble walking on that leg. But never the less it's still coming the way.

I can just barely get up in a clawing position because of all that just happened to me. I don't think i'm going to make it here! I actually think i'm going to die!

I continue to look at the eyes of the giant animono kumo. They look hungry for the blood that flows through me. And all I can do it stare at them as I believe this is the end!

Just as i'm about to close my eyes and wait for death I hear something above me. I look up and when I do I see the cross shadow come straight for me. It came down from the web and flew right into my hand.

That's right! How could I have forgotten. The cross shadow is bound to who ever becomes its next host. The cross shadow must have had enough force to get loose from the soul web.

The moment it returned to me I felt stronger and more confident. I get up a bit more and just as the giant web ass made his way to me, I aim for its head and try to cut through it with all my might.

Just as my sword reached its head, it then disappeared. I just felt it touch its head but it disappeared before I could slice through. And I instead just cut through air while feeling like I missed.

I see the white spot on the web. I follow it with my eyes and it goes back up to the roof.

Now that the giant animono kumo made some distance, Shady flew on over here.

"You ok Link!? Please tell me that thing didn't leave you with any broken bones."

"No! But i'm hurt in both body and spirit. My body from this fight and my mind from the fact I was so close to death less then a minute ago."

But now's not the time to talk about that as the giant animono kumo is still alive. And it's right above us.

I look back at my shield and see stuck on the wall. I grab on to it and try to pull it off. But the webbing's grip was to strong and I couldn't get it off.

"Link, you don't have time for this. Get your shield later. It's coming this way!"

I take my attention away from my shield and look up. The giant animono kumo was not visible and I could see the white on the web approaching us.

I leave my shield behind and start moving. The giant animono kumo reappeared around where we we're. But since it missed us it returned to the webs to try again.

Since it can't walk right now it will probably try to get from the webs over and over again. I keep moving indifferent directions while simultaneously avoiding the webs.

"Link, you can't just hope to catch it off guard because of its stupidity now. You need to try something you haven't done in here yet."

Shady points that out as we move. And she's right about that.

"Why is it doing better now? I thought all the animono kumo were suppose to be left in a crazy state of mind while inside the temple."

While asking that question the giant animono kumo dropped down from above again. I once again managed to avoid it when it landed. And I also made sure to jump upon its impact again. And after its landing it returned to the webs again.

"Under normal circumstances it be like you said Link. But remember, the ones you've faced up till now haven't been trapped in this room. They've been free to roam where ever they can."

"What does that have to-

I try to take and run while focusing on where it was above me. And before I could finish my sentence it decided to drop from above again. Thus I we repeat the same cycle again. With me avoiding and it returning to the webs.

"It matters because that means it only has to think when it comes to this room. It doesn't wander wondering if whats in front of it is real or if some image it gets from another world is real. As what takes place in this room does not change it allows it focus on this one moment."

Shady continued to explain things to me. And I guess she's right.

When you're outside wandering a free world, and then you're constantly being filled with memories and current moments that aren't your own. Well, you'd definitely start getting confused on what's real and what's fake.

But in a secluded room where nothing can change. Even if you're being smacked around with events from across different worlds, it be much easier to focus on this. Being as it's unchanging and thus less confusing.

But I can't afford to focus on that right now. The white part of the webs is coming this way. It looks like the giant animono kumo wants to catch me through the web instead of dropping on me.

Like before, even though it moves faster then me i'm able to avoid it by constantly changing direction. And because the webs don't go in straight direction where ever I go.

But no matter how easily I can keep my distance, I still can't keep this up forever. Even with the cross shadow making me stronger, i'll still eventually run out of energy.

The animono kumo reappears above me. Only this time it doesn't drop down here, it's hanging above me. What's it trying to do now?

I stop moving since it stopped chasing me. Now I can regain some lost energy.

I look up at the ceiling and see the giant animono kumo staring at me. I wonder what it's planing to do next, and then it lifts its back end up.

Its back end was pointed right at me. What the hell is it...it's going to shoot a web at me!

Just after that thought came to mind was when it fired it at me. It came at me with great speed, but I still avoid it as I move to the right. It almost got though, and I almost stepped on another web on the ground with that sudden movement.

I look up at the giant animono kumo a see that its already disappeared into the web. It's heading straight this way on the web it just launched at me. I react to this and get moving from that spot while avoiding more webs on the ground and ones connecting to the ceiling.

When the giant animono kumo appeared on the ground it was looking in the wrong direction. Despite being able to learn in this fight, it's still a idiot. This brain dead bitch not only failed to travel through the web it shot while firing it, like the one outside the temple. But despite being able to see around freely when moving through the web, it decides to face wrong direction.

Like before when it missed in the past, the moment it realized this it vanished into the web again. It really does have trouble with this temple if it can do smart and dumb things randomly like that.

The real problem here is that it drops down and then disappears to fast for me to get a hit on it's blind spot.

!?

Blind spot? That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Once again the cross shadow might be making it hard to think outside of combat involving it only.

"Link! You have to hurry and find a way to beat this thing now. If had been facing this way when appeared, or if reappeared right above you and dropped after getting back into the web, you'd be dead. We'd both probably be dead!"

Shady's right about this. Given the smart moves it managed to make in this fight, it's very fair to say i'd be dead if not for the temple.

"Don't worry Shady. I have a plan this time."

"A plan? What kind of plan?"

"Just watch what happens next. But try to keep some distance from me for now. We don't wanna take the chance of it randomly deciding to attack you next."

Since we had little time before its next attack, Shady didn't even make a reply to me. She just flew away to make some distance.

I keep my eyes on the enemy above and once again it shoots another web down to where I am. But being ready for it I dodge it like before.

I make sure to keep my eyes on the giant animono kumo above me. It vanishes into the web once it hit the ground and comes this way. So reach into my pouch with my right hand and take out one of my remaining sixteen deku nuts.

I made just a bit of distance from the web end where it was going to appear. I needed to wait for it to appear so I knew where to throw it. I act fast and throw in the direction where it was looking and it went off before it could disappear again.

"Spider roar!"

The giant animono kumo released a strong roar of displeasure because of the sudden flash of light. Just like the ones I faced outside, this one is even more vulnerable to light when it reappears from the web. Since just like me when I move through it, they don't have any feeling when it comes to their eyes.

With that being said, the giant animono kumo was extra blinded by the deku nut flash. And in its confusion it failed to disappear into the web this time. Not only that, but it was facing away from me while it roars so I didn't get flung back.

Now was my chance to put this fucker down for good. And then put the cross shadow away so I stop thinking like that.

I jump on to the animono kumo from its back side. It's moving around a lot so i'm having trouble staying on. But it seems that it's to distracted by its sudden moment of being blinded that it didn't notice me on its back.

I try to strike it anywhere on its body. But given its size, the power of the cross shadow might still not be enough given its size. Plus I have no idea how the spider body works, so I don't know if I try to strike it where the heart is on a human will hit it int he heart.

But my past experience with the smaller animono kumo show me that a cut through the head it fatal. So I aim to hit in the head once more.

I make my way along up and along its back and to its head. The deku nut flashes effect should last awhile. Just enough for me to get up there to the head.

As hard as it is to get over to the head I managed it and ready the cross shadow. I then plunge it as hard as I could into the beasts skull at the same spot I managed to graze earlier.

The moment I did the restless moving of the giant animono kumo stopped. And then with a huge thud noise it hit the ground.

I am now laying stomach first on top of a dead giant spider. Along with that my face is covered in its blood from when I just pieced its skull. And my sword is still deep in said skull.

"You did it Link! You did it!"

Shady comes flying over with excitement. Not that I blame her, I wanna shout with excitement as well after all this.

I get a good grip on the cross shadow's hilt. And I pull it clean out of the giant animono kumo's skull.

(Sound of blood spewing)

I fall back on to the back of the corpse with its blood coming out on me. I really hate it when blood gets on me while i'm holding the cross shadow. I get thoughts in my head that don't even make sense to me.

I tend to think things like (Who need an orgazamse on the face when you have blood gushing on it!) I have no idea what that even means, but it makes me feel very unpleasant. And the fact that I don't what it means, yet it's in my head only makes it all the more worst.

Now that the fight is over I can put the cross shadow away. So I slip it back into my pouch.

"Link, what are you doing? You still need the cross shadow if you're going to get your shield down and cut that wooden object free of the webs."

Shady just came along and reminded me of that. I completely forgot about it in the moment.

"Oh! Right, i'll get right on that. Thanks for reminding me Shady."

"No trouble at all Link. I wasn't able to help that much at all in this fight. So that's the least I could do."

"That's not entirely true. You gave me a warning when the giant animono kumo reappeared behind me. And you told me to get moving in the beginning of the fight when I was standing there stunned by what I saw."

"You would have definitely moved in the beginning fight without me telling you. And with your gain in skill from holding the cross shadow you would have seen that coming without me."

"Maybe so, but it's still something I should thank you for. I mean, if I hadn't moved sooner on the first drop I may have been too close to the impact and may have fallen. Either to close to the beast or on one of the webs. And as for it coming from behind, I don't think I would have saw it coming. I let my guard down since I though this thing was too stupid."

This is how I definitely feel about all this. Even if I could have survived without her help, I don't want to think about what may have happened without it.

To be honest I kind of feel ashamed about needing help. I mean i'm lucky it didn't go after Shady herself. And yet not only is there a good chance i'd be dead without her, but that moment back there when the cross shadow came back to my hand was just luck. I was so close to death there.

"Well, regardless of that, you get your shield back. And we need to see what caught up in the webs."

She doesn't act cocky at all from my complement. I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that, given how long shes had to deal with all those children. She must be quite mature.

I get off the giant animono kumo's corpse and head over to my shield.

After walking over to it I reach into my pouch and take out the cross shadow. I then cut both sides of the web around my shield and start scraping the web off the wall. I got my shield off and got the rest of the soul web that was on it off.

With that being done I put my shield back on my back. And I decide to put the cross shadow away until I walk over to the wooden object.

Me and Shady arrive at what ever it covered in soul webs. I then start to sever them from the object.

After cutting some of it off me and Shady are able to that it's a treasure chest.

"So that's what was under it all. I wonder what's in there. It must have some kind of purpose if it was locked up in here with the vanishing beast."

"Perhaps what ever's in there had some value to the beast itself. That may explain why there was so many soul webs covering it."

"Soul webs?"

"It's what I decided to name them."

"Oh, I see."

Shady wasn't surprised at all by that. I guess after naming the janpu kumo and animono kumo she's come to understand me when I decide to name things. That and I guess she doesn't think my names are half bad either.

Anyways, I continue to sever the soul webs on the chest. And after getting them all off I open it.

What I see inside is hard to describe. What I see is this black cylinder shaped object inside. On one side of it had this handle on it, with a lever between the it.

I pick it up buy the handle while putting the cross shadow away. I look around it and on the opposite side of it from the handle I see this little blue glowing circle in the center of the cylinder.

"What is this thing? Does this look familiar to you Shady?"

"No, that definitely isn't something i've seen before. Although looking at it, it looks like the material is made from a animono kumo's hide."

After Shady said that I take another look at it. I grabbed it by the handle at first not the rest of it. But now that I look at it clearly it does appear to made of that. Not to mention the little glowing circle in the middle of the front is the same color as the soul webs.

"Link, look inside the chest again. There's something else in bottom right corner."

I look in there like Shady asked me to. And what I saw was an envelop.

I pick it up and check it out. If an envelop is in here with this thing, it might be a message for who ever gets it to know how to use it.

"Well open it up Link. What ever's in there, I gotta feeling it's something we want to know."

"That's for sure. I hope it tells us what this thing is."

I put the object I found in the chest on the ground while I open the envelop. I open it up and I find a paper with similar text to that of the tree and door. I guess this is a letter in there langue.

"Hey Shady, what does this say?"

"Let me see it."

I bring the page over to Shady and let her read it.

"It says, **("Dear hero, if thou is reading this, then like me thou were** **triumphant against Shoushitsu the vanishing beast. After defeating her myself, I forged this from her remains. And now I let this great power wander across worlds Just like the beast it was forged from. Press and release the web of vanishing to do with as thou please.")** That's all it says."

"So it's like you said. This thing is made from the corpse of an animono kumo. Specifically it was made from this giant one here. Wait, it said Shoushitsu the vanishing one. Is that it's name?"

"It's her name to be precise. Who ever wrote this said he also defeated her. So this animono kumo is female. Not really a surprise when you think about, since females are more dominant in the world of spiders."

"Well that aside, it doesn't say anything else? Like how this thing works?"

"Afraid not, Link. But it shouldn't be to hard to figure out. Why don't you try finding out how it works on your own."

I guess that couldn't hurt to try.

I look at this thing and try to guess what it's used for. Given that there's a handle on this side must mean I hold it from said side. But what about this blue spot? Is it like the soul webs in any way?

There's a lever between the handle that's pointing out from the cylinder. I'm guessing that's how it works. So I grab the lever with my fingers and point the blue spot on the front away from me an in the direction of the wall.

With all that being said, I pull the lever backwards toward the handle. The moment I did something just shot out of the front.

"Ah!"

I was caught off guard by what just came out. Not to mention I felt force of it firing outwards. But the force wasn't that strong and is something I can easily handle.

What had been shot out of the front was another soul web. And it had been fired all the way to the part of the wall I had aimed for.

Not only that, but on the opposite side where the handle and lever were, there was a part of object that had opened up. Right where the lever was pointing out from there was another glowing blue circle. Only bigger then the one at front.

"A soul web just shot out of this thing. Now I see why the one who made this made it. Like many things inside the temple, like those who live here, environment and any holes dug into the area. This thing was able to cross over from a different world just by being here. Who ever defeated Shoushitsu in another world left this for anyone who make use of the soul webs."

It's no doubt as Shady says. But i'm still focusing on the web I just shot. Does this mean I can create a soul web to use when ever I want? I don't know, but since the place I shot it to has no other webs around I decide to try it out.

I place my right hand on the soul web that was shot out to try and use it. But nothing happened when I touched it.

"What the hell! Shady, it's not working. The webs affects aren't activating as I touch it."

"That's unusual. The web looks exactly like the others, it even glows like them. And the note clearly stated this thing is made from the corpse of Shoushitsu. So the fact that it shot this out must mean it's a soul web."

"My thoughts exactly. I thought the point of this weapon was to shoot the web and then for me to touch it to use it. But instead the soul web line is a dud. Is it possible who ever made this in another world didn't test it first?"

"I highly doubt that. First off, the thought that someone would make something like this, from something like that without testing it is ridicules. Second off, the fact remains that who ever made this stated he defeated Shoushitsu. Can you believe someone dumb enough to test this before leaving it would smart enough to defeat her?"

"No. I can't believe that anymore then you can."

But that doesn't explain why it's not working.

Does it lose it's power when it exists across worlds? Or am I not doing something right?"

I try loosening my grip on the lever to see what would happen. Then I feel this tug on the item. It was pulling me towards the direction of the web.

I hold on tight when this happens. And eventually the end of the web that was stuck to the wall came off. Then the rest of the web came back to the cylinder.

"Well it's good to know it can bring the web back to me."

"That was weird right there. How did it bring the web back while you were still able to stand a foot?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've seen how strong these webs are. If the web sticks as strongly to what it touches as the rest, then you should have gotten pulled towards it instead of the other way around."

The moment Shady said that I started to think the same thing. Why didn't I get pulled towards the wall? Is the web weaker when it's first released?

While I question this Shady brings something else up.

"Come to think of it Link. When you first fired the thing the opposite side opened up didn't it? Did we try seeing if that part of it did anything?"

!?

The moment she said that I fired this thing at the wall again to try that out. I feel the same amount of force again, but this time it doesn't even faze me.

The moment the web hit the wall the opposite end opened again. Right between the handle, the lever was coming out of this glowing blue spot.

While still holding down the lever, I use index finger to try and touch that area. And the moment I did that's when things changed.

I had disappeared into the web line that I fired and was moving towards the wall. It was working now, until I stopped half way and fell to the ground.

"Ah!"

I had almost hit one of the soul webs on the ground when I fell.

"Link! You ok?"

"Ah, yeah. I think so. Suddenly reappearing like that without being prepared, and then landing like that on the ground was pleasant."

"But why did you reappear without making it to the end? Normally you don't come back out until you reach a dead end or a pressured part of the web."

She's right about that. I look back at the item and the web. My finger was no longer on the blue spot and the web grew shorter. So when I use the web to move along it the further I go the more web returns. But that doesn't explain why I randomly reappeared after pressing the blue spot.

!?

It was at that moment I realized something. I press the the blue spot again with my finger tip. I disappear into the web again, but make it all the way to the wall this time.

I reappear and drop to the floor on my feat. And the item had completely retracted the web and closed the blue hole.

"Weird, you went further along the web the second time then you did the first time."

"Not really. I found out how the thing works."

"Really? How?"

"You remember how I said I could move my vision around despite not having body when going through the web? And how earlier in one of our fights with animono kumo I used the webs and reappeared on both my feet?"

"Yeah I remember that. What of it?"

"While moving through the web I have no body. But i've learned how to move myself around while it's transferring me. That's how I managed to control it. By keeping my fingers on the blue spot even while moving through the web. That must be how I stay inside the web."

"I see. So does that mean you can reappear while using it when ever you want?'

"Let's see."

I find an area in the room with less webs around and aim this thing across the floor. I then shoot the web and then press on the blue spot. After disappearing into the web I at will reappear before reaching the end.

"Yep, it works. I stop and appeared when I wanted to."

"Well then, this...soul..web shooter I guess, should be able to help us on our journey. Not to mention since it's of other worldly powers it should be able to act as one of the three items we need."

"That's for sure. But we're not calling it the soul web shooter. That name it too long. Let's just call this thing the soul shot."

I say this to Shady while holding it up in the air while looking at it with excitement.

"Well...what ever you wanna call it, it's what we need. We can leave the temple finally. Let's get going Link."

I nod to what Shady says and head for the door. But now that I look at it I realize it's still closed shut.

"What the hell!? I thought it was suppose to open again after we leave."

Just after I say that this text appears on the door.

"This text says **(** **Congratulations hero. Thou have concerned and vanished the vanishing one from this world. Thou has earned thou freedom.)** That's what it states."

"Then why hasn't-

Before I could even finish my sentence the door suddenly spit open. Just like when it first opened.

"Well there you have it. Let's get going Link."

Shady flies out of the room. And I walk out right behind her.

 **Part 2**

Me and Shady made our way through the temple and to the front of it. We're now Outside with just a stairway being all that's left.

I take one look back at the temple before we leave. I still wonder if Amapola and the deku scrubs will be ok. Can they last long enough for me and Shady to finish with our goal?

"Now's not the time to look back and worry Link."

I know Shady. But that doesn't help me worry any less.

As I look away from the temple I look to the forest that lays at the bottom of this stairs. I must once again move through it and all those smart animono kumo. It's going to be tough, but it must be done. As soon I must move on from this temple of crossing to another.

"Hey Shady. I wanna get use to the soul shots some more. So i'm going to use it to get down this stairs one more time before we go."

"Very well. But don't try to go down there in one shot. Take your time disappearing one time after the other while going down it. Considering you just use that long web back there to reach the main entrance, you're probably not at your best for this in the first place."

"Hey! I didn't vomit this time when I use that web to get up here. And remember I use the web up in the tree to get over to the other side only a minute before that. Then I used the small soul web to get out through the front of the temple. I think i've already gotten pretty use to it."

"I admit that's all true. But neither you nor me know if there's a negative effect of the soul webs coursing through you as of now. I highly doubt just using the web along means your sick permanent forever. But you still shouldn't over do it until you're use to it. And even then I you should make yourself a limit to how much you use it."

I guess I can't really argue with Shady about that. I mean, i'm sure there's a limit to how far the web line can even shoot. But I do still need to watch out for how much I use the soul shot over and over again.

I get out the soul shot from my pouch and aim to a point down the stairs. I then shoot the soul web out at one of steps along the stairs and the disappear. After moving along the web I reappear at the step I shot at. I the decide to take a rest to make sure I don't over work my body like Shady mentioned.

After moving along the stairs through the soul shot a few times and taking breaks along the way, i'm just one shot away from the bottom. I aim and fire it out towards the ground out from the temple.

I disappear into the web and start moving out to the bottom. I was just passing over the first step when suddenly I reappeared before I reached the end or even tried to reappear. I didn't know what was going on, but after reappearing against my free will I fell toward the soil.

"Link, are you alright? Why did you reappear up so high from the ground? More then that, why did you reappear with your legs in the wrong position for landing?"

I get up while wiping the dirt off face and tunic.

"Ah! I didn't reappear myself back there. I just suddenly reappeared randomly without even wanting to."

"That doesn't seem right at all. you've used it so far after figuring out it works without a problem. You couldn't have accidentally taken your fingers off the blue spot, could you?"

"No. I may have been falling, but when I reappeared my middle and ring fingers were both still on it. I'm sure of it."

I don't what could have happened back there. Why did I reappear if my fingers were still on it?

"Link look! I didn't realize it at first since I was focused on you at the time. But the soul web has gone from glowing blue to black."

I look forward to the web line. And I see that she's right, it is black. It was still glowing when I fell but I guess it stop doing so later on. The question it why did it do that?

I pull down the lever on the soul shot to see inside. And it was pitch black on the inside to.

The web line in still extended outwards to the ground. So I try to press the inside part of it to try and use it. But it didn't work. It had lost its power.

"What's going on Shady? The power of my soul shot just disappeared. I can't use it anymore."

After saying that I retract the web line to the soul shot. At least that function is still working.

"I don't know. The note never stated that was a limit to the amount of time you could use. It just lost its power the moment you-

Shady all of a sudden just stopped talking and looked back at stairs. From the sound of her voice it sounds like she realized something based on what she was going to say.

"Now that I think about it Link. Didn't just cross the end of the stairs when you reappeared?"

Now that she mentions it, I did realize it happened just I crossed the end. What I didn't think about is how much of a coincidence that was.

Why did I happen to reappear right there and then? Why did the soul shot lose its power just as I crossed the end of the stairs?

"Judging by the look on your face, i'm guessing you're finding that a little suspicious to?"

"Yeah. And now that I think about it, that was the first time I used the soul shot outside the temple grounds."

"That's exactly what I was getting at. Link, I want you to go back to the stairs and see what happens to the soul shot."

I do as Shady says and walk back onto the stairs. At that moment I look at the blue spot at the front of the soul shot. And it start glowing blue again.

At that moment I thought its power must have come back So I fire it a bit above the stairs to see if it works. I shoot the web and then point at the blue spot that opened up. It was at that moment I disappeared and then quickly moved over to where I shot before reappearing.

"Well it's working again. Now see if it loses its power when you leave."

I do as she asks and step away from the stairs. And by doing so the temple.

I take another look at the blue spot and it starts to lose its glow and go black again. I then try shooting the web again and use it for movement. It shoots out alright, but the web won't activate at all when I touch it.

"It's not working. I can't leave the temple without it losing it's power."

"It's as I feared. The reason the power is active in the temple is because it connects the soul shot to the source of its power. Outside there's nothing connecting it."

"But what about all the animono kumo who used soul webs outside the temple? They we're outside, and their webs worked."

"That's because they were transformed into what ever Shoushitsu was. In fact she was probably what all of them connected to in order to become what they became. That's why they transformed in the first place."

"But I don't get it. If they can make working soul webs outside the temple, then why can't the soul shot do it? It fires the web and has complete control of it as if it were alive. It's even made from Shoushitsu herself."

"Yes, but you forget, the reason we found the soul shot is because it crossed over from another world. Just by being in the temple it exist in another world. But outside the temple it only exists in one world."

"You mean?"

"Yes, the soul shot you have here isn't the real one and draws its power from the real one. But the only thing connecting it to the right world is this temple. And the only reason the animono kumo keep there webs there exposure has actually transformed them into the same creature as Shoushitsu."

I now understood where Shady was taking this. the worlds were given form by the thoughts existing in the minds of all living creatures. Given that it's not to surprising that them being in the temple has allowed them to manifest the same properties as others. But for an inanimate object, it's a whole other story.

This means unless we find a way to give the soul shot the ability to think, we can't use it outside the temple.

"Does this mean we can't use it as one of the three other worldly objects? Since it doesn't bare a connection?

"I'm afraid so. We need something else if were going to break the seal."

"If that's the case then let's go back and help the deku scrubs."

"What!?"

"You know of three different temples right? And we need something from them all if we are to break the seal on the power we need, right? So that means we must return to the temple to find something else."

I have a bit of a smile on my face while saying that. As i'm of course happy about the fact we need to go back and help.

"Look Link, I agree that we need to go back, but why does that imply that we need to help them?"

"Amapola said that the source of his race going nuts must be at the center of the temple. That means the center must also be the source of all the other worldly presents come from. If we can make it to the center we might find something to help us and them."

I just stare at Shady and she stares at me back. I wait for her to reply to my what I say. And I hope it's a good one at best.

Finally Shady says something.

"Going there might help Link. But you realize we still might not be able to help them, right?"

"Yeah, I know very well that may be the case. I haven't forgotten what you told me about having to travel to another world."

"Well, seeing as we don't have anything else to go on. Let's held back and see if we can find any sort of item that can help us as we try to save the deku."

"GREAT!"

As we walk back up the stairs i'm filled with joy. Because now we might be able to help the deku sooner then I thought.

As we walk back up the stairs Shady asks me a question.

"Hey Link. Why did you decide to call these magic webs soul webs anyways?"

"Because only something with a living existence can use them. And calling them a life web would have sounded like they would help you keep living. But we both no that's not the case."

"Ah, I see."

"Since we're asking questions, I have two for you. Why is it that the deku scrubs haven't transformed yet? And why must we go through three temples to get the object we need? Can we just find three other worldly objects in one alone?"

"First off, when it comes to transforming one creature into another, the nature of said creature is something to take into account. When it comes to fairies like me we have a strong connection as i've told you before. When it comes down to other creatures it matters based on their shape and nature. The animono kumo were changed no doubt easily because they have physiology to that of Shoushitsu."

I see. They were both spiders after all. So it's not like they were changed that much. I mean they may have gotten the soul webs along with the black skin and red eyes. But their size didn't change at all.

"The deku had one thing in common with the animono kumo. The ability to dig in and suck out what it needs to feed on, as you've stated before. After being given a spiders lust to feed off of other creatures they feed on who something none spider that a deku can feed from. That's probably what started all the cannibalism started in one of these worlds. And that thought has manifested into what the deku scrub minds are now mainly focused on."

In other words the insanity of becoming a cannibal overshadows everything else that enters a deku scrubs mind from across worlds.

"Second off now, no we can't. While all the temple connect many different worlds together, the other worldly presence act as one inside the temple. This is the reason why everything, not just living creatures in there change based on what takes place across worlds. In other words, unless you go through different temples you won't find an item with a different worldly presence."

I guess I understand that. Because if they all the presence mix together, it makes something new. Plus how would we know if the items from a world different to the other items world?

As we were taking we reached the top of the stairs. And now I enter the temple through the web while Shady flies in over head.

 **Part 3**

After coming back in since the soul shot can't be used outside the temple, we go through it to find something else. Or at least Shady is while i'm more concerned about saving the deku scrubs.

Since it was too risky to head in the direction of the deku we decided to look elsewhere. We remembered the hole we found by that garden of animono kumo. It was to low for me to jump down and didn't have a soul web. Even if I could have gotten down there I wouldn't have been able to get back up.

On our way back Shady said my soul shot should be able to reach the top of the hole. So even if I can't find a way out down there I can just come back up with the soul shot.

We made our way through the temple and all the way back to the garden of animono kumo. Like last time I decide to sneak around them instead of fight them. Since the less life in the temple means the less strange on the minds of the animono kumo. So we kill as few as we can to avoid smart versions of them.

I arrive at the hole and shoot my soul shot down to the bottom.

"It's just like you said Shady. The soul shot is long enough."

"I knew it would be. When you first left the room you got it in, you shot it outwards to see how far it is. After seeing you use do that, I simply compared it to what I saw earlier."

Shady's ability to compare one thing to another is amazing. Thanks to her sphere of memories properly containing every memory she has.

I use my soul shot to get down below and begin my search for something to help us and the deku. The moment I got down I was stunned by the bad smell.

"AHH!"

I cover my nose while yelling out because of the suddenly distinguishing smell.

"Sorry Link. I didn't know there more poisonous water down here. Since you didn't have nose when you came down here, I imagine the smell was extra bad for you upon reappearing."

"Gah! I'm alright. heh, let's see where to go next."

I look around and I see more steam clouds packed with poison. Looks like someone in another world is boiling the water down here to. Unless I fine someone down here doing it.

"So there's more of this stuff down here. And god it smells as awful as ever!"

I put my hand on my mouth and nose after saying that.

"It most certainly does. And it's covering every direction down here."

It's as Shady says. While still covering my mouth and nose I look in every direction down here. Right, left, forward and all in between are covered by poisonous steam.

"Hey Shady? If this is anything like the remaining pieces of the text, do you think this steam is just covering some important clue?"

I try to get that all across while still covering my mouth. I hope she heard me alright.

"That's not very likely since we already opened the door to Shoushitsu. We don't even know if that steam was to really hide it, or was just there by complete coincidence. Although I imagine this steam is not natural just like the one above us right now."

I have to agree with you on that. The problem is finding out where to go next.

"Shady, you said fairies don't have to breath right? So you think you can fly around the steam a bit to find where I can go?"

"Sure. My skin should be able to withstand the poison more then long enough. But first i'm going to find out where the heat source is."

Shady turns back into a cat. I guess she's going to use those violet eyes of hers. Or what ever it's called.

Shady starts staring all around the place looking for the source. If anything like before, there should be some random spot right above the poisonous water admitting heat. As something or someone in another world is causing the heat.

"Well it looks like the heat source this time is very far away this time. It doesn't look like it's with in striking distance of the visible area."

"But if that's the case, then the heat source is even hotter then the last one."

"Exactly. It definitely won't be safe for you to go out there. It might get too hot for you to handle it along with the poison."

That does complicate things massively. Shady said earlier that the poison is unsafe whether it's through the mouth or through the skin. Walking through steam of it is better then falling into a pool of. But the fact remains that inhaling poison and getting it through the skin while burning is far from any manner of safe.

First off since there's so much steam in the given area there may be a huge supply of poison water down here. If all of it hasn't turned to the steam we see before us. So I first need to find a path I can use.

"Can you still locate where the walkway is for me? The walkway and the water should still have different heat signatures right?"

"Yes they should. But the heat crossing the area is consistent. I don't see any changes around the area that would give the impression there's something different there."

"Then perhaps it's just ground ahead of us. The steam must be coming from a water source further then we expect. It's probably around there we'll find the heat source."

"I don't think so. I remember the level of heat from the last steam cloud completely. The steam cloud around here is not that different from the last one in terms of heat level. So I should be able to detect the same sign of ground be exposed to the heat of the steam I did earlier. And yet the lower area is showing no sign of such a thing existing in the vicinity."

If Shady remembers it that way I have to agree. Her memory is beyond that of any person i've ever met.

But wait, if there's no ground past the steam. And if the heat source isn't around here. Then how can it be out there at all?

If it's out there then it needs source needs something to stand on. Other wise it would just fall into the water. And poisonous or not water is still water.

Could the heat source be under water? Or is there something to stand on past all the water?

"Hey Shady, do you think can cross the water then to find me solid ground?"

"What do you mean? I just told you there isn't a walkway. What, do you want me to go out there just in case i'm wrong?"

"If there's no solid ground beyond what we can see, then how is the heat source not here? This must mean that there's either a powerful enough heat source under the water. Or beyond the steam and across the water there's solid ground for the heat source to be on."

The moment I said all that Shady looked at me as if she suddenly realized something. She then transformed back into her fairy form.

"Alright, i'll go search for solid ground out there. Or rather for anything I can find out there."

"Thanks! But are you sure you'll be alright out there? You can't see where you're going since you can't walk out there as a cat."

"Don't worry about me. As I said before, we fairies don't need to breath. Not to mention our bodies are far from easily affected by hot and cold temperatures. And even if I can't see out there I can still just fly back when I need to. You know I can't forget where I came from."

After that Shady flew out into the poisonous cloud west of the temple.

She never told me until now that fairies have high hot and cold resistance. Although I never asked about that last time or now. So it's luck that I even did hear about it now.

I hope she finds something out there. If there's solid ground with in a short enough distance I can use my soul shot to get over there. As long as it's not hot enough to melt the soul web is. I don't want to think that's the case.

After awhile of waiting Shady flies back here.

"Well? What did you find?"

"Well it seems that the source of the heat is under water after all. After flying in there the heat stopped traveling towards me and was coming from underneath me instead. And I found no heat source below me."

Then there's no ground for me to fire my soul shot at. That means I can't get across.

Just as I was feeling down Shady says something.

"Don't look so down Link. I said I couldn't find the heat source above ground. I did find solid land."

"Wait seriously? You mean there's still ground beyond the steam."

"Yes of course. You know, the heat source not being above water doesn't imply there can't be solid ground above said water."

Now that I think about it, that makes quite a bit of sense. It really should have thought that through.

"Now the problem is how to do you plan to get through."

"What do you mean? I have the soul shot remember? Or is the steam hot enough to melt it?"

"No, that's not the problem. You can't see where you're shooting it. I could find where you need to shoot, but even if disappearing into the soul web means you won't have to breath, it's another case when it comes to reappearing. Not only because I might be able to guide you fast enough, but because suddenly appearing in that cloud of poisonous steam is extremely dangerous."

She's right about that. Not only does going through the a soul web have a bad result on my body. But when reappearing into something unpleasant or dangerous, my bodies reaction is even stronger.

Disappearing with soul shot and reappearing in poisonous steam is definitely going to be the worst feeling yet.

"So there's no safe ground over there at all? Wait, then why even bring this up? If the ground you found is covered in poisonous steam, then what would be the point in going there at all?"

"Because I located two different places where solid ground is. The first one is close enough for your soul shot. And the second one close enough to the first for you to use it again. If there's anymore in out there, then there might be a path to cross through the steam. I need to go out there and check for more, as well as see if there's a place worth going over there. But we might have an option for going forward if you can handle it."

"Yes! There's still a chance!"

I have to yell out in happiness to something like that!

"Hey!? I still haven't gone out there to check. Plus the two questions we need ask is can you survive long enough to get through, and like you asked will the soul web melt?

I see where she taking this. I might not last long enough to get through. Or the web might melt on me. I definitely don't want to be inside it when it melts. And that's all there is to worry about if there's actually a place to reach on the other side.

Even if there's another pathway we can take down here, I might not make it. And even if we find another item down here, like the key to that door, I might not be able to get it. Since if it's covered by the steam I might not be able to last long enough to go over to it, pick it up and return here.

"Well never the less, can you last long enough to find me away across."

"You still want to try?"

"If there's another pathway or the key we're looking for, then yes. I have to try something. Let's just hope I can last long enough to get through."

"But the web from your soul shot."

"Show me where to shoot the soul line. I'll leave it in there for a bit to how long it lasts. Just fly across the line and touch it to see if it's holding out ok. And to make extra sure we don't melt it, i'll only leave it in there for ten seconds. Then shoot it in there again once it cools down to see if it can last an extra ten seconds. That ok with you?"

"I guess. Testing it should be alright. As long as you don't melt it and get stuck down here. I can ask the deku or the animono kumos to help you."

"Agreed."

Shady flies out to where I must shoot. And I shoot in that direction.

I count to ten and bring it back. Shady also flies back here.

"Well? How was it?"

"It was doing fine. But before we take it out there I want to see if there's anything out there."

"Alright, while your doing that i'll move through the soul web around here some more. Just to make sure i'm extra ready to handle the disappearing and poison abuse out there."

Shady flies out there while I start disappearing and reappearing over here.

Shady keeps flying over here for breaks from the poison. I also take some breaks to avoid over doing it with my body.

After awhile of practicing over here Shady finally comes back with an answer.

"Alright, I found out where to go. There is another pathway across the steam. And it looks like I can lead you there."

"Yes! Did you see if there's anything useful over there?"

"I couldn't. The pathway leads to a door. And it's way too big for me to open. You'll need to go over there yourself to check. Luckily there's no poisonous steam around there."

"Then first let's check some more on how well the web holds out."

I shoot out to where Shady shows me again. This time we wait twenty seconds before bringing it back. Then we waited thirty seconds.

Shady kept flying along the web line to make sure no part of it was melting down. And after it lasting seventy seconds is when Shady stopped me.

"That should be enough. I think the soul web will last long enough to get through. As long as you survive."

"Why did you have me try it until we waited seventy seconds? Do I have to last that long?"

"No, the steam just gets hotter in that direction. So I needed to make sure it would at least last that long."

I get it. If it couldn't last that long over here, it wouldn't last at all out there.

"Well, let's go. I'll guide you to the area need to shoot again. And the moment you reappear i'll grab your hand and show you to the next."

"Isn't this where you ask me if I sure I wanna try this!?"

I asked her in a funny tone. I couldn't resist be a little humorous.

"Don't start you brat! Besides, I already know you're just going to say yes. And if past events have showed me anything it's that you doing things the dangerous way seem to be right way."

That is definitely true. I won't argue in the least.

Shady flies out to where I need to shoot. I realized earlier that it a bit higher up. So I must be aiming at a pillar of some sorts.

I fire then disappear into the web when it lands. I ready myself for both the stench, poison and hot temperature. I also need to be ready for using the soul shot more then once.

I reappear after reaching the end of the web while covering my mouth. And no words describe the suffering i'm going through upon doing so.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The smell was so awful that I could smell it while covering my mouth. And the feeling of poison burning against my skin was so painful. All that along with the effects of going through the soul web made me feel like my stomach and lungs were getting fucked by a animono kumos fangs. At least that's the best way to describe it.

"Link, don't breath any of it in!"

Shady pulls my left hand over in the direction I need to shoot. Just like she said she guides me. And shoot in that direction.

 **Part 4**

I finally made it over to the door Shady was taking about. And we also got further from the the heat source below the water. So there's no poisonous steam over here like Shady said.

The only problem here is that i'm on the ground. With my face in my own puke.

"Ah! Oh fucking god! It hurts so much!"

I was laying on ground not only in my puke. But my head, stomach and basically my whole body was hurting like hell. My vision was also blurry.

I couldn't help but be in so much pain. Not only did I have to deal with boiling hot poisonous steam, I had to hold my breath the whole way. And to top it all off, I did that while consistently disappearing and reappearing into and from the soul web.

The moment I got over here I puked and fell into it. And now I have to awful smells coming into my nose.

I knew moving through the web and reappearing into a place I was not use to was going to be problem. What I didn't know was how abusive it would be to do it through the steam. And now i'm having trouble getting up.

"I can't bring myself to even ask how you're feeling. But do you think you're going to survive?'

"Gah! Yeah! I think i'm manage a- gah!"

I was trying to get up on my hands a bit when I almost threw up again. I then fall back down with my face in my puke again.

"That movement through the poisonous steam seems to disagree with you. This was no doubt the toughest time you used the soul shot, or any soul web for that matter. I don't think you're going to last long if you don't get something to eat and drink. Given all the puke and sweat."

"Ah! Yeah...I need...something to..drunk fend at!"

"Drunk fend at?"

I was trying to say drink and eat. But i'm not having an easy time right now. I'm only just realizing i'm sweating a lot just now, somehow.

"Look, I know you're having trouble right now Link. What with the puking, sweating and your face being in a mixture of it. But if you don't get through that door, and away from the poison, it'll kill you as you are whether you're in it or not."

God fucking dammit! I hate to say it, but she's right.

I knew I was going to suffer for after doing what I did. But knowing you're going to, and actually going through it are two different things.

But like Shady said I need to get moving.

I put all my strength into my arms to push myself up off the ground. It wasn't easy, but got on to my knee.

"You're doing good Link. Now you just need to stand up."

"Ok. I got this."

I one of legs up. And put that foot down. Then use it to help lift myself off the ground.

I'm wobbling quite a bit. But i've managed to get on both my feet. And now i'm almost standing straight up.

"Alright Link, i'll show you how door ahead works. As you can see it's not your typical everyday door."

I look ahead at the door at the end of the walkway. It was definitely not any door i've ever seen before.

The door ahead was round and made of stone. I don't think I would have even thought it was door if Shady hadn't told me it was.

I walk over to it while trying to keep balance. And i'm having trouble since i'm so dizzy right now. But I managed to make it all the way to the door.

"Alright Link, opening the door is fairly simple. All you need to do is push forward on it, then grab the handle at the center and twist it."

There's a handle at the center? I look again at the door and see a it this time. I have fallen far off if I can't even notice that.

"You heard me, right Link?"

"Yeah. I heard you, ah. So I push on the door and just twist it with the handle?"

"Yes, I believe you twist it to the right. If this door is the same as the last of its kind I saw."

Well that being said I start pressing on the door with my shoulder. I then start twisting the handle to the right like Shady said.

The door didn't open when I tried twisting it to the right. So I tried twisting it to the left. But that didn't work either.

"Link, you to push harder on the door. This door is designed to not make it a simple as opening any door. That way it's not easy for just anyone to enter."

In other words, who ever made it to be opened with their level of strength. Just like a parent not wanting there child to get to something, and decide to make a barrier too strong for them.

I hope i'm strong enough to open it. Especial in my current condition.

I try pushing harder this time and I feel the door go forward a bit.

"Link wait. Before you twist, take note that the door is going to move in the direction you twist it. So try not to fall over ok."

"Alright."

I try twisting it to the right and it starts moving. The door starts rolling over into the wall to the right.

I almost fell over since my footing is still off. But thanks to Shady's little warning I was ready for it.

The door is now open and I walk forth.

"Link hurry! The door closes again not long after you open it."

With that warning thrown my way I push myself harder and run a bit. It was just second after that - that the door closed.

I fell down on the ground after running like that. I'm still so off after the last use of my soul shot.

I lift my head up to look around. It's a dead end in every direction except the southern direction. There was a narrow and upward pathway going in that direction.

"So we have to go up hill!?"

"I'm afraid so Link. You think you can make it? The hill isn't on that much of an upward angle."

I take another look at the upward pathway. Yeah, it doesn't look like it's on that much of an angle.

I manage to get back on my feet. And I start walking in that direction.

Wait, what if there's something up ahead? If there's anymore animono kumos up there, I won't be able to fight them as I am.

"Hey Shady? Can you fly ahead and see what's up there or me? Just in case there's something dangerous up ahead."

"Sure. You start walking and i'll scout ahead."

Shady flies ahead while I start walking. I'm feeling better now, but still not well.

My stomach is growling and my mouth is all watery. If I get out of here and back to the Meian alive, I need get something in my mouth.

I'm walking along the hill for awhile when Shady comes back.

"There are several deku baba's ahead Link. They shouldn't be able to sneak up on you as there in plain sight. But given your level of stamina, I would suggest you get out the cross shadow to give you a boots."

God dammit all! I need to take out the cross shadow again? Every time I take that thing out the thoughts that come in to my head get worst.

But I am in bad shape as I am. I might have to.

No! It's just some deku baba's. I can definitely handle those things. I have for years.

"Shady, I think I can handle some deku baba's. Even as I am, I don't need the cross shadow to handle them."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. As long as they can't sneak up on me I can handle them. You saw what I did to a giant one that snuck up on me while I was above poisonous water. And that was the first time I fought a giant deku baba."

"If you're sure. Just get your gear ready for battle. And be ready to take the cross shadow out if necessary."

I do as she says and get out my sword and shield. It was hard to properly hold them , especially my sword. But i'm feeling better and i'll manage.

I start heading onward to the deku baba's.

 **Part 5**

"Ah!"

I was a bit hurt from my fight with the deku baba's. It was harder then I thought it would be.

Despite all that, I feel so much better now. It looks like I just needed to walk it all off.

"We're here Link. Not only are we all most at the top, but there's only three more deku baba's"

"There's still more!? But I just killed seven of them already! Dammit!"

"Just grateful only these ones were available right now."

"What do you mean available?"

"You probably didn't notice as we were walking up. Not to mention there's more of them at the top. But i've notice what looks like deku baba's still growing. They haven't gain consciousness yet, and if they had you would have had twenty-three of them to deal."

"The fuck! Why are there so many of them down here? I have never in all my life heard of a deku baba going past five in numbers. Yet despite the fact I haven't even see that many before there are now this many before me."

The only logical reason for this I can think of is that someone is or was growing them themselves. But for what ever use a deku baba could have to them why grow so many? Even someone like me finds it's a bit unsafe to do so.

We're about to reach the top and I see just three more deku baba's. I look at them and their looking right at me back.

They just stare at me opening their mouths again and again. They must be hungry. Them and me both.

Although i've walked off the sick feeling of soul shot incident back there. I'm still exhausted from all i've had to go through. But I can still handle these plants.

I head for the first one and it reaches out to bite me. But I was still to fast as knock it out of the way with my shield and sever its head with my sword.

The pathway around here is so narrow that just walking around them would take more effort then just killing them. I don't like making to much of a habit for killing anything. Especially after holding the cross shadow three different times. Each shorter then the last luckily.

I continue to progress as I cut through the next one.

"Gah!"

And now for the last one. It reaches out for me, but i'm to far away. It's at that moment I grab its tongue and cut it off.

"Gah!"

It stands straight up stiff. And then I sever it from its roots.

With the last one dead I cut off its head from its stick. And use the deku stick as a cane after putting my sword and shield away. That certainly made walking a bit easier.

After getting to the end of pathway I end up walking into this room. And I couldn't believe what I saw.

Besides the deku baba that are still growing the room itself looks like it belongs to someone. Not only is there a spring of fresh water, but there's chairs, tables and plants in pots instead of the ground.

"What the hell is going on here Shady? You never said anything about the top looking like this. What is all this?"

"Sorry for not telling you. But I was more focused on getting you through the baba's. But if you want a drink, now's a good time. I checked the water quickly before I flew back down."

After hearing that I rush over to the spring and throw my face in it. I then started drinking as fast as I could.

"Ah, ah, ahhh!"

I drank a little to fast and was chocking a bit.

"Careful there Link! Neither you or me or anyone needs you drowning."

"Sorry! I was just so thirsty that I had to drink a lot. But even now that i've had a drink, i'm still tired."

"Well you were the one who wanted to come back in before I said a word. So you're just going to have to wait until we get out of here, and back to Meian."

"Alright. But who set up shop in here? I don't see nothing but wall around the area. There's not a single door that I can see. This place looks way to neat and tidy to have been just abandoned. So is there a secret entrance somewhere, or did they somehow use the door back down there?"

"Probably the first one. Look east of the room, there's a deku flower right over there."

I look over where she was asking me to and saw a flower. It was the same flower that Amapola used to appear and disappear earlier.

Wait! Now that I think about it, this path leads in the direction of the deku scrubs garden. And given that we were going up hill at the time, we may have gone high enough to reach where they are.

"So this is a room owned by the deku scrubs then. Then we got to get out of here quickly before someone shows up. The hole tribe will be after us."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I want you to pull out that chest from under the table and see what's in it."

I look to the table and notice what she's talking about. There's a treasure chest placed right under it.

"But if that belongs to the-

"You're a thief yourself, so just do it. Besides, you might not have to think of it as theft."

I don't know what she's taking about, but I just go along with it.

I go to the table and pull out the chest from underneath. Then I try to open it up, but it was locked.

I look back to Shady. She nods yes to me.

I take out my sword and forcefully take the lock off. Then I open the chest to see what's inside.

It was a key! A big golden key. Why was a key locked away in a chest instead of being on someone them self?

While I was wondering this I hear something from behind me. I look and a deku scrub had appeared from the flower.

"What the hell!? What the fuck are you!? And what the fuck are you doing here!?"

 **(To be continued)**

 **Next chapter the forest temple will come to an end. For those who read this story. If you're a big fan of zelda you might have already realized it. The soul shot is this stories hook/claw shot. If you're wondering why I changed it into something else, then i'll tell you right now. First off, it offers some new creativity as you've seen already and are going to see later on in the story. Second off, why I may not be his biggest fan, if you look up (** **the game theorists beware the hook shot) video, you'll see that the soul shot is less questionable. I have nothing against the logic of the zelda universe, but I want to at least try and make as much sense of my story as possible.**


	11. Chapter 10: The forest ends

**(The legend of zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 10: The forest ends)**

 **Part 1**

After making my way through the poisonous fog and a path of deku baba's, I found myself where I am now. In a hidden room with a angry deku scrub yelling at me.

"How could you have gotten in here!? You're not a deku scrub! No one could have gotten in here, not with the entrance hidden!"

There was a lot of frustration in the deku scrubs voice. He really didn't like the idea that I was here.

It's not really surprising that i'm unwelcome here. Amapola did say that the deku were going crazy. Not only are they untrusting to those who aren't deku, but from what he said they aren't too trusting to each other as well. Not with the fact there's cannibals amongst them.

Wait a minute. Did he say no one should be able to get in here? With the entrance hidden? What's that suppose to mean?

"I don't know how you got in here. But I can't let you live after finding this place. Nor can I let you live for finding the key to the center."

This guy really likes to ramble on. And did he just say this is the key to the center?

I look at the key in my hand. It is big, and I was told that the lock was big. So I guess it wouldn't be to surprising if it was the key we need to open it.

But why is it here, how is it here? I thought the deku had no clue where it was. Not even a clue whether it was in the temple or not.

While I was thinking about that for a moment I realize he just said he can't let me live. I look away from the key and look forward to him. He's pulling his neck back.

(Spiting noise)

He suddenly spit something out of his mouth. It came flying at me and I quickly got out of the way.

I saw what he spat out as It was passing by. It was a deku nut. After all the times i've seen one I recognize it even at that speed.

It was in that split second I realized the deku nut was about to go off. It hit the table I was standing right next to and went off.

Even though I realized it was a deku nut, I found out because I was looking at it. I didn't have enough time to look away by the time it went off. Thus my eyes took on a bit of the flash.

I was lucky that I saw it coming somewhat. But now my eyes need time to recover.

(Spiting noise)

I heard the same sound of the deku scrub spiting again. So I quickly move away from where I was standing. I managed to avoid getting hit by the nut.

Although the deku nuts shouldn't hurt that much if it hits me, getting a flash that close wouldn't be good. But why is he trying to kill me with deku nuts? Or with anything in any manner at all?

I then heard him spitting at me some more. Only this time it was in multiple bursts. I try my best avoid them, but I can see where i'm going and trip. From what I felt it looks like I tripped over one of the plant pots that were put in here.

I got hit by several deku nuts. Although it didn't hurt to much, I could still feel the flash effecting my eyes. This is making it even harder to recover my eye sight. And now without it I can avoid so many deku nuts. Why does he have so many?

(Sound of leaves)

I heard something far from me. It sounded like a bush being moved or falling over. I then hear what sounds like Shady's wings approaching me.

"Link, hurry and get up. I hit from behind and knocked him over. Get back up before he does."

"Thanks Shady!"

I hurry and get back up like she asked me to.

(Sound of leaves)

"Link, he got back up. Be ready, i'll be your eyes in this fight."

"Alright."

"You stupid little bug! That fucking hurt! I guess i'm going to have to kill you both."

"Link to your left."

Before I even heard him spit, Shady gave me a warning. So I moved to the left. Shady flies into my chest trying to make me stop. So I do, and I heard a deku nut go off a few feat to my left. She stopped me from running into the line of fire.

(Sound of spiting)

"Duck!"

I duck my head down like she asked. And the sound of another deku nut going off hit my ears. I managed to avoid it yet again.

"Hold still you pointy headed bastard."

"Link, shield."

Shady says that while flying to random position next to me. I instantly realized she meant for me to raise shield to where she's flying. So I do just that.

I hear a noise go off against my shield just a moment later.

"Here."

Shady flies lower to where i'm holding my shield. I bring my shield down there, and the deku nut hits my shield. He was aiming for my feet since they were unprotected.

(Sound of leaves)

I hear him approaching me by the sound of the leaves on his body. He must be trying to get a better shot with less distance. After he made his way a bit I use this as a chance to rush him.

"Shady, just continue to show me where the deku nuts are going."

I say that and start running toward him. He tries to run away from the sound of it. But the fact he makes so much noise when I can't use my eyes only makes it all the more easy to hear him.

He continues to shoot deku nuts at me, but Shady flies in front of me to where it's coming. My head, my arms, my stomach or my feet, I know when it's coming thanks to Shady.

He tries to make some sharp turns to throw me off. But I still manage to keep up with him.

"Link, he's picking up a flower pot. It's coming this way."

Shady shows me where it's coming again and I move to the right to avoid it. I then run a fast as I can to where he stopped. I then hit my shield against him.

"AH!"

After letting out that yell he fell to the ground. I could hear the sound of his leaves as he fell.

"He's out cold Link. You can start recovering your sight in peace."

With that being said I just wait for my eye sight to return. It shouldn't take to long given how much i'm use to a deku nut flash.

I start to get blurry images. And eventually my eyes sight comes back completely.

"I can see again. Now what was with this guy. Why was is so important that this room and the key be kept secret?"

"I don't know Link. Not only that, but as crazy as he was, he wasn't on par with the rest of the deku when it comes to being crazy."

I wouldn't know since i've only met one of them. But Amapola was sane.

"What do you think this crazy bastard was up to? Hiding the key to the center and this room. What reason could he have for this? Did he lose trust in the rest of the deku scrubs?"

"Well the fact he kept this room and the key secret might mean he uses this as a hiding place ."

"A hiding place?"

"It's possible. It wouldn't be the craziest thing the deku have done of late. And it wouldn't be too surprising that one of them would do something like this. Not with all the cannibalize and lack of trust."

Then everything in this must have been set here for his use along. That explains all the deku baba's. I knew there was to many to naturally be there.

"But why would he hide the key here, instead of using this key to get to the center of the temple? If anything, using this key to open the door may have helped his people. Was he just to insane to realize that?"

"That's a good question. Somethings not right here. But right now we need to make our way to the center of the temple."

Yeah, now that we have the key that is the best place to go.

But there are two problems with doing that. The first being that I have to get through that poisonous steam again. And the second is that if this guy wakes up he might tell the rest of the deku about us.

If the deku find us before we get to the center, there's no way i'll be able to fight back. Not just because I don't want to kill any of them, but because i'm already in enough pain as it is. Not to mention if I go through the poison again, i'm going to get another huge batch of soul shot effects. Followed by the effects of using it to get up through the hole and even get that far through the temple.

If I kill him, maybe we won't have to worry about that. But I can't just kill him. He's only like this because of the temple. And I came back in here hoping to save Amapola and all the deku scrubs.

"Wait, Amapola that's it! Shady, can you fly back through the steam and go find Amapola."

"Amapola? Why?"

"All deku scrubs can use these flowers right? So if you can help him find the flower that leads here, then maybe he can help us. After all, the fact that we're this close to where the deku scrubs and there's a way in here from there, it can be coincidental."

"You're right about that. The deku flower system doesn't create that big a gap between flowers. So where ever the flower leading here is, it must be close to this area."

"Exactly. He didn't want to help us before. But now that we plan to help him now, and since we have the key, he must."

I don't mean we're going to take advantage of him. I just believe we need his help and that he will help us.

"Fine. But I need you come back down with me to open the door. And we need to make sure that this guy doesn't get back up."

"I got that part handled."

 **Part 2**

I sit here on the chair waiting for Shady to come back. I keep an eye on the deku scrub, who I knocked out and tied up with grapple.

I opened the door for Shady and she's going to get Amapola's help. Once he gets here he can help us deal with this guy and get back. Without having to go through the poisonous steam again that is.

"Ah! Ow, my head."

Looks like the deku scrub finally woke up.

"Did you have a pleasant dream?"

I say that sarcastically as I get up to approach him.

"Wait, what? What the hell! Gah! I can't move."

"Of course not. I tied you up while you were sleeping. Couldn't have you try to shoot deku nuts at me again."

For that reason I also turned away from me. Tied up or not, if he's facing me he can start shooting again. Unless I stuff his mouth with something. But doing that would suffocate him.

"Let me go!"

"Forget it my friend. You tried to kill me just for finding this room. And me and my fairy friend both know somethings not right here. Once Amapola gets here you have a lot of explaining to do."

"You're friends with Amapola? God fucking dammit! I should have know that little wood rot couldn't be trusted anymore then a xylem vessel with an embolism."

"Oh, and you're one to talk?"

I didn't really understand that last part he mentioned. But the fact he insulting Amapola while taking about trust is just wrong.

"I'm warning you right now pointy head! Either you let me go, or i'm going to bury you alive and grow a deku baba from your grave spot."

"Interesting. You wanna know what's also interesting? The fact that a guy with a mouth full of nuts talks so much."

I couldn't help but make that joke. I just needed to say it when I thought of it.

After waiting awhile something came out of the flower. I turn to face it when I heard the noise.

When I turned around I saw a deku scrub. It was Amapola.

I didn't really notice any personal features when I first saw him. But after seeing him and this deku scrub up close, i've noticed some.

What I mostly noticed was their hair styles. Or in their case leaf styles. Amapola had six leaves coming out of his head and two of them were sticking upwards a bit from the top of his head. This guy had seven leaves sticking out of his head and they were standing straight up like the two Amapola had. Only his leaves were shorter then Amapola's.

"Finally find this place. Now where are-Link."

"Hey Amapola. I suppose Shady told you all the details. Well here's the guy who was hiding the key. He knows you so I suppose you know him."

"Nawar!? You're the one behind this treachery!?"

So Nawar is this guys name.

"You're one to talk about treachery. Partnering up with this thing and the bug."

I really hate this guy. Not just what he says, but the tone in which he says it makes me want to kick him senseless.

"Where's the key to the center."

Amapola asks me while walking over to me. I put it in my pouch earlier and now i'm taking it out.

"Here it is Amapola."

"So this is the key. Both its size and color match the lock. Why would you hide this from us Nawar?"

"Hahahahahaha! You think I give a damn about you and the rest of our people?"

"What?"

I'm on Amapola's side here. He seemed like quite an ass hole to begin with. But saying that so straight forward like that? What hell is wrong with this plant fucker!?

"Hey Link? Where's Shady? She should she be taking this long?"

The moment Amapola asked me that I remembered something really important.

"Oh god dammit! I forgot Shady can't open the door down there. Amapola, you keep an eye on this guy while I go get her."

"Ok. Hurry back with the key. From what I was told we both need each other right now."

I rush back down the downward walkway to open the door.

 **Part 3**

"I know you can't remember things as well as us fairies. But was it really beyond you to remember i'm too little to open the door?"

Shady's flying next to me while scolding me. Although she's right that I shouldn't have forgotten, I still feel she's taking it a little too hard. It's not like she could have been waiting that long.

"How many times do I have to say i'm sorry? Look, I know you can fly pretty fast, but there's no way you were waiting that long."

"It wasn't the matter of me waiting that was the problem. You need to keep track of things if you're going to survive. I can't always help you after all."

I know that all too well Shady. I still haven't forgotten our fight with Shoushitsu. If it weren't for the cross shadow having the power to come back to me, i'd have died.

Not to mention I let my guard down back there with Nawar. I still have much to improve on.

We get back up here and see Amapola holding Nawar down.

"I see you two have arrived. Now that we're all together, why don't you start talking Nawar."

"Talk? Are you serious about that?"

"What's that suppose to mean? Of course I want you to tell us. First off why were you pretending to be insane like the rest of the deku? Every time I crossed paths with you for the last mouth you'd either ignore me or act all paranoid."

So this guy has been hiding his sanity just like this room and the key. Not to surprising, given that Amapola said he thought he was the only sane one left.

But why did he resort to all this is still a question. What possible reason could he have for all this secrecy?

"Ha, hahaha."

Me, Shady and Amapola just stare at him as he makes his little giggles. Seriously, what in god damn hell is wrong guy!?

"You seriously can't figure it out on your own? The simple answer is, I was waiting for you all to kill yourselves."

The moment he said that me and Amapola just stared at him intensely. Shady just flies there like nothing happened. Does this come as zero surprise to her?

"Why in gods name would you want that!?"

"It's my mission of course."

"Mission?" "Mission?"

Me and Amapola said this at once. What does he mean by that.

"That's right fools. I am the servant of god himself! I have been granted the mission of wiping out my people for him. But not by own hands, but by my own actions."

"Your own action? Nawar, who's this god of yours? And what actions and why?"

"You wish to know his name? Why, such little bugs like yourselves should not have the right to even hear his greatness name! Although, perhaps since you have me helpless beneath you, you deserve to hear it."

This guy is really starting to get on my nerves. He was easily knocked over by Shady and knocked out with one hit from my shield. Not to mention he was unconscious almost the whole time it took me to send Shady for Amapola, and for him to get here.

Yet despite all that he thinks he's above us. This little deku nut shit!

"The name of my lord is, Shi!"

The moment I he said that I looked at him with intense shock. Not just me, Shady also reacted to what he said.

Then what Shady said earlier was right. Shi is responsible for all that's happening to the deku scrubs.

After hearing that Shady rams right into him.

"OW!"

"Listen to me right now you little nut spitting leach! You better tell all of us everything you know about that wretched slim puddle you call a god, right now! If you don't, there's steaming hot poisonous water behind a door down that way, and we're going take our time drowning you in it!"

The moment Shi's name got involved in this, Shady just lost it. I don't know what Shi did to her in her world. But for her to just break her streak of keeping her cool like that. I can only imagine what happened.

"You dare speak i'll mannered about the great and powerful-Ow! OW! OW! OW! Stop it!"

Shady just kept smacking him over and over again. I see two deku nuts that came out his mouth after that. So they can be knocked out, huh?

"Look, Nawar, how ever strong your so called god may be. The fact remains that you're pathetic. This little fairy here who you call a bug earlier is hurting you with ease. So skip all the shit and get straight to what she asked!"

"Agreed Nawar. Do as they both ask of you and what I ask of you. What ever plans you had against are people have been put to end anyways."

"Ha! Is that what you think?"

"What's that suppose to mean? You're tied up and helpless. You can't do anything now."

"It's not a matter of what i'm doing, but i've already done. The deku will soon be dead."

I don't where this wooden asshole is taking all this, but I don't like it. What could he have done?

"What have you done Nawar?"

"Are seriously asking me that Amapola? For someone who claims to care for his people so much, you're short sited of their suffering."

"What are you talking about!?"

Amapola's starting to lose it with this guy to. Not that blame either him or Shady for it. I really hate this guy. He hasn't said one thing I don't hate hearing.

"I have turned the deku against each other of course. I have already killed them across countless worlds. This deku tribe will meet the same fate as the rest."

"What do you mean across worlds!?"

Shady asked what I was thinking. Is this guy from another world?

"Hey Amapola? How long have you known Nawar?"

"Since we were kids. He never seemed like this until now."

So it's not like he could have just walked in from another world. Or could he? I look at Shady, and she flies up and down to symbolize nodding yes again.

"So Shi asked this of you in another world did he?"

"Another world?"

"Yes Amapola. What Shady mean is the reason Nawar is acting like this is because his mind is being liked to another world. More specifically to someone else in another world."

"I see. Shady did tell me long before you came here that this temple connects minds to others across different worlds."

"And my mind is no different. In the many different worlds my mind has visited, I have brought down countless tribes of deku. Just by being in this temple with them gives me great influence over them. Both by connecting my mind to theirs and by what I say to another. In fact, what I make one feel helps me further effect another in this place."

In short he's been connecting his mind with others thanks to his experience doing so. For every deku scrub in the temple it's harder to effect them all at once. But doing it one at a time increases how easy it is as the numbers of insane people spread the effects faster.

"You treacherous little crabgrass! Do have any idea how many deku scrubs are dead at the hands of there own because of you Nawar!?"

Amapola picks up Nawar and talks to him face to face. Hey, be careful there Amapola. He might shoot you with another deku nut. If he still has any left.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I enjoy every life I take in the name of my lord so much. So much in fact that i've kept count of them all. Ha, if i'm right, a total of 10, 369 men amongst the deku scrubs have died because of me. And that's just the men i've killed across worlds."

He can't be serious! He's not only killed more then that, but he has counted that many kills!? How dried out is the part of his body that gives one sanity? I'm saying that based on the fact that he killed so many while counting. The fact he had so enjoyment in his voice while saying that just leaves me speechless.

(Thud noise)

Just three seconds after hearing that, Amapola throws him back the ground and jumps on him.

"My mother and sister died at my fathers hand! I saw my father be sentenced to death for drinking them to death! And i've seen so many others die before and after them. And not only are you responsible, BUT YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT!?"

Amapola's completely lost his mind to hate. He jumped Nawar while on top of him three times per sentence.

After jumping on him a total of twelve times, he then drags him to the wall. He puts him face first against it and start kicking the back of the head.

"How that feel, huh!? Go back to the polluted waters of hell you worthless little canker!"

I start to see green slim coming out from Nawar's mouth as Amapola kicks him. This is bad, if he doesn't stop he's going to kill him.

I run over to Amapola and pull him away from Nawar.

"Let go of me Link!"

"No! Listen Amapola, you can't just kill him."

"Why not!? Just killing someone is all he did! So it's only fair that I do back at him!"

There's nothing but intense emotion in his words. I can't blame him for that given what's happened. But I can't let him kill Nawar.

"Listen to me right now Amapola. You don't want to kill him. Believe me, I know this to be a fact."

"What could you possibly know!?"

When I first grabbed him he was facing away from me. But now he's turned his face towards me.

I see this green liquid flowing down from his eyes. He's crying! Amapola you're-

I look into his eyes, and I can understand how he feels. It's not just what's happened to his family. Nor what's happened to the rest of his people as well. The fact that Nawar has shown this side of himself to Amapola is also bothering him.

Being a deku scrub he doesn't even show the same facial expressions I do. Yet for reason I don't understand I can tell how he feels.

"Listen to me, please. You don't know what path killing him will send you on. Besides, you said you've know him since you were a kid right. So that means he's been your friend for a long time. Don't let that end here."

"But! But...how can I...sniff...forgive him!?"

Amapola starts crying some more after trying to make words.

"you've got to let him live. Listen, just a day ago I killed a man. He was unbelievably heartless, that's why I did it. But because I did, this ended up finding me."

I reach into my pouch and pull out the cross shadow.

"What kind of sword is this? It's all black and glowing red jewel at the hilt."

"Shady, why don't you explain what this sword is to him."

"If you insist."

After she agreed I put the cross shadow back in my pouch.

"Amapola, the blade that Link showed you is known as the cross shadow. Do you remember when I told you about it?"

"Yes, you said the cross shadow was a cursed blade that shows the worst that any world has to offer. That any living creature who touches it is forever bound to the emotions of hate, lust, greed and much more."

After finishing that sentence he suddenly just stops and stares at me. It looks like he realized where this conversation was going.

"Are you telling me that sword is-

"Yes. The sword I just showed is the cross shadow."

"Where did you get it?"

"It's not a matter of where I got it, but how I got it. The other day I chased after a man who kidnapped this little girl. So I followed him to the center of the woods to get her back, and I found his gangs hideout. The leader of said gang was the original wielder of the cross shadow."

"So you took it from him?"

"Yes, after I killed him."

The moment I said I killed him, Amapola put this serious look on his face. No surprise there at all. The words I killed him can't be taken likely.

Just thinking about what I did fills my head with so much regret. Not just because I killed him, but because I have no idea if that man was a true killer.

I start to feel something wet come down the side of my face. I've started to cry yet again.

"You see Amapola, not only may I have killed an innocent man, but another terrible fate befell another man."

"I can imagine that. Given that you've fallen under the curse of the cross shadow. How come you're still sane to the point you can cry over something like that?"

"Amapola, when Link said a terrible fate befell another man. He wasn't referring to himself."

"What? Then if not him, then who Shady?"

"Well."

Without saying a word Shady faces me. I look at her, then I look at Amapola.

Shady must be thinking i'm the one who should say it. I don't want to talk about it, but I can't run from it. Especially not now, not when Amapola is so close to making the same mistake I did.

I wipe my tears and begin explaining everything.

"You see Amapola, thanks to Shady I found a way to resist the cross shadow. But before that, I fell slightly under it's control. It was during that time I killed someone."

After bringing that up I start to cry even more then before.

"Who did you kill Link? For you to be crying this much, it must have been someone important to you."

I try my best to say it. But It's so hard just to utter those words.

"He killed his best friend. Who was also the one who raised him from orphaned child."

Shady just came out and said when I couldn't. And Amapola just flinched big time when she said that.

"Is that true Link?"

"Yes! Sniff-sniff, it's true!"

I say that while crying like hell. I think all my crying is actually endangering my health. Given all the abuse I took earlier.

But now's not the time for crying. I wipe off all my tears and continue talking.

"And that's why you can't kill Nawar. First off, you don't even know if this new personality is really his. If he really is as old as you, then I seriously doubt he's the start off point for killing over ten thousand deku's. Second off, if he's really your friend, then regardless of what he's done, killing him will still haunt you for life. And who knows what effect that will have on the rest of your tribe, who's minds are connected to yours and his."

Both these reasons on there own should be good enough for him not to. Let alone both all together.

"Then what do I do with him then? If I don't kill him, his presents in this temple alone will make things worst."

"Don't worry about that. We have the key now, so I can go to the center and find a solution."

"But I thought Shady said there was no way except to defeat Shi. Shady?"

"The only thing in this temple we could find to suit our needs failed to do so. It only has the power we require while inside the temple."

"I see. But if you're going in there, then you should be at full strength when you do. Just looking at you shows me you're not in your prime."

So he can tell just by looking at me? I guess I have been wobbling more then I care to notice.

"Well then I should get you a potion."

"A potion?"

"Yes Link. The deku scrubs own these potions for fixing up injuries and refilling ones stamina."

The moment she said that I suddenly let out a burst happiness.

"Really! Yes! Or yes, yes, yes, oh thank god! I was tired that I wanted to back home and lay down in by bed the rest of my life."

"Glad to see you're so happy Link. But the deku scrubs are on guard all the time over there. When someone asks for a potion their only allowed to get one if their injured. If you tell them you just wanna get one for a friend, they'll say they need to come here personally. So if i'm going to get you a potion i'll need to steal it, and I can only get you one."

"Is that a problem, just getting me one? Does it take more then one to fully heal what you see when you look at me?"

"No, what he means is that the potion for healing injuries and for recovering stamina are two separate potions. Meaning you can either heal your injuries, or recover your stamina. But not both."

Well that's a let down.

"So which one do you want me to get Link? Do want a health potion or a stamina potion?"

I think about that question for a second and then answer.

"I'd like a health potion please. I have loads of stamina to begin with, and I recovered quite a bit of what i've lost. So a health potion is really all I need right now."

"Very well. Wait right here, i'll be right back."

Amapola then goes back into the flower.

 **Part 4**

After waiting a few minutes Amapola comes back. And he's holding this glass bottle with a red liquid in it. That must be the health potion.

"Here you go Link."

He hands me the potion and I take it. I open it up and start drinking it.

As I start drinking it, for every sip I feel quite a bit of strain be take off me. By the time I was done the whole bottle it was as if none of my injuries ever happened.

"This stuff really works. How do you deku make this stuff?"

"I'm not the one who makes it. I don't know about you humans, but we deku take different departments in what we are professional at."

"No, we humans are the same when it comes to that. I was just curious about these are made. I wasn't trying to claim that all you deku scrubs were the same."

"Well ok. Just as long as we're clear about that."

It get's really personal for him when his race is involved. But that just shows how much he cares.

I finished the whole bottle and try handing back to Amapola. But he puts his hand up in a stop position before I can.

"Keep the bottle Link. The potions all gone, so it's not like you need to return it. Beside, even if it's just an empty bottle you can still use it water bottle in the future."

"That's actually a very good idea. Given Link's recent experience with poisonous steam, we should prepare for if he gets dehydrated again."

Both Shady and Amapola are in agreement on this. I have no reason to decline, so I put the empty bottle in my pouch.

"All right then, we need to head for the center."

"And how do you plan to do that Link? Amapola can't take you with him through the deku flower. He could't even take me with him."

"Yeah that's true. But I have to ask, how do you go through it anyways? Why does the flower only let a deku scrub go through it?"

"It's not a matter of the deku flower only letting us in, we go into it."

I was confused when he said that. I didn't understand, but he continues.

"You see, we deku scrubs actually have the power to compress ourselves into a smaller being."

"Compress?"

I was not familiar with that word a t all. I look towards Shady and she start explaining.

"You see Link, compression is when something at one size is pushed down into a smaller size. Think about this, if someone took a pare of pants and fold them up to fit them in a bag to small for them to fit in. It may look smaller, but it's still just as big."

I think i'm starting to follow what she means.

"So compression is making something look small, but it's still just as heavy?"

"That's a way to put it. Another example would be putting more water in a bottle then its size should allow. If you can get it in there, and the bottle doesn't break, then it'll feel heavier then it looks. Because it will have more water then it should be holding."

Yeah, I get it all now. So Amapola can shrink himself down while still being as heavy? That's amazing!

"So how do your people do that?"

"It comes from our ability to suck up water into our xylem vessel. We press it down an compress the water in our bodies."

"But what about the wood on your bodies? If you just compress the water, then how does the wood compress?"

"By liquefy the wood in our bodies. After that we compress it and then we solidify the wood back."

Liquefy? Solidify? I don't really understand those words.

I'm about to ask more questions, but Shady stops me.

"Enough questions! We've wasted enough time as it is. Let's get a move on please."

Me and Amapola look at each other when she said that. We both nod yes in agreement.

"Now like I said before, how do plan to get through the steam? Do want to go through it again like before? I guess you could handle it better now. But i'm not comfortable about you heading to the center in that condition."

"I don't think we'll have to. Amapola, you brought the bottle of heath potion through with you. If that can brought through, could you take something else? Like if one of the animono kumo webs were attached to you, could you bring it through?"

The moment I said that Shady suddenly turned to me quickly. It seems like she figured out what i'm planing to do.

"Well you see there's something you two don't seem to understand. The deku flowers hold similar property to us deku scrubs. We don't just make ourselves small and go through it. We actually bend the flower to our will in a manner."

"What's that suppose to mean."

Shady said it before I could. Not that it really matters who asks the question.

"We deku scrubs don't just use the flowers for things like hiding and transportation. We use it for flight and storage as well."

I'm confused now. I got storage when he said that. But I didn't get it when he said flight.

"Some deku flowers are deku made. You see how this one here is all yellow, and the one you saw me use earlier was green with pink pedals?"

Me and Shady nod yes to his question.

"These deku flowers are made by us for different purposes. Unlike the normal batch of deku flowers these ones can liquefy glass."

"Glass? You mean like the bottle?"

"Right. They're an improved version that can liquefy things unrelated to there nature."

"So wait, the deku flower can compress anything it wants down?"

That was a question that needed answering. As I was greatly confused.

"Well as it doesn't think like you deku scrubs, I imagine its ability to do so is stronger?"

Shady decided to ask that. Although I didn't understand how it not thinking made it better.

"Yes Shady. We deku scrubs can't liquefy glass like what the bottle is made of. So since we couldn't bring things like that through the regular deku flowers, we made types like these."

So now they can bring anything with them. That's how he brought the health potion through.

"So to answer your question Link, yes. If I had one of those webs attached to me I could drag it through. But why would you ask me something like that?"

"I'll show you why."

I reach into my pouch and take out my soul shot.

"This is why. Watch what this thing does."

I aim it away from us and shoot. The soul web is shot out and when it lands where I was aiming I activate it.

I move through the web while looking back at Amapola. He fell over from shock after seeing this.

After I reappear I walk back over to him.

"That's just like those webs the spiders make! How did you get your hands on something like that?"

"Now not the time to explain things like that. My plan is to shoot the web line onto you, and you go through the deku flower. While you move through it i'll disappear into the web and follow."

"Well normally we deku can bring living things through the deku flower network. But whether or not I can bring one through like that-I don't know."

"Link doesn't have a body when he's moving through the web. So it should be fine. The only problem is that if something is pulling on the web, like say you made a sharp turn through the deku flower, he would reappear upon reaching said spot. Can you through there without coming across any big turns in your movement?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. The way through was made pretty smooth. But we'll need to get him past all the other deku over there."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Right Link?"

I nod yes to Shady's question. I can handle sneaking around, i've done my whole life.

"But before we go, i'd like to get my grappling hook back."

I point to the unconscious Nawar when I say this. I used my grapple to tie him up.

"But Link, if he wakes up he'll warn the deku about us. We need to keep him restrained."

"Remember how I used my grapple to combat the animono kumo in the woods? My grapple can be used against those who use soul webs. I didn't realize that when I was fighting Shoushitsu. But I realize it now, and I should have it with me."

"Then what about Nawar then? I need to guide you through, so I can't stay here and watch him."

Amapola brings up a good point. We need something else to restrain him.

While I was thinking about what to do, I remembered the deku baba. Then I point down where they are.

"There are deku baba's down there. There's many of them that I killed without the stems going stiff. We can use those to replace the rope."

"I see. Well let's get to it then."

Me and Amapola start walking down to gather up some stems. While we're doing so I decide to question him about some things.

"Hey Amapola? I have some questions i'd like to ask you while we're doing this."

"Shoot away."

"I'm guessing Nawar grew these deku babas himself. Probably to use there deku nuts. But for him to grow this many just for ammo. So i'd like ask you what other purposes a deku baba could have for your people?"

"He probably grew them for photosynthesis."

"Photosynthesis? What's that?"

"It's the process of converting the energy from sunlight into a chemical energy. That energy is then preserved to fuel the one collecting the energy later. That's how trees and plants tend to live."

Shady just came out and answered my question. I didn't even think she would want to get in on a conversation. Given that it has nothing to do with our quest. I guess she realizes I need to keep talking to get my mind off Daichi.

"What Shady said it true. You see deku babas stores that chemical energy into the deku nuts that grow from their bodies."

"Wait, deku nuts have energy from sunlight inside the?"

"Yes."

That explains the flash of light that's admitted from them. It also explains how farmers were able to keep their vegetation alive by flashing them with deku nuts.

The farm was the reason I got into deku nuts in the first place. To protect what they grow from thieves a farmer would often have to hide them in doors. While growing them in doors they would use deku nut flashes to replace sunlight.

No one ever knew why deku nut flashes could replace the sun, while lantern light could not. But I guess I just found out why.

When me and Daichi took up residents in at the farm we found all the deku nuts the farmer had stored for such usage. We also found his map for finding where deku babas grow. I was because of that-that I grew up using deku nuts to help Daichi steal.

As I start to think about it I feel something wet coming down the side of my face. Looks like i'm crying again!

"Are you ok Link? It looks like you're crying."

"I'm fine. Let's cut this loose."

I unsheathe my sword and use it to sever the deku baba stem from its roots. I roll it up and start walking back up.

"So you deku scrubs eat deku nuts to feed off the chemical energy from it?"

"That's one of the things we do. I heard from Shady that you had deku nuts spat at you?"

"I definitely did. So then the deku nuts serve as both a fuel source and defense mechanism then?"

"That's pretty much how it is."

While we're talking about this I wonder where these deku babas are getting sunlight in here. It was then that I realized something. How is there light in here at all?

While making my way up this the narrow pathway I was to exhausted to think that much. But now I realized there's so much light in here. Not in one part of the area did I have trouble seeing.

I look up to see what's up there. There were these cracks in the ceiling, letting light shine in. So that's where the light is coming from, and where the deku babas get their sunlight.

"I always wondered why deku babas didn't use them for defense. So do all trees and plants store their light energy in what they grow?"

"No, deku babas are the only exception as far as I know. The reason for this isn't fully known. But it's believed that it does so in order to have a deku nut go off when it's low on the stored energy. That's why the nuts go off in the first place. Because deku babas release a special chemical into one of their deku nuts that set them off and release a big flash of sunlight."

I think I get it now. Deku nuts aren't use for defense because their used for a different kind of emergency.

While storing the chemical energy they require, they can also act as an extra source of sun light. I mean, there are so many situations where not enough sunlight is given.

We walk up towards Nawar after talking. We then start to untie my grapples rope and start tying him up with the stem.

"So Amapola, if you can , uh, compress yourself to fit in a deku flower. Does that mean you can shrink yourself for any situation?"

"No. Although we have liquefy and compress our bodies, we lack the ability to do so on our own. We need something around our to help squeeze us in. Like the small pathway leading through a deku flower. The narrow gap helps us get and keep ourselves at said size."

"So does that mean anything, not just a deku flower can help you? Like say this empty bottle you gave me? Or is the glass to fragile?"

"No it would work. The thing that helps us stay compressed doesn't need to be that hard. We deku scrubs just need a slight bit of assistance when it comes to keeping our bodies compressed."

"Then does that make the deku flowers ability to liquefy and solidify thing pointless?"

"Dear heavens no. Even it you have something to help keep you compressed, it's still not enough to help you move at that size at the same time. Once a deku scrub compresses a part of their body they lose the ability to move that part. But inside the deku flower, while it keeps us in that state we don't need disable our nerves."

I get it. Because if you're not the one doing it, then what ever happens to relieve of your movement doesn't need to happen. Meaning a deku scrubs ability to compress their size is just for getting into the deku flower.

"But wait, then how do you-

"Enough! Less taking, more tying!"

Shady's becoming impatient with how long we're taking. I guess we should speed things up.

We finished untying my grapple and replaced it with the deku baba stem. Now Nawar should be restrained long enough for Amapola to get back.

"Ok, now to get you through with me Link. You said you wanna use that magic web on me to get you through?"

"Yeah. But once I disappear into the web I start moving through it, and can't stop until I reach the end or reappear. And if I reach the end I reappear by force. So first I want you to go through the deku flower as far you can with this attached to you. But keep going after that, and i'll just disappear then."

"I see, that way i'm either on the other side or almost through when you go through it. That will definitely allow me to get you through without crushing you in there."

"But first I need to open the door for you Shady. I'm not forgetting again."

"It's a good thing you remembered, but it won't be necessary this time. I can just go inside your pouch while you go through."

Huh, I didn't think of that. She's is definitely small enough to fit in it.

"Well then, Link and Shady, if that's all let's get going."

 **Part 5**

After making our way through the deku flower we made it past the rest of the deku scrubs. And now Shady, Amapola and myself are at the front of the temple.

I look forward and see the giant tree before me. Straight along the path in front of me is a hole in it's trunk.

When I first saw the tree I was distracted by how big it was. But now I take a good look ahead to see what's inside that hole in trunk. It's this big door with a big golden lock.

"When Shady said it shouldn't be a problem for you to get past, she wasn't kidding. You got through a whole crowd of deku scrubs with almost total ease. Where did you learn to sneak around like that?"

"Sneaking around has been my life. Although i'm not proud of it, I have lived as a thief until today. I've often snuck around to get things off people."

I really, really don't wanna think about my past. Not just because I was never proud of being a thief, but because it reminds me of Daichi.

"Well what ever you were before is irrelevant I say. After the speech you gave me about Nawar earlier, how could you be anything less the a good person?"

It makes me feel good to have Amapola tell me that. Especial after how bad we started off earlier.

"Like I said before, enough taking. We've wasted enough time on that when we should be getting things done."

"I know Shady, I know. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

"So we have the key now. That means we can get to the center of the temple inside the tree. Let's get going!"

The last three words Amapola spoke were filled with determination. I could hear in his voice as well as see it in his eyes.

But we have no idea what's in there. Bringing Shady along is one thing, but Amapola? I don't want to get him in any more danger then his people already are.

"Actually Amapola, I would like you to go back to Nawar instead."

"What? Why?"

"We did tie him up good, but he might get loose. It's already bad enough going to the center not knowing what's in there. We don't need the entire deku scrub tribe coming in after us."

"I agree with Link on this one Amapola. Not to mention if we find a way to cure your people, as unlikely as it is, Nawar should return to how he was before. You should be there to talk things out with him when that happens. Because unless he forgets everything that he's done, well, let's just say it's pretty easy to commit suicide when there's steaming poisonous water near by."

Shady joins in and helps me convince him. And she's doing a better job at it then me. Just the thought of what Shady said makes me feel unpleasant.

"...Ok. I can't say no when you gave me a reason like that."

Good! He listened to what we said. Not that I blame him, the reason Shady gave him makes me wanting to keep him safe irrelevant. He really should go back for Nawar.

"But in return for me not going in there, you have to promise me that neither of you will die."

"Of course!" "Of course."

Both me and Shady said the same thing at the same time. Although Shady seemed less serious about it then me.

After promising him we'd stay alive, Amapola went back into the deku flower.

"Alright Link, it's time to head for the center. But remember, I have no idea what's beyond that door. If we go in there's no telling what we'll find, or if we'll even be alone."

"After all the crazy shit we've had to deal with, I won't be surprised if we aren't. But if there's any way to help the deku and ourselves it's in there. Or do you disagree?"

"No, you're right about that. But you need to also realize that after your fight with Shoushitsu that other worldly powers are nothing to laugh about. So if you really plan to go in there, you'll need the cross shadow yet again."

The cross shadow again!? Even though this is the third time shes told me that I still can't get over it.

Even though this tunic provides me with protection from it's power like that of the temple, it still gets worst every time I use it. I fear what's going to happen to me more and more every time I use it. Hell. every time I think about it increases the fear.

But when I fought with Shoushitsu I almost died. Even though I was wielding the cross shadow at the time. No matter how much I hate it, no matter how much it makes me feel like dying, the fact that remains is that I need it.

I can't just walk away from all this. Not just the deku, but everyone across the land, or even across worlds. If i'm really the only one who can stop Shi, then this must be done. I'm not going to turn my back on others ever again!

"Very well, i'll use the cross shadow. But let's at least open the door before I take it out again. I don't wanna hold on to that thing even one second longer then I have to."

"Yes, yes you can open the door first. I don't like the idea of you wielding the cross shadow any more then you do. But it's better then you going in there and risking your life more then you need to. That is if there's anything that poses a threat in there."

If there isn't and god I hope there isn't, I can quickly return it. Let's hope that ends up being the case.

I start waking along the pathway to the tree. Shady flies right next me as I move forward.

I walk inside the tree and arrive at the door. It and its lock were both enormous and now that I take a closer look, I see the door is a lot like a mirror. I could see myself as I look at the door.

"The reflective surface on the door is probably here to symbolize temple of crossing's power to connect across worlds. Just as there's one you here, there's another somewhere else."

"You think walking through this door will lead me to another world?"

"I don't know. I was able to find my way to this world after all. And I wasn't even inside a temple when the portal and I came in contact with each other."

"So you're saying my chances of not leaving this world are slime!?"

"I never said that. But it's not impossible either. I found my way to this world the very same day mine was attacked by Shi. And thanks to Nawar we now know that Shi have visited to place before."

I see. Then the I can only hope if there is a portal in there, I don't get sucked in. And if I do I can at least get back to this one.

I reach into my pouch and take out the key to the door. I reach up to the lock and place the key inside.

After unlocking the lock, the chains that binded the door were released. After that the giant lock fell from the door.

I jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed. The ground greatly shook after it fell. That lock is even heavy then it looks. It was then that the door began to rise towards the ceiling. So this door isn't normal just like that last door.

I quickly reach into my pouch and bring out the cross shadow. I ready myself for what ever's inside.

Once the door had opened I looked inside. But I didn't see anything in there.

I take a good look inside, but it just looks like the inside of a giant tree. There was nothing special inside at all.

"Don't let your guard down Link! Up until now I wasn't able to sense anything out of the ordinary inside the temple! But i'm feeling something massive from the inside of this room! Ready the cross shadow!"

Shady was dead serious about what she was saying. Is what she sensing invisible then?

I keep my sword and shield ready for combat. I walk inside, but as I did the door quickly shut behind me.

"What the!?"

I quickly turn around as I jump forward from the door. The huge thud caught me completely off guard.

"Why did the door just shut behind us?"

I walk over to see if it would open with my presence near. But it wouldn't open now matter how close I got. And there's no way for me to open it myself as far I can tell.

"Shady how do I open this door?"

"I don't know, i've never seen a door like this before. Maybe it's like the door to Shoushitsu's chamber. If that's the case then it must only open when something in here has been done."

"Something in here? But there's nothing in here at all."

I take another look around, but all I see is the inside of a giant tree. While the inside is big enough to hold a battle like the one we had with Shoushitsu, I don't see any soul webs in here.

I keep my sword and shield ready for anything that may appear. But I really don't see anything alive in here. The floor has grass covering on every inch, but besides that there's just tree bark.

I start walking around as I search the place. i take my time moving step by step and looking back and forth. As I walk toward the center don't I see or hear anything around us.

But as I was moving my foot fell into this hole.

"What the? What the fuck is this?"

I look down and I see that my foot fell into this little hole that was hidden under the grass. I wasn't injured but it didn't feel like I was stepping on solid ground or soft dirt underneath.

I quickly pull my leg out after realizing something weird was under there. If it's a trap I can't afford to take chances.

"I think I found something right here Shady."

"I can't see what's there with all those pieces of grass in the way. Did you feel something under there?"

"It wasn't my bare foot touching down there. But either way I can definitely tell if i've stepped on solid ground or soft dirt. And it wasn't either of those two."

"Well move the grass aside and see what's there. But do it with your sword not your hands."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

After all if it's a trap then keeping my body as far a way as possible would be the smart thing to do.

I put the tip of the cross shadow against the grass an start pushing it aside. As I do I see an even smaller hole inside it. There's also something yellow around the hole.

"What's all that yellow stuff around the outlining or the hole?"

I don't know myself Shady. I take a look around the yellow area to what it is. As I move more of the grass aside I notice something else about it.

The yellow area looked like the sun. Not the actually sun in the sky, but the image of the sun that you see in man made drawings. Where you see pointed edges around the circle that is supposed to be the sun.

I move aside more and I start to see green and pink coming out from the yellow center. It was after seeing those two new colors that I realized where I had seen this before.

"This is a deku flower." "This is a deku flower."

Both me and Shady realized the same thing at the same time. It was just about a second after saying it that something popped out of the flower.

"Ah!"

I managed to knock off what ever came out of there with my shield a bit. But just at its side as it managed to land a hit on my stomach.

I was knocked on to my back after losing my footing. To make matters even worst, since I put the cross shadow right in front of me at the hole it was knocked out of my hand.

I look forward to see what came out. It was a deku scrub. Although it's not surprising that one came out of a deku flower, I am still surprised to see one in this room.

But that wasn't the strangest thing about it. The deku scrub was dressed just like me. The same green tunic and hat, just smaller to fit his size.

"Link look out!"

(Sound of spitting)

While I was distracted by what I was seeing the deku scrub shot a deku nut right at my face.

"Ah!"

I just managed to close my eyes in time to not take to much of the flash. But now I couldn't see again.

While i'm down on the ground I felt something hard hitting my legs.

"OW! The fuck you little bastard!"

What ever he was hitting my legs with, he hit me with three times before I kicked him away. Since I had lost my sight the pain was even worst then it should have been. So it took me longer react with a counter attack due to the pain taking up my focus.

"You alright there Link?"

"I think i'll manage. But what the hell is going on here!? Who the hell is this guy!? Ah, and why in gods name is he attacking me?"

"It's not polite to take as if someones not here. As for your question on who am I? Ha ha, ha, ha! I was going ask you the same thing."

All of a sudden I heard the deku scrub take from across the room. Since he was so light I managed to kick him pretty far. From the sound of his voice I can tell it's a male deku scrub.

"What in the fucking mirror of crossing is this!?"

Well that was random. Shady was just completely out of charter there. I wonder why she said, nothing he said was weird.

My eye sights returning since i'm so use to deku nut flashes. I look at the deku scrub in the tunic now. All I see is him getting back on his feet, but nothing strange is going on.

"Shady what was that sudden outburst for?"

"Link, this deku scrub doesn't just dress like you. His voice is identical to your own."

!?

That was in no way a answer I could have saw coming. Especially since it doesn't make any sense.

"What are you taking about Shady? This guy sound nothing like me."

"Link, no one sounds the same to others the way it sounds to owner of the voice."

"What, really?"

"Take it from someone who has experience with the temples of crossing. It's not exactly unheard of to hear your voice through the ears of another."

I guess I can't argue with that. But for this guy to sound like me? He's not even human, and I doubt the cloths make the voice. Other wise I would have noticed at some point in my life.

"Of course I sound the way I do. I am Link after all."

The deku scrub just randomly decides to say he's me.

"What are you talking about? I'm Link. Are you saying that's your name as well?"

I say this I get back on my feet.

"I know your Link. And i'm also Link. You're you and i'm you. You get it? Or should I ask do I get it? Hahahah!"

What in hell wrong with this psycho? Is he drunk or something? Can a deku scrub even get drunk.

"What's he talking about Shady?"

"I think he's saying you and him are on in the same."

One in the same? How does that work? He's not even human like me.

I took a look at him when she said that. And before I had the chance to look at Shady and ask another question, I saw him take something out from behind him.

I tried to see what he was now holding. But before I could he shot something out from it.

I reacted as fast as I could and blocked what ever he shot with my shield. I then look down to the ground to what was shot at me.

It wasn't a deku nut since there was no flash of light. But when I look at the ground I didn't even see anything there. Is what ever he shot stuck to my shield?

"Link! It's a soul web!"

I was about to look at the front of my shield when Shady yelled that. But before I could even I suddenly got smacked in the face by something.

I fell over again after that and the deku scrub suddenly fell on my stomach. He just appeared out of no where. That means it was him who hit me.

Shady yelled it's a soul web to me. And saw what was in his hand this. It was a soul shot like the one I have.

He quickly tried to hit me with his hat. But I was fast and hit him with my shield first. Doing so sent him flying again since he was so light.

I see him flying across the room, but before he could land he shot out a soul web against the ground. He then disappeared into it and then reappeared on the ground unharmed.

"For a me so big, i'm pretty fast when i'm you."

He start taking more about how we're the same person. Is that even possible?

"Hey Shady. You said before that in different world you could find another you there. Is it possible for that other you to be from a different race?"

"No, not that I know of. If I had to guess, i'd say this deku scrub was created here and now."

"Created?"

"I'm not sure how, but perhaps this room has made a copy of you in the form of a deku scrub. Meaning what he's saying about being you is not far off."

I take another look at this guy. He is dressed like me, has a soul shot like me, and if what Shady said about us having the same voice is true. Is this guy really suppose to be me.

"Like looking in a mirror, right? Doesn't it make you feel like you're going nuts?'

Right after saying that last word he began shooting more deku nuts at me. This time it was rapid fire.

I prepare my eyes for the flash. But now I can't see once again.

"Link, he's right in front of you."

I try to react to what Shady said. But I was suddenly struck in the kneecaps.

"Ah!"

I managed to stay on my feet despite the sudden pain. But then he strikes me in both my shins this time. I then fell to the ground since I couldn't stay up any longer.

I expected him to strike me again while I was down. But his next strike was delayed for little while. It was then that I got struck in the face.

I put my hand out hoping to catch the hat he was hitting me with. And I did catch it. I then pulled him in close by the hat and grabbed him.

"Ha, got you little weed."

Since his hat was the same as mine it was strapped on. So pulling on his hat dragged him over to me.

Best of all, there's no way he's strong enough to get out of my grip. So the fight ends right now.

"Yeah, you got me. So you better hold on tight."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Link, the soul shot."

Once again something happened before I could react. Suddenly I could not longer feel my body.

I could see again, but that was because I was moving through a soul web. When he shot out his soul web I disappeared into it with him.

After reappearing I was sent rolling into the wall of the tree.

"Ah! God dammit!"

I look back at the deku scrub me and he shot the soul shot to get away. He then reappears on the other side of the room.

This guy is smart, that's for sure. He uses the deku nut flash take away my sight and increase my sense of feeling. That way I feel more pain when he strikes.

He also struck in the knee caps and then the shins right after. By having me focus on one type of pain he left me unprepared for another.

The fact that he used his hat as a hitting weapon was creative as well. Normally chainmail is used just to make a durable yet flexible armor. But to use hat a made of it like that, i've never seen or heard of that.

"Link, you need to get the cross shadow back."

Shady came flying up next to me to whisper that to me. I start whispering something back.

"I got it. If he flashes more light I need you to guide me. And can you help me fight him as well? You managed to knock over and hurt Nawar. So him being about the same size should allow you to do the same."

"Yes, i'll help you in combat and be your sight. Just be ready for anything this guy throws at you."

That's for sure. I take a look at him and he's doing nothing. He must be waiting for me to make my next move before making his own.

He's trying to keep thing safe between us. After all even if he blinds me with a deku nut the only way to reach me in time would be to use his soul shot. But if the effects it has on him is anything like it is on me, then it burdens his well being and can leave him vulnerable. Meaning he has to be sure he can get at me when he uses it.

Come to think of it, I didn't even no the soul shot could drag other along. When I was holding on to him he disappeared into the web, and I did to. He didn't touch me with the soul shot, so that mean if someone is holding on to the one who disappears into the web so do they.

Knowing this new thing about the soul shot could come in handy later. But right now I need to get the cross shadow and fight.

Wait a minute, I just realized something. Why didn't I think of that when I fought with Shoushitsu?

"So do you plan to come at me or not? Or should I say do I plan to come at me? Ha, get it?"

"Hey Shady, do we have to kill this guy?"

"Why do you ask? We already established this room is probably the same as Shoushitsu's chamber. So if there's something that must be done in here I imagine it's to kill this piece of wood rot. It seems even more obvious given that he tries to kill you upon meeting."

I guess that's the case. But after coming here to save the deku scrubs i'm now trying to kill one? It just doesn't seem right.

But I guess I don't have choice. It looks like only one of us is leaving here alive.

I run for the cross shadow as fast as I can. It was then that he started shooting deku nuts again.

I brace my eyes from the flashes and keep moving forward.

"Link this way. "

Shady's guiding me like she said she would.

"Link, to your left."

He reappeared to the left of me this time. But this time i'm ready.

I realized this time that I have two swords. And my other one is still in the sheath on my back. So I quickly draw it out and slash it to my left.

"AH!"

I heard him scream and I felt my sword hit something. It didn't hit much from what I felt, but it must hurt for him to scream like that.

I try to slash him again but I hit nothing. Did I miss him or did he dodge. I can tell without my eyes.

"Link, he got away with the soul shot again. Now's your chance to get cross shadow."

I listen to what Shady says and continue following her.

"It's right here Link."

"I know. My eye sight is back."

It came back just in time. I put my other sword back in it's sheath and pick up the cross shadow.

I look towards the west side of the room, there he was. The same place I was earlier. I take a look at him and see where he was cut. I got him right on his left shoulder.

"I guess you don't need a pat on the shoulder now. Ha, get it?"

I decide to give the little wooden bastard a taste of his own medicine. Although I did it to get even I don't exactly mind doing that.

"Very funny ass hole. But you're going to regret making fun of me soon enough."

He starts spitting out more deku nuts. How many of them does he have?

I need to shut my eyes again as he's shooting deku nuts. And while I do that I just have Shady guide me.

"OW!"

That was Shady I just heard.

"Shady what's wrong!?"

"Link, your front!"

I hear Shady's voice coming from the ground this time. Did the deku me just shoot her down?

I realized while I was distracted Shady said my front. He's coming in for another attack. But I quickly get on guard and strike with the cross shadow.

I slash all across my front hoping to get him, but fail to due so. Where did he go?

I didn't find him but I did see Shady on the ground. She was right next to me, so I kneel down to check on her.

"Are you alright Shady!? He didn't hurt you to much did he!?"

"Link, below the grass."

"What?"

Just about half a second after I said that the deku scrub popped out of the ground not far from me. Before I could fully react he shot a deku nut right in my face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I took a good flash to the eyes this time. How many fucking times am I going lose sight today!?

While my eyes are in pain I hear something hit the ground to my left. I quickly react and slash down at the spot I heard it from. But it didn't feel like I hit a deku scrub.

A second or two later I felt something grabbing my arm. It feels like his hand is on me.

Before I could slash back again I suddenly lost all feeling in my body. But I could see again, and I couldn't shut my eye to.

I was once again moving through a soul web. He drew me through the one in his soul shot again.

We were now moving upwards to the wall of the tree. We reappear on a wooden platform I didn't notice was above earlier. When we reappeared I was lacking my sight again and I was feeling a massive sting from the soul shots effect.

"You...f...u..ck...fucking bitch plant! I'm gonna-

Before I could finish what I was going to say he pushed me off the edge. I was laying down on it in pain and sightless, so it's not like it was hard for him to do.

I started falling, but before I hit I though quickly and to out my soul shot. I quickly fired down wards and disappeared into the web. This broke my fall since I didn't have a body to take impact with like before.

I was about four feet off the ground when I disappeared. So when I disappeared it didn't even take a second for me to reappear.

"Oh god!"

But since I was already in pain from the soul shot up there, disappearing and reappearing in one burst like that didn't go well for me.

Not only was I dragged through his soul web with out seeing it coming, but I did so with lack of eye sight. With that being the case my sense of feeling was heightened. So the feeling of both disappearing and reappearing was also heightened as well.

And now I did both of those again even faster and only a few seconds later after the first time. My body feels like that of an old man waiting to die.

While I was down on the ground in pain I felt something hit my back. Even through my tunic I can tell by the impact and size of what's touch me to know what it is. It's the soul web, he's coming back down.

I reacted without wasting a second and slash against it up above me with the cross shadow. I meant to pin it against the wall. But I felt the web on my back fall to ground, meaning I must have cut right through it.

Since the end of the web he was coming to was above me, instead of next to me, he fell on top of me. And he hit me in the face with his chainmail hat again.

"AH!"

He hit me in the teeth a bit this time. I could taste blood in my mouth as I fell back down.

"So that's what human blood looks like. I'm not a perfect copy of you, so I don't know what everything you have looks like."

"Get off me you wooden shit!"

I swing my sword again. But before I could we disappeared into the soul web again.

I was prepared for that this time and tried to get loose. I try to move around inside the soul web. I then reappear outside the soul web a few feet off the ground and fell toward it.

"Ow!"

Now i'm in even more pain then before. I was lucky to have gotten out of the web this time.

Since he was only touching me by his feet it wasn't hard to get away. And since i've learned how to maneuver my body through a soul web despite the lack of feeling, I was able to move away from him. Just like when I moved around in a soul web to position myself to sword slash a animono kumo.

"God...dammit!"

I was in a lot of pain, but had to get moving before he got me again. My eye sight was coming back, and I could see him up above aiming his soul shot at me. I quickly roll out of the way to avoid it and put my shield and sword up for protection.

But he hadn't disappeared into the soul web yet. I look up and he was still standing up there. I look at his face and recognize the look on it. He was going to shoot again.

I push my body to the limit and get up and started to run. I covered the back of my head with my shield and made sure my eyes weren't to opened as I looked forward while running. I also make sure to run in a zigzag pattern so he can't accurately shoot where i'm going to be.

I managed to make it to the other side of the room. I carefully look back, not wanting to get flashed again. I see him standing up on the wooden platform poking out from the tree.

"Are you ok Link?"

Shady was flying next to me now. Looks like shes recovered.

"I feel like a dog getting put down. What about you Shady? Are you doing ok?"

"He hit my wings with two deku nuts, but there feeling better now. He must have decided to strike me down since I was helping you."

I guess that's no surprise. I would have done the same thing if I was him. But being on the other side of things I didn't see it coming. Mainly because my enemy haven't been very smart since I got to the temple.

"I'll be careful from this point on Link. Don't worry about me, just keep yourself ready for his next move and what I tell you to do next."

She says that, but there's no way he's going to let her help me. If he sets off anymore deku nut flashes I won't be able to see. If she's focused on guiding me it will make it easier for him to hit her. And if she focuses on keeping herself safe it will make it easier to get a hit on me.

I'll have to think about that later. Right now I need to focus on the enemy. I take another look at the deku scrub that was copied from me. He's just standing up there staring at us. He's waiting for me to try something before making his move again. But why would he wait when i'm so vulnerable?

Unless! Maybe he's waiting for not just me to get closer, Shady to. That way he can shoot her down again.

"Shady, maybe you should stay out of the fight and leave it to me."

I whisper that to Shady. And she whispers something back.

"Are you crazy. I get shot down once and you think I should just stay out of the fight all together?"

"Why do you think he's waiting for us to make a move when i'm so weak? He must be waiting for you to get closer. So he can shoot you down again."

"I'll avoid it this time then. I told you not to worry about me."

"But if he gets you down again he might try to keep it that way. I won't be surprised if he tries to kill you the next time. You can't be that hard to kill given your size."

"Fine, i'll keep my distance and help you from said distance."

"But with a distance between us that will only make it easier for him to get you. Since I won't be next to you to protect you."

"So what do you want me to do? What, should go hide inside your pouch while you fight?"

"That would work. And you come back out when the fight is over."

"Forget it Link. You're being paranoid. I'll be fine, there's no way he's going to catch me. I fly way too fast for his soul shot to help him."

She says that but I think other wise. But maybe she's right. It will be pretty hard to get her when she can fly and needing to deal with.

That aside now I need to think of a strategy to use against him. Now that I think about it, why did he delay his attack earlier? When he got me down on the ground by attacking me at the legs he took longer striking my face then he should have.

Unless maybe? I keep my eyes on him up there while I whisper to Shady.

"Hey Shady, earlier when he struck my knee caps and shin he took awhile to hit my face. You could see what was going on, so what was he doing?"

"He used his soul shot to move a bit before striking you. Why i'm not sure."

"I knew it!"

"What is it?"

"His eyes aren't any better for taking deku nut flashes then mine. That's why he moved through the soul web."

"So his could see without the use of his eyes. I get it now."

In that case I can fight fire with fire. Deku nuts against deku nuts. I refilled my supply of deku nuts earlier thanks to all the deku baba's Nawar grew.

Although I still have the soul shot in my right hand. And in my left hand the cross shadow. I need a free hand to use deku nuts.

I stick the cross shadow in the ground while continuing to look at the deku scrub. I then unsheathed my other sword and put it in my pouch. Now I can put the cross shadow in the sheath instead.

I reach into my pouch for a deku nut and fire my soul shot to the other side of the room. I'm now moving through the soul web, although I hope my body can handle it.

I look at him as I move through. He's not doing anything. He's waiting for me to make a move before making his own.

I reappear right below him and throw a deku nut up there. It went off and got him in the eyes.

"AH!"

It's just as I thought. His eyes have no resistance against deku nut flashes.

Shady goes flying for him. She must be planing to knock him off the edge. I quickly draw out my blade just as she hit him and wait to cut through him.

But just as he's going over the edge he suddenly disappears. He then reappears right back up there and then grabs Shady by the wings.

"Got you!"

"No!"

I yell that as I see Shady in his hands.

He must have let out his soul web from behind him. Was he planing this from the beginning? He must have to reacted to these events that fast.

"Did you two really think I would fall for something like this?"

He did know what we were planing. How could he have known what we were going to do?

Wait, he said earlier he wasn't a perfect copy of me. That must mean he has more memories from my mind in his own then just my name. He must have my memory of when Shady knocked over Nawar.

If that's the case then he expected me to use my own deku nuts and that Shady would probably try to attack him off guard.

"It's time to relieve your fairy friend of her wings other me."

"NO! Let her go you bastard!"

"Ah!"

He starts pulling on her wings. But then all of a sudden Shady transformed.

"Hissing!"

Shady turned back into her Eri self and started scratching him.

"Ah! Fucking feline!"

It was smart of Shady to do that. He almost ripped her wings off. But the other me got her by the neck and starts strangling her.

I need to get her away from him before he kills her. I think fast and come up with a plan. I put the cross shadow back in my sheath and put my left hand into my pouch.

"I'm coming Shady!"

I aim my soul shot up there and wait for him to react.

He got his eye sight back so he could see again. He shoots his soul shots web to another wooden platform. Just as he'd disappearing into the web I whip out my grappling hook and throw it up to a web point in front of him.

I tug on the web and he and Shady reappear at the point i'm tugging on. At that moment Shady got loose from his grip and got away in her fairy form. But as the other me was falling down he got the grapple off the soul web and continued to travel through it.

He was on another platform and Shady flying next to me again.

"You ok Shady? It looked like your wings were really going to be torn out."

"I'm fine Link. But I definitely didn't see that coming. He's just as unpredictable as the real thing it would seem"

The real thing being me that is. But that being the case is why you shouldn't be helping me.

I just managed to get her back from that ass hole. She could've been killed just a moment ago. I need to keep her out of the fight. But she won't listen to me, her "I'm fine" retort is a dead give away in that regard.

There's only one way to keep her out of this fight. I'll need to distract her while I do it. I can ask her a question I have to do that.

I put both my hands into my pouch as I put my grapple back in. While doing that I ask Shady a question.

"Hey Shady, I just realized something. Why didn't the cross shadow fly back to me when I dropped it earlier? Come to think of it, how is it that the cross shadow's just staying quiet in my sheath?"

"Because there's two of you now. The cross shadow memorizes the spirit of its current user. After that it's drawn back to said user when separated from him or her. Remember when I told you the cross shadow can't tell the difference between you and the inside of magic satchel as you where it? It's the same when there's two of you in a given area."

While Shady's distracted I quickly bring out the bottle Amapola gave me and put her in it.

"Hey! What are-

I quickly close the lid on the bottle.

While I had my hands in the pouch I call for the bottle. I then took the lid off with my right hand and brought the two out separately. That way I could catch her in the bottle with one hand and quickly put the lid back on with the other.

"Link! What are you doing!? Let me out this instant!"

"No can do Shady. I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I asked you to stay out of the fight. So this is my only other option. Since you don't need to breath you won't suffocate in there, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Link let me out! You need my help-

I put Shady into my pouch where she will be safe. As long as I don't die that is.

I keep my eyes on the other me. I need to be careful in fight. Unlike what happened in the fight with Shoushitsu the cross shadow won't come back to me. So no more miracles in mid fight.

After I put Shady away it didn't take long for him to start shooting deku nuts again. I get out of the way of fire and start running. Now that Shady's out of the picture I have no one to help me when I can't see. It's no wonder why he started attacking so abruptly.

I know now that the reason for the delay in his attacks earlier was because he used the soul shot. That was because his eyes can't see through deku nut flashes and moving through the soul shot changes that. Meaning I can see through the deku nut flashes by moving through my soul shots soul web.

I'm currently moving around the room in a zigzag pattern again. But this time he shoots deku nuts all over the room. Now there are deku nut flashes filling up the whole place.

Since none of them were right in front of me my eyes didn't take to much of it. But I still can't see very well. So I shoot my soul shot to a random area and go through it. Now I can see what's going on.

I see the deku scrub me moving along the different platforms above. He was moving from place to place while shooting his deku nuts. Not to mention he's reappearing as he moves from on platform to the next before even getting to it. I saw him do that to shoot a deku nut and then disappear again.

I reappear after seeing what he was doing and start running again. I'm not in my prime as it is and I just started running after using the soul shot. I've grown use to it a bit but it still drains me to use it too much. So I unsheathe the cross shadow to increase my stamina and push myself even further.

After recovering a bit from the last time I used it I used the soul shot again. And I see him him doing the same thing up there. Going from platform to platform while shooting deku nuts along the way.

I don't get it, if deku scrubs get their deku nuts from deku babas and don't have them naturally, then how come he has so many of them? Wait, if he has my tunic does that also mean he has my pouch? A magic satchel must be where he was keeping his soul shot and all the deku nuts.

While avoiding all the deku nuts I think about what Shady said. She said there was a limit to how much stuff could be put in the magic satchel. That must mean there's a limit to how many deku nuts he has.

But given that Shady said I could at least afford to have forty of them myself means he must have a lot of them. Being that I needed room for plenty of different items means he must have more then forty of them.

Come to think of it, how come he can hold that many to begin with? The reason I only hold twenty is because when I call for the deku nuts in my pouch they all come at once. Going beyond twenty would have them go off upon impact. That must mean you can control it to make only one come at a time. I've gotta figure out how that works later.

After recovering enough I move through the soul shot again. This time I look around and I see him move to another platform through the soul web. But when he got there he stopped shooting deku nuts. I doubt it was because he ran out of deku nuts, he wouldn't be dumb enough to do that. He must have realized he was getting no where and stopped.

"Give up yet short sprout?"

"You wish white meat. I'm going to bury your corpse in this rooms soil and grow a garden over your grave."

He's trying to sound frightening. But after all the things i've been through since yesterday up to now, he'll have to do better then that.

But i'm amazed when I look at him. After all the times he's used the soul shot he doesn't look tired in the least. When he was created was his body made to be fully adapted to soul webs effects?

Unless, maybe it's not that he has better resistance, but has something to refill his energy. He must be feeding on the chemical energy inside the deku nuts. While also either leaving some of his deku nuts untouched or leaving enough inside the ones he fires.

If that's the case he can keep this up longer then I can. Meaning I need to hurry up and find a way to be him before I run out of stamina.

Him and I are just staring at each other right now. We're both waiting for the other to make the first move.

When I untied Nawar earlier to get my grapple back It was because I realized something. Earlier out in the forest I used it to stop the animono kumo from moving through there webs. I didn't use that in the fight against Shoushitsu, but I did in this tight.

Although I can stop him from moving through his soul web with the grapple it only worked so well. I managed to get Shady away from him, but he managed to get the grapple off before falling to the ground. If I could get my hands on him again it wouldn't be to hard to stop him, but how do I do that?

Wait, the reason I was even more vulnerable to soul shots effects earlier in the fight was because I was blinded by a deku nut. Just like with the animono kumos I blinded earlier. If someone is blinded when going through the web when their senses are heighten, then they feel what it's like to lose their body and get it back even more. Same goes for what they feel if their blinded upon reappearing.

That's what I need to do. I need to hit him with a deku nut the moment he reappears or get him with one before he can disappear. But he's not going to leave himself open for another deku nut getting thrown after I reappear from the soul web.

If I throw one at him out in the open he'll see it coming. If I try throw one at the end of his soul web while he's moving through it, he'll see it coming. He's not stupid enough to fall for those tricks like the animono kumo. So how can I-

Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!

"Aren't you gonna try something else big man? Or is just standing there the only option left for you? I guess you're worn out quite a bit. Am I right?"

He's one to talk. All he's been doing is standing there and staring too.

Ok, this time when get a chance to get close to him, I need to go blade first. After that it should all be over.

I stick the cross shadow into the ground and reach into my pouch. I take out one of my deku nuts and he prepares his soul shot at the same time. He's expecting what i'm going to do next I imagine. But that's all apart of my plan.

He's aiming his soul shot to the right the right. I get my soul shot ready as well. I get closer to him and then I threw the deku nut.

He blocks his eyes while shooting the soul shot and disappears into it. But while he shot his soul shot I shot my own. The end of my web attached itself to his web. I quickly grab the cross shadow with my left hand, disappear into the web with my right and start moving towards his.

I remembered that Shoushitsu and the rest of the animono kumo were moving through their soul webs. Even when there were different web lines leading in different directions. But there's no way even spiders like them to make lines going in different directions at the same time. Meaning each of those webs were made separately.

That means when moving through one web line and come in contact with a different one you can move through either one. At least if it's from the same spider. But if the cross shadow can't tell the difference between him and me, then the soul webs should be compatible.

While sticking to his soul web mine was pulling on his as we moved through them. Since he's a deku scrub and a copy of me he shouldn't be able to control which web he goes through. And given how much my web is tugging on his he should come this way. As long as one soul shot can travel away from the web that came from it.

The moment he crossed paths with the end of my web he started moving along it towards me. And when he did the rest of his soul shots soul web disappeared as well. Since the web line is connected to its soul shot it had to follow it. And since it doesn't have its disappearing powers until the soul shot crosses it-it was able to disappear in another web.

Him and me are now approaching each other through the same web. And now that the web I attached mine to disappeared, the web is now falling. We're now coming towards each other in the same falling web.

Just as we were about to crash into each other we reappeared mid air. Without wasting even half a second I swing my sword left after reappearing while holding it to my right. Just as I swung he retaliated with a quick deku nut shot.

"Ah!" "AH!"

We weren't too high from the ground when we reappeared, so it wasn't too rough a landing. But just after reappearing I swung a sword full force and took a deku nut flash to the face at the same time. And now I had to take a fall just a second after that. If the cross shadow wasn't pushing me beyond my normal limits I wouldn't be able to get back up.

I heard him yell out in pain at the same time I did. But his scream was much louder. That could be because I have better hearing with the lack of my eyes. But from what I felt my sword hit him, so Imagine it his louder scream was the real thing.

I get back on my feet and my eye sight starts to come back. I take a look at the deku scrub me and it was a pleasant sight. Well not really, i'm just partially thinking that because of the cross shadow.

When I looked at his I saw that he was missing his left arm. I see a trail of that green blood deku scrubs have leading from his severed arm to him. And I see him holding onto his wound as the blood dripped down from it.

I tried to end it in one slash, but I failed. The plan was to come right up to each other, but he reappeared before we reached each other. And because of my reflexes I did the same thing and reappeared early. Because of that I had less reach and only got him by the arm.

But with one of his arms cut off I can say with full confidences that i'm going to win. I mean what could this little guy do with just one arm?

"Sorry to tell you this, but it looks like fate isn't lending you a hand. Ha, get it? A hand!?"

I've gone from feeling pity for him to laughing at his pain. Even though it can tell between him and me who the real Link, the cross shadow is still getting to me. I'm not apologizing to him for that joke, but I feel bad now that I made it.

"I guess not! BUT FATE ISN'T LENDING YOU ANYTHING! Not when i'm done with you!"

His voice and facial expression have massively changed. No surprise there. I mean it surprised me when it happened, but given what's happened to him it's no wonder he suddenly changed.

"You can't be serious. How are you going to do anything to me like that?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After yelling out like a beast he picks up his soul shot and start running towards me. I'm standing up on both feet and prepare to slash him.

Just as he approached me I swung with full force. But he jumped over my blade just when it was about to cut him. After that he struck the arm I was holding it in with his chainmail hat.

I dropped the cross shadow after he struck my hand. I couldn't believe how high he jumped when he avoided my sword. And since I swung low to hit someone his size, it only made it easier for him to avoid.

When he jumped up he went higher then me and struck my left shoulder. After landing he jumped again and headbutted my stomach. And after that he stuck my crotch with his leg before returning to the ground.

"Ah!"

I drop to the ground holding my stomach with my right hand while holding the soul shot, and my crotch with the left. The wood he's made of definitely wasn't soft. I was on my knees in so much pain. Even more so since I dropped the cross shadow.

"How that!? Still think I can't do anything to you with one arm!? I'm better then you, you get that now!?"

I hear nothing but anger in his voice. And I feel nothing but his hat hitting my face right now. My mouth started bleeding after awhile.

"It's time to end this. They say that unfortunate souls once fell into hell. So why don't we end this by those words."

Without letting me say a word he jumps on my head and puts his legs around my neck. He aims his soul shot upward and shoots it. I'm still holding on to my soul shot, but I couldn't get the cross shadow back.

We disappeared into his soul web and move to one of the upper platforms. But we didn't stop there, he shot his web even high and we disappeared again.

 **Part 6**

Every time we reappeared we started falling, but then he would shoot his soul shot up higher again. We just kept going higher and higher.

Soon enough we were moving through these branches up above. They were full of leaves. But why are there branches inside the tree?

I'Shady was out here helping me right now. I could use her help so badly.

After countless times using his soul shot me and the other me reached the top of the tree. Which was outside the tree.

It turns out there was an opening to the tree from up above. No one could have know that since it was too high for anyone to see from down below, and it was hidden by so many leaves. Not to mention no one without wing could have gotten up here, unless they had a soul shot.

I've been struggling to get loose this whole time and I finally do. I managed to slip my neck out of his chock hold. But then I was falling from where I was. Fortunately some of the branches down below break my fall. Hell, they stopped me from falling that much at all and were strong enough to keep me from falling any further.

But when I landed I could honestly say I was never in more physical agony in my life. I vomited half way up here and vomited again while laying in these branches. My insides felt like they were trying to tear themselves apart. I just wanted to die so the pain would be over.

My visions very blurry, but I could somewhat see my surroundings. I'm still inside the tree, just by the end of the trunk. And despite the pain i'm in I still managed to keep a grip on my soul shot.

"You see me up here Link? I'm on top and you're going to be on the bottom soon."

I hear the other me but can't see him. But from the sound of it he's talking to me from above.

"LINK! Are you ok!?"

I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Shady? Is that you?"

"Yes Link, i'm right here."

Shady touches the right side of my face to show she's there.

"How did you get out?"

"It seems you were imagining me at some point while coming up here. Because of that the pouch brought me to the opening and I fell out while you were moving up. The bottle shattered down below and here I am."

That's right. I was wishing Shady was here while being brought up here. That must have been when it happened.

"What were you thinking putting me in a bottle like that!? Just look at you, you look like the gods themselves are preserving your life when you should be dead."

"I'm sorry for what I did Shady. But can you please tell me where the deku me is?"

"He's right above you outside the trunk. There's a giant branch extending upwards like a smaller tree."

"Ok, so where do I shoot?"

"No wait-

Without thinking I point the soul shot upwards and shoot. It hits something and I disappear into the web. It was just a second after that I reappeared and fell back to the branch.

"AH! What the hell was that!? Why did I reappear so early!?"

I just yell out in pain. In reality I never should have tried to use the soul shot again. Given my condition i'm lucky that didn't kill me. But I just wasn't thinking when I did that because of all the pain.

"You're soul shot stopped working once you tried to leave the tree trunk. Outside the trunk must count as outside the temple."

"Then how did the other me use his outside the temple? Him and I were outside the trunk when we were inside his soul shot."

"I'm not sure. But if I had to guess, it's probably because of his tunic."

"His tunic?"

"That's right. His tunic was created from this the temple like himself. It and him were forged from the center of a temple that connects to what is practically a limitless supply of worlds. Meaning it's possible his tunic has the power to connect to every one and thing inside the temple. Meaning he can use the soul shot out side the temple since he can connect to what ever world has Shoushitsu."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's either that or it's himself. But then there would have been no way for the cross shadow to have gotten confused between you two."

That makes sense. I don't hold the presence of a world different from this in me. So if he did the cross shadow should have been able to tell the difference between us.

While we were talking it crossed my mind that the deku me is going to try and kill me. What"s he been doing with all this time.

"Shady, the other me."

"He's on top of the tree now. He was exhausted by over use of the soul shot. So he had to climb up there instead."

"Why haven't you gone up there to stop him?"

"Because I need to check on you first."

"OTHER ME!"

My vision has finally come back and I could see the other me as he called out to me.

"Here I come. This is where you die, faker."

It looks like he's going to jump off of there. So he plans to land on from that high? That will definitely kill me as I am.

"Hold on Link. If he jumps I won't let him get near you. I'll fly up there and push him off course from you, and you can try and move a bit if you can other wise."

Shady says that, but she doesn't sound to confident about it. She like me is probably thinking I don't have much chance of surviving. I really think i'm about to die right now.

While I was thinking that I felt something come into my left hand. I also felt stronger all of a sudden.

"Can it be!?"

My left hand was in the branches hidden from sight. So I might be able to catch him off guard.

"What is it Link?"

"Shady, the cross shadow came back to me."

"It did!"

"Yeah it's in my left hand right now."

"I guess that only makes sense. The reason it didn't fly back to you earlier was because there was two of you in the room. But now that both of you have come up here, why wouldn't it come up here and to the closest one."

"Now's not the time to think about why. He looks like he recovered enough to make the jump. He was probably refilling on deku nuts. I'm continue to look helpless and strike when he jumps down."

"Ok, i'll stay out of this for now. Make sure you don't miss ok."

Shady flies a bit away from me after saying that. I continue to watch the other me up above. I'm not going to miss my chance Shady.

"This is the end for you over sized aphid. Like the story the story of the worlds creation, hell is going to fall from the heavens onto you."

After saying that he jumped. He's falling this way and trying to land on me. I can't strike to soon, i've learned my lesson when it comes to that. But I also can't strike to late or i'm dead. I gotta get him at just the right moment.

Just as he's about to hit me I quickly swing the cross shadow at him. Upon doing so I took his head off.

After doing that his green blood spewed out all over me. And his body him mine and I fell through the branches after that.

"LINK!"

As Shady yelled my name above I fell back to the bottom of the tree with the body.

I'm falling and as I see the bottom not far away I point the soul shot down and shoot it towards the ground. I disappear and reappear down on the ground. And when I did I saw this black aura explode from the deku me's body.

It passed over me, but I didn't feel a thing from it. Although it did make me uncomfortable for some reason. In mere seconds the explosion was over though.

All I see now is the corpse of the other me a few feet from me.

"Link, are you alright!?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Oh god your alive. I thought you'd be dead for sure when you fell."

"That aside Shady, what's happening to the other me?"

I look at him and I see his body disappearing. It was turning to little bits flying up into the air.

"His body is not of this world. The connection between the two of you is what kept it here. Now that he's dead the connection is broken."

So his body is going to vanish entirely!? I need t hurry if i'm going to try it.

I put all my remaining energy into getting up and getting over to him.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"You said it was the tunic that allowed him to use the soul shot out there right?"

I thought of this only moments ago. I look down at his belt buckle and take out the figure inside it. It was in the form of a deku scrub, but I can only hope it works.

I can see the figure disappearing a bit to. I think fast and take out the figure in my buckle and put this one in. When I did that my tunic disappeared, but then it reappeared when I put the other one in. The deku scrub figure also flashed inside my buckle.

When the light inside cleared, it looked just like the one I took out. It looks like my plan worked.

I look at the deku me and his body finally burst into bits. After it reveled this bright light just like the one inside my buckle. I shield my eyes from it, and when I open them I see this huge red glowing crystal in the shape of a heart.

"What's this?"

"I know what that is. That's a heart container."

"A what?"

"Just hurry up and touch it. I'll explain why to you later."

I don't know why she wants me to, but I do it. I lay my right hand on this heart container as she calls it. But just as I do I start to feel faint all of a sudden. It looks like i've finally reached my limits.

"Link! Hold on-

I can't hear Shady speak anymore as I pass out.

 **(To be continued)**


	12. Chapter 11: Journey to the mountains

**(The legend of zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 11: The journey to the mountains)**

 **Part 1**

"Link! Why!?"

"No! Daichi, I didn't mean it!"

As I stand here surrounded by nothing but darkness I see nothing but Daichi. Except he's not his ordinary self.

What are saw in front of me was the ghost of Daichi. He's come back from the grave, and is now asking me why.

"Didn't mean it!? You didn't mean to do this to me!?"

Before I could even answer what he asked me, the scenery around us changed.

Daichi wasn't wearing his regular clothes. He was wearing the black cloak he died in.

(Sound of blood gushing)

I look at his mouth and it's dripping with a lot blood! What the fuck! What just happened!?

I couldn't understand what was going on. At least until I looked down. I saw a blade piecing his heart!

When I looked at the blade I realized it wasn't just a common blade! It was the cross shadow, and it was my hand on the hilt!

What is this shit! I look around me as well and notice that we're standing in the same place we were when Daichi died.

"How many times do you want kill me before you're satisfied!?"

As Daichi speaks to me while more and more blood falls from his mouth I realized it. This is the exact same thing that happened before! I've just killed Daichi again!

"No! Daichi, no! Not again!"

I quickly pull the blade out of him and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Daichi, please! Don't go, don't leave, not again!"

I hold Daichi up while dozens of tears fall from eyes!

"Don't leave you? Then what was this for!?"

Once again, before I could even reply things changed again. Both me and Daichi were standing up, and I stabbing him in the heart!

What going on here!? I was just kneeling on the ground with him in my arms! But now i've all of a sudden stabbed him for the third time.

"It seems you will never be satisfied with just one kill. Aren't I right?"

Daichi continues to call me a murderer while blood gushes out from his mouth.

"Daichi! I didn't do this because I wanted to. It was the cross shadow that made me do this!"

"Did the cross shadow make you kill its original host? Did it make you go out into the forest when you shouldn't have?"

"Daichi-I...

"You say you didn't want to kill me? But are you sure it wasn't what you wanted all this time!? Hahaha!"

I couldn't understand what was going on. But all of a sudden I was talking to someone else instead of Daichi. And that someone was me!

As I forward I see myself getting stabbed in the heart by me. And as I look around I see myself surrounded by nothing but darkness once more.

"Who are the hell are you!?"

"You of course. Or Daichi's cold blooded murderer. If there's difference, hahaha!"

As this person who looks and sounds just like me laughs, a massive amount of blood was leaking from the top of his head. As he stopped laughing he just smiled as the blood started covering his whole face.

While the thought that he shouldn't be able to bleed enough blood up there to cover his whole face was creepy, it didn't compare to what else I saw.

I look into the blood on his face and see Daichi. I see Daichi falling into fire.

"AH!"

As I watch him fall in the image of blood I hear him scream. I was completely overwhelmed by what I saw!

"Do you see this Link? Do you know what this mean?"

"I...I...

I was at a lost for words. I couldn't understand what was going on. But while I was wondering that, the blood cleared and my face appeared once more.

"This is a sigh that Daichi's blood is on you."

"No!"

"Yes! HAHAHA!"

"No! Shut up!"

I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't! I...I...I.

"Just say it, i'm a killer."

"What?"

All of a sudden fire was surrounding me now. And the one speaking to me from the fire was Daichi.

"Daichi, it's not what you think!"

"You're right. It's not what I think. It's what I know!"

Right after saying that, Daichi's blood exploded from his body. As I am now covered from head to toe with his blood, his skeleton was still standing. I was traumatized but what I saw, and even more so by what I hear.

"You know what it's like to enjoy it. You know what it's like to love it. My death! That toppled with the fact it's all your fault, makes you a monster!"

"And the more you try to deny that. No, the more we try to deny it, the more we prove just one thing. If we're innocent, then people like those of the burning house gang are all the same."

Both Daichi's voice and my own are coming from his skeleton.

"You're a murderer!" "You're a murderer!"

Now both their voices at the same time.

"No! I...

"You're a lover of bloodshed!" "You're a lover of bloodshed!"

"Stop it!"

"You're a grave digger!" "You're a grave digger!"

"Shut up!"

"You're a thief when it comes to lives!" "You're a thief when it comes to lives!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

I'm losing my fucking mind here! Did I really do what I did because I enjoyed it!? No! That can't be true!

 **Part 2**

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Link! wake up and calm down."

All of a sudden I heard Shady's voice. As soon as I did the fire disappeared and I was yet again surrounded by darkness.

As I was surrounded by darkness I began to feel weird. A second or two later I was in a bit of pain.

"Ah."

"Link, it's all right. It was just a dream."

"A dream?"

I come to my senses and realize it's only dark because my eyes were closed. I open them up and it was very bright.

"Ah! Why's it so bright?"

"Sorry Link. We deku scrubs love waking up with the sun on our face. It didn't occur to me a human wouldn't like it."

I hear Amapola's voice now to. As light begins to clear up I can see around me.

I was surrounded deku scrubs from left to right. The only one who was an exception to them was Shady who flying right above me.

"He's alright everyone!"

"Yay!"

Every single one of the deku scrubs were yelling with excitement. I cover my ears because their all so loud. I look around and see many of them jumping up and down while cheering.

What's going on here? Why are all the deku scrubs so happy that i'm alive? Shouldn't they all be trying to kill me for trespassing in here, with the exception of Amapola?

"Everyone, can you please stop yelling. Link just woke up and you're hurting his ears."

After Shady yelled that out they all stopped.

"How are you feeling Link?"

"I'm good Shady, I guess. But my head is hurting a bit."

"That's no surprise. You went through quiet a bit of stamina loss in your last fight. Not to mention you lost a lot of fluids from your body, with all the sweating and puking."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Shady got you to us when she did. You looked awful at the time, and that's coming from someone who's only just barely seen a human face."

Both Shady and Amapola started to explain things to me. That's right, I passed out after I touched that heart thing.

"So you went and got help after I fell unconscious?"

"No actually. Shady and you just suddenly appeared down here with us out of no where. We didn't even have to enter the room."

"What? How that even possible? Shady?"

"I teleported you out of there and down here."

"Teleported?"

"It's when someone or something disappeared and reappears somewhere else."

That sound helpful.

"Wait, since when can you do that?"

"Since the moment you defeated your other self, and only from then and before we left the room. It seems after you defeated him I was able to take control of the centers power a bit. I couldn't do as I pleased on a god like level, but I was able to simply teleport you down here with ease."

I see, so defeating my evil deku self allowed for that. Is that why the deku scrubs aren't attacking me like wild animals?

While I was thinking about all this, one of the deku scrubs approached me. He looked like Amapola and Nawar when it comes to the leaves on top, but he has his own features.

He has two leaves growing from his face, like a mustache. He also had several ones growing from his chin like a beard. Is this deku scrub their senior, or do is growing leaves there different from us humans growing hair there?

"I welcome you here Mr. Link. My name is Ghusun, i'm the bailasan of the deku scrubs."

"Bailasan?"

"That means elder tree. He's telling you he's the elder of the deku scrubs."

Shady cleared things up for me. So this guy is an older deku. Ha, I didn't think they grew mustaches and beards like us humans. Especially not in the form of leaves.

"The fairy told us of your heroic dead. What you did for us today saved me and every single deku scrub standing before you! I can't tell you how grateful I am young one!"

He walked up to me and started holding my hands while praising me.

"Thank you!" "You're a blessing from the gods themselves!" "You're more holy then the sun itself!"

Everyone was throwing the best complements they could think of. I think I might actually go deaf from receiving complements.

But despite that, the feeling of receiving so praise from so many people feels great. I've never felt like this before. The time I saved Aimi it was my fault she was in danger, so I didn't feel like much of a hero for that. But now, as all these deku scrubs, who weren't in trouble because of me, it's a whole other type of feeling.

(Yes, it feels good to be praised doesn't it? I bet you feel pretty good about yourself, don't you)

!?

All of a sudden I heard a voice. But it didn't sound like it came from somewhere else. It sounded like it came from me, in fact it sounded just like me.

(It must feel great to be a hero because you killed a man. Two men as a matter of fact. You sacrifice others and are showered with glory as a following result. The irony is great one could laugh themselves to death!)

It was my voice, my voice from the nightmare I just had!

No, it wasn't real! Shady told me that hearing your voice from someone else would sound different then coming from you yourself. So there's no way I could have heard the exact same thing from someone else.

It was just a nightmare. I'm not guilty, right!?

While I try to forget what happened another deku scrub approached me. This one had leaves covering a lot of his face.

"Nice to meet you again, this time at the very least. You're names Link right? I'm having trouble remembering your name from earlier and i'm having trouble hearing what everyone else is saying right now."

After I heard his voice I realized It was Nawar. Those leaves were acting as bandages. I guess he would need them, given how Amapola kicked his face in.

While I was staring at him I noticed a green liquid dripping down his face. It wasn't his blood this time, it was his tears. He was crying, a lot to be honest.

"I'm so sorry for what I did! To you and all my people!"

"So you've come to your senses?"

"Yes, I can vouch for him."

Amapola came over and started talking again. He puts his hand on Nawar's shoulder and starts explaining things.

"It was like Shady said. After Nawar returned to how he was before, he tried to kill himself. He got loose from his restraints and ran down to room with poison. It's a good thing I was there, or we would have lost him."

I see. But that must mean he's taking all the bad things he did hard. In reality he was just as much of a victim as everyone else. His mind was exposed to unfriendly forces, just as the minds of every other deku scrub here was.

But just I understand how he feels. I know what it's like to unspeakable things to those you love, and to enjoy the process. whether or not it was of ones own free will, it still leave quiet the mental scar.

In reality, how could anyone not be scarred for life when they remember something like that. Enjoying, no craving for the death suffering of those who are close to you.

(I couldn't agree more. Ha!)

Ignoring that I move on to ask a question.

"Say Nawar?"

"Yes?"

"When you were under his control, what did you learn about Shi? Shady is the only reason I know he exists at all. But she doesn't know to much about his herself. What do you know about him? Anything you know could be of use to us."

He looks down at the ground while crying when I asked that. I know it must be hard for him to think about all that happened. But I just need to know everything I can from him.

"I'm sorry Link, you to Shady. All I remember is that I wanted to make sure very single deku in this place was dead. I think that's all Shi told me to do. Besides that i've got nothing to tell you about him."

He sounded even more depressed then before when saying that. I guess it's only natural to feel even worst when you think things like that over for nothing.

"Hey, forget everything that you did Nawar. I told you already, it wasn't your fault all those things happened to are people. You were just a puppet, hell everyone here was a puppet to that bastards whim."

Amapola pats Nawar on the shoulder while Nawar wipes his tears.

"Think nothing of it Nawar. None of us blame you for what happened. Like Amapola said, we were all to blame in the end. We were all being used against each other."

Ghusun also agrees with us. I see while I was unconscious, Shady and Amapola explained things to everyone. I imagine it wasn't the easiest thing getting what he did. But like he said, none of them are outside of blaming.

"But with all that said, Link, you've saved our entire race from committing genocide on itself. There's no doubt about that at all. With that said, we invite you and Shady to celebrate with us for our new found freedom!"

"Yeahhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone was cheering once more. I look around and I see faces of delight. And you know they must really be delightful to give that impression with those wooden faces.

"No! I'm sorry Mr. Ghusun, but me and Link have wasted to much time as it is. We need to get moving right now."

Shady came along to spoil the moment for them. Not even giving me a chance to answer them myself.

But she is right. We've been in this temple for quiet sometime. From how bright the sun shining in from roof is I question how long.

"She's right, we both need to get going and complete our quest. I'm sorry, but the answer is no, just like she said."

"But my boy, you've only just woken up from near death. Are you sure you should be continuing what you were doing at this very moment?"

He's right about that. I'm still feeling a bit woozy right now.

Right now i'm sitting on a some kinds bed, made from leaves. I look around and see bottles of that potion Amapola brought to me earlier. It looks like they were treating me while I unconscious.

But I can walk off what i'm feeling right now. It's no where near what i've been through thus far.

"Yes, I can't afford to waste any time. The world itself is in danger right now."

"So be it. But at least take a few bottles of our potions."

After saying that another deku scrub brought a box of potions over here. There were red and green potions. The green ones must be the stamina potions that Amapola was taking about. If I carry a few of those, who knows how long it will take for me to-

Oh wait, I can't do that. If I put more then one of the same thing in my pouch, I can't control which one comes at a time. The bottles will all break when I try to take them out if I do that.

"Sorry I can't take more then one."

"What, why? We've been shown your magic satchel as you call it by Shady. That's where we put your cursed blade. You should have plenty of space in there."

So that's where the cross shadow went.

"How much space I have is not the problem. When I put more then one of the same thing in my pouch, they all come to my hand when I try to take one out. At the speed in which they come, if I was to call the bottles they would break upon hitting each other."

"Ah, I see. Even if you drink the potion from your magic satchel, the potions may have gone bad by then."

"Not to mention he'd probably spill it if all the liquid came out at once. Which it would from what we know."

Both of them are right. Like Ghusun said, the potion will spoil much faster. And like Shady said, I can drink the whole batch of potion at-

"That's it Shady!"

"What's it?"

"The liquids. If I carry two bottles of the same potion they'll break. But if I carry two different potions, if imagine the one with a certainty color maybe only that one will come to me."

"I see what you mean. When you were thinking hard about me earlier, me and the bottle you kept me in came out."

"So it will work then?"

"If you think about the potion inside the bottle along, it might. When you called for me I was getting pulled out, and the bottle I was in was getting dragged along with me."

I see what she means. Unlike all the other times I called something out of my pouch I didn't imagine her coming into my hand. I just wished she was out here, so I didn't even bother to think about the bottle she was in.

I guess if I imagine one bottle, even if it holds a different potion there's a chance both bottles will come. Since I will be imagining the bottle that both of them are in.

"Then it's settled. You can take one of each of are potions. The health potion and the stamina potion."

"Yeah!"

Elder Ghusun spoke up and everyone else was in agreement.

With that said I get up off the bed. I was a bit wobbly when I stood up, but I managed to get my footing.

"Here you go son, take what you want."

The deku scrub holding the box of potions spoke. It was then that I realized the deku was a women based on her voice. Now that I look at her, the leaves on her hair are hanging off the back of her head like long hair.

"Thank you miss. Are you the one who makes these potions or are you just bringing them here?"

"I am the one who makes them. Well, me and my Nadia work on them together. Come here dear."

"Yes mama."

A smaller deku scrub who looked like her came over here. So this is her daughter and her names Nadia.

"Now then, take what ever you want, Mr. hero."

"Thank you."

I take to bottles after that. One red health potion and one green stamina potion. I look at the two of them and memorize how the bottles and the potions all look.

Before I put both of them in I need to make sure it works. First I put the stamina potion into my pouch. Then I look closely at the health potion inside the other bottle.

I put my hand into my pouch while imagining the health potion coming to my hand. And the stamina potion did not come. Then I tried to imagine the stamina potion coming to my hand and it did.

"It works! It can just imagine the potion and the bottle will come with it."

"Yeah!"

Everyone start cheering loudly after I said that. Is it really that impressive? Or are they just being suck ups to their hero?

"That's good Link. Now that you have these two potions getting through this adventure will can be done with greater ease."

Shady's right about that, but there's something else I wanna try. I put one of the bottles back in the pouch and imagine the other bottle coming into my hand. After that the other potion was in my hand.

Dammit! It didn't work after all. So even if I imagine a bottle with something else in it the other bottle will still come.

I was hoping if that wasn't the case I could mark my items to tell them apart. If I drew something on them they would look different and maybe only one would come instead of them all.

In all honesty I can't really engrave anything on a deku nut without it going off. But other items I might have been able to. But maybe if I imagine the mark only it will work.

"Excuse me, does anyone have an empty bottle I could borrow for a minute?"

"Me! Me!"

One of them was jumping up and down while holding his hand up. I wave my hand asking him to come over and he does.

"What are you doing Link?"

"Shady, it seem if I try to imagine a bottle with something else in it the other bottle will still come. I just wanna see if engraving something on an item and just imagining what I marked will draw it out."

"I see what you mean. But take the other bottle out first, just in case something unexpected happens."

That's true. I didn't take the stamina potion out when I called for it. So I take it out and put both it and the health potion down. The deku scrub boy then offers the bottle.

"Excuse me but what is your name?"

"Zagir, Mr. hero sir!"

He was very happy for me to hear his name it would seem.

"Well Zagir, I plan to crave something into the lid on your bottle. Are you ok with that?"

"That's ok with me! Right what ever you want!"

With his permission I take the bottle. I take my normal sword out from my pouch and use it to crave something into the top of the lid. After that I put the bottle into my pouch.

I keep my hand in my pouch and try to imagine the mark coming into my hand. But it didn't work. Maybe if I try to imagine it in the color of the lid. I try again and it still didn't work.

"It's not working."

"AH!"

Everyone was depressed with me when I said that.

"What did you imagine specifically Link?"

"What do you mean Shady? I imagined the what I wrote on the lid of course."

"Did you try to imagine the whole lid with the mark on it?"

!?

I didn't try that at all. I try it again the way Shady suggested it and it worked.

"It works!"

"Yeah!"  
Everyone starts cheering again when I said that.

"Can all of you please stop yelling. You're very loud."

The moment I said that they all became quiet and put their hands on their mouths. Looks like they really don't wanna upset their hero.

"Let's not celebrate yet. If you have to imagine the whole lid to get it to come to you, will the other lids not come with it? Even if they don't have the same mark?"

The moment Shady said that I needed to test that. I take the lid off my health potion and put it in my pouch.

After putting it in I tried to imagine just the lid with my mark on it. But both lids came to me.

"Dammit! They both came."

It's unfortunate but true. I guess I really can't get around this limitation the magic satchel has.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Link. But please try to make use of as many of our potions as you can."

"Thank you Ghusun. I will."

 **Part 3**

It took awhile, but I finally got out of the temple. It wasn't easy with all the deku wanting to tell me how grateful they were to me.

I now stand at the bottom of the stairs with Shady and Amapola.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us Link and Shady. Words do not describe how wrong I was to have said what I said to you guys earlier."

"Don't think too much of it Amapola. At first me and Shady really were going to come and go. It's by pure lucky that our plans changed and we helped you now."

"That changes nothing. You are even more of a hero then everyone back in there gives you credit for."

"Please don't tell your people that when you get back in there. On the off chance we need to come back, or if Link decides to come visit, it might be a problem dealing with them."

That goes without saying.

"Sorry about them. It's just after having to deal with the death of so many other deku, we're all just beyond the word joyful. Like you can't even imagine how much."

"I understand. But what about you and your people? Staying in the temple is too risky as you all must know. And what's about what happened to everyone's families? Will you be able to move on most of all Amapola?"

"Dealing with what's happened to my family hasn't been easy. But as you've shown me, I need to over look what's happened to make the right choices. As for my tribe, once we find a way to move safely from the temple we will. Given how long we lasted before you two came along I think we have time."

I see. That's such a relief. No one else has to die like Daichi did.

!?

I need to not focus on that right now.

"Well then Amapola, me and Link must be on our way. I wish you and the deku scrubs the best of luck."

"Same to the two of you as well."

After saying that we wave each other good bye and he heads back to the temple. He gets back inside using a deku flower I didn't notice was there when I first came here.

"Well now that we've said our good byes, you wanna test out the soul shot? You did steal the deku scrub you's figure to do that didn't you?"

"Oh right. Yeah, I did take that hoping it would work. You said during the fight the reason his soul shot could work outside of the temple was because his tunic was given a connection across worlds right?"

"I don't know if it connects to all worlds. But it must have connection to a world that would give the soul shot power. Perhaps the the soul shot only works when in contact with a world where the monster it was made from still lives. Or maybe the world where Shoushitsu got that power."

"Either way it should work right? Wait, is the figure still here?"

I look inside my buckle and see the human figure inside my buckle. It wasn't the deku scrub figure that I took from my other self.

"Where's the deku scrub figure I took from my other self? Did you guys take it out when you were treating me?"

"Your wounds weren't so serious we had to undress you. We just fed you some health potion while you were unconscious."

"So the deku scrub figure is gone."

"Uh, hello! I asked you if you wanted to test it. Why would I ask that if the figure was gone? Or do you think I wouldn't notice it was gone when you're tunic would disappear with it?"

Now that she mentions it that wouldn't make sense. Not to mention given that i'm wearing a tunic right now would imply that she had someone put the other figure in while I was unconscious. Which would imply she knew the other one was gone.

"Then where is the other one then?"

"It's right there inside your buckle."

"What are you talking about? This looks just like the human figure I was using before."

"That's because the deku scrub figure changed shape once you placed it in your buckle. Which given that you're a human is no surprise. It simply needed to change shape in order to suit your needs."

"Then, I should be able to use the soul shot with this?'

I ask this while pointing at the figure in my buckle.

"You should. Try it out."

With that said I take out my soul shot. I aim it an fire it at the ground a few feet away. Both the web line and the inside were glowing blue. That means the soul shot should have power.

I press my fingers against the inside and I disappear into the web. I then reappear s few feet ahead where I shot the web.

"It works! Shady it works!"

I look back at Shady while saying that with joy.

"Good. That means we're one third of the way there on our quest."

"So where to next?"

"The goron mountains since it's the closest."

"The goron mountains!? I through going there was suicide. That people called it the mountain graveyard for a reason."

"Yes, but that is where one of the temples of crossing is located. I originally planed for us to go there last, but now that you have the soul shot things are different. Now you can disappear and reappear right through any part of the mountain that would melt you to death."

"Are you sure about that? The soul web may not have melted in the poisonous steam, but it wasn't hot enough to melt me. At least not without a lot of time."

"If that web can't hold out against the steam, what chances do you have of getting there later? I'm not normally the one to suggest you take a chance, you know that. But you were out cold for a whole day. We need to make ever second count right now."

I guess we really don't have many other options to take.

"Alright, let's head to the goron mountains."

"I'm glad that it's getting easier for us to come to an agreement."

With that being said we start moving.

"Hey Shady, now that I think about it, what was that heart like crystal we found earlier? The one that appeared when we defeated my other self."

"That's what is known as a heart container."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. But you never said what it's for. You only told me you'd tell me later."

"A heart container is a crystal that represents life itself. They appear only under certain circumstances after a life has been lost."

"What are the circumstances for that to happen?"

"The circumstance are as followed. 1. the being that dies to create the heart container must have a powerful existence. The more powerful the existence the greater the connection it has to this world. 2. it's life must end unnaturally, other wise it would have no effect on the world of living at all. And finally the one to strike down said life must bare a spiritual connection to them."

"A strong spiritual connection to them? Then it appeared because I killed someone who was made from my soul then?"

"I imagine that is the case."

"I guess I can't argue with that. But what exactly does a heart container do? All I remember is touching it then losing consciousness."

"A heart container increases the physical health of ones body. Basically, your body can take even more abuse then it did prier to getting the heart container."

Is that true? Now that I think about it I have been feeling different ever since I woke up. Is it because i've grown stronger. If that's the case, then with the health and stamina potions by my side i'm near invincible.

No! I can't afford to think like that. Underestimating my opponent all most got me killed in my last fight. I need to be cautions if i'm going to survive.

"So why would a heart container only appear when someone who has a spiritual connection with them kills them?"

"Because the only reason a heart container even appears is because of the sudden death of the victim. Like I said before, the greater the power, the greater the connection to this world. It takes a great amount of life force to live with such power."

"I understand that much, but what does it have to do with the connection?"

"I'm getting to that part. When a life ends naturally the life force that sustained that life starts to diminish bit by bit. But when something suddenly has it's life snatched away from it, it takes time for the life force to do so after said death."

I see, so that's when the heart container is created. But how is it created and what does this have do with the connection? I continue to listen to Shady to find out.

"Although it doesn't take long for it to turn to nothing, the sudden change is the problem. While in that state it's looking for its host so it can reunite with it. When there's no host to go to it dies out, but when it finds something, that's a whole other story."

"That's when the connection comes into play?"

"Correct. Although once the real host dies there's no hope for the life force to reform, at least not all of it anyways. It is then that the heart container is created from the remaining life force."

So it's not like I have all my deku self's life force in me. I may have gotten stronger, but i'm not him and my original self combined.

"So do you have any idea how strong someone has to be to create a heart container?"

"It depends on what dies and what has the connection. If a rat killed a wolf and had a strong enough spiritual connection with it, a heart container would probably appear."

"So the difference in power between the two is where it counts? I thought you said a powerful enough existence was required. Why would the difference in power be taken into account for that?"

"Because a heart container can only give someone so much power. When the life force starts to disappear and finds someone connected to it, it tries to become one with that someone. But even if that person has a connection with it, once it's real host is dead a great amount of it must disappear. But depending on how strong the existence of the other one is will decide how much of it remains. If the one connected with it has too much life force, the connection will break because of it's size."

So that's how it works. Because once it grows too small, the bigger life force can't detect it. Like how it's hard for a human to always see an ant.

"But why does the remaining life force take the form of a heart shaped crystal?"

"No one really knows why. The reason it takes on the crystallized form is it trying to stay in this world. Even with there being a near by being keeping it connected to this world it can't just force it's way in without permission. As for why it takes the form of a heart, it could be a result of these worlds being created by beings who take the heart shape as something special. Or it could simply be something the creator of this world made for reasons we do not know."

Well that answers all my questions. I guess there are somethings the world, or rather these worlds simply can't know.

Wait, now that I think about it, there's one more question I have. Or rather two.

"Anymore questions?

"Yeah just two more. How much has my strengths increased with the help of that heart container? And how did you free all the deku scrubs from their curse?"

"I'd say your life force has increased by about a third. As for the deku scrubs, what made you think I did that? You're the one who freed them."

!?

When she said that I was greatly surprised. How did I do that?! I was asleep during that."

"How did I-

"Enough questions Link! We've been moving so slowly while talking about all this that the temple isn't even out of view. I'm not answering a single question that doesn't involve us getting there until we we get there. Now let's speed things up."

"Sorry, sorry! The world before curiosity."

We speed things up and start moving through the woods once more.

 **Part 4**

We arrived at the raging river that leads to the waterfall. After making our way through the forest again we started making our way up the river.

We had to come across some more animono kumos on our way here. But after all I went through in that temple they weren't that hard this time.

After walking up river for sometime a mountain came into view. But it was still very far away. The only reason I could see it from here was because of it's size.

While trying to speak and listen past the noise made by the river I talk to Shady.

"How much longer should it take for us to get there Shady?"

"Not much longer. We've made it more then then half way from the forest to there."

That's good to know. Soon we'll make it to the temple. At least, I hope we do.

I really hope my soul shot can help me get there in one piece. Or rather let me get there with a piece of me still existing. As my body could very well be reduced to nothing by boiling hot water.

As dangerous as the though of going to the place people call the mountain graveyard, it's not my biggest concern. My biggest one is will I be able to find something like the soul shot there.

It was by pure luck I found anything like it there at the temple at all. Someone at some time in another world made it and I found it in this world.

"Hey Shady?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"When we get to the temple are you sure we'll find something to help us get the power we need to stop Shi? It was pure luck that we found the soul shot back in the forest temple. What are our chances of finding one something like it in the next one?"

"That's true, but I consider us just managing to find it the luck part."

"What do you mean?"

"As i've mentioned in the past, there are countless worlds out there. All of them holding moments similar to others that lay next tot them, but are different. The chances that amongst all those different worlds that existed out there exists no moment where an item like that enters the temple. The chances that no item that holds powers of another world in a temple that connects to every single world. I think it goes without question that are very low."

I didn't really think about it that much. It is true that with there being hundreds or perhaps thousands of different worlds out there, the chances are low.

Maybe the reason there was only the one we could find was because of Shi's influence. Or perhaps the reason for it was because whoever locked up Shoushitsu got rid of any other item like the soul shot.

As many possibility's as there may be, if someone tries to get rid of them it's a whole other story. Given that what one does in the temple in one world may have a great influence on another.

Although, if anything like that was the case, then maybe the chances aren't as low as we think. If the inhabitants of one temple, or visitors which ever one it is, can rid the temple of anything we need then why not others?

All that aside, i'm no longer walking on a grassy or soil terrain. I'm standing on soil ground like the streets of Meian. Only the stone in which I stand upon was much rougher.

Me and Shady were now with in mountain terrain. I can see rocks bigger then any other that i've seen before now.

"I see we're definitely out of the forest now."

"Don't get to use to what you see and feel now. It's all going to change soon enough."

"What I feel? What, is the rocky terrain going to get rougher as we move forward?"

I look ahead I see what appears to be a waterfall in the distance. Although I can't tell how big is from here. I know it's big, I don't need to explain how I know that.

"Come on. Let's pick up the pace Link."

After saying that Shady starts to fly faster.

"Hey, wait up."

I run after her as quickly as I can.

A few moments later we arrived at the waterfall. I look up at the thing and the top look about as far away as the other end of the trench back in the forest. Ok may be not that far away, but it's high up.

But the height of the top of the waterfall was no where near the most surprising thing. What was surprising was how hot it was down here. Asides from the fact of how loud it is, my body started sweating in second. Manly do to the hot mist coming from the waterfall, it was basically steam.

"You weren't kidding when you said there was hot water here Shady. If this how hot it is down here, I don't want know how hot it is up there."

"Well you're gonna have to if were going to get to the temple."

That's unfortunate, but at the same time it's true. I look up to see where I should aim my soul shot. But as i'm reaching into my pouch I see something up top.

"What's that?"

I see something white up above, and it looks like it's getting bigger. As it get's closer to me I realize it's not getting bigger, it's falling.

"Whoa!"

I jump out of the way as quickly as I can.

(Sound of something breaking after falling)

I was on the ground a few feet from where I jumped. I was front first on the ground. And something landed on my back, or rather my shield.

I reach over my shoulder to see what landed on my shield. It wasn't that big, but it felt hard. I pick it up and bring it around to see what it is. When I did I instantly realized what it was.

"This is a piece of bone!"

I throw it away upon realizing this. I was also thinking to myself (what the fuck is going on)!? Why did a piece of bone fall on me?

I look behind me and see what landed down here. It was a whole skeleton that was dropped down here! And a big one as well! I get back on my feet and start asking questions.

"Shady, can you explain to me why a skeleton was dropped down here?"

"That's the reason why I had us move faster when the falls were in sight. I didn't want those up there to see us."

"Why? Who's up there?"

"The Minotaur's walk the mountains up above."

Minotaur's? I've heard that name before. It was in Meian when me and Daichi were spying on someone we planed to steal from.

"I remember now, a Minotaur is a half breed. I heard about them back in town from someone before. Their suppose to be half man half bull, right?"

"Yes, that's what they are."

"So half breeds really do exist?"

After asking that Shady nods yes to my question.

I knew a lot of weird creatures must exist in this world. Given all i've seen thus far that's a given. But the though that there are creatures that are half of one race and half another surprises me.

Are half breeds made from to different races connecting through the temples of crossing? Or are they made by the temples of crossing like my deku self was? The temple back there was able to create a deku version of me, could it create a being made of two different races?

"I always though something being born from two different races impossible. So I never thought much of the rumors I heard. But man-bulls really exist based on what you're telling me."

"Yes. What I or anyone you heard talking about them haven't told you is what they are like. At least I imagine no one has told you the most terrifying thing about Minotaur's."

The most terrifying thing about Minotaur's? After hearing that I take a look at the bones that were dropped down here. I take a good look at the skull and I see horns one it.

It was the skull of a bull, but the skull was shaped like a humans. So this is a Minotaur's corpse then?

"Do you see it now? These bones belong to one of the Minotaur's, and it was thrown down here by another!"

"Yeah! I definitely noticed that! Are these freaks cold blooded murderers!?"

"If you consider being a rabid cannibal a cold blooded murderer, then yes."

The moment she said that my mouth just dropped open.

Did she seriously just say were dealing with cannibals again? Again!? Right after dealing with the same issue back there with the deku.

"Surprised? We have to deal with more cannibalism, just like last time. But as far as my knowledge goes, this is the last time we have to."

Well that's good to know. But it doesn't change the fact that we have to deal with cannibalized bull-men.

"So, does this mean that the minotaur's are living in the temple, like the deku scrubs?"

"No. The minotaur's are the way they are for a different reason. But we'll have to talk about that another time. Right now you need to get up there, and make your way to the temple."

"Alright. Can you fly up there to check if it's safe yet? I should be able to see you from that height, so do nothing if it's not, and move around to tell me otherwise."

"Very well. Wait right here."

Shady flies up there after saying that. She's with in sight after she stopped flying any higher.

While i'm waiting I start thinking about how I should get up there. From the looks of it, I could get up there with two shots from my soul shot.

But I want to save as much of my energy as I can. I was lucky to not have wasted it all in last temple.

From the looks of it, I should be able to get high enough up the cliff with my soul shot, and then be able to use my grapple to go the rest of the way. Climbing by rope doesn't save stamina. But i'm more use to things like that rather having my body vanish for a moment, so my body should be able to recover from that faster.

I was staring upwards while thinking about this. It was then that Shady started flying around in a circle. So it was time to get up there.

I get both my soul shot and grapple out and start heading up there.

 **Part 5**

"Panting, panting, panting, panting! Made it!"

"You feeling ok Link? You climbed quiet a bit after reappearing from the soul web."

"Yeah. I recover faster from climbing then I do using the soul shot."

"Never the less, you should have though things through more before doing this. Having to throw a grapple, stop yourself from falling by grabbing the rope, and climbing the rest of the way after reappearing. All that can't be good for you."

She's right about that. The whole time I was just thinking about how to avoid over using the soul shot. I wasn't thinking about how hard it would be to climb a rope right after using the soul shot.

All things considered i'm doing pretty well. Regardless of what I did before using the grapple, my body was still able to recover from the effects of using the soul shot. So it would seem while using the soul shot and then attempting to do something else leaves a strain on my body, I can still recover from what ever effects the soul shot has on my body.

The reason for this is probably because my body just needs a bit of time to properly realize it exists again. So the straining that takes its toll on me will settle it's process down if given enough time based on how much I used the soul shot. That'll be good to know for future events.

But none of that changes the fact that I didn't think about the risks of my plan to get up here. If I'm not careful when going about these things, then I really could end up dead.

"Are you ready to get moving Link? We need to get to the temple as fast as we can. Not to mention we need get moving before any of the Minotaur's see us.

"Yeah, i'm ready to go. I can just walk off what i'm feeling right now."

"Then let's get going."

I get up and start looking at my surroundings before moving forward. First off we have the steaming river and waterfall to my left. Part of the reason it's a little hard to catch my breath is probably because i'm near it. It helped me work up a sweat while climbing up here as well.

I step away from it a bit and continue to look around. As I look forward and to the right I see a clear way to move forward. Well maybe not entirely clear, I see many small hills with big holes in their centers around here along the way.

(Sound of water erupting)

All of a sudden hot water busted out from the holes up ahead.

"Shady, what are all those things?"

"Those are the geysers I told you about earlier."

Those are geysers!? I expected them to be bigger then that, given how dangerous Shady said they are.

But I can't think just because their small I shouldn't take them as a threat. That deku scrub copy of me proved that much back in the temple.

"So where the Minotaur's? You said it was dangerous to wander these mountains because of the geysers. But at least one of them must have walked past them to get that corpse over here and down there."

"The minotaur's don't walk down here themselves. What they do is after they eat their pray, they place it on a metal sled and slide it down here."

Slide it down here? Now that I take a good look ahead I realize the mountain walkway does go upwards a bit. I guess I was too distracted by the geysers to realize that.

But how can they slide a sled down here on this rocky terrain? I'd think it's skis would break from scraping against solid stone.

Thinking about this I place my hand on the ground to see how smooth this spot part of the ground is. When I did it felt a bit wet and really hot. I see, the sled slides across a wet surface as it comes down here. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before even though i'm wearing boots.

When the bones came falling down and I jumped out the way. Not to mention I had my back turned, had a piece of bone hit me and had bits of water falling on from the waterfall. Along with how high the mountain side is, I couldn't possibly notice any water fall down there from here from the sled sliding.

"What are you doing Link? Why are you touching the ground?"

"Sorry, I was just seeing how a sled could come down this rocky terrain like this. But besides that, if that's what the minotaur's did to get sled bones down here, then where's the sled?"

"They don't just slide the sled down the mountain side. They attach a chain behind it. That's why the sled didn't slide off the edge with bones. They stop the sled near the edge allowing the bones to fly off, and then they pull it back up."

That way they can drop the bones off the cliff and get their sled back to get it again. They can do all that while not getting near the geysers themselves.

So the minotaur's are smart enough to craft sleds? I heard they were just monsters back in Meian, but their creative like us humans? Well I guess they are half human after all, so it's not too surprising.

"Wait a minute. If they don't want to come down here and they want to be rid of the bones. If all that's the case why throw bones off cliff? Can't they just throw them in the river and be done with it? Given that they devour their own I'd imagine they don't care about what becomes of the water down south."

"They have their reasons for doing this."

"And those reasons are?"

"I'll explain once we reach the mountain summit. That's where the temple is."

"Ok, let's just stop here for a second. Why do you keep telling me that? That's the third time you've told me you'd tell me something later since we left the last temple."

I was really getting tired of her not telling me things. When we were running to get to the underground hideout in Meian, it was exception. At that time we really needed to focus on getting the cross shadow out of my hand.

But right now i'm so sure about that. She keeps saying we can't waste time, but the sky isn't falling, so I one simple explanation wouldn't hurt.

"Look, if you need some sort of answer then here's one. Amapola isn't the only friend i've made in this world."

"What's that suppose to mean? I already knew that. You have Aimi and the rest of the kids back in Meian."

"I mean friends who know who and what I really am. Friends that i've met with as I journeyed around the land, searching for the temples of crossing."

Alright, now we're on the right path. But what does that have to do with her keeping secrets?

Before I could even ask another question she continued talking.

"I have a friend up there in the mountains. Like Amapola he's been looking into what the temples are. In fact, unlike Amapola he's been studying the origin of the temples and anything he could find related. That's why I want to wait, so he can help explain things to you."

Now it's all staring to make sense. With his help explaining things will become much easier. Given that he study's these things himself.

"Now then Link, can we get moving now?"

"Sure. But as you put it a moments ago, I need to think before I act. So let's look around and think about how to go about things."

As we've established before the ground ahead slightly rises as you go forward. Not to mention there are quiet a few geysers ahead of us.

(Sound of geysers going off)

The boiling water released from the geysers is definitely hot enough to kill. The winds blowing in my direction a bit and I got some of the steam my face. If it's that hot from here, I can't imagine how easily it will kill at pointblank range.

(Sound of geysers going off)

It took about four seconds for them to go off again. Let's see if it does the same again.

(Sound of geysers going off)

It was consistent. So I have four seconds between the time the geysers stops shooting and when it goes off.

"You noticed the consistent time gap between the geysers stopping and erupting, right?"

"Yeah, it's about four seconds for each one. Not to mention their all erupting in sync."

"That's the weird thing about them. There's no way there's multiple different rivers flowing underneath the ground. So there should be no way for them to erupt in sync."

"Why is that? Can't what ever makes the water burst out be in different places?"

"The reason for a geyser erupting is when the water is turning to steam. When water becomes hot enough to take on said form it begins to rise to the sky and it requires more free space then its original water form."

"Rise to the sky and requires more free space? Oh I get it, that's why the geysers come straight up out of the ground. And it's also why they explode from the ground, since there's not enough space down there for them."

"Exactly."

"But why would that make it impossible for them to go off in sync?"

"Think about it for a second. All these geysers shoot water and steam out from the same source. The reason why both water and steam come out is because the water below us is being heated by something. But while it's being heated enough to turn to steam, the water on top of it is not."

"On top?"

"Yes, when the water flows only some of it down below is heated. That's because the heat source it comes in contact with is below it. But not all the water is heated up, some of it higher up still stays cool enough."

But if the water above stays as water, how can the steam rise? Unless, it does, but it shoots water upwards with it.

"You get it now Link? That steam being kept down by the waters pressure is gonna burst eventually. But if all the geysers are shooting out water from the same water source, then it's the same water flowing over different sources of heat. Meaning by the time the water reached another heat source along the water network it would be hotter and thus would erupt at a different time."

"I guess that makes sense. But what if the entire waterway was heated up? If that was the case wouldn't all the water keep getting heated up as it goes? Because unlike just passing by a heat source, that would have all the water down there erupt at once."

"Even then there would still be the water that came in first, so it should erupt first. For instance, if the water erupts at one point earlier upstream, then how would the water that erupts later on downstream erupt?"

She's right about that. If it erupts upstream because the whole tunnel is heated up, then it would make no sense for water to make it downstream to erupt.

Even if some water made it down stream to the next geyser there wouldn't be as much as before. Hell, the amount of water that gets past the eruption would probably come out as just steam with no explosion of water. Given that there wouldn't be enough water to keep the steam down.

But all the geysers released just about the same amount of water. So that can't be the case.

"Well regardless of how they erupt we need to focus on how to proceed. You remember our plan for getting through, right?"

I nod to her question as I reach into my pouch. I take out the soul shot and get ready.

(Sound of geysers erupting)

The geysers just keep going. Even when me and Shady were talking about how the geysers work.

The geysers aren't right next to each other. But there isn't enough room between them for me to safely walk through there. Once the water is released i'll get boiled to death for sure.

But I think the soul web inside my soul shot should be able to handle being used between the gaps. Only problem is using the soul shot abuses my body. Not to mention reappearing in a hot area will make things worst when I use it.

I could shoot the soul shot far enough to stay inside the soul web longer, so the air will cool down more. But not only will staying inside the web longer burden my well being even more, but i'll also have to disappear into the web even sooner upon doing so. Since the longer I take the more time the geysers will have erupt again.

"We have a problem here Shady. The only way for me to get through there is using my soul shot. But I don't think I can last long enough to get past all these geysers. With the amount of steam released from the geysers, it'll take a little while to cool down enough. I'll have to reappear, shoot and disappear in a very short time."

"Indeed. We counted the interval between the end of one eruption and the start of a new one to be four seconds. The only way you're going get through is if you disappear just as long as the geysers are erupting. But even if it isn't too hot for you then, you'll be left vulnerable after reappearing somewhere so hot. Not to mention...

"Four seconds is a pretty pathetic amount of time to recover. Once I reappear my body will be feeling the effects of it not existing for awhile. Having to experience that while appearing into a steaming hot area is already a big problem as we both know. We also know that reappearing like that and disappearing only to reappear like that again is massively over doing it."

"Given this isn't the first time you've had to do this, you will probably be better then last time. Well, that's a given since the steams not packed with poison this time. Not to mention you will have time to take break this time. But even with all that you'll need a break eventually."

Even if I use the potions I was given to recover my health and stamina, it might not still be enough to get me through. I couldn't see through the poisonous steam last time, and I was in a hurry to get through it. But I don't think I need to ask Shady if the path through these geysers is further.

I have no idea how many geysers are even on this mountain, or how many i'll need to cross. If there's any in the temple that could really present a problem. Especially if I don't have any potions left.

"Hey Shady. You said the minotaur's slide a sled down here to knock the bones off the cliff right? The chain they use to bring it back up can't be that long can it?"

"You're right, there are other ways to go rather then straight up. The minotaur's use these safe paths to get around the mountain. But while they can't make a chain to extend all the way from the mountain top, they can still make one to extend really far. The closest safe area for you might be too far."

"Well where is it then? You must know since you've been here and have seen what they've done before. So you should know where it is, right?"

"Link, think about what you doing, remember? A minotaur hasn't shown itself up above yet, but with how exhausted you'll be from getting up there you'll be left vulnerable for one of them. If you run into a minotaur, who's use to these hot temperatures, you'll be killed for sure."

She's right about that as well. It's no just going through all this steam as well. It just occurred to me that i'm also going up hill as well. Having to do that will also take it's toll on me.

I have a way to deal with the minotaur's without having to fight them directly. But it will also take it's toll as well.

"Never the less, please show me where it is at least."

"Alright, face this way please."

I do as she says and face upwards at the mountain to where wants.

"Look above the fifteenth geysers straight above us. Over a bit to the right you'll see a piece of the mountain sticking out."

I search for what she's talking about and I find it. The piece sticking looked pretty big, at least I imagine it to be given how far away it is.

"I see it."

"That's a safe area, right there. I minotaur's send their sled down from there. The bones were just sent down there, so it should be awhile before they decide to come back."

Is that so? I guess since climbing the mountain side next us is no easy feet they don't think they need to guard it. That is if their guarding any part of the mountain at all.

"But I still don't think you'll make it up there. Last time you only traveled about six tenths of this distance. And while you can breath, not get poisoned and afford longer breaks I still find it too dangerous. It's going to be even hotter then last time, you're going up hill and there are enemy's that are much more dangerous then the deku babas."

She makes some good points like always. But there's got to be some way up there.

I look around to see if maybe I could find my way around the geysers. The right side of the mountain as far as I can see is no good.

I look across the river to my left to see if it's any different over there. It wasn't any different over there. Except when I looked upwards to the left side.

Like the right side and up the middle the left side was full of geysers. But I noticed a spot up there where it looked like there was enough space for me to avoid the geyser steam and water.

"Hey Shady, look over there!"

"What is it? I don't see anything."

"Sit on top of my hand and see where i'm pointing."

Shady does as I say and flies down onto my hand.

"Ok, you see where i'm pointing now? From the looks of it, that spot has just enough space for me to avoid getting burned."

"I guess it looks like that. I could fly over there and check it out for you if you want. But what good will that place do us? You won't reach temple from that side of the river, the only way up there from here is the the same way the minotaur's use. Unless you're telling me you can last long enough to go all the way to the top from that side with your soul shot."

"No, that's not what I mean. Look at the river, it doesn't look too far for my soul shot to reach the other side. If I make it up there on that side I can come over to this side from there and finish making my way up."

I'm only thinking this, but it should work. If I can get up to that point of the mountain, I can take a break and when I feel ready i'll continue.

After that I might be able to make use of my plan to take down the minotaur's. I'll just need Shady to give me detail on the mountain terrain.

"I see where you're going with this, Link. If you're right about that, then we might get you up there after all. But first I need to see if it's actually safe enough for you, and I need to find the safest way for you to walk up there on both sides of the river."

Good idea. Shady's not effected by heat the same way I am. Not only should it be safe for her to fly up to that point of the mountain, but she can also fly through the geyser grounds.

Once she flies through where the geysers steam is she can guide we through. By showing me which parts of ground between the geysers is the coolest.

Shady starts flying up there to where I pointed. She then starts flying up and down the path between the geysers on that side of the river. God, she's one fast flyer.

After flying up and down there a few times she then flies over to this side and does the same. She flies up and down between the geysers, looking for the safest way for me to walk up. Only this time she's flying between the safe place that the minotaur's use and the spot across the river from the safe point.

After awhile Shady flies back down here.

"Ok, i've found the best way for you to make your way up. And like you said, that spot is safe for you to stop at."

"Yes! After coming all the way out here, I didn't want to have go around the mountain to another side. Nor did I want to have to walk back."

"Well it's a good thing you don't. I didn't want you to have to do that either. The harder and longer things are, the bigger the chance of losing you thus losing the world. And the world it precious."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, you're right. I meant all worlds are precious. Hahaha!"

She's not bringing me up as something important on purpose. Just to be funny I see. The funny little black firefly. Hahaha!

"Well, let's get going then. Shoot across to the other side and i'll guide the rest of the way."

"Alright then, let's get this soul on the road."

"Wait link. If you're going to do this, maybe you should use the cross shadow to help get you up there. I wouldn't say it's a good idea to use it to go straight up instead of the way you thought of, but it will still help you."

"NO! I mean, no. I don't need that thing right now. I can do this on my own without it. Besides, I've never used the soul shot and cross shadow simultaneously outside the temple before. Nor have I done that in such hot place. Who knows what doing that will do to me."

"But it's still dangerous to do this without it. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Shady, let's just get going."

I shoot my soul shot across the river and get started.

 **Part 6**

"How are you feeling, Link?"

"Panting, i'm good, panting. That was much easier then the poisonous steam back in the last temple."

Thanks to that safe spot across the river I was able to take a break for a bit. I'm still hot from having to get up here and from just being up here in general.

"Well, we got up here like we wanted. But the minotaur's are not going to be easy to defeat. They're very strong beast, and they have a very good sense of smell. You're a sneaky one, but there's no way you're going to get past their noses."

Given how much I smell with all this sweat, that's an understatement. But even if I can't defeat them with a sword, I still have a way to make things easier.

"Link, perhaps you should take out the cross shadow again. Just so we're clear the minotaur's have weapons as well. Some carry a spear and some carry and axe's, you need all the help you can get."

"I don't think i'll need the cross shadow for this Shady. The soul shot is all I need to get through them."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the fight with the deku scrub me? During that fight he was able to drag me through his soul web just because I was touching him. If I can get my hands on the minotaur's or they get their hands on me I can drag them through. Then I can either take them on in their weakened state or toss them into a geyser."

"But Link, that will drain your stamina as you do it. Yes, they won't be able to handle it as well as you can, but the heat around here only makes it worst for you. Not to mention there's quiet a few of them to take down."

"Don't worry Shady, i've learned from my last fight that if used correctly the soul shot can help over power the bigger opponent. I can do this. Just have faith in me, ok."

Shady pauses for a moment to think. She then says something.

"Alright, but use the soul shot and the cross shadow together. You'll last longer with the power it gives you."

Ah! I really don't want to use that thing again. Every time I use it it's a reminded of what happened before.

"Come on Link. You didn't use it to make getting up here easier. At least do it now, please."

"But...

"I don't wanna hear it Link. You didn't use it last time because you didn't want to, not because it was dangerous."

She saw through that? Ah, who am I kidding. It wasn't that hard to realize that.

After that nightmare I had back in the temple, I really don't wanna ever use that thing again. And I really mean it, I don't want to ever use it again!

What Daichi and well, myself said really got to me. I fear that it's a sign of what could possibly be my future!

Every time I take hold of that sword it's like I experience a whole new meaning of the word insane. I can almost remember a few faces i've never seen before. Faces that belong to people that I think I killed.

No! I didn't kill anyone else. Not a single human besides Daichi and the leader of the burning house gang. But I keep getting this feeling that i'm guilty for countless different murders. I have killed monsters, spiders and plants in the past, but none of that is like these images I keep getting.

"Link, I don't know what you're feeling when you wield the cross shadow. But you being afraid of it is only going to make using it even harder. Fear only helps breed other dark emotions, but only if you allow it."

!?

"You know that there are many moments where you'd be dead right now if you hadn't used the cross shadow then. If you wait until the last second to use it, you might die. And above all else the longer you wait the harder it will be to escape the moment."

Because if I wait I may be injured and will thus have a harder time dealing with the problem. Not to mention the closer to death I am along with the increase in difficulty will have a greater toll on my mind.

I remember when I first got my hands on the cross shadow. Handling it only became more difficult the more stressed I was.

That's probably why I had that nightmare in the first place. Because while using the cross shadow I was brought right up to the edge of death.

I realize all this. But I still can't escape this fear that's eating it's way through sanity. But if I run away from it, then when the time comes that I need to use the cross shadow, i'll be left vulnerable.

Right now I feel like the people in those stories of two small people appearing on your shoulders. I feel like someone is calling me to one side while another to the other. And it's making me feel like my soul is at war.

"Link!"

I instantly looked at Shady when she called my name. I actually forgot she was there for a second.

"I believe in you Link. When the cross shadow first found you, you were left in depression over the death of you're brother. But even then you were able to resist it's grip on you."

!?

"Most people would have lost themselves to it's power while feeling like that. Because when the only person you've ever loved dies right in front of you, most heart would give into anything to make the pain stop. But you not only lost your brother, you killed him and you still were able to come through in the end. Do you know why?"

Without a second thought I nod my head no to that question. Why would I know that? Given into what ever you need to in order to survive is the way I raised.

"The answer is that you're strong. Your heart doesn't give into hopelessness. Even after something like that you're still able to hang onto hope. Remember what you told Amapola during that moment."

What I told Amapola at that moment? What moment? Oh, I remember that!

Back then he was about to kill Nawar. I explained to him that killing him without knowing the truth would haunt him forever.

I was able to stop someone from suffering the same feeling of guilt and torment I feel now. I was so happy that I was able to do that.

!?

"You get it now Link? You were able to save someone from the same fate you suffered. That's the reason you're out here in the first place isn't it? When Aimi was kidnapped you saved her because you didn't want her to suffer a fate she didn't deserve. And now after suffering such a fate yourself you've stopped someone else suffering the same."

!

"I've told you this before Link, but i'm going to say it again. You're a hero!"

A hero!? Me!?

Now that I think about it that's what the deku scrubs called me back at the temple. I remembered how happy I was to hear those words. But at the same time I was so desperate to get away from it all.

But thinking about it now, regardless of what i've done or what ever I will do. The end result is that in that moment I saved a hundred lives, maybe more.

"I remember. They all said I was there hero."

"And you became that hero, not because of me that's for sure. But because you wanted to save them all and did everything in your power to do so. You're a hero Link, end of story."

"You really enjoy giving these pep speeches don't you?"

"Not really. The fact that what I say is right in front of you and you need me to tell you is a bit annoying. No, it's really annoying, it's like talking to a child. At least a human child, basically dealing with humans is a pain."

"Hahaha!"

I laugh so hard that I shed a tear. I wipe it off and continue the conversation.

"I'm sorry for that Shady."

"So are you ready to use the cross shadow now?"

"Eh! I guess so. I really don't wanna use it after having that nightmare back at the temple."

"What was your nightmare anyways? You were thrashing in your sleep a lot."

"I'd rather not talk about it. But as much I don't want to, after raising my spirit you've gotten me to listen. I'll use the cross shadow."

"Thank you Link."

I reach into my pouch for the cross shadow as I move forward. We started to head for the right side of the mountain down a safe path.

 **Part 7**

We moved not to far from where we started past the geysers. After walking for awhile a minotaur comes into sight.

They were big and bulky beasts just like Shady described them to be. They also had white fur covering their bodies from top to bottom.

They had hands just like us humans, but instead of feet they had hooves like a bull. They also had bull horns sticking out from the top of their heads like a full blooded bull.

Their faces were long like a bulls extending far from the part where their heads and necks meet. Basically their heads look just like the skull I saw earlier.

Like Shady said they were carrying either a spear or an axe.

Besides all that the only thing left say about them is that their almost naked. The only bit of clothing their wearing are these very reveling skirts.

"What in gods name are they wearing?"

"That's what you call a loincloth. It's what many believe to be the first bit of clothing that any creature ever worn."

I see. So weapons and sleds or not, their still primitive. Big and strong or not that will make things easier for me.

"But why is that your first question seeing them. What in in gods name are they wearing?"

"You already told me we were going up against minotaur's. I could only be so surprised by what I see now since I was given that warning. Plus it's not like their the weirdest thing i've seen thus far."

"I see. I guess it doesn't come as much of a surprise that you've grow since we started this adventure. But regardless of all that we need to deal with them before we can proceed."

She's right about that. But first I need to look around to identify my surroundings. Their still pretty far away, so I don't need to worry to much about them seeing me.

I see a few geysers around here. There's more of them, but their down below.

Right now I the rocky pathway has turned into a rocky bridge up ahead. The bridge isn't too wide so I need to be careful how I move on it.

I see only one minotaur walking around said bridge. I also another one up ahead. He or she which ever is walking through an enclosed pathway over there.

The one one bridge is holding a spear and the next one is holding a axe. They may not be the smartest of creatures. But they can at least prepare properly for battle.

The one with a spear is out in an open area where one is also vulnerable to falling. Throwing a spear would make things difficult when you have no where to run.

On the other hand, using an axe in an enclosed space like over there also presents a problem. Just like with the other one there's not much space for dodging. Meaning the minotaur can easily over power anyone that comes it's way.

"Over areas open to falling and inside enclosed areas the minotaur's will have the advantage against most foes."

"Indeed. Even with the cross shadow you need to be careful. Even if the one with the spear throws his weapon and you avoid it or block it you can't let your guard down. The minotaur still has it's horns and it's muscles and could easily knock you off."

"Yes, but I can just disappear and then reappear right back up here. As long as it doesn't break anything important."

"Well besides that we've got a ways to go to get up there. After you get through that narrow way guarded by the minotaur with the axe there's only one way up. It's another geyser filled part of the mountain, but it's far more opened space then the last one."

"Then things shouldn't be to hard for us."

"Except there's more minotaur's walking around there since there's more open space. You'll have to get past quiet a number of them to proceed."

"With the soul shot and the geyser around it shouldn't be to hard to kill them. I'll just need to keep my stamina up long enough."

Right now I just need to get past these to down here. The moment I get close enough to them the'll smell me coming.

I'll need to come in quick with the soul shot.

"Hey Link. I don't take notice of terrain as well as you do. But remember you don't always have to look for something to shoot your soul shot at to use it. I though about it recently, if the end in with you're moving through the web towards has no power. Then that means if you shoot at me you have something to stick to."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But will you be ok? Are you sure the web won't weigh you down or anything like that?"

"Don't worry I think I can handle it. Since you won't have a body while using it, it's not like I have giants weighing me down."

"I see. Then I have a plan."

I explain to Shady my plan before we go out there. She understands and does that nod like flying. I get both my shield and sword ready along side my soul shot.

I look ahead and wait for the minotaur out on the bridge to turn around. I also need to make sure the other one doesn't see what we're doing.

Luckily the minotaur's aren't very smart. Their walking patterns were about the same. So when one turned around so did the other.

The moment it turned around I ran out there.

Once I was in reach I shot out the web and it was only a foot or two behind the minotaur. I disappear into the web and make my way over there. And just before the minotaur had a chance to react, I drive my sword through it's head.

Blood gushed out from it's head all over me after that. And the minotaur died without making a sound.

(Minotaur roar!)

It looks like the other minotaur noticed us. It's roar really did sound like a mixture between a the sound of a bull and the yell of a man.

As the corpse of the other bull falls to the ground I who was behind it am reveled. It was at that moment that it began to charge this way.

It swings its axe downward at me, but I knock it aside with the cross shadow. It was then that I placed the arm holding the cross shadow on top of the minotaur's.

I was ready for this to happen. I shoot my soul shot to the right and Shady flies right in front of it.

I waited just about a second or two then I disappeared. And since I was touching the minotaur it disappeared with me.

The moment we reappeared we were off the bridge. I made it so I was on top of the minotaur when we reappeared.

Just before I fell I quickly jumped off the minotaur to gain some air. I then shot my soul shot out towards the bridge and disappeared again.

(Minotaur roar!)

The man beast screams as it falls to it's death. While i'm from the bridge.

I almost fell. But I used the cross shadow and soul shot to hold on to it and pull myself up.

"That was a good plan, Link. After killing one minotaur you lured the other over here. Then using my suggestion you were able to make the minotaur reappear off the bridge."

"Yeah, using you to shoot somewhere was quicker then shooting to the nearest wall. Not to mention it gave less time for the minotaur to cause interference inside the web."

This was the plan we discussed earlier. It was also a way to avoid having to spill more blood with the cross shadow. Which is the real reason I wanted to do this.

The more I spill with this weapon the easier it is to given in to it.

Without a second to waste me and Shady keep moving onwards.

Once we get far enough I look upwards at the mountain and see the open area Shady was talking about.

It was full of geysers and minotaur's. Just like Shady said it was.

I look up and see the minotaur's up there. And they all look back down here.

(Minotaur roars!)

"Well, there's goes the element of surprise."

"And because of that, I hope you're ready for what comes next Link."

 **(To be continued)**


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting with the goron

**(The legend of zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 12: Meeting with the goron)**

 **Part 1**

After coming all this way, after all the sweat i've shed to climb this high. There's only one obstacle left stopping me from reaching the top.

Me and Shady need to make it up there to find the next temple. But we have at least a dozen man-beasts blocking our way.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

The minotaur's. Half man, half bull, they want to kill us. And the only way to the temple is up this path they guard.

"Link, I count at least twenty of them. Now that they've noticed us you won't be able to get in a sneak attack with the soul shot. And we can't just run past them. As I told you before I have a friend up there who can help us, but he can't if these things follow us up there."

"In other words, I need to take every single on of these-AH!"

I just managed to notice and avoid a spear that was chucked at me.

The minotaur's aren't wasting any time at all. They've already begun their attack and are making they way towards me.

Two more spears come flying this way as they charge at me. I avoid it just like the one came before them. At least now I know how good their aim is. It's good enough to easily kill me once I get closer.

"Link, the geysers around here take about twenty five seconds to go off. And just like the ones that came before them, these ones go off in sync."

"Thanks Shady. I'll keep that in mind as I fight."

Just a second after that I had to avoid another spear that was thrown at me.

Like Shady said, I need to take all these bastards down. If I don't they'll follow us up there and Shadys friend will be in danger.

I run up the mountain side to fight them. I keep my sword, shield and soul shot ready for battle.

As I approach the first minotaur he swings his axe at me. I duck to avoid and then quickly stand to swing. I go right for his head and take the fucker off.

I run to the side of the corpse before it falls on me. And then the headless corpse slides down the mountain. And the decapitated head slides down right behind it.

That's right. The mountain is wet thanks to all the water steam that comes out the geysers. That's why they can send their sled down in the first place.

Another minotaur comes this way with a spear this time. He throws it at me from about sixteen feet away. But I smack the spear away with my shield.

I'm surprised I was able to pull that off. But i'm holding the cross shadow, so things that are normally out of my league aren't now thanks to this little fucker.

Just as the now spearless minotaur is now charging at me I quickly had an idea. I shot the end of my soul shot at one of his left legs.

Before the minotaur could react I pulled my web line back just as he lifted his left leg forward. After that his right leg that was still on the ground slipped of the wet surface.

(Minotaur roar)

It roared after falling down on it's backside. And then it start sliding down this way.

I then disappeared into the soul web and reappeared on top of the minotaur. I then cut it's throat before getting off and before it could grab me.

I almost slipped myself upon landing on the ground. I need to be careful on this slippery surface. I actually came close to slipping when trying to get past the geysers earlier.

Another minotaur is coming this way. He's coming at me with an axe like the first one.

I wait for him to come and I ducked to avoid his swing. But before I could react he had already pulled his other arm back. Just as I was about to come up to go for his head he punched forward.

I managed knock a bit of the hit off with my shield. But I fell over after taking the punch.

"Link! The geyser!"

As Shady pointed out I was sliding down in the direction of a geyser.

I shot out my soul web to a place next to me and then disappeared into it. I reappeared on my feet after that.

"Link! Another spear is coming from your left!"

I quickly react to Shadys words and look to my left. I see the spear coming and move out of the way to avoid it.

This is bad. The minotaur's are learning how I fight as we fight.

The minotaur that sent me sliding knew what he had to do to counter what he knew I was going to do next. And the minotaur that threw the spear at me knew I was going to appear at the end of the we because he saw me do that already.

Given how easily I defeated the first two of them shows that their not too smart. But their still smart enough to not so easily fall for the same trick twice.

The real problem with spears is that their being throw down at me from an upward area. That means their only come at me faster. Given that experience has shown me that the more you fall down the faster you go.

"Link, there's still three more minotaur's holding spears. The rest of them either have axes or nothing."

"Thanks Shady."

More Minotaur's are coming this way. Two of them, one is the one with axe who hit me. The other isn't holding anything, meaning he must have thrown his spear.

The first one to arrive is the axe wielder. Like last time he swings his axe with his right arm. He also pulled his left arm back to punch again.

Sorry ass horns. Like you I don't fall for the same trick so easily.

The moment I ducked to avoid the axe I lunged forward as fast as I can. I shoved my sword right through him with full force.

(Minotaur roar!)

As blood gushed out from his gut, the same came out from his mouth as he screamed. And all of it was on me.

(Minotaur roar!)

Another roar came, but not from the one I stabbed. It was the unarmed minotaur coming this way.

I look between the dead minotaur's legs and saw the beasts shadow approach. I quickly jumped out of the way just as It was about to hit and it rammed into the minotaur I just stabbed.

It and the corpse fell over and started sliding down the mountain. The minotaur that was still breathing was now sliding down on the corpse of the other right towards a geyser.

(Minotaur roar!)

They both slid right into the geysers hole. And after falling in the geysers went off. The minotaur definitely wasn't quiet about it.

Alright, that's four down and sixteen to go.

There's three minotaur's holding spears like Shady said. There's also ten with axes. And the remaining three hold nothing. They must be the three who threw a spear and haven't died yet.

Another two minotaur's start making their way down to me. Both are armed with axes.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

This time their both coming down right next to each other. They've learned from before and are trying to double team me instead of one at a time.

"Shady, keep and eye open for the spear users for me. If their about to chuck them give me a warning."

"Understood. But be careful with those one on the way."

Don't need to tell me twice Shady. But I can't really blame her for getting worried. These minotaur's are tough fuckers.

How am I going to take two of them at the same time? These minotaur's are very strong. And I need to think of a plan I haven't used yet.

As the two of them get closer I come up with a plan.

I start moving to the right of them once they got close enough. The minotaur to my right starts moving to his left. The one next to him to his right does the same and comes up right behind him.

Now that i'm out of the other minotaur's sight, I aim my soul shot. I shoot it at the hand of the front minotaur holding the axe.

The moment it made contact with his arm he stopped and looked at his arm. The moment he did stop the minotaur behind him ran into him since he couldn't see what was going on.

The moment they collided I disappeared into the web. The minotaur who got bumped instinctively turned around to face his fellow minotaur.

While not facing me I had to chance to disappear and reappear next to them. I was right between both of them since the minotaur I shot at turned in the direction of his axe.

I reappear a bit up in the air and while coming out of the web I come out spinning. I spin around and cut off both their heads. Like before I get covered in more blood from doing this.

I was about to land and jump away before the corpses could land on me. But I slipped on the surface upon landing.

"Ah!"

"Link!"

I over looked how hard it would be to land on such a slippery surface from that high without slipping. Given how I almost slipped when jumping off that sliding minotaur, I should have seen this coming.

I start sliding down the mountain, but I quickly shoot my soul web somewhere and use it. I disappear and then have myself reappear on my feet.

I look back and see the two headless corpses and their heads slide down the mountain.

I made another mistake. How many times is this going to keep happening!?

If I had been near an erupting geyser when that happened I'd be dead!

"Link! Spear in coming on your left!"

The moment I heard Shady say that I jump down the mountain to slide away a bit. I managed to avoid the spear and I stopped myself from sliding down by stabbing my sword into the ground.

That makes two left to throw a spear. It looks like their waiting for me to face away from them before throwing now. More over, which ever one threw that last spear waited for me to be distracted by something else.

Even with Shady keeping watch it's too dangerous to keep this up with those spears. I need to find a way to work around them.

Maybe I could trick them into throwing it at one of their own. Because if I have my back turned to the spear users and another minotaur is in front of me, it will hit them instead if I get out of the way.

No, that won't work. I need to remember how smart the animono kumos were back in the forest. If the minotaur's have entered and left the temple it's possible that the intellect their showing is because of the same reason as the spiders.

If they could do it, beasts that are half human definitely can.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

I need to think of something fast. The rest of the minotaur's are coming this way. But this fight is wearing me down, and if one of those two minotaur's is smart enough to throw their weapon after the other throws his, even Shady won't-

Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner.

"Shady! Come here a for a minute."

I run from the minotaur's while calling her down to me. I also try to avoid getting close to any of the geysers while she makes her way to me.

"What is it Link? I'm still keeping an eye on the spear holders! And you calling me over while moving like this isn't helping!"

"I'll be fast! Rather then you just keeping an eye on them from down here, why don't you do it up above where the minotaur's are."

"You mean fly up past where their standing? But with all the geyser noise and minotaur roars and from a distance like that, there's no way i'll my voice will reach yours."

"Not to warn me, stop them. You know, like with Nawar?"

I try to talk fast while also move fast. This time three minotaur's are coming at me at once. But all of them aren't holding a weapon this time.

"I get where you're going with this Link. I'll be up there waiting for you. Be careful down here."

Shady flew up to where the two minotaur's with the spears are. Their standing furthest up the mountain behind the rest. Obviously trying keep there distance to find an opening while the rest fight up front.

My plan is simple. Shady doesn't have that much muscle power to fight with. But she can still fly in an interrupt what someone else is doing.

The moment they try to throw a spear, she can in their faces. At that moment they'll either stop, drop their spear or misfire.

Now that I don't need to worry about the spear throwers, I can focus on the rest.

With the spear users up top that leaves the other twelve minotaur's coming my way. There four different groups of them in total, and there were there of them in each.

Their trying to stay in numbers to better their odds. But their also trying to keep a bit separate. That way there's no way for me to take them all out in one swing.

As the first three who are unarmed approach me I think about how to defeat them.

With the extra power and sword skill holding the cross shadow gives me, I could probably go straight for the kill without any fancy tricks. Given that they don't have any weapons to fight back with.

But while none of the minotaur's in their group will be able to adapt to such a change in how I fight fast enough, the rest are another story.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

Their about to reach me. I don't have time to think and just go for it.

I rush the three fuckers and cut off the cut of the arm of one that tried to punch with it.

(Minotaur roar!)

It screamed in pain as blood gushes out from its handless arm.

The two behind him were shocked by what had happened. I used this opportunity to rush for another one of them.

I go for the beast on the left and go right for his neck. Like in the past, the head comes off, blood gushes out and not a peep from the deceased.

The minotaur to the right snapped out of it and realized what I did. But just as it was about to counter attack I rushed over to it.

I was quick and got it right through the neck like the other one.

Ignoring all the blood I turned to face the other minotaur. The one who's hand I cut off.

(Sound of a minotaur panting)

He was still weak from just losing his hand mere seconds ago. But that was my plan from the beginning.

After going for it his hand I knew the rest would have their attention taken away by it. Using that as an opening I went for the others.

If I had killed the one who's hand I cut off first, the minotaur's next to him would have had time to recover from their daze.

Given that these guys apparently eat each other, it wouldn't have taken long. The only reason they were shocked was probably because one of their own just got his hand cut and let out an ear shattering scream so abruptly.

Regardless of why, I don't let this chance slip up. I take the whiny fuckers head off!

(Minotaur's roaring!)

Another three are coming.

God dammit! I showed them that I capable of facing them in a head on fight.

This will make things much harder for me. Now the minotaur's will be more on guard. Not to mention on guard without getting distracted by the others.

I really wish I could have saved that move to finish off the last minotaur's instead.

But right now I need to focus on the current three heading my way.

What should I do against them? As strong and skilled as holding the cross shadow may make me, I don't think I can just charge at them again.

Wait! The cross shadow! That's it!

(Minotaur's roaring)

This time two of them are holding an axe while one's unarmed. The one to the right of their group is the one without a weapon.

I run towards them while aiming for one of them. Once I got close enough, I threw the cross shadow at the unarmed minotaur to the right.

(Minotaur scream!)

It screamed out in pain when the blade few right into the center of its chest.

But the minotaur's next to it didn't give a shit about it. They didn't let their eyes be diverted like last time. That way I could sneak up on them.

The moment the blade hit the minotaur I started running away. I started running away from them by running to the left.

The other minotaur's chased after me. I made sure one of them was in the right position.

It didn't take long for the cross shadow to come flying out of the minotaur's cheat. When it did, it went flying straight into the back of another minotaur.

(Minotaur scream!)

The minotaur that was next to him had to look this time. As it was shocked that one of it's own was attacked when it didn't see me do anything at all.

In the meanwhile, I shoot my web line over to higher point of the mountain up ahead. I then disappear and reappear at that point.

"Over here you half naked pig!"

I get the minotaur's attention and it looks up at me. While at the same time it's unaware of the fact that the cross shadow is coming loose for the other minotaur.

The cross shadow comes flying out in this direction. But as its way to me it stabs into the third minotaur.

(Sound of a minotaur chocking!)

It just got him right below his neck. He's now gushing out an enormous amount of blood his head and wound.

I used my soul shot to make it so that the minotaur was right between me and the cross shadow. I even raised my hand to make the blade go higher up and get closer to the head. Rather then risk it going underneath his legs or just wound him on a lower part of his body.

As the cross shadow tried to reach me, it tore its way through the rest of him. Literally taking the beasts head off before getting back into my hand!

I know the blade was strong. But it only took a few seconds for it to force it's way through!

(Minotaur's roaring!)

As I was watching the bloody corpses of those three slide down the mountain I heard a familiar noise. More of them are coming from above. This time all six the remaining axe wielders are coming down.

It looks like they've realized that three at once isn't enough to stop me. So now their going to try and over power me with six.

I wonder if their just hoping coming at me all at once won't allow me to kill them all at once. Or perhaps they just forgot and are charging at me in nothing more then a blind rage.

I don't have time to think that much. So I try to make it up as I fight this time. I charge for them with full force.

I take a look around as I go meet them. I see another near by geyser.

(Sound of a geyser going off)

I'll try to use it to my advantage if I can. But right now I need to focus on how to handle those coming at me above all else.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

This time it's two of them at once. I ran to the one on my left and slashed at him. But I missed on purpose.

At that moment the minotaur that thought I was trying to hit him avoided my attack. After that the minotaur on my right tried to slash at me with his axe.

I kept my eyes on him while going for the other. The moment he tried to hit me I shot out my soul web that I had aimed at the ground and disappeared.

(A minotaur screaming!)

The moment I disappeared into the web, I reappeared belly first on the ground. Fuck, it's hot as fuck down here on the ground!

But upon missing me the minotaur accidentally struck his partner who was next to him. A lot of blood leaked down straight on to my back and head from that.

Before they could notice me I rolled to my right and threw the cross shadow into the other minotaur's neck.

(Sound of blood gushing out)

After that I grabbed onto his foot and took aim with my soul shot. I aimed straight under the legs of one of the minotaur's and shot past them. I then disappeared with the minotaur.

The minotaur I aimed beneath was distracted by what had happened to the other minotaur's. But he did noticed that my blade was thrown from below. But although he looked down he didn't have enough time to react.

The moment I pasted the point of the web that was right below his crouch I let go of the other minotaur. The moment I did that, he reappeared horns first right beneath him.

(Sound of a minotaur screaming in eminence pain)

The poor bastard had the horns of his own race go straight up his man hood! And fuck! That scream was painful on the ears! Mainly because I had reappeared and got my ears back, so they really sensitive!

I'm standing up and minotaur's fall and start sliding down the mountain. One of them was dead and I can only hope the one up top is close to it!

The dead one is sliding first on his it's back. While the other is sliding right behind with the dead ones horns stuck beneath him. He's sitting up a bit trying to get them out, but doesn't have the strength.

(Minotaur''s roaring!)

The other three minotaur's notice me and come at me. One of them swung at me and I just barely avoided it. I actually got my cheek cut.

This isn't good! I can feel it! I'm staring to run out of energy!

After making my way up here, being exposed to all this hot air and over using the soul shot. Not to mention I just separated from the cross shadow, so i've been greatly weakened.

But I have to keep pushing if i'm going to survive. If I stop now i'm dead. If I take the stamina or health potion now I might not have them for I might need them in the temple.

For now I need to avoid using the soul shot to disappear. I can't waste anymore stamina.

I had disappeared underneath the minotaur furthest to the left. I made sure I wasn't right between a team of minotaur's when I shot the soul shot. So now I was able to run away to the clear left side of the them.

While running away I aim the soul shot to where the two minotaur's were sliding. I shot at them and got the web on them. But I didn't try to disappear over to them, I tried to pull them over a bit.

They had to yet slide past a geyser down below. I attached the end of my soul web to them to try and pull them over to the geyser.

I was able to do this and run from the others at the same time, since running like this only made it easier to pull them over.

But while I was pulling them over the soul web came loose from them. I slipped backwards after pulling so much. But I managed to get them to slide into the geyser.

(A minotaur screaming!)

The minotaur that was still alive still have enough energy to scream upon getting burned alive.

I started sliding down the mountain side after falling over. But I stopped myself sliding by shooting my soul shot against the ground and and slammed by shield into the ground.

Doing both these things helped stop me from sliding. I quickly used these things to help me get back on my feet.

I look back up at the minotaur's and saw one of the minotaur's doing something. One of them was pulling their axe back and then threw it forward.

The axe was coming straight for me and I got out of the way as fast as I could. But it was really close to getting me. I was lucky to avoid it since all I did was lean back while standing up. The axe just flew over me after that.

After I came back up I went back to fight the minotaur's.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

The one that threw the axe was the closest one to me. Although he was unarmed, that made two of us. I though about getting my other sword out, but I had a better idea instead.

Instead of facing them head on I simply tried to avoid them instead.

I was about to be punched by the first minotaur but avoided it and went past him. Then came the other two minotaur's with axes. They were right next to each other so I ran right between them, hoping they wouldn't swing their axes in the direction of another minotaur.

When I ran through them they didn't strike, just like I though they wouldn't. After all, they saw one of their own get killed in the exact same manner.

After that as I ran up the the mountain they followed after me. The two with the axes standing next to each other and the one who threw his axe right behind them.

(Minotaur's roaring!)

I really hope my plan works. I'm reaching my limits here and it's hard to run up hill on a slippery surface.

I tried my best to make sure they were in the right position for this. I couldn't get one of the axe wielders in place, but I got the other two.

A moment later the the minotaur who threw his axe down below was cut in half.

I looked down as I was running upwards and saw so much blood come blasting out of him. And then I saw a bunch of blood come gushing out of the minotaur to the rights cheat.

(Minotaur scream!)

It yelled out in pain from being impaled like that. And as I look down at him I see a black blade poking out his chest wound. It was the cross shadow.

This was my plan all along. After having the two minotaur fall into that geyser, the cross shadow fell in with them.

I had a feeling it wouldn't melt away so easily. But that would only mean that it would fly out of the geyser and come back to me.

Given how strong it was and how hot it would get thanks to the geyser, I was sure it would cut through the minotaur down below with ease. And then as it cooled down a bit along side the fact it was flying upwards it would just stab into the other minotaur.

How I knew it wouldn't just cut through him is beyond me. But a lot of weird things happen when that blade is around.

Never the less, the blade has yet to come back to me. So I don't have to worry about burning my hand off on that blades hilt.

Once again the minotaur lost its focus when another minotaur was killed so abruptly. While he's distracted I got my other sword out from my pouch.

I ran as fast as I could. Luckily the noise made by all the near by geysers made hearing my foot steps harder. But the minotaur could still smell me and his hearing was that weakened by the noises.

But although the minotaur turned around to see me, it was already too late. I got over to him and stabbed him right in the heart.

(Minotaur scream)

He yelled out just before he stopped breathing. Both corpses fell to the ground, and the cross shadow is coming out of the other minotaur.

It came right back to me and I dropped my other blade to grab it. Or rather it forced its way into my hand.

I expected it to be unbelievably hot. But while it hurt a bit to hold it, it was cooling down pretty fast. This blade has the ability to cool itself when in my hand?

Regardless of that I need to keep going. I still have two more minotaur's left to take care of.

Before I turned around I heard something approaching me from behind. I quickly turn around and saw another minotaur heading this way from up above.

Not good! Even with the cross shadow in hand i'm still exhausted from all that's happened!

(Minotaur screaming!)

I was about to try and fight him. But instead he released a scream before falling over.

When he did fall over he came sliding this way with a spear in his back.

I didn't know what the fuck was going on here! But as I stepped out of the way of the sliding corpse, I looked up.

I saw the last minotaur not to far ahead. Only he wasn't holding his spear, instead he was just trying to his something flying in his face. It was Shady.

Shady must have somehow got the minotaur to throw his spear at this one when he was trying to throw it at me. I don't know how she did that but it worked.

But where's the other spear that this one holding? I look around and saw a spear stabbed into the ground on the right side of mountain, near a geyser.

Well regardless of all that, I need to take of that last minotaur. It's distracted by Shady right now, so I can try and get it while it's off guard.

I start running up to Shady and the minotaur. But asides from the fact that i'm getting tired, I realize something else. The minotaur might see me coming, if not smell me coming.

I almost went at him just thinking about the kill. Probably the cross shadow getting to me. But I should think about this strategically instead.

I simply approach the minotaur enough to shoot his foot with my soul shot. Then I pull and make him slip, like the other minotaur I sent sliding down.

(Minotaur roaring!)

It released a roar as it fell to the ground.

It was sliding down this way, backwards on his belly. The moment he reached me I was walking around him and cut right through his neck.

His head came off, blood gushed out like the rest and both the body and head continue to slide down. And I was enjoying the sight a lot.

Realizing I was beginning to enjoy death and suffering, I quickly put the cross shadow back in my pouch.

"I see you that you've taken down the last of them."

"Shady! I'm actually really glad to hear you're voice again!"

"What's that suppose to mean!? Do you hate hearing me speak?"

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that i've been fighting the minotaur's for what felt like an eternity. All i've hear thus far was minotaur's roaring and screaming, i'm just really glad to hear someone talk."

"Same goes for me. But Link, I know you wanted me to make sure the minotaur's with spears couldn't throw properly. But did you really have to not pay attention to them at all? When the first of them was about to throw a spear at you who was off guard, I feared the other one might try to do it at the same time!"

I see. If they both threw at the same time, there would be no way for her to stop both of them from throwing properly. And while Shady could try to stop the spear in mid air, I doubt she could fly fast enough to reach it.

"Well, what difficulty I had was just the though that you might die. The one that suffered the most was you, as all the sweat on you shows."

"Yeah! I though I was going to pass out from over exerting my body! Even now I feel like death isn't a long walk away! But I think I can last a bit longer. Does your friend have any way for me to recharge?"

"He has some water for you wash all the blood off your tunic. But the water is all hot, I wouldn't recommend drinking it unless you don't mind the temperature."

"I think I can handle that. As long as it's not too hot up there itself."

"It will get cooler."

Well that's good to know. Now that we've taken care of those minotaur's we can-

"Oh! I almost forgot, I dropped my regular sword back down there."

I look back and see it down there. It hasn't started to slide down, but I better get it before it does.

I run down to get it. It looks like there was a part of the mountain sticking out. The tip of the blade was poking against it and the hilt was facing away from it. So it was complete luck that it didn't just slide away.

"I'm impressed. I thought I would have to remind you about your sword. But you remembered all on your own."

"Shady, you should tell me these things sooner! The longer I take getting up there, the longer Shi has to do as he pleases."

"I know that. But the fact you remembered without me telling you is a good thing. It shows that you're growing in not just body, but mind as well. And it's good that you do these things on your own, for when i'm not there with you. Like last time."

She's referring to when I put her in the bottle. I had to face the other me all by myself.

I see what she means. I pretty sure if she wasn't here I would have been impaled by a spear.

I'll worry about improving on that later. Right now we need to proceed.

 **Part 2**

"Panting, panting panting! Oh dear god, that was awful, getting up here!"

I walk up mountain quiet a lot. While struggling to not slip and endure the heat.

While there weren't geysers sitting side by side with each other, they still went off quiet a lot. I wasn't near them when they did, but the constant erupting made it hot as hell!

"It couldn't be helped. You didn't want to take the cross shadow back out and you wanted to save both your potions. After fighting off all those minotaur's, how could you be anything but tired from climbing the rest of the way as you are."

"I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that i'm sweating my soul out over here."

"Well you've made it to the top. Are destination is straight ahead."

Until she said that I was kneeling down staring at ground while panting. But now I look up and ahead.

We were at the top of the mountain and I saw the temple ahead. Or at least I think I do?

The last temple had stairs leading up to a web that lead into a temple with the biggest tree in the world. This time I see what looks like a mixture of both a building and a mountain.

After reaching the top it was just a straight path ahead. And then I saw a cave entrance up ahead. More then that, I saw a whole bunch of cave entrances up above that one.

The temple was like a smaller mountain stacked on top of this one. It was shaped like a cylinder and it was made of rock. Why do I bring up that it's made of rock when it's a building? Because unlike the temple in the forest or the castle in Meian the rocks were rough.

It looks like someone just dug their way through until there was a path. No one bothered to make a smooth surface out of the rock formation. Except the cave pathway, the ground you walk on in there didn't look that bad. But I might not be able to tell from here.

I saw the cave entrance on the bottom, but I could also see more up above. There was cave openings up above, coming out like balconies. Only unlike a balcony there was only a stone ledge pointing out like a platform. There wasn't any railing around them up above.

"So this is the temple?"

"Not quiet. While we do have to enter here to get to the temple, this place isn't the temple."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow me inside and i'll show you. Remember, I said that I have a friend up here who can help us."

"You did say that. So am I final going to meet his then."

"Yes. Just come on inside."

Shady starts flying towards the entrance. I do as she says and follow her in.

We enter the cave and it really begins to heat up as we move through it.

God dammit! It's really getting hot in here. Is there more geysers in here?

No, Shady wouldn't ask me to come in here if that were the case. But even if there isn't boiling hot water blasting out in here I don't think it will matter. The hot air alone might be enough to kill me.

After walking through the cave entrance I though it would get darker as we walk forward. But I saw light ahead instead.

Well it's good to know that Shady's friend isn't too far ahead. There can't be a flame bright enough in all the world to extend so far. Besides the sun at least, right?

"So what about your friend Shady? Isn't there a chance that he and his kind have gone crazy to."

"The rest of his kind maybe. But not him."

"Why not? I though it was luck that Amapola was still sane. Are you sure your friend is still sane inside the temple?"

"Of course. Because he's not in the temple."

I stopped walking forward for a seconds to think about what she just said.

"Excuse me? You said he was inside here, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. But this isn't the temple."

!?

I was a bit shocked to here that. Ok, make that very shocked!

"What do you mean this isn't the temple!? Are you telling me I came all the way up here to not even end up reaching my destination!?"

"Calm down Link. You're only going to make even easier to lose your mind to the cross shadow and temple if you don't keep it together."

I instantly tried to calm down once she said that. After that nightmare I had i'm not going to let that happen so easily.

I try to take a few deep breaths and gradually calmed myself down. It was exactly pleasant thank to all air up here. But it was working somewhat.

"Sorry about that. But if what do you mean by the cross shadow and the temple? Where is it?"

"All your questions will be answered soon enough. For now just follow me so you and him can get acquainted."

I expect she's talking about her friend. Who's name she still hasn't even given me yet.

As we continue to move forward the light up ahead in the tunnel gets brighter. Soon I walk out of the tunnel we were just in right into a more open area.

What I saw was a network of tunnels in here. From straight ahead, up above and down below I saw so many tunnels.

I even saw stairs leading to the upper and lower floors. And all the floors had walkways with no railings.

As I look down to the center of the room I see the whole place become wider as it rises up. First there's the center floor, then you have the floor above it that is a pathway leading around it from above. And the same goes for the next and next after that. All the way to the highest floor.

On every floor there was one or two torches lit. That's why the place was so bright. But who made all this?

"Oh my god! Shady? Is that you up there?"

While I was looking around the place I heard a voice. It sounded like a man.

It came from below, so I looked down. That's when I saw this weird thing come out of this small tunnel on the first floor.

When it came out I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was staring at some weird man with rocks coming out of his head and shoulders.

It didn't look in anyway like a human man. But the way it's arms and legs are placed on the body is a lot like that of a human.

He had brown skin and looked a bit fat, although his arms look pretty muscular. But like I said the weirdest part is that he has what appears to be rocks growing out of his head and shoulders.

"It's good to see you again, Igneous."

"You too Shady. And I see that you brought a friend this time."

Shady and this creature began to speak with one another. So this is Shady's friend?

"Yes, he's here to help me with the you know what."

"You mean this guy is the one who has the magic satchel!? Oh my god, oh my god!"

After hearing that the rock man started jumping up and down with great excitement.

(Sound of ground shaking)

I sounded like small earthquake was taking place. How much does this guy weigh? Hell, I can even see cracks forming where he's jumping.

"At last, at last, AT LAST! I can finally see the real things! After all these years studying it's origin, I can finally see what it's really like."

He won't calm down. He just keeps jumping up and down.

Seriously, why is he so excited for me to have the magic satchel with me? I know its power to hold a small world inside it is amazing. But for him to act like this is just to much.

After awhile of jumping Shady flies down to see him.

"Igneous!"

"Whoa!?"

After Shady caught him off guard he fell over.

"I know you're excited Igneous. But we have a few important matters to attend to. Far more important then you bringing the mountain down with your dance of joy."

"Oh, sorry. You know me, when ever I find something related to the origin of our world I lose it."

"I'm aware of that. But right now my friend is drenched in his minotaur blood and his own sweat. Would you mind letting him wash up in your hot spring while we talk things over?"

"Not at all. You up there, come on down here and you can all that off you."

He's talking to e this time.

This guy is big and strong. But he doesn't seem like someone dangerous. Definitely less paranoid then the deku scrubs were.

Plus Shady trusts him so I see no reason to myself. Amapola sounded more dangerous then this guy does.

So I head for the stares and make my way down.

 **Part 3**

After coming down, Igneous as Shady called him showed me to a hot spring.

Upon closer inspection I could see that he was even bigger then I though. He's definitely taller then Daichi was.

I also noticed after seeing him turn around that he had rocks growing out of his back.

As for facial features, he had big lips and he had pure black eyes. I can't tell if his eyes are just that black or if his pupils are to big to see the white.

The question I really have is weather or not he's actually made of rock. The brown parts of his body look pretty fleshy, but at the same time they look pretty solid. I honestly can't tell what the brown parts of his skin are made of.

Anyways, i'm currently following him and Shady through the tunnel I saw him walk out of earlier. It went north of the cave, thus straight from the direction I came from up above.

The place was full of different tunnels leading different places. When went through this tunnel there was three different paths to choose from. And beyond one were more choices of which way to go.

This place is basically a maze. But this Igneous guy seems to know where he's going, as he's talking to Shady without even looking where he's going half the time.

"I know I said this plenty of times by now. But for me to finally be able to feast my eyes on the original magic satchel! It's a dream that stands taller then this mountain itself!"

"You're right. You have said that plenty of time up to this point. Given the fourteen times you've said that since Link followed us in here, combined with the two hundred and fifty one times you said it last time I was here. If my calculations are right, i've heard you say it two hundred and sixty five times now!"

Shady was really irritated by Igneous's consistency to repeat that sentence. Not that I blame her, just hearing it the fourteenth time is making me loose it. And this enclosed space between us in here is only making it harder.

"I'm-

"Sorry! We know!" "Sorry! We know!"

Both me and Shady said it at the same time. God dam! Does this guy ever get board of saying the same thing over and over again!?

It's a good thing he's not human or I would say this is inhuman!

"Listen Igneous, the world, nay every world out there is on the verge of death itself. Right now we should be focusing on saving them all, and you're wasting everyone's time with this nonsense? Does the fact that all your people are suffering down below mean nothing to you!"

Shady's really letting him have this time. But it's about time she did.

Wait? Suffering down below? What's that suppose to mean?

"I'm sorry!"

Igneous sounded far more sincere about with that apology.

"Again with the sorry's. Sorry isn't going to change what it's like for your friends and family down there in the burning depths of the earth."

Burning depths of the earth?

Don't tell me these two are talking about hell! If that's the case, then Igneous's friends and family are dead.

I take a good look at his face as he stares at Shady. I see tears coming down from his eyes.

So he's lost all those closest to him!?

Then he must be a lot like me. He's saying these weird things to distract him from what he's lost.

I felt tears coming down my face after realizing that.

I lost Daichi and Amapola lost both his parents and sister. But for Igneous here to lose all of his kind. I can't imagine having it worst then that.

"What's with you Link? Why are you crying?"

The moment Shady asked me that I quickly wiped my tears and answered.

"It's nothing Shady. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, the hot springs right up ahead."

As we continue to walk forward I begin to see an end to the tunnel.

When we came out of the tunnel I saw steaming water in the room. A whole pool of it. It was the hot spring that they were talking about.

I've heard people talk about these in Meian before. There suppose to feel really good when you take a bath in them. I've often heard women talking about them, saying that their rumored to give anyone skin so smooth that it will captivate any lover.

I've only heard rumors about them though. I've never actually seen one before.

"So this is the hot spring, huh? This my first time seeing one."

"You're first time? Oh, how unfortunate. I can't imagine living without these."

Igneous looks at me as if i've met with a terrible fate. These springs must feel good if that's how he feels.

After having to avoid all those geysers getting up here, hot water is the last thing I would think is requirement. But I need to drink something and i'd like to get all this blood and sweat off me.

"Well then, you said it was ok for me to use it right?"

"Of course. Go right ahead. But I want to see the power of the magic satchel when your cloths dry."

"Alright then."

I'm surprised he even knows what cloths are. The thing that stands out the most about him is that he's naked.

He's not wearing anything that isn't apart of his body. He also doesn't have anything to show that he's male below his waist.

But enough about that. I need to wash my cloths.

I walk over to the hot spring an prepare to take off my tunic.

"Wait a minute. Can I take off my tunic without it disappearing Shady? You said both the my pouch and tunic work by connecting with me right?"

"Yes, but it won't disappear. Just as long as you don't take the figure out of the buckle."

"Alright then."

I unbuckle the belt and start taking my tunic off. God, the smell is awful!

I take off my hat, gloves, boots, shirt and pants off along with my tunic. After having to wear all that for so long it felt good to get it off. Especially getting all that blood off.

After getting almost naked I put my boots and gloves to the side. I then proceed to rinse out my tunic.

I try to avoid getting the pouch wet as much as I can. Since the belt has to be attached to the tunic for it to take form, I can't take it off the tunic.

"Link is you're name, correct?"

Igneous asks me for my name.

"Yes, my name is Link."

"Well after you're done rinsing out your clothes, you can dry them over here."

I looked behind me to see what he's talking about. It looked like a stove.

It was shaped like a small stone box. It had three holes on top of it to release the heat from the inside.

It looked a lot like the stoves we humans have made in Meian. Except there's no place to put fire wood in the bottom. But then again, where would you find trees on this godforsaken death trap.

"We gorons don't wear clothing, so we don't normally dry them. But we cook food, so you can use the fire here to dry it off quicker."

I see where he's going with this. That will work just fine.

Wait, did he say goron? He said we gorons don't wear cloths. So that's the name of his race.

So that's why this mountain is called goron mountain.

But i've never once heard of a goron before. But the humans in Meian call this place goron mountain.

Well, i'll ask Shady and igneous about that later. First things first, I have to take care of my clothing.

I finished washing the blood and sweat out of my tunic. So I brought it over to the stove.

"Here you go my friend."

Igneous hands me a pot for the stove.

"Thank you."

I take the pot from him. I place it on one of the stove holes and put my tunic in it.

I'm ready to heat it up, but I have no wood to burn. And I have no place to put the wood as well. I looked all around it and there was nothing on either side of the bottom.

"I've sorry, but how do you heat this thing up. There's no place to put any fire wood and I don't think this mountain can grow trees in the first place."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you humans don't have magma down below the mountains. So there's no way you would know how to operate a stove like this."

Magma?

"Allow me to show you how it works. You might wanna stand back a bit."

I do as he says and stand back a bit.

"You simply have to pull this out, like so."

Igneous stretches down and pull something out from the bottom of the stove. It was this stone plate that extended from the very bottom of the stove.

Once he pulled it out I saw a bunch of hot air come rushing out of the other two holes on the stove.

"What the hell!"

"Surprised? I imagine so. That hot air came from air being heated up by the magma below."

"Magma, you said that word before. What's magma?"

"Oh, right. If you humans don't have magma down below, how would you know of it."

This guy keeps scratching his head every time he feels he fail to realize the obvious. I guess he hates getting things wrong. Another thing we have in common, but I think he has it worst.

"You don't need to explain anything, Igneous. I'll explain what magma is to Link. If you do who know how long it will take Link to understand what it is."

"I, I guess you're right about that."

He looks embarrassed as he says that. I guess he understands what Shady means.

If he did explain things to me, who knows how many things he would repeat.

"Alright Link, i'll try to explain magma as best I can. You know how when ice melts it becomes water right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Magma holds as similarity to that. When rocks melt they become magma."

!?

I didn't know rocks could melt.

"You see Link, there's a reason why the poisonous water and the geysers had a source of heat underneath them. The truth is that the lower you go below ground the hotter it gets."

"The hotter it gets? But the further down you go the further you are from the sun. So shouldn't the opposite be true?"

"One would normally think that, but that's not the case. There are two sources of heat in the world. One is the sun, and the other lays below the earth."

I didn't know what to make of what she was saying. A source of heat down below the earth?

"This heat source is so hot that many different minerals down there with it will melt. That's when it becomes magma."

"So it's like hot water then?"

"Not even close. Magma is far hotter then even the geyser water. Plus while the magma is a lot like a liquid it's still very dense. If you fell in wouldn't simply start sinking, but you would starts to melt away."

"So I could walk on the magma like solid ground before melting away?"

"You probably be dead before you could. But it wouldn't be just like solid ground. Like I said it's less solid, but it's more dense then water or a humans body. I'd imagine if you didn't burn ash right away you'd be floating on the magma like a boat on water."

I see. So if someone through magma at you it wouldn't hurt like h=getting a rock thrown at you. But you would definitely feel something hard hit you, if you didn't die first.

So even if I could survive the heat of the magma, I wouldn't be able to properly stand on it. Even if I don't sink beneath it.

Wait a minute. So there's something burning down below us? Something that actually can come in contact with living?

"When you and Igneous were talking about his friends and family suffering down below, in the burning depths of the earth-

"We were talking about them being stuck below this mountain. That's why I brought you here, Link. The temple is not on top of the mountain, it's inside it."

So i'm I have to go underground near something even hotter then the geysers? Maybe my theory about the other gorons being in hell isn't that far off.

Even if I rest up, I don't know if I can survive in a place like that. Even with the potions the deku gave me.

Wait a minute, the potions!

"My pouch is in the pot. The heat from the stove won't ruin anything in there will it?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Link. The magic satchel was designed to only let things go in when put there by the user. It won't let the heat of the stove in unless the user of the satchel wished for it.

Igneous came in and explained this to me.

"You see, the magic satchel was designed to hold anything for the user. The very reason it can bring things on the inside to the user is because it's connecting with the one who wears it. The same implies to letting things go inside."

I see. So since i'm not even wearing the pouch nothing can get in it right now.

That means I don't need to worry about anything happening on the inside while in the temple. Unless I wanted the hot air to get in there. That will make things easier when i'm in there.

"Wait, does that mean if I was to go underwater I wouldn't have to worry about water getting in either?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Then what if I placed a living creature inside my pouch? Like say a bug. If I wanted to keep it alive air would flow into the pouch? But if I didn't think about or if I took it off, would no air flow in for them to breath?"

I really want to know everything I can about this thing.

"Ok, I guess I need to be a bit more specific about how it works. The magic satchel probably already let air inside long before we had this conversation. The reason for this is because no living creature has to think about breathing more then half the time."

I'm a little lost now with what he's trying to say.

"Like I said before, the magic satchel works by connecting with the user. It works it's magic by acting upon how the user thinks. Naturally all living creature have learned how to breath the moment their born. While you don't have to notice it the mind is always thinking about breathing."

I think now i'm staring to understand.

"So, just because I breath by instinct the magic satchel will let air into it?"

"Correct. Because air is something you'd naturally accept without thinking twice. Or even thinking at all really. That's how the magic satchel really works, it will take what ever the user accepts."

"Then the reason I don't have to worry about heat and water getting in is because I wouldn't naturally accept them without thinking?"

"Now you're getting it. While drinking water is something you need to do to survive, it's still something you'd naturally think about before doing so. And the heat, well from what I know you humans don't like much of that, nor the cold."

So it's all a matter of acceptance. Every time I put something into the magic satchel I obviously accepted it.

No wait. There was one I didn't accept.

"Then what about the cross shadow? All I wanted to do was get away from it when I first got the magic satchel. And when I put it in there I didn't even think about it going inside, since I had yet find out what it is."

"That's because apart of you did accept it."

I was asking Igneous the question, but Shady answered instead.

"Remember the cross shadow has the power to connect with you and make you differently about things. I imagine you know what i'm talking about more then me?"

I don't think Shady's been more right then she was right now. I know what she's talking about all too well.

"While were asking questions, you two forget I was hear did you?"

"No! I didn't forget you were hear, Shady. I was just distracted by the conversation I was having with Igneous."

"In other words, you forgot I was here."

Sorry! I didn't mean to keep you out of the conversation. Although I doubt saying that would make her feel different about this. After all, she keeps telling me to remember things on my own.

I wasn't the only one feeling a bit bad. Igneous has his hand on his head and smile on his face. It's like he's saying please forgive me.

"Well your tunic should be dry now. So why don't you go wash the rest of your cloths while Igneous take the tunic out."

"Sure." "Of course."

Both me and Igneous replied at the same time.

Igneous goes and takes out my tunic from the pot. The fact he can just put his hands in something so hot with out a care. I'm guessing gorons aren't effected by heat.

While he's taking care of my tunic and pouch I go to wash my shirt next.

While i'm washing and bringing things over to the stove I continue the conversation.

"So Igneous, Shady told me you can help us with the next temple?'

"Of course! I can help you get into the temple, I have something to help you in there and I can give you as much information on the magic satchel that I have."

"Then let's start things off with you giving Link the bomb bag. You still have it right Igneous?"

"Ah, of course. I'll go get it at once."

Igneous leaves the room to go get something.

"What's he going to get, Shady? You said go get the bomb bag?"

"Him and I will explain things once he brings it back. For now just continue before washing your stuff."

I do as she says and continue to wash my cloths.

"By the way Link, if you'd still like to replenish yourself, i'd suggest drinking some of the hot spring water. It may be hot, but the effects it has on your body both soaking in it and drinking from it are wonderful.

Is that right? I guess i'll take a few sips while washing my cloths.

 **Part 4**

I finished washing my cloths. After Igneous got back here I put the rest of my cloths in the pot.

While I wait for them to dry I ask Igneous what he brought back.

"So shady said for you to go get a bomb bag, right? What is that suppose to be?"

I see him holding a brown bag in his hand.

"First things first. You said I could look at the magic satchel."

"Then hurry it up so we can explain things to Link."

After Shady told him that he nodded yes and went to my tunic.

"This pouch is one of the original magic satchels! I can't believe i'm really seeing it, let alone touching it!"

I still can't believe how excited he gets about the magic satchel. How long has he been dreaming about this?

"Have any of you ever wondered why it's called a magic satchel? A satchel is a bag carried on the shoulder by a strap. The reason they were the given the name is because the very first one ever made a bag carried on the shoulder. After that the name just passed on to the rest."

Is that so. I never thought about the name of the thing until he mentioned it. But given that I had so much else on my mind at the time, I don't think I could have thought of that at the time.

"Do you think you can show me you using the it?"

"Sure, but let's wait for the rest of my cloths to dry before I put it on."

"Alright."

"But while we're waiting I have a question for you Igneous. The reason I was able to keep the cross shadow in the satchel is because It confused the inside of it with me. But how come it still in there even though i'm not wearing it? Shouldn't the pocket dimension inside only be the one wearing it?"

"Oh right, I forgot to answer your question about how it works when you take it off. You see, the magic satchel's pocket dimension does take on the presence of who ever puts it on. But that presence does not simply disappear upon taking it off. At least not as long as you're near by."

"So I can take the belt off and it will still be connected to? But if i'm too far away from it the cross shadow will come for me?"

"Yes Link. If that were the case you would have been able to simply leave the magic satchel and run when you first got it."

Shady comes over to explain things again.

"So even if I run away I won't be able to get far enough away before it comes out?"

"Of course not. Once someone touches the cross shadow, it can follow them no matter where they go. And it will do just that until you're dead and it finds a new host."

Then my fate is to be the same as Daichi's. I have to keep that accursed sword with me until the day I die.

"Don't be so down, Link. Even if you can't fully get rid of the cross shadow, as long you have the magic satchel it can't control you. You just need to make sure it's always near you when you take it off."

I didn't say anything to him when he said that. I just continue to be depressed by the thought.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have? Is the cross shadow that terrifying?"

"Igneous, it's not how terrifying the blade is that is bothering him. When he first got it, it made him kill his older brother."

!?

The moment Shady told Igneous that he looked at both of us with a very shocked expression. That's to be expected. Who wouldn't find that fucked up?

"Then, Link is carrying his brothers murder weapon around everywhere he goes every second of every day!?"

"That's exactly how it is."

After hearing that Igneous puts his hand on his forehead while looking down at the ground. It seems he can't believe such a twisted thing is the reality of things.

He's definitely not alone on how he feels. I got it much worst then he does. I think he probably faint if he could actually understand fully how I feel.

"And I though I was having it rough. My friends and family may be trapped in the temple below. But that doesn't compare to killing your own brother and holding the weapon you use to do it in the least."

"So now you know how serious things are. Not everyone is going through the same troubles that you are, Igneous. Some of them are going through things a lot worst. That's why we need to do everything we can to stop Shi."

The moment Shady said that, Igneous looked at both of us with a serious look on his face. He then nodded us both yes.

"Alright! I'm done acting like a child. What ever you need me to do just say it. I'll do my best to help."

He got really serious all of a sudden. Things like this will do that to you.

"Alright, first take out Link's cloths from the pot. We'll take about what we need to do as he's getting dressed."

"Alright."

Igneous takes my cloths out of the pot. I still need to wait for it to cool down before I can put it on.

While i'm waiting me, Shady and Igneous continue to talk about what to do next.

"So let's talk about the bomb bag with Link."

"Yes, that I can do. Alright Link, this bag here is a lot like the magic satchel you have."

"It is? Then what does it do? It can't be too close to it if you were that determined to see mine."

"You're correct. Like I said, it's like the magic satchel. To be clear it can hold more inside it then it looks like it should. I made it based on what I could gather about the magic satchels."

"Then what's the problem with it?"

"Like we said before Link, this is a bomb bag. It can only hold a certain type of bomb and nothing else."

I wasn't expecting that as my answer. But now I understand why Igneous wanted to see mine.

"The reason the magic satchel can hold a small world inside it is because it holds the same power that was used to create this world and the worlds that live alongside it. Making one of these isn't simple, but thanks to the temple down below I was able to."

"Then why does it only hold bombs?"

"Well things aren't so simply, Link. The world we live in now was given form by the emotions our ancestors are felt during the age of the hell from the heavens. All things are formed via different emotions. As hard as I tried, creating a magic satchel that hold different things is unbelievably difficult."

"That's to be expected. Because making another world, no mater how small it is, to hold things with a completely different presence from one another shouldn't be easy. The magic satchels are designed to recognize what enters them and separate one from the other. In order to do that you'd need to cram the knowledge of every items existence into it."

"Indeed. Because while inside the magic satchel which is composed of the the power that gives all it's existence-

"Existence becomes the problem. The world that was meant something else, then it would try to correct you."

"Correct you?"

"Yes Link. You remember how I told you got the ability to turn into a cat because of the temples? That's because I was connecting to a cat in another world. It a world were only bombs can exist, if something else were to enter it the world would try to recreate it into a bomb."

"But you told me the only reason you were able to turn into a cat was because you're a fairy."

"Exactly Link. Shady being a fairy makes her able to adapt to these circumstances. But just about anything else wouldn't, and would be either destroyed or rejected from the world."

That much I can understand. I remember that I couldn't bring one of my deku nuts to my hand at a time. Because they all shared the same presence. The same thing applied to the bottles.

The problem with this is the force in which they come to my hand. The deku nuts could go off and bottles might break. This implies the magic satchels will to do as it's made it strong.

I guess making a magic satchel with the ability to take in multiple different presence should be difficult. Hell, just making one in general doesn't sound easy.

My cloths are dry now, so I continue to speak as I get dressed.

"So do you have any clues on how who ever made the magic satchel did it?"

"After making this failure I tried to come out with a solution. But nothing came up. The secret to how they managed to make a pocket dimension for anything you want is a mystery."

"But while it was a failure for being what you wanted it to be, it isn't for us. We can use it to hold bombs for Link."

I've never seen a bomb before, but i've heard a lot about them from Daichi. The burning house gang use to use them all the time.

I've heard that much from Daichi, but he never told me how to make one myself. To be honest, bombs were pretty uncommon before the burning house gang brought them along. But to have some could help me out big time.

"Alright then. I'll put the bomb bag in my pouch, and call for it when I want bombs. Seems simple enough to me."

"I don't believe you will need to do it that way, Link."

"What? Why?"

"As they both get their powers from the mirror of crossing, their ability to hold bombs will act as one. In other words, just by having the bomb bag in your pouch will allow it to act on your thoughts and bring a bomb straight to your hand. At the same time, since the bombs will be inside the bag, the bag will be the only thing taking up space in there."

Really!? That's a time saver if I ever knew one. Not to mention I don't have to waste as much space inside my pouch.

"How do you know that, Shady?"

The one who asks that was Igneous.

Wait? Why would he ask that? Isn't he the one who told Shady that.

"What do you mean, Igneous? Didn't she learn things like that from you?"

"No. I never once told her anything like that."

Really? But Shady didn't even say I think that would happen. She said it would happen, as if she was sure it would.

I turn to look at Shady. She stares back at me as well. It looks like she knows I want an answer.

"Just trust me on that you two. I would never say something like that unless i'm sure."

"So you're telling us that I can take bombs from this bag without even opening it? Just because it's inside my pouch?

"That's what i'm saying, yes. Why don't you try it out and see."

"I guess it can't hurt to try. But first I need to see what one of the bombs look like. Igneous?"

"Huh, oh, I understand."

Igneous reaches into the bomb bag to get a bomb. Once he pulls it out I made sure to memorize every detail there was.

It was a circular shaped metal that was dark blue, but it looked rather rough along its surface. There was also another piece of metal poking out the top. And the fuse was sticking out from the metal on top.

"So, how do I light the fuse. I don't have anything to set it in flames."

"That's simple, just rub the end against the surface. The fuse is long enough to reach it."

"Against the surface? You mean like rubbing two sticks together to make a fire?"

"I don't know. I've never seen wood in my life."

"Yes Link, it's just like that."

Shady came out and said it when Igneous wasn't sure.

"But you can blow things up later. First you need try out what I said to be sure it works."

After I finished getting dressed I did as Shady says and take the bomb bag and bomb from Igneous.

The bomb was too big for my whole hand to get around it. But I could hold it with one hand by holding it in my palm.

It's like Igneous said, the definitely feels rough enough to light the fuse. I could probably light anything by rubbing this thing against it.

I place the bomb back in the bomb bag and then put the bomb bag into my pouch.

"Now see for yourselves."

Just like Shady said I try out what she suggested. I keep my hand in my pouch and imagine the bomb coming to me.

!?

To my surprise it worked. I felt the same material I did when I was holding the bomb.

I bring my hand out and I had a bomb.

"Amazing! To think my bomb bag and a real magic satchel could work together like this! I can't believe I was ever ashamed of it!"

Igneous was back to that excited side of him.

"But how did you know it would work like that, Shady?"

"Think about it, Link. When you called for you're potions you did so by calling for the potion, not the bottle. Meaning when you call for something, everything in your pouch is searched for it. And like Igneous said, you don't need to be touching a magic satchel for it to connect with your mind, so why would you need to when it's inside your mind?"

I see. when I called for a bomb the bomb bag inside my pouch was bathed in what I was thinking. Being that it's designed to react to what i'm thinking, there's no reason it wouldn't react to what i'm thinking.

"I get it. So after Link's magic satchel searched for what he was thinking it checked the bomb bag for it. And the bomb bag which is designed to let a bomb out released one when it felt Link's desire for it."

"Correct. It wasn't that hard to figure out really."

How Shady easily figured that out is beyond me. But it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I can now hold bombs without wasting anymore then a bags worth of space.

"Wait a minute. In the past I couldn't call one for thing without when I had more then one of it, not without calling them all at once. But I didn't feel any bombs bash into the one that came to my hand."

"It must have something to do with you using the bomb bag. Perhaps the moment when one bomb left the bag your pouch stopped searching for anymore. After all, even if they all came at once they wouldn't be able to all leave the bag at once."

That's true.

"To put it simply, your pouch can't see into the bomb bag. The bomb bag simply gives it what it's searching for. But if it can't see the bombs in the bomb bag, the moment it detects the first bomb to leave it, it will stop searching."

In other words, when the first bomb leaves the bag my pouch will bring it to me. But once it's found a bomb it will stop searching for others since it can't find any more.

Even if their both magic satchels one can't see into the other. Only react to what the other wants. And even if it has more of that to give, it will stop giving once the asking stops.

"So my bomb bag acts as a hiding place for the bombs? And by the time it gets one bomb out, the satchel takes that bomb and doesn't wait for the others?"

"That's right Igneous. Because if Link's pouch can't tell where the bombs are, then the moment one comes out of the bomb bag it will take that one. And then it will stop searching before another can leave the bag, because it didn't leave the bag fast enough."

"That's interesting. While the reasons for such events happening are unclear, this is still a good thing. Now Link doesn't have to worry about one of the bomb fuses getting lit upon contact with the rough surfaces of the bombs."

My thoughts exactly. It's bad enough I had to limit my supply of deku nuts for fear they would set each other off. I didn't need to have the same problem when it came to stocking up on bombs.

"Alright, i'm ready to go. But first i'd like to know two things, Igneous. First, how many bombs can I hold in this the bomb bag? And two, how long does it take for them to go off."

Daichi may not have told me how to make a bomb. But he sure as hell told me I should always know how long until it blows. If I ever got my hands on one.

"Well although I manged to create somewhat of a magic satchel. It can't hold as much as the real deal, only ten bombs at a time. As for the fuse, it will take three seconds for it to go off."

"Alright then, that's all I needed to know. Where's the way to the temple, Shady?"

"The maze like tunnels lead to a secret way down there. Unlike the other temple I have yet to enter it. When I first came here, all the gorons except for Igneous here were gone. Luckily, Igneous knows the way there."

"That's right. Follow me."

Igneous heads off the tunnel system while waving for us to follow him.

Me and Shady do just that, but it the mean time I try to get the bomb back in it's bag.

 **(To be continued)**


	14. Chapter 13: The volcano temple part 1

**(The Legend Of Zelda: The Mirror Of Crossing: chapter 13: The volcano temple part 1)**

 **Part 1**

Me and Shady continue to follow Igneous. As he leads us to the temples entrance.

As we follow him I ask each other as many questions as I can along the way there.

"So Igneous, why are you the only goron around here? I'd like to think if one of you was outside the temple more would be."

"You're definitely right about that. But none of not one member of my race went down into the temple of their own free will."

Not of their own free will?

"Then why did they go down there then?"

"Why are you asking me these things? Id think Shady would have told you these things before you came here."

"I didn't want waste anymore time or concentration getting over here. So I decided to let him know these things upon arrive here and talking with you."

Although I think there were plenty of times where we were just walking and you telling me things wouldn't have hurt. But I guess you were tired of asking so many things.

"Well if that's the case. You see, my people were actually forced to go down there."

"By what?"

"By the minotaur's."

The minotaur's? They could actually force things like you to do something?

"How could the minotaur's do that. I've fought with a bunch of them outside. Their tough, but I saw you jumping earlier. There's no way someone as strong as you to as the mercy of someone like them. Even with their weapons, in these narrow tunnels I don't think spears and axes are going do you too well against giant rock men tackling you down here."

"That's true. As peaceful a race as we gorons are there's no way we could lose to them. Especially since they would get lost wandering through the tunnels while we would not. But defeating them in battle wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?"

"The goron chiefs son had gone outside to play with a few of his friends one day. Unfortunately they had decided to go out there just as the minotaur's had arrived."

Oh god!

"As strong as we gorons might be, we can handle a full grown minotaur while we're still a child. So the minotaur's got ahold of the chiefs son as well as five other goron children. It was then that they came in here with their weapons against the children's necks!"

"Thus all of you couldn't fight back for their sake."

"Yes, especially when the chiefs son was involved as well. He's a kind man, he wouldn't do anything stupid no matter who's child it was, let alone his own."

"So where did things go from there? You said the minotaur's forced you guy down here, right? Why did they do that?"

"When they first came here they said they needed are help."

"Wait, the minotaur's actually talked?"

"Yes Link. The reason they didn't talk to you out there is because while they can they don't often speak with those outside their own. Even then their a race of few words and tend to roar like animals when in the middle of combat."

So while they can speak like humans, they still give into the beast. Thanks to the cross shadow I know how that feels.

"But despite that they told us they a lot of things. They said they needed us to help them with their mates."

"Their mates?"

"Yeah, we don't know how, but all their women were somehow trapped in the temple below. We don't know how they were, since the only entrance to the temple is up here on top of the mountain. But somehow they got down there."

That's weird. I'd think the only other way to get down their would be for a crack in the mountain to open up. But if that were the case, how would this be happening?

If the women fell into the crack and they couldn't go in after them, then wouldn't even know they were alive. Hell, that wouldn't explain how they even know about the temple. Since their such raging idiots I doubt they looked up history.

"What ever's the reason for being down there isn't the problem right now. What is the problem is that i'm the only goron who isn't stuck down there."

"Well if the minotaur's can talk, what did they tell your people to do down there?"

"To get their women out of there. The minotaur's couldn't do it themselves, so they asked us to go down there and get them out."

That can't be good at all! Just going into the temple, regardless of what's down there is danger's. Because the temple's power to connect ones mind to any other mind in the temple, even the same temple in another world can easily drive someone insane.

"So what happened down there. I imagine the minotaur's were afraid of something down there if they weren't willing to do it themselves."

"Fear of something had nothing to do with it. When they first came here they told us their women were trapped in the temple. Once they did they asked us to help get them back. But once the gorons went down there only one came back."

"You?"

"No."

He sounded really depressed when he said that.

But I don't get it. If one came back where is he? Did he die?

"I'll explain this part to Link, Igneous. You don't have to explain it to him."

"Sniff-sniff, thank you Shady."

Igneous was crying. I get the feeling this isn't a good story.

"You remember the last temple we were in, right Link?"

"Of course. I'm not going to forget what happened there for as long as I live."

"Then you must remember the worst part about someone being inside a temple of crossing."

Of course I do. The effects it has on the mind of those inside it.

It's just like the cross shadow when it's in my hand. The longer someones in that temple the easier it is for them to go-

!?

"From the expression on your face I can tell you figured it out. The problem was how crazy people can end up when they go down there. After the minotaur's sent the gorons down there, they waited for them to come back by the entrance. And one of them did."

I'm really not liking where this is going now!

"Do I ask what happened when the goron came back?"

"One came out and he had completely lost his mind. Afterwards he without warning tried to kill the minotaur's he came in contact with upon coming out."

I knew it wouldn't be something I wanted to hear. I have a feeling it's only going to get worst as I listen.

"Three minotaur's were killed but the goron who came out died with them."

"So he was wounded in the struggle."

"No, that's not what happened. From what Igneous told me the three minotaur's died when they pushed him off the edge back into the temple. They just died with him when they reached the bottom."

Oh, so they sacrificed themselves to take him down. The gorons must be really powerful by the sounds of things.

"Wait a minute. Off the edge back into he temple?"

"Yes, to get to the temple you have to go down a ladder that use to be here in the tunnels. And the fall is a long one, no way any of the four who fell survived."

I see why Igneous didn't want to take about this. The death of one of his own must not be easy to take about.

But how is it that Igneous is the only one still up here. I haven't even seen any of the children with him or the minotaur's outside.

Wait, Shady just said a ladder that use to be here in the tunnels. That must mean the minotaur's took the ladder down when the goron came out as he was.

"Shady, you said a ladder that use to be here was used to get down there. If it's not there anymore then how can I get down there?"

"You'll see when we get there. One of the question you had before you first set foot on the mountain will also be answered."

One of the questions I had? I had plenty, which one is she talking about?

"Sniff-sniff!"

I hear Igneous making noise.

I look at him and I see a tear coming down his face. He's still crying about something. I wonder what it-

Shady never told me who fell with the minotaur's. I have a feeling it's someone close to him.

"Hey Shady, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just come here please."

The three of us are still moving forward while Shady flies in close to me. I then whisper my question to her.

"I was just wondering, who was it that came out and fell back in? Igneous started crying around the time we started talking about him. So I imagine it's someone close to him."

"Ah, I see why you don't want Igneous to hear this. Well, the one who fell was the goron chief."

The chief? The kind man who was in charge of all he gorons was the one that died?

I can see someone being sad about that. Being their leader he must have done a lot for them. Igneous even brought up the fact that he was kind. The reasons he's crying must be because of something he did, or something between them.

"How were Igneous and the chief related? Igneous is upset about something, I can imagine he just doesn't like it that one of his own died, but I also get the feeling that something else is going on."

Just looking at him gives me this feeling. It's a feeling that he's like me and Amapola. That he's lost someone.

"You'd be right about that. The chief was actually a mentor to Igneous. He was the one who taught him things like the satchel. He's the reason Igneous made it this far in his studies."

As Shady whispers an answer to me I understand everything.

So the loss he felt was the loss of his teacher. Given how dedicated he is to his work as shown earlier, i'd say the chief really got him into it. there must have been a strong bond between them.

I continue to look at him as we walk through the tunnels. As I see him move I still see something off about him. After all, observing someones moving patterns has been apart of my job as a thief for years. I know when somethings off about someone.

I need to try and change the subject. Maybe talk about something that would interest him.

"Hey Igneous, now that we've covered what happened, why don't we talk about something else."

"Like what?"

Igneous sounded even more depressed about what happened.

"Well, after I was finished with what had to be done in the forest temple, I came in contact with a heart container."

"A heart container!?"

He sounded a bit better there. Looks like i'm on the right track.

"Shady explained to me the conditions for a heart container to appear. About how someone needs to die an unnatural death, that they need a spiritual connection with the one who killed them and that they need to have a certain level of power in comparison to them. I though I ask you a few questions about it, if you know much about them."

"Of course I know about them. While the magic satchels were the thing that peaked my interest the most, I study all kinds of things involving how the world came to be. Heart containers were definitely amongst those things."

He's really sounding better now.

"Well I was wondering how much power is required. Shady told me that if someone smaller then you killed someone and got a heart container when you didn't it was because of the differences in power. Because greater power requires greater life force and if it's to great it can't it will disconnect from the life force that has become too small."

"Yes, that's a natural thing. Once one dies a certain level of life force must disappear regardless of how they die. Once the life force dies the connection with the living one it was connected will start to wither. Once it's grown to small in comparison to one it's too late, but a weaker life force which can feel the strength of it's existence."

It's like I though before. Like how a human can't detect the presence of an insect. It all depends on how big an impact having it near has on you.

Igneous also seems to be feeling a hell lot better.

"Well, I didn't bother to think of this when Shady was asking me questions. But I now I want to ask it. The person I got a heart container from was a copy of me."

"Copy?"

"Yes Igneous. When me and Link went to the center of the temple in the forest, the temple actually gave life to a another him. He wasn't human mind you, but it was definitely created from Link himself."

"That's amazing! The temples of crossing are as you have told me Shady links between every world amongst the mirror of crossing. So theoretically they hold the power that gave these world life just like the satchels. Perhaps upon making your way deep enough into their power, like say walk into the center, they would try to give life to matching your's like when these worlds were given life."

It looks like me and Shady got him fully out of his depression. Unless saying things like that in that tone is craved into his very soul.

"Well for what ever reason my copy was created, I just have one question about it. How was he a strong enough existence to make a heart container? Although he was a tough one to kill, he was still a smaller weaker version of me."

"Is that so? Well perhaps his life being given from by a temple of crossing implies his life force was connected to the temple power itself. Meaning upon his death more life force then his body should be able to hold was lost. Since the temple was coated in life force being something that ties one to another. Either that, or him being made from your soul meant his connection was strong enough to create a heart container before his life force diminished too much."

He couldn't have said the second one first? I'd imagine you'd think of that one before the wild theory you came up with.

"Well, it's funny you mentioned that first theory, Igneous."

"Why's that Shady?"

"Because it just might be true."

Both me and Igneous looked at Shady in shock when she said that.

"It was around the time Link killed his doppelganger back in the temple."

"Doppelganger?"

"A doppelganger is somebodies double. Like how there is another you in another world. He is your doppelganger. He and every other you that exists out there."

Igneous explained things to me. Why Shady never told me there was a name for them i'll never know. But that only goes to show how much she just doesn't tell me.

"After Link killed his doppelganger was around the time I was able to tap into some of the temples power. The reason I was able to was not just because we were at the center, but because Link killed his doppelganger."

"Then like I said, his doppelganger was connected to the entire temple."

"That was probably why Link's doppelganger was a deku scrub, just like those who were in the temple. He was connected to them all, like how everyone else was connecting with those around them and those across worlds in the temple. That was why everyone else was freed from there insanity when Link killed him."

Wait, that's how I freed them? Why was it so hard to tell me that when I asked you how I did it?

"Wait a minute, how would that work? Countless deku and animono kumo's have died inside that temple across worlds. Hell, we even know that is was one deku who had started all the trouble between them in the first place. Why would killing someone even if it's at the center change them all back to normal."

"Link makes a good point Shady. If anything i'd imagine killing someone at the center would just make things worst. Because they would be connected with someone who die on a whole other level. I'd think that would drive someone unbelievably mad."

That's putting it lightly. Just seeing someone die in front of you could drive someone insane. Let alone someone having their mind connected to yours on the highest level when they die.

"You're both right about that. The reason for what happened back there was because Link struck him down with the cross shadow."

The cross shadow? What does that have to do with anything?

"We can talk about this some other time. Right now, I think my people need your help down below."

All of a sudden Igneous stopped. I look ahead and I saw a hole up ahead just a few feet.

"Well, Link, Shady, there's the way in."

The moment he said that I ran ahead to see what was down there.

I look down and the first thing that came to mind was how low it was. I couldn't even see the bottom from up here.

All I could see was what appeared to be a ladder. I couldn't see it well from up here, but I could see it.

"This is the only way down there. Or at least it's suppose to be. We still don't know how the female minotaur's got down there."

"I'm guessing after the chief came out the minotaur's decided to knock down the ladder? Even though that meant they couldn't get there mates back?"

"You'd be right about that. As you must already know, the minotaur's do aren't as mindless as a common wild animal. But they are still stupid."

"If they can't get them out, then why even stay up here on the mountains?"

"That's what I was tying to tell you earlier, Link. That's why they were sending the corpses of their own down by sled. They were trying to test the strength of their chain."

Testing the strength of their chain?

"They made that chain to lower and lift their own down into the temple below. That way they could lower one or two of their men down to the ladder and bring them back up."

So that's why they were dumping those corpses off the mountain in such a manner. Not for the sake of the bones, but to see how the chain would hold up when stopping a metal sled with minotaur bone from sliding at the last minute. And how well it could handle bringing the thing back up.

The fact it was able to do all that while being exposed to so much heat is pretty impressive. But those bulls looked pretty heavy. I don't think that's anywhere near enough strength to pull them up, even if it's only from the ladder down there.

"But despite their efforts, it's all for nothing. A minotaur is about the same size as a full blooded bull. Making a male over 2500 pounds and a female over 1500."

That heavy!? Just the females alone weigh more eight men! I knew the minotaur's out there were big, but that was a size I never would have expected.

"Those stupid horn heads not only doomed their mates to be stuck down there forever, but my whole race as well. I hope my people killed them all down there."

Igneous was pissed off. Not that I can't blame him. Who wouldn't when all their friends and family have been sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in a burning hole of insanity.

"But the question now is how are we going to get my people out of there? The ladder is too short to reach this high and my brothers are to heavy to pull them out the way the minotaur's had intended."

"There's one way to get them out. But it won't be and easy one."

Both me and Igneous looked towards Shady when she said that.

"Link, you remember how I got you out of the temples center, right?"

"Yeah, you said once I took down my doppelganger you were able to take control of some of the temples powers. You then teleported me to the-

The moment I said the word teleport I began to think of something.

"That's right, Link. If we can make it to the center I can teleport us all out of there. I can't teleport that far from where the temple is located, if I could I would have had you go back into the center of last one rather then walk here. But I can at least teleport them to this spot here one at a time."

"So there really is a way to get them out of there!? Are you serious about this Shady!?"

I can see Igneous's hands shaking. He looks like he's going to burst out with excitement at any moment.

"Don't you dare Igneous! I know you're ready to start jumping around again, but we don't need you knocking Link down this hole."

Took the words right out of my mouth, Shady. Even if I can save myself with the soul shot, I still don't want that to happen.

First off, I want to ready for when I go down there. Second off, I want to save as much stamina as possible. If I fall down there when I use the soul shot it will waste more energy to save me from the fall. Just standing up here and using the soul shot to get down from here would be better.

"Sorry about that. But you can get them out then, right?"

"That's what I just said. We just need to get them all into the center of the temple."

"Easier said then done. Shady. You said yourself that going near most of the deku scrubs was a bad idea at the time back in the last temple. Just imagine how dangerous it will be to get near all the gorons down there. And yet you want me to lead them all to the center?"

That alone sounds just like suicide. Even if I get them all in there, I doubt it would that easy.

If the center of the temple is anything like that of the last one. I don't even wanna think about what could happen.

"As difficult as it may be, Link we have to do it. The only other way would be to have all the gorons climb the ladder as high as they can and use the soul shot. But getting them all to come up the ladder and use the soul shot or let you use the soul shot on them would be next to impossible."

I guess she's right about that. At least with luring them to the center I can just get them to chase me. And hope they don't catch me.

But what will happen if I bring all them into the center at the same time? I suppose I could just try and keep them outside while I deal with what ever's inside. But will they just wait there, and can I get them all there?

"What are you both talking about? What's a soul shot?"

"It's an item we picked up back in the last temple. It shoots this line that glows blue. When Link uses it he disappears into the web and moves through, until he wants to come back out or reaches the end of it."

"Really!? Something like that exists?"

"Not in this world as far we know. But in another world it does. That's how we got ahold of it in the last temple."

"Amazing!"

Igneous was surprised like always. But I really can't blame him for that one. I was the exact same when we first found the soul shot.

"Well the soul shot can get me down to the ladder down there."

I look over the edge again to make sure i'm right. The distance seems small enough for me to get down to the ladder.

"Well, we've wasted enough time talking. Let's get going."

"Agreed."

"Very well, i'll wait for you guys up here. But i'll probably be hiding. I don't want the minotaur's to find me."

The minotaur's? Oh right, we didn't tell him about them.

"You don't need to worry about them, Igneous. Their all dead now."

"What!?"

He was really shocked this time.

"Yeah, I killed them all on my way up here. You don't need to worry about them now."

"Are you serious about that!?"

"Ye-

"Not now! As I said before, we've wasted enough time already!"

Sorry Shady. I needed to tell him that he didn't need to worry about them.

"Well, we'll see you later, Igneous."

"Yeah, good luck down. But Link, as much as I want my brothers back, I don't want them back in exchange for your life. So if you think you're going to die, just run away and forget about us."

Igneous! Can you really-

!?

I look in to his eyes and I can tears and seriousness coming from them. He doesn't want to lose his people to what ever's down there. But he don't want me to throw my life away for their problems either. Even though we just met he already considers me a friend.

Igneous sure is kind. He himself said the gorons are peaceful, and now I know why. They've got a lot of heart.

I walk up ti Igneous and place my and place my hand on his shoulder as he speak to him.

"Igneous, i'm not going to die!"

"Eh?"

"I'm going to rescue your friends from the temple. I have no intention of dying or letting them die down there. Trust me, we will all see you again soon enough."

When I said that Igneous seemed different. I think he believes in what I said to him.

"Well, we'll be back as soon as we can. Let's go Shady."

"Finally."

I aim for the ladder below and shoot.

Once the web hits the ladder I position myself properly. Even if I can move around as I go through the web I still have my limits. I need to make sure I can grab the ladder when I get down there.

 **Part 2**

God dammit! This is a long ass ladder!

I feel like I have been climbing down this thing for hours. I don't know if that's because that's how long it's been or if it's just too hot. Because the heat is picking up.

"You've entered the temple Link. The bottom isn't far from here."

Shady flew down to see how far it was while I was climbing down.

"I'm glad about that. But i'm still sweating over the idea of how were suppose to get the gorons out. Do you really think I can get them there?"

"Not sure. Like I said before, this is my first time entering this temple. Then again, I barely saw anything in the last temple and we still made it through that one."

"Yeah, but we didn't have to interact with the deku, nor were they made of rock. Not to mention the poisonous steam and water is nothing compared to the magma you told me about. But now i'm suppose to guide a whole tribe of people even stronger then the minotaur's through a place I know nothing about, that's also filled with magma?"

I don't see how that's possible to be honest.

"You want to save them right? Then you're just going to have to hope you don't get burned by the magma or get crushed by the gorons. Like I said the past I don't wish death upon you, these things just need to be done."

Yeah I know. I remember you telling me to do a lot of things I didn't want to do because they needed to be done. Like leaving the deku behind to not waste time.

Hold on a second. Now that I think about it, Shady told me we needed to find things with other worldly power to get what we need. But to do that we can't include my pouch. But what about the bomb bag?

Igneous may have made it based on what he had learned about the magic satchel, but it's still different. Shouldn't it count?

If that's the case, what are we even going down here? I would think Shady would have said for us to leave them and continue the quest like with the deku scrub.

"Hey Shady. I have a question for you."

"No surprise there. What is it?"

No surprise there she says. What, is it wrong for me, a former thief who just walked around stealing a few thing and going home to ask questions? I went from a common thief to a hero trying to save the world in a single day.

"You said we needed things holding other worldly power to get what we need, right? So I was just wondering why you didn't bother to try and get me to to forget about this temple and move on. Because we have the bomb bag, doesn't that count?"

"No. That bag was made to hold bombs that are of this world. Meaning it's worldly presence is that of this world. It won't do us any good."

I see. So that's why she didn't complain about coming down here. Instead she complained for us to get down here.

Shady is hoping we find something inside this temple like the last. Something that holds a power from another world.

Given the countless worlds out there, and the fact that this temple exists in them all, the chances aren't low. Since all the worlds make up different choices there's a good chance one of those choices involved something like what we need ending up down here.

But there's a chance we won't find it even if it's down there. Not to mention given all the possible worlds, perhaps the chances of what we need to get not being in this temple are also a bit high. At least in this world.

The problem is will we be able to make use of it outside the temple. When we found the soul shot I couldn't use it outside the temple.

In order to use it outside I needed something to help me connect to the world it got it's power from. It was pure luck that I found the this tunic-

Now that I think about it.

"Look Link. You can see the bottom from here."

I look down the ladder after hearing what Shady said. And she's right, I can see the bottom. The heat is also slowly but surely rising.

"It looks like you can take short break from all this climbing down soon."

I can definitely agree with that. I need to get down there really soon.

This ladder isn't made of metal, so it doesn't heat up that easily. But even being made of stone it's still getting pretty hot for my hands. Even if i'm wearing gloves.

While I continue to make my way down, I ask Shady a question.

"Hey Shady. I was wondering. If we find another item like the soul shot down here, then the item might not work outside this temple. If that's the case, can we solve that the same way we did back in the last temple?"

"You mean by getting a tunic from a doppelganger at the center?"

"Yeah. If that happens, do you thinks it's possible the same thing can happen again?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't know. The temples of crossing have many mysteries to them. If you asked me to tell you why that happened, I could only give you theories."

Is that so? Well, I guess I can't expect Shady to know everything. If she did, a lot of things that happened on our journey wouldn't have happened.

"If we find something that has what we need, were just going to have to hope it works outside. But seeing as I probably can't convince you to leave someone behind a second time. We'll probably have to head for the center anyways."

She knows me too well. But anyone with a heart would do that. So I wish she wouldn't make it out to be a crime.

But now that I think about it. If we might need to do the same thing we did at the center of the last temple.

"Hey Shady. You said killing my doppelganger in the last temple it what freed all the deku. So does that mean if we go to the center and find another one and kill him, the gorons will be freed from what ever level of insanity their going through?"

"If you use the cross shadow, then yes. But that's only if another doppelganger is created when we get there."

I'm more worried then even now that she said that! If I find something that can't be used outside the temple and we can't get another tunic from the center. Then we're fucked!

While thinking and discussing these things, I had made it to the bottom of the ladder.

"Finally! Who the hell even made a ladder this long in such a narrow place? It doesn't even seem possible."

"You never know what's possible in the temples of crossing. Speaking of which, you should probably stop looking at the ladder and start looking at the temple."

As she just said I was staring at the ladder until she said that.

I turned around to see what was ahead. As I looked forward I see the narrow tunnel way open up. And outside the tunnel I saw something I had never seen before.

What I saw ahead was this something that had bits of black, red and yellow. I don't know what it is but it looks like a liquid.

A liquid!? Is that the magma Shady was talking about?

"Shady, is that...

"Yes Link. That's magma. The stuff I was telling you about earlier that can easily melt you away."

So that stuff is where the heat is coming from.

It definitely looks dangerous. It's image reminds me of what people describe hell to look like. Which makes me wonder how many humans have been here.

"Try not think too much about falling in. This is a temple, it was made for someone to come down here. So there must be a way for us to avoid stepping in it."

"Us avoid stepping in it?"

"Yes Link. Because both of us are walking from this point onwards. Or at least until it's safe for you to move forward without me being your guide."

I didn't know what Shady was taking about. But then she started to change shape.

Shady had turned back into her cat self.

I think I see where this is going now. She's going to try and guide me through the heat by searching for the safest route. Just like when she was searching through the poisonous steam back in the last temple.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Shady? Now that you're a cat you can't endure the heat as well as before."

"I'll survive. Besides, down here isn't like with geysers. At that time I could just fly through them really fast to figure out where the coolest areas were. Since it was clear that the geyser eruptions were all the same and it was faster when it came to getting you up to the top."

That's definitely a fact. Who knows how long it would have taken her to walk up the mountain and find the coolest route. Especially when it was so slippery and with how dangerous the geysers were for a cat.

"But now we need to take thing slowly if we're going to survive. Falling into that magma is fatal, and not taking the coolest routes could easily result in dying from too much heat. So i'll be your guide until it's safe for you to move on your own."

"Alright. I just hope there is a place that's safe to be on my own in this temple. Or a way to walk through here without dying from too much heat. You may say this place being a temple means people must be able to enter it. But what people are we talking about?"

"Good question. But you have the health and stamina potions with you. So don't think too much about dying in the heat."

Of course i'm going to think about it. For starters, I don't want to use the potions until we make it to the center. Just in case we have to fight another doppelganger.

"That's enough talking now. Let's get going."

With that being said me and Shady get moving. We went further into the temple and I got a better look at the place.

I saw even more magma when I went in there. And it only got hotter.

It was like a whole lake of magma out there. I look around to see if that was all that was there.

I looked to both the left and right and saw different paths. To the left I saw a walkway leading far across to the left side of the magma lake and the same thing to the right.

Also upon looking out in the magma lake again, I saw something this time. I didn't notice it because I was distracted by the magma and it blended in with the temples background a bit.

I saw this pillar reaching up to the ceiling all the way from the magma. I can't tell if anything is over there because it's so far away. But the fact that thee's only one out there is suspicious.

I could also see what looked like geysers erupting out there in the magma. I could see magma shooting up from the pool of it out in the distance.

"That pillar out there might be the center of the temple. If so, then we have a big problem on our hand."

"That's an understatement. If it was just you-you could just fly out there unaffected by the magma heat. But I can't fly, nor do I think I can last out there that long."

I don't get it. Back in the last temple the center was a straight and safe path away from where we stared in the place. The only reason we struggled to get in there was because the door was locked.

But now we have a lake of magma standing in our way? If these places are temples, then why are they all so uninviting?

"You realized it, right Link?"

"That depends. What did you realize?"

"That there's no way to walk over to the temples center. I find it hard to believe that one pillar is standing out there in the magma reaching for the ceiling. There should at least be more of them. But there's only the one."

"Yeah I realized that. You think you could fly out there and check it out?"

"Sure. But first I want to get you over to the left side of the magma pool. The pathway looks straight and safe, but if you take a good look it doesn't look completely stable. At least up ahead."

I look ahead on the pathway up ahead when she said that. It looked pretty solid as far as I could see. But I look really far ahead and I see some red one the path.

Don't tell me the pathway is melting away.

"Wait, why to the left? Why not to the right?"

"Not an option. Remember my ultra violet vision? My eyes can detect heat much easier then a humans eyes can. Take a good look, even you should be able to see all that red on the pathway to the right up ahead."

Well it can be a little hard to see with all this heat around. But I take another look to right to see what she means.

Now that she says it, I do see some really far up ahead. I think I can actually see more of it from over there then to the left.

"I see it now. So over there is even hotter then the pathway to left?"

"Yes, more then that it's to hot over there for you to take that way."

"How can you tell from so far away? You couldn't just tell where to go through the geysers just by looking. So why is this any different?"

"Because the heat coming from that direction is hotter all together. Can you feel it?"

From that direction? If it is I didn't notice it. I thought all the heat was just coming from the magma. I haven't noticed any coming from the right of the temple.

I try to focus on the difference between the heat coming from the left and right. It's hard to focus in all this heat to begin with. But I did notice a difference.

"Forget about which direction the heat is coming from for now. We need to get you over to the other side before you dehydrate."

I do as Shady says without thinking twice. I really want things to cool down. So we head for the left of the temple.

 **Part 3**

"Panting, panting, panting! It's cooled down a bit. At long last!"

"Alright, now that you're over here, i'm going to go check out the pillar. Can last while i'm gone?"

"Yeah. It's hot down here, but i'll survive for the time being."

"Then i'll be back in a few moments."

With that being said, Shady turns back into a fairy and flies out to the pillar. While I just lay down here on the ground.

It was dangerous getting over here. Even though it was cooler the further we went this way, the ground was still unstable.

It felt like the ground I was standing on could fall apart at any second. Not to mention I felt like my boots were going to catch fire.

It was a good thing Shady was there to guide me after all. With her ultra violet vision she could tell which places were the coolest. And with her size she was able to walk on the surface without fearing it would break under her weight.

I could have easily fallen into the magma if I had tried to walk across without her. Given that I was too heavy to find out where to walk on my own.

But I do wonder why the heat coming from the magma on the right side was hotter. All the magma looks about the same to me.

Shady said that magma was melted down rock. It's like she said, that's like ice turning to water. But there's is another thing like that, metal being melted.

When metals melted down it becomes a liquid. But if let to cool down, unlike water it will easily become solid again.

Are rocks not the same as metal when it comes to that? Or is it just burning so hot that I can't tell it's cooled down when it does?

After waiting for a bit, Shady came back.

"It's as we thought, Link. That pillar is this temples center. There's a door leading inside it that looks just like the last one. It even has the same lock on it."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was."

You mean not only do we have to find a way for me to get across a pool of magma? But we also have to find another key?

Darn it all! I'll never be able to get. Not unless there's a boat and paddle we can find that can withstand magma.

"This all presents a problem. Now we have to deal getting a key and getting you across to the center. Things are getting out of control here."

"That's putting it lightly. With getting the key, getting across, getting what we need, getting the gorons out and if we have to fight another doppelganger. That makes a total five problems we have to deal with in this place."

It was already bad enough having to deal with just being near the magma. But we have a lot to do now.

"Actually Link. If we have to deal with another doppelganger, that would make six."

"Six? What's the sixth problem?"

"It's how things are cooler over here. It doesn't make any sense."

It doesn't? So I was right.

"While I was getting you over here I noticed how much the heat was settling down. So after I went to check the pillar I few around the right side of the magma lake."

"And?"

"From the other side of the magma to this side it get cooler the further you go over here. You can never be sure how hot some spots of lava will be. But for it to be perfectly like that from side to side, it has to nothing less then impossible."

I see what she means. That does sound weird.

But what could be causing it? From what Shady saying it sounds like she thinks someones responsible for this. After finding out how all the poisonous water got into the last temple, I wouldn't be surprised.

While I think about this I start to feel something.

"Shady, do you feel that?"

"Feel what...I feel it to, Link."

Like I though, there's something blowing by us. I look to where air is coming from and it's coming from another tunnel a couple dozen feet away.

So something is cooling down the place from over there. Then this temple is being vandalized like the last one? Or perhaps the place has been cooled down so people could survive down here. That might be why those path ways were laid out like that.

No, if that were the case someone would have tried to cool down the right side as well. Not to mention who would create two paths, one to where they cool things and one they ignored?

But why would someone cool the place down then. I doubt something down here started the cooling process on it's own.

"Shady, is there anything you can think of that could be causing this?"

"Just one thing, or rather someone. It must be Shi!"

Shi! He's the one behind this?

"A lot of things haven't made sense since we got here, Link. When I first came here Igneous told me what the minotaur's told his tribe. That their mates had ended up in the temple below. But there's only one way in, and even if a earthquake open up another, how would they survive falling down here?"

She's right. If they did fall from a safe height there'd be no reason for the minotaur's to come up demanding help from the gorons. But if it was a dangerous height, then why would the males even think their alive?

"Another thing that didn't make sense is when I first brought you here. The geysers were going off in a mere four seconds and they were all in sync. There's no logical reason for that."

That's also true. Shady explained to me earlier why that shouldn't be able to happen.

"Finally, we have the air blowing. Some sort of breeze that seems to be cooling down the place from the tunnel over there."

All these things aren't natural. That's why Shady thinks Shi is behind it all. He set up another plan back in the forest temple. It was probably him who had Nawar or someone else flood so much of the temple with poisonous water.

But how can wind from one tunnel cool down the whole lake, even a bit? Shady flew over to the pillar way out there from where this tunnel is. If she noticed a change in temperature out there, then the wind current reached out there too.

I look around this side of the lake. Now that i've cooled down I can see properly again.

I check both to the backside and front side from top to bottom. After checking it out I see many other tunnel ways. There were more up ahead along this side of the magma and there was more up above. That's how there's enough air to cool down the whole lake.

"Hey Shady. Look at all those tunnels up ahead and above. To cool down the whole place, the air must be coming from them all."

Shady looked after I said that.

"You're right. The air were feeling from this tunnel isn't cold enough to cool down the whole room. But all these tunnels together might be able to doing it."

"That would also mean that the source of it all has to somewhere where all these tunnel ways meet. Unless there's multiple sources of it."

"Right, meaning if we go through any of them we'll find something."

Me and Shady look at each other and nod yes back. After that we went into the tunnel closest to us.

 **Part 4**

Me and Shady continue to walk through the tunnel. The wind picking up a bit as we go.

"Hey Shady? Since we have time to spare I thought i'd ask. Why is Igneous the only goron still up there?"

"With how much he studies the origins of our world, he's learned a great deal. Not just of this worlds wonders, but of it's dangers. So he prepared a special hiding spot for when any sort of danger came along."

"So he was hiding from the minotaur's?"

"Yes. As you can imagine, he felt pretty guilty for what he did. Leaving all of his tribe from young to old face the dangers. While he hid in safety."

So he has even more reason to be upset then I thought. Like me he feels guilty for what happened to someone important to him.

(Like you? You sure about that?)

...

I try to forget what ever that was.

For him to have hidden and then find out his mentor died. It's just as I thought, he's trying to forget the pain. That's why he acts all weird and says the strangest things. It's all to distract him from what happened.

"What about how Igneous knew about what had happened to the goron chief? If he was hiding from the minotaur's i'd imagine he wouldn't have followed them into that narrow tunnel way. Did he just over here the minotaur's talking?"

"No. Remember, the minotaur's don't talk much. Igneous snuck down another tunnel way and made a small hole in it. He was then able to see the minotaur's by entrance on the other side."

So that's how he knew without being seen. The minotaur's were only shown to the temple entrance from what I know. So why would they take the chances of getting lost by randomly wandering the tunnels. They would never find Igneous because of this.

"Wait! So he actually saw his tribes chief and his mentor...

"Fall to his death. Yes, that's exactly what happened."

...Igneous. You went through all that?

I need to get the rest of the gorons back. I need to do at least that much for him.

As we walked through the the tunnel it got colder and I could feel the wind continue to pick up.

"It sure has cooled down. I've stopped sweating entirely. But if it keeps picking up, someone might freeze. And by someone I mean me."

It also doesn't help that it's as dark as it is. I've been in dark places plenty of times, so my eyes are pretty used to adjusting to the lack of light. But the tunnel is also twisting and turning, even going up and down. Why would someone make a tunnel like this.

As we walk further finally I saw the end of the tunnel. It was a way out. I can tell by what looks like the light given off from magma.

"At least the air flow won't be so narrow once we're out of the tunnel. So it shouldn't get too cold up ahead."

As we approach the end of the tunnel the light got brighter. We reached the end and came out into another room.

When we got in here I found another pool of magma. Only it was much smaller. Not just the magma, but the room itself was smaller.

I look to my right and see more tunnel ways. The same ones we saw next to the one took earlier. The magma extended all the way to the wall on the other side. I look back to my left and see another wall that way as well.

This place might not be as big as the room with the magma lake, but it was big. However, there wasn't that much magma all things considered.

I look at the magma from the left of the room to the right, and it goes all the way. But despite the fact that there's a lot of magma in that direction. It's another case when looking froward.

The further you look forward from the direction of the tunnel, the harder the magma is. From where I stand I see a bit of magma, but I look forward I see unstable ground giving off a red glow. Just like the one I crossed earlier.

But once I looked all the way to the other side of the room I saw what looked like solid stone. The magma had completely cooled down and turned into solid rock. At least as far as I could tell.

"For the wind to have cooled down the place this much. I've got a bad feeling about where this is going."

Shady sounded really nervous when she said that. I wonder why. Isn't that better for me?

But right now I need to find a way to get across. So I focus on the other side of the magma.

That's when I realized something weird. The other side of of the magma where the ground is solid looked pretty bright.

As the magma cools down the light admitted from it dims with it. I can tell because the magma from earlier was brighter then this. But despite that, the ground on the other side is brighter then it should be.

Now that I think about it, this side is the same. The ground around here where i'm standing is brighter then it should be.

"What are you looking at the ground for, Link?"

"Shady, doesn't the ground on both sides look brighter then it should be?"

"Brighter?"

"Yeah. Me and Daichi have walked around Meian at many different times to steal things. As the sun sets i've noticed the changes in the light around and i've seen the sun as it goes down. It's the same with fire, as the fire begins to dim so does the light."

"I see what you mean. So since the magma is cooling down the light should also dim with it. And your saying the light reaching the ground and the light coming from the magma is off with each other?"

"Yeah, the ground is brighter then it should be. It's almost like there's another source of light shining in here."

"That's impossible. This room is sealed off from the sun light outside. Were probably hundreds of feet too low for-

Shady just stopped mid sentence all of sudden. I wonder why.

But right after that she looked up. Does she think light is getting in.

Since she looked up I decided to myself. And I couldn't believe what I saw up above.

The ceiling was frozen!

It was completely covered in ice. All the way from the other side to this side. There was even icicles hanging from the ceiling.

As I look towards the other side of the room I see more and more of it. The further you get from where we are the more ice there is. There's actually some ice coming down the sides of the walls. I didn't notice earlier because I didn't look that high and was distracted by the magma.

So the extra light was do to light shining on the ceiling and reflecting off the ice. That explains it, but why is there ice in a place like this?

"I was afraid something like this was happening! So my fears have become a reality after all!"

"What fears? What does the ceiling being covered in ice mean?"

"Link, we're both in agreement that Shi has probably done something down here, right?"

"Yeah, it's just like you said earlier. The fact that the female minotaur's somehow got down here and the males came demanding help form the gorons. Even though there's no logical reason they should know their alive or knew the gorons could help. Then there was the geyser patterns and now the cooling down here."

All of it's unnatural. Given that Shi attacked Shady's home, my home and tried to get the deku scrubs to kill each other. Why wouldn't we expect him to be the reason for all this.

Wait a minute.

"Shady, are you saying that Shi is trying to freeze the temple?"

"That was my first guess. It wouldn't surprise me either. In the forest temple he had the place filled with poisonous water, some of which was boiling. Both the poison and boiling water are a threat to all plant life."

"Then he's having this temple freeze because it's suppose to be hot? How is that a bad thing? Is it because the gorons can't survive in the cold!? Because it can't be a threat to us can it?"

"By god it is a threat! Having the rock exposed to both magma and ice temperatures could easily have it shatter. If that happens the volcano could open up and lava will pour out."

"Lava?"

"It's what magma becomes when it reaches the surface."

It becomes something else?

"A volcano holds a lot of magma inside it. If it gets out there will be a massive river of lava going down the mountain."

"Wait, earlier you said that magma can easily melt someone like me away. Hell, I know this to be a fact after getting so close to it. If it leaks out of this place as lava, what down below the mountain will survive?"

"Nothing. The lava will melt down anything that isn't solid stone almost instantaneously. And just so were clear on this Link, this side of the mountain where the freezing is taking place is pointing in the direction we walked up the mountain from."

Where we came from!? That's the direction of Jorogumo forest!

If this place releases the magma, all of the forest will be burn away! And everyone in it along with it!

Amapola and his whole tribe will die! After I just saved them!

"It's not just the forest, Link. If enough of the volcano opens up, Meian might not be far from the lava flow. It's right next to the forest."

"WHAT!?"

Meian too!? My home!?

If this place opens up, so many people are going to die! While some people might be able to escape, Aimi and all the other children are underground! They won't even see it coming and any of them up above will just go back down there to hide!

If the lava finds its way into the underground network, which I bet it will! They'll all be trapped down there as the lava comes in!

"You see why this so serious now, Link? If we don't find a way to stop this place from freezing over, a lot of people are going to die."

"Are you sure the rock will shatter? If the magma is cooled down by the cold air, won't the rock only be exposed to cold temperatures?"

"Definitely not."

"Why not?"

"Think about it for a second, Link. When a lake freezes only the surface freezes over. While the water underneath stays as it is. The reason for this is because the ice on top it keeping the water underneath shielded from the cold air."

I don't get what she means and was left with a confused look on my face.

"Link, if the magma turns to rock, it will only be on the surface. The magma beneath the surface will still be hot and will be shielded from the cold air. After that the rock between the magma and cold air will be exposed both as it's stuck between them."

Ok, now I get it. Then that rock will shatter and the magma below will get out.

"But won't that magma freeze when it gets up to the surface?"

'No, the moment the rock opens up to let the magma through, the magma will come bursting out. It would be just like how I explained geysers to you earlier. When that happens a lot magma will fill the room and and a lot of rock will open up as well."

In that case it will only erupt from the temple even faster.

"Then how do we stop this!?"

"The cold air is coming from the other side of this magma pool. We need to get over there if we're going to stop it."

"The let's go!"

Being impatient I quickly get my Soul shot out. I look for somewhere to shoot it.

"Link, wait a minute!"

The other side was to far away for my soul shot to reach. So I aimed it at the wall to my left. Once I reappear i'll shoot it again further along the wall and disappear again. And i'll keep doing this till i'm over to the other side.

I shoot my soul web out towards the wall. But a mere moment before it even reached the wall it lit on fire.

"Whoa!"

Luckily I reacted quickly and pulled it back to me. I managed to put out the fire by bringing the soul web back into the soul shot.

"You idiot! What were you trying to do there?"

"Sorry, I was trying to disappear and move to one part of the wall. Then when I reappear I was going to quickly shoot to another part of the wall before I fell in."

I even made sure to shoot higher up to give me more time before I fell in.

"That was crazy! The distance between here and the stable ground on the other side is even bigger then the bottom and top of the mountain side by the waterfall. Not to mention it's much hotter in here and it gets colder the further you go. If you used you soul shot to make a distance like this you'd die from burning and freezing."

Yeah, I was really thinking things through there. Going from hot to cold is much worst then going from warm to hot.

Even if I could make it to the unstable ground between here and the stable ground. I'd probably fall through upon landing.

Not to mention the effects the soul shot has on my body doesn't permit to shoot the moment I reappear. I might not have been able to shoot again before falling in.

"You're lucky your soul web caught fire, Link. If it hadn't you would have killed yourself."

Yeah, to think something catching fire saved my life.

"But to think it caught fire. I didn't think the soul web was flammable."

"That's the thing, Link. Even natural webs are flammable."

So that's why it caught fire?

"But why wouldn't you tell me that sooner? I would have thought you'd tell me that before we even came down here."

"Sorry, the thought never crossed my mind. I never actually took it being a web into account when we came down here."

"After calling me the idiot, that's the only excuse you can think of? There are so many ways I could have died down here because of that!"

"Ok, i'm sorry! Geez, you can't expect me to get everything right."

"That's all you ever expect from me you hypocrite."

But getting back to the matter at hand. I still need to get across.

But how am I going to get across without my soul shot? The moment it release it, it will catch fire again.

Speaking of which I need to see if the soul web is alright. So I run back into the tunnel for a second.

"What are you doing, Link?"

"I need to make sure the soul shot is still alright."

I run a little far into the tunnel to avoid it catching fire again. And Shady comes flying right behind me.

I shoot the soul web out again away from the magma. It looked fine to me. It didn't look damaged, melted and it still glowed all the same.

But to be certain I disappear into the web to see if it works. I start moving through the web and reappear where I shot it.

"It's ok. The fire doesn't seem to have damaged it in anyway."

"That's good to know. That doesn't change the fact you can't get across."

She's right about that. I put my soul shot back in my pouch and try to think of something.

Even if the rope attached to my grappling hook doesn't catch fire, it can't reach that far away. There's no way I can blow up enough rubble with my bombs to get across. Not unless I go up and down from the temple and Igneous to get more.

"Wait a minute. Shady, earlier outside I was able to use the soul shot by shooting at you. If we use one of the tunnels up above to get high, we can reach where the ice is. Up there it should be cold enough to the soul shot and then you can fly me across."

'Link, when you shot the soul web at me I was flying in place."

"Huh?"

"You got to remember my body is very small in comparison to yours. The soul web is much bigger to me. To have that thing attached to me while I fly is too much for me. Unless i'm flying in place, then while difficult I can still hold on long enough for you to reach me."

"Well, what about if you just hold the web instead of having it stick to you? Then you could just pull it over while having more of your body free. Similar to when you helped drag my grapple over to the other side."

"I still can't fly that fast while having my hands full. And with how fast you make your way to the end I won't be able to get that far before you reappear. I'm sorry Link, but I don't know-

All of a sudden she stopped again. It sounds like she thought of something.

"What is it, Shady?"

"It's like you said, Link. There's ice sticking to the ceiling. A lot of ice to be precise. Maybe enough to may a walkway for you."

I think I get where she's going with this.

"So you want to cool down the magma by dropping the icicles down on it. Good idea, it's all over the wall up there, so there should be enough to make path."

But the problem is that the ceiling is too high for my grapple or even my soul shot to reach. There no way I can throw a bomb that high or have Shady carry one up.

That means I still need to get to up higher grounds. Even if Shady's not going to fly me over.

But I do wonder something. How is it that there's ice on the ceiling, but there's magma right below it?

They should both be equally as far away from the source of this cold air. So how can ice start to build where magma is still hot?

"What are you doing, Link? We need to knock the icicles down if in order to get you across. But to do that you'll need to get higher so you can reach them."

"Yeah, I got that. But I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Fine, what is it this time?"

"How is it that there's ice up there when there's magma down here? There both equally as far away from where ever this cold air is coming from. Yet there's only ice building up there. Is it because the stone up there is easier to freeze?"

"No, that's not it. But the answer to that question is very simple. It comes down to one being higher then the other."

"Higher then the other?"

"Yes. You've seen it before with the geysers that when something gets hot it has to rise. But once the heat goes high enough it stops. That's because hot air rises and cold air falls, so once one meets the other it becomes the other basically."

So the reason there's ice up there is because it's colder the higher up you go. That's why the magma is still hot.

Now that I think about it, it did start to get hotter the lower I came down here. That must be because the air was cooling down as it went up.

"But wait a minute. If it gets colder the higher you go. Does that mean it's freezing up there?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It probably is freezing up there."

Then how am I suppose to get up there without freezing?

I look up above and I see more of the tunnels on the higher levels. Earlier when we were by the magma lake I looked up and saw more tunnels up above.

If I could make my way up to them I could walk over to where the icicles are hanging. After that I could just light one of my bombs and use the blast to knock them down.

But not only will it be tough finding a way up there. I'll also have a tough time staying warm. Come to think of it, how will the fuse stay lit? It would probably go out the moment it started or not at all.

"It's as you put it, Link. But I can't possibly lift one of the bombs, especially not that high. The only way to get that ice down is if you go up there and do it yourself."

"But how am I suppose to get up there? All the tunnel leading through the higher levels are to high for me to reach. And if I can't use the soul shot in this room, there's no way I can use it back there."

"That is a problem. Given that this is a temple of crossing, wondering how those tunnels got up there is pointless. But perhaps there is a way up to them through these other tunnels."

That's a possibility.

"If that's the case, can you fly through them and search for a way up?"

"Sure. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The moment she said that she flew off into the tunnels at full speed. I'm guessing because fairies can see in the dark. They apparently don't need to breath and don't die in the heat.

Well until Shady comes back i'll wait just a bit inside the tunnel entrance. I don't wanna keep feeling the heat the entire time she's gone. Plus if i'm going to go somewhere cold it's not a good idea to adapt to such a hot place too much.

 **Part 5**

After waiting awhile Shady came back.

"Well? Did you find away up there?"

"No. I flew through every corner of the tunnels. But didn't find a single way up there."

I was afraid she say that.

"Also as we established earlier it's pretty cold up there. I don't think you'll freeze the moment you go up there. But if you do, you'd it better be quick about it."

"If I could get up there. The tunnel entrances on both sides to that height are to high for me to reach. The only way would be to use my soul shot, but I can't. How am I suppose to reach that high?"

"That is a question we don't currently have an answer to. But there must be a way, there must be!"

Shady sounds really desperate now. Not that I can blame her. All of the Jorogumo forest and possibly all of Meian is going to melt away if we don't get over there.

If the destruction of our home and the home of the deku weren't bad enough, we have other problems. We still have to find the gorons and we still need to find something to help us save the world.

Why do we always find a new problem at every corner? Are these temples sentient and like to fuck with us!?

Wait a minute, every corner?

I walk out of the tunnel and take a good look at all the tunnels from top to bottom. There were thirteen of them in total. Five on the bottom, three in the middle and six on the top.

"What are you looking at, Link?"

"Shady, you said you never forget right?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"If I asked you, could you give a detail of how the tunnels are all shaped? Like if they go up, go down, go straight and so on? I just need to know in which order for each tunnel."

"If you wanted me to, then yes. But why do you need to-

Without even finishing her sentence Shady stopped talking. She must have realized what I was getting at.

"You want to make hole below one tunnel in another one?"

"Yes. If one of the ceilings in one tunnel is close enough to the ground in another, then I can try and blast my way through. Even if the hole isn't big I can still get through with my soul shot. Since know it won't burn in the tunnels."

I can't see any other way to get up there. So were going to have to try this.

"I see, that's not a bad idea. I think there was one place in the one of the tunnels could help us get to a higher tunnel."

"Which tunnel leads to the next one? And which tunnel is the next one?"

Me and Shady get out of the tunnel back into the room with the ice on the ceiling. After that she flew over to one of the five tunnels on the bottom and then one of the three on the next floor.

The first was the fourth tunnel on the bottom from over here to the left. The one it lead to was the tunnel furthest to the right.

"These are the tunnels I think you can use to make a hole from one to the next."

Then that's where we need to start.

"Well, let's get to the next floor if that's the case. Can you show me to where you think I can make a hole."

"It's not far from this room. Let's go."

I start following Shady into the tunnel after that.

I get my soul shot out of my pouch and shoot it out into my hand. With it I was able to use it's blue glow light my way.

Like she said it wasn't that far from the room we were just in. It had only been a few seconds after the light from the magma was out of sight.

We had to change direction in the tunnel a bit as it wasn't a straight path. But we made it to the spot and Shady had me stop.

"It's right here, Link."

After Shady stopped she began to fly up to the ceiling to show where she meant.

"Right here? Alright, now I just need to use one of my bombs to bow a hole in here."

I take the soul shot's end out of my hand and place it where she said the spot was.

"Good idea using the soul shot to light your way. But when did you think of that? You didn't do that when we first entered a tunnel."

"When I tested it out in the tunnel to see if it's still working. We were in the dark and it got brighter when I let the web out."

It was luck that did think of it. To think my soul web getting lit on fire would have helped me realize this.

"I see, ironic."

Ironic yes. But we first walked through the a tunnel it wasn't even necessary. I had the wind guiding me in the direction I needed to go.

With the soul shot showing me where to use the bomb I get my sword out. I then begin to dig into the rock around my soul web with my blade.

"Well remember what Igneous said before you do this. The bomb has about two or three second before it explodes."

"Yeah, I remember that. But even in this narrow space a bomb this size shouldn't be too powerful."

Plus i'll be able to use my soul shot in here away from the magma. So it shouldn't be to hard.

After a bit I made a hole that should be able to just fit something the size of the bomb in it. After that I put my sword back in its sheath and shot my soul web somewhere else to keep using its light.

"This should do it."

After I said that I took out one of my bombs from my pouch. I then pushed the bottom into the hole till it was stuck there.

"All right, it's all set up.

I shoot my soul web in the direction from where we came and made quite a bit of distance from to move to.

"You ready, Shady?

"I've been ready for more then this for years"

I'll take that as a yes.

"Alright then. Let's get ready to move."

I also take hold of the fuse and get ready to light it.

"Three...two...one!"

I light the fuse by rubbing it hard against the bomb. Once it made contact with the bombs rough surface it lit up.

The fuse was bright, but not bright enough to light my way like the soul shot. Never the less, the moment it was lit I disappeared into the soul web.

In just three seconds later the bomb went off.

(Sound of an explosion)

The explosion was pretty loud thanks to the narrow space in the tunnel. The explosion was also pretty bright even though I was facing the other way.

But like I said before, even it this narrow space that small bomb couldn't be too deadly. Not to mention as little as it may seem, the wind is blowing in the opposite direction from where i'm running.

Despite all this I was still really desperate to make distance between me and bomb. This was the first time I had even been near a bomb when it exploded. Let alone set it off myself.

Daichi may have never told me how to make a bomb. But he sure as hell told to make some distance between me and the explosion.

But explosion ended and I heard the sound of rubble.

"Well Shady? Did it work?"

"Just a moment."

I hear Shady fly away to go check what happened out.

While I know I can safely pull this off now, I still don't want to have to use another bomb. I only have nine of them left and I don't wanna waste them.

I heard Shady quickly fly over there and then I heard her come back a second or two later.

"It worked, Link. The hole isn't big enough for you to squeeze through yourself. But the soul shot will get you through with ease."

"Oh thank god! I was really afraid i'd need to try again."

But luck was on my side today.

I shoot the soul shot over to where the rubble was. I used the light to so I could see where i'm going. And I walked up to the rubble.

It's like Shady said, there's a hole big enough to get through with the soul shot. So I shoot it through and reappear in the tunnel above.

Brrr! If but it got a bit colder up here. Not too much, but enough to catch me off guard when I use the soul shot.

"Alright then. Now I just need to get one more floor up to reach the icicles. Shady, take me to the next area where this tunnel and the next one connect?"

"That's the thing, Link. You won't need to make another hole to get up there. We can just go up the easy way."

The moment she said that I got confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Follow me and i'll show you."

We start moving through the tunnel after she said that. Or up to be more precise with things. Since the tunnel really curved downwards to reach the tunnel below. I had to actually use the soul shot to help me get up there a bit.

Once we got through this tunnel we came back to the room with the ice again.

"Well, here we are again. But how do we proceed from here? Your grapple in't long enough to reach one of the tunnels above."

That's a question I just needed to ask. There's no way my grapple can reach high enough to get me up to one of those tunnels. And there's no way I can throw a bomb that high.

But now that i'm out here it's gotten warmer. It was a bit cold climbing up here. But it's warmed up now.

"Wait a minute. Shady, is this too hot for the soul shot?"

It's not as hot up here as it was down there. So I wonder that now.

"You caught on fast, Link. This should be cold enough to use the soul shot without it catching fire. While the grapple isn't long enough to get you up there, the soul shot can."

I see, so Shady planed for this when I told her my plan for getting up here. She must have noticed the difference in temperature when she flew up here. Just like when she flew over the magma lake back there.

I take my soul shot out to give this a try. I lean out a bit from the tunnel entrance and aim for one of the tunnels above.

Looking at it now, I can why this tunnel can't reach the ones up there. Out of all three of the tunnels on this level this one is the furthest from the ones up there.

"Ok Shady. Can you help me get the soul shot into the tunnel up there? This angle make getting it in there difficult."

"Don't worry about it. You shoot and i'll help pull the web in."

After she told me that I shot the soul web and she few off with it. Shady then grabbed the end of the soul web as I let it out. And then she pulled it into one of the nearest tunnel up above.

It was just as Shady said. The soul web did not catch fire. So I can assume it's safe to use.

I disappear into the soul web and reappear a few moments later into the tunnel above. But god dammit! Reappearing into cold places really is a pain in the ass!

"Ok, i'm finally up here. Now how much the ice do I have to drop?"

"About as much as it's required to craft a whole path as far as the unstable ground ahead. That should only cost you about three more bombs. While I know you can't throw them this high, can you throw them that far?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. If I get a bit of a running start as I throw it. And you don't need to worry about the timing of the throw. If you recall when we first met, i've got timing my throws in the bag."

As I threw a deku nut so accurately at her to distract that ass hole from the burning house gang. That only shows my timing but my aim.

"Yeah, I remember that. Let's bring the ice down then."

"Wait, before I do that. I was thinking you should go down there and check around in your cat from. Just in case there's parts of the still hot ground that are more stable then other. Just like we were crossing the bridge to this side of the temple."

That's not a chance I wanna take.

"It's not likely since they were all formed by a straight line of wind from the same direction. But the fact the other ground could collapse means it is possible, I guess. I'll go check it out first."

With that being said she flew down there to check the ground on the other side.

 **(To be continued)**


	15. Chapter 14: The volcano temple part 2

**(The legend of zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 14: The volcano temple part 2)**

 **Part 1**

Shady flew over to the other side to checked around the unstable ground as a cat. And after checking every part of it to see which is the strongest or if any are strong enough, she came back up here.

"Like I thought, every spot on the unstable ground is the same. The only differences you'll find is that the grounds stability differs depending on how far you go."

"Ok, so the ground is the same no matter where I drop the ice. But is the ground stable enough for to walk on. Has the ground really cooled down enough to support my weight?"

"Of course. Remember, once the magma turn solid less heat is admitted from it. Not to mention it also becomes a barrier blocking the heat from the magma below. To simplify, the more solid it becomes the faster it will cool down."

I get it. Just like how the magma will try to bust out from underneath because it can't find a way out. The reason for this is because the solid rock is preventing the heat from getting through.

"Well that's good. But what about the ice? I know I should have asked before we came up here, but won't the ice melt before it can cool down the magma? You said the only reason ice can gather up here is because it's higher up. What about down there?"

"Don't worry about that. Once the ice goes down there it will cool down the magma. Even if it melts into water it will still work. Just like how water puts out fire, if you have enough water the magma will turn to rock."

So it doesn't matter in the end. Then I better start dropping the ice.

I reach into my pouch and take out another bomb. I then take a few steps back to make some distance between me and the ice on the ceiling.

"Alright Shady, you might want to make some distance from here. I don't want you to get caught in the blast."

"Understood."

Shady flew far from the tunnel after saying that. Now I just need to focus on the ice.

The distance i'm at from the ice should be enough to avoid any sort of damage from the bomb. But I need to make sure I cover my ears when the bomb goes off. Being in this narrow tunnel will make the explosion extra loud just like last time.

Come to think of it, I don't have ears when I use the soul shot. Although i'm pretty sure I can still hear things. But i'm not going to waste any stamina seeing if the soul shot will protect my ears.

In any case, I have the bomb in my left and I hold the fuse in right. I ready both my arms and legs for throwing. And now I take aim for the ice I want to knock down.

According to Shady, I need to use about three bombs to get enough ice down. So while she was down there checking the ground I looked around for where I should knock the ice down. I also took into account how long it would take for the bomb I throw to reach the ice and how long I should wait to throw it.

With all that done I light the fuse.

(Sound of a fuse burning)

I waited just long enough and threw it between the icicles I wanted to knock down. I then quickly covered my ears.

(Sound of an explosion)

The bomb went off and a bunch of ice fell after that.

(Sound of water steaming)

I could hear the sound of water turning to steam from up here. Did the ice work?

"It worked, Link. Just keep knocking down the ice."

Right after Shady said that I saw steam rise up to the ceiling. So I do as Shady says and I get another bomb out of my pouch.

I get a bit closer this time and plant my feet for throwing. I then light the fuse and time my throw.

(Sound of a fuse burning)

After enough time pasted I threw the bomb to the next set of icicles ahead. I cover my ears and the next explosion goes off.

(Sound of an explosion)

More ice falls after my bomb goes off and falls to the magma below.

(Sound of water turning to steam)

After hearing the steam rise I quickly get out another bomb before the steam even came up here. I step right against the edge of the tunnel and light the fuse.

As I see the steam rise and I hear the sound of the fuse, I throw the bomb as soon as I need to.

Just before the bomb went off I covered my ears again.

The explosion knocks the icicles down from the ceiling and into the magma. Following that was the sound of water turning to steam again.

As I look down at the magma I see the water rising as steam. I also see what it looks like for magma to turn to rock. That was a first for me.

The end result was a stone path had been formed that leads to the other side of the room.

"You did it, Link! You've formed a path for you to make it to the other side!"

Shady came flying back to me in joy. Not that I blame her, i'm pretty happy too!

Now I can get across and find a way to stop the magma from getting out!

"Alright, you can't use the soul shot to get all the way down from here. If you try to it will just catch fire again. So we need to get you down the same way we got you up. But before you do, I need to warn you that shooting something downwards makes it easier for it to catch fire."

"It does?"

Shady nodded yes to my question by flying up and down a bit. So shooting it to one of tunnels below might set it on fire?

"Well that's good to know. But why?"

"Because you're suddenly exposing it to more and more heat as it goes down. That sudden change in temperature as well as the air feeding the flame helps to burn it as it goes downward. There's no guarantee the soul web will catch fire, but there's a chance."

I see. That's definitely not a chance I wanna take. I know last time the soul web caught fire it was ok. But next time I might not be so lucky.

"Alright then. What if I shoot it into my hand and give the end of it to you? If you fly it down there slowly it will be ok, right?"

"Yes, that will work. But we must hurry up and get over there. The fact we cooled off some of the magma only means we have even less time before this place blows."

"What!?"

"I told you before, Link. The surface turning to rock is the reason this place will eventually blow up. So it's only naturally that forming a path across like this would speed up the process."

I wish she would have told me that. When it comes to the fate of Meian and Jorogumo forest every second counts!

"Don't think too much of it, Link. There was no other way to get you across, so we had to do this. So right now, we need to get moving and find what ever's causing this."

I guess I can't argue with that. But then we better hurry things up.

 **Part 2**

After getting back down to ground level me and Shady crossed the pool of magma. The ground was still unstable, so I needed to be careful crossing. Luckily being light on my feet is something i've had training for in the past.

"Whoa! God darn, that sure was hot."

I had just crossed the magma pool, so I built up a bit of a sweat getting over here. It wasn't as hard as crossing the magma in the first room, but it was still exhausting.

"From the looks of things, you'll be wishing you were hot as we proceed.

Shady tells me this just after I said I was hot. I definitely understand what she means.

Although it was hot getting across, i'm cooling down now that i've gotten over here. I'm actually getting cold a bit. Having gone from the heat of walking over magma to the cold breeze coming in here.

I now look forward to see what's ahead. I see three more tunnels in front of me and four more higher up near the ceiling. The ones up there were covered in ice.

I didn't notice them the first time I entered the room because I was distracted by the magma and ice.

"We need to go through more tunnels? I'm going to freeze to death at this rate."

"We have no choice, Link. I can only do so much being as big as I am. So I need you if we're going to stop this place from erupting."

I know Shady. But that doesn't make this any easier then it is.

"I'm not going to refuse to go. But if we don't hurry I will freeze."

After I said that I began to run towards one of the tunnels. As I do I get my soul shot out to use the web to see again.

Me and Shady both start move through the tunnel in the middle. As we do I feel more wind coming at me. And man is it cold!

Since i'm running the heat I build up is helping to keep me warm. But I can't run forever and I don't know how long it will take to stop all the cold.

As we move through the tunnel it got colder and colder. And I eventually saw ice right up ahead.

"The ice is starting to gather down here too. Shady, any idea of how long we have before the tunnels blows?"

"No clue what so ever. For starters I don't even no what's causing all this freezing."

So we don't even know how much time we have? Well that doesn't help put my mind at ease. Now i'm worried the ground beneath me could open up at any moment.

Me and Shady continue to make our way through the tunnel, even on ice. But as we continue to move forward we eventually come across a fork in the tunnel. As much as I don't want to I have to stop.

"So this tunnel isn't one way like the other tunnels we were in. So wanna go right, Shady?"

"Sure, the winds coming from both directions, so both must lead to the source."

After Shady agreed we took off to the right tunnel way.

Like before the wind in the tunnel was getting a bit colder. It isn't increasing by too much, so I can slightly adapt to it. But the temperature drops too much I will definitely freeze.

After making our way further into the tunnel we find another fork.

"Another one? If the tunnels keep having forks in them, we might be walking through a maze."

"You're right about that. But as long i'm around you can't get lost. But if the tunnel stretches out like this, that only means there will be more the ice building up through out the tunnels."

Indeed. The narrow space between the walls in the tunnel focuses the flow of the cold air. This will not only allow the ice to build in the tunnels more easily, but will speed up the process of the temple freezing.

Like Shady said, the bigger the tunnel, the bigger the build up. Because as ice starts to gather in the the tunnel it will only make it easier for the cold air to travel.

We need to find the source of all this cold air before the temple explodes.

"Well regardless of it being a maze or not, the wind from all directions must lead to the source. We just need to follow the wind in the compass direction it blows from. You can just transform into a cat and determine which way is the coldest."

Even though the wind is blowing from each direction, they all have to be coming from one place. Meaning if we go one and we later come across a path doesn't have wind blowing from it, then we need to go the other way.

To make things even easier, which direction has the coldest breeze should be the closest to the source.

"Good idea. Where ever the source is coming from the wind will guide us."

After Shady said that she turned back into a cat. She then began looking for which way to go.

I wait for her to start moving or tell me which way to go. But she's just standing there looking at both direction. She actually looks confused.

"What's wrong Shady? Don't you know which way to go?"

"That's the thing, the air keeps changing."

"What do you mean it keeps changing?"

"I mean the temperature of the wind current from each direction keeps changing. There about equal, I can tell that much. But I can't tell which way is best to go.

How is that possible? We know that what ever Shi did down here is the cause of the cold. Because there's no way this is natural.

All these tunnel ways should be getting wind from the same place. But there's no way tunnels pointing this far from each other could be equals in cold temperature. Not unless...

At that a thought came into my head. I look to Shady in cat form on the ground. Based on the way she's looking at me I think she realized too.

Shady then turns back into a fairy and we start talking.

"I'm sure we've both realized that the only way this would be possible, is is there multiple sources."

Just like I thought. Shady also realized it.

"So Shi didn't just leave something here to freeze the place over. That would explain where there's so many tunnels in this place."

"Exactly. These tunnels are here to help increase the wind flow and help freeze the place faster. That means we have even more work to do then we original thought."

It's just as Shady said. We now have to search through these tunnels for more then one source of cold air.

"Well standing here and talking about it won't give us more time. We need to get this done now."

"You sound like you have a plan, Link."

"Yeah, first I want you to fly through the tunnels as fast as you can. Even if we have the wind guiding us, it will only guide us to one. Once we destroy one source we might be to far away to feel wind from another. It will be much faster if you fly through and find them all then guide me."

Plus if freezing this place takes multiple sources, then the more we destroy the more time we have. Meaning even we waste time with Shady looking for them we'll gain more time once we destroy one source.

For every source we destroy we have more time to get to the next.

"Good idea, Link. While I go search the tunnels you go back to the room with the magma. Being there will help you keep warm.

"No complaints here. I'll wait for you to come back."

Shady turns back into a fairy and flies off into the tunnel to the left. In the mean time I head back to the magma room.

I'm really glad Shady's here, other wise I would have to search these freezing tunnels myself. And I think those words speak for themselves.

As I continue to hold out my soul web to light the way, I start to run back. I really need to get moving to stay warm.

But just as i'm about to run past the fork in the tunnel we found earlier, I saw something.

I had just made it to where the tunnel splits and I could see icy wind coming from the other tunnel way.

I didn't know what was going on. It doesn't feel any where near cold enough for this. And yet I can see the the ice in the wind reflecting the glow from my soul web.

What the fuck is going on!? There's no way it's gotten that cold already. I'd would have froze my ass off by now otherwise.

I need to get away from here before that wind reaches me. But the wind has already passed the fork in the tunnel and is blocking my way back to the magma room. I can also see the wind picking up over there. And I can hear something.

(Weird blowing sound in the wind)

I couldn't fully make it out. But it sounded like something was blowing wind from its mouth.

I decide to run back, but I shoot my soul shot down to the ground as I run back. As I run back to where me Shady separated I looked back using the blue glow admitted from my soul web.

After I reach as far as my soul web can go I stop. This should be far enough away. Now I just need to wait. Because I was sure I heard something blowing that icy wind itself. And if that's the case it can't be to far away.

(Weird blowing sound in the wind)

Even now I can hear that sound getting louder as the wind picks up. That must mean what ever's causing the wind is moving forward. Unless it's getting louder from a distance, but I guess i'll find out.

I stand here and wait as I try to resist the cold. As I stare into the distance using the glow I see the icy wind. And soon enough I saw something come around the corner.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw what looked like some statue of ice moving through the tunnel.

It looked like a giant chess piece that was big enough to almost touch the ceiling. It didn't even have legs, it was just sliding across the icy ground very slowly. Though how it's sliding in this direction is weird given that it's blowing air out it's mouth in the opposite direction.

So this thing is the source of the cold air? No wonder it's getting so cold down here. These things are freezing the place while they move.

As I stare at the thing I see it stop in the center of fork. It then starts to turn in this direction. I quickly realize this and pull my web back.

I started to run back to where I parted with Shady letting the web glow light the way. I don't know if that thing saw me or if it can see at all, but i'm not taking chances.

I reach the fork that me and Shady left each other at.

That thing is coming this way and I need to move. But if I get lost in the tunnel Shady might not be able to find me. Although she is fast and could fly around searching for me.

"Link, over here!"

Just I was thinking about what to do I heard Shady's voice. It came from the direction she flew off in. I looked over there and I saw her flying back over here.

"Shady, I just saw...

"You saw a ice statue moving through the tunnel?"

"So you saw one to. Those things must be the reason this place is freezing over. Unless their here by coincidence, which I highly doubt."

"Well talk about them later. Right now, follow me and be fast."

Without a second though I do as she says and we start moving.

 **Part 3**

"Heh, heh, heh!"

I needed to catch my breath again after running through the tunnels. It also doesn't help that its gotten even colder.

"Alright Shady, What was that thing I saw? It sounded like you knew what it was."

"That thing is called a freezard. Living ice that freezes everything around it with it's breath. And it's not the only one down here, I found seven more down here."

So there are eight of those things in total. It's good to know how many I need to get rid of.

"So you've seen these things before?"

"Once before, yes."

"Well how the hell can ice be alive? I've seen a lot of weird things before, but living ice."

"Their origins is unknown. The only thing known about them is that they come to life where it's too cold for any life to thrive. They might be some kind of replacement for life itself in places like that."

Having life just because it's too cold for there to be life? That's a twisted thought.

Ever since I started this adventure i've been seeing things that were either rumors or never thought to be possible.

"Well now that we know what's causing the freezing we need to stop them. But it's breath is definitely too cold to take head on. We need to get it from behind."

"That won't work, Link. You've seen it's icy breath, right?"

"Yeah, it looked like it was exhaling a small blizzard. But what does that have to do with getting it from behind?"

"Inside that body of ice is where cold air is held none stop. The moment it takes any damage it just freezes up the damage area with the cold air inside."

"You mean like healing a wound"

"Exactly. It would only take mere seconds for it to recover using this method. At the same time damaging it would also release the cold air and freeze anything it comes in contact with. Even if you strike it with the cross shadow it would freeze the blade and you probably along with it."

So I can't harm it with losing a weapon or possibly my life? Not to mention what ever harm I would do to it would be only temporary?

Well something like that turns everything around. How can I kill it if I can't touch it.

"If I can't harm it without dying, and it can't stay harmed for too long. Then how am I suppose to kill them? This place is going to freeze and then blow up and take everything down below with it! And the only way to stop it is to stop them!"

"Link, please calm down. The freezards may not have ears, but they can still hear."

I looked around the moment she said that. I shoot my soul shot in one direction and then the other. I didn't see anything.

"You have to also be careful with that as well. While their entire body is made of ice they can still see. So for now, retract the web. We don't need you luring them over for the time being. I can see in the dark, so i'll keep an eye open for them."

I do as Shady says and put my soul shot away. It's dark now but my eyes will adjust eventually.

"Sorry about that, Shady. It's just so cold in here that i'm losing it."

"I understand. No one likes the cold, even if we fairies can survive it we don't prefer it."

"Well regardless of that. If I can't kill them by touching them, how do I kill them at all?"

"The body of ice is the real them while the ice cold air inside is just something they create and control. If you damage them enough or if their exposed to enough heat they won't recover."

Well that simplify things. I just need find one, find a way to get behind it and use one of my bombs.

Except I have a problem. I only have six bombs left. I'm two short of the amount I need to take them all down.

Even if I can manage to light a fuse in this cold wind, I don't have enough to kill them all. I also have to wonder if the fuse won't go out after I light it.

"I know what you're thinking, Link. You don't have enough bombs to kill them all. But I doubt you can lure them all into the magma room. So we don't have many options here."

Like I don't know that already.

"Alright then. We'll just have to kill as many as we can and then head back up to Igneous for more. If there's only two of them left we should have a lot of time."

"No Link, we don't have enough time to do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Although I knew the freezards were dangerous, I didn't just come back after seeing one of them. I made sure to check the whole place before coming back. I needed to know for sure if the freezards were the cause of the cold."

So that's why she somehow knew there was eight of them. Thinking about it now, it wouldn't have made any sense if she came straight back.

"Wait, so the freezards aren't the source of the freezing?"

"Their helping it, but no. There's another room on the other side of the tunnel maze. That's where it all began."

"Well even if the freezards aren't the starting point their still helping. So if we take out six of them we should have enough time to held back up, right? We can just get more bombs from Igneous and come back down."

"No. The room I visited is completely frozen. And that room is where magma is suppose to be. It's very close to bursting now."

"So we don't have enough time to head back up?"

Shady nodded yes to my question. So need to hurry up and finish things up here.

"Can we skip the freezards for now and go take care of what you found?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. Not only will them being here make it easier for this place to freeze, they might also come to stop us if we do that."

"How would they know to come and stop us? If we're hiding from them then they aren't psychic. If they were we wouldn't be able to hide."

"Look Link, we're wasting time with me explaining things to you. We need to take the freezards out first. It's as simple as that."

Once again Shady ends our conversation with we're wasting time. It's really getting annoying, but I still won't argue. The fate Meian and the Jorogumo forest both hang in the balance.

"It's time you put that creative mind of yours to work, Link. We can't waste too much time with the freezards. So we need to find a way to take them all down without wasting all your bombs."

Yeah, I get that much. But how do I do that is the problem.

I can't swing at them even with the cross shadow or i'll freeze. I can't use the soul shot to drag them into the magma room because I need to touch them for that. And I imagine i'll freeze my hand off doing that.

Really, the only way to I see to stop them is to either lure them into the magma room or use my bombs. But like Shady said, they probably can't be lured into that room.

Now that I think about it, why can't I? We're in a temple of crossing, i'd imagine being here would make them complete idiots like the animono kumo back in the forest temple.

"Hey Shady, before you said I couldn't lure them into the magma room. We're in a temple of crossing, so they shouldn't be that smart."

"That's true, but all freezards have the ability to know where they should and shouldn't be. Intellect has nothing to do with it."

"How so?"

"No matter the situation they won't get anywhere near areas where things aren't cold enough to freeze. How they know what places are hot from so far away is unknown. But it's believed that they hold similarity to heart containers. If so then their very existence is tied to something."

"Tied to something? You mean like where it's cold?"

"Correct. That's one of the reasons it's believed that freezards are given life the way I described to you earlier. Their souls are bound to the freezing cold areas of the world. So even if they wanted to follow you, they won't if you head to the magma room."

So I can't lure them to where I can melt them. Are things ever going to be easy for me?

What options do I have left? I can't cut them, I can't touch them, I can't blow them up, I can't lure them and i'm freezing! Every idea I have leads me to another dead end.

Wait a minute!? A dead end!

"Shady, I have an idea! If it works we can take them all at once. But i'll need your help."

"That's great, Link. But I think we better talk about this later. One of the freezards is coming this way."

"What? Where?"

"From the tunnel way we just ran from. It looks like the one who following you has caught up."

The moment she said that we started moving. My eyes have adjusted to the dark a bit so I can run without my soul shot. I also have the sound Shady makes when she flies guiding me.

"Come to think of it Shady, was it a good idea to even stop there at all? What if we got boxed in by two freezards coming from both directions?"

"I wouldn't draw you into a corner like that. The other freezards are too far away from here to do that."

Well that's good to know. I don't wanna feel lucky that I didn't get frozen to death.

Not that I can blame Shady if I was. I didn't think of it until now. I'm having a hard time thinking at all in a place this cold.

But now we need to move on with my plan.

 **Part 4**

I'm standing here waiting now. Shady said it would take awhile so i've been waiting for here for some time. As unpleasant as the cold is I need to wait.

As I stand here I look forward to the tunnel in front of me. In my line of sight I see a four way part of the tunnel system. The tunnel way straight ahead from me leads to a dead end.

I don't know if my plan will work. But it's the only thing I can think of. And if it works I will only need to waste two bombs.

"Please get here soon, Shady. I'm tired of having to be in this tunnel. I really wanna warm up."

I say that out loud, but there's no one here to hear me. I just felt the urge to say something to myself.

After waiting a little while longer I heard something.

(Sound of a fairy flying)

It was Shady. I could hear flying this way. She was flying towards me from the right tunnel.

"Their coming, Link. Four are coming from the left and the other four from the right."

So their finally here. Now we put my plan into motion.

"Alright then, now I just need to wait for them to get here. But before you go I need to ask again, are you sure they can see?"

"Yes Link, they can see. While their eyes being made of ice should mean the opposite, they somehow manage to see. They'll see the light when it happens."

"Then you know what to do."

Shady nods yes to me in that flight pattern again. She then flies off to the left tunnel.

A few moments later she flies back here and goes flying through the right tunnel. Then again she comes back to go to the left. She keeps repeating this again and again.

The plan I talk with Shady about is simple. She's going to lure the freezards over here from both directions. Of course she's trying to make sure none of them come down the tunnel way i'm in. Other wise they would see me and the plan would be ruined.

I continue to wait here while Shady flies back and forth. And eventually she stopped.

"Their coming, Link! Get ready!"

I nod yes to Shady and stay ready for when they get here.

"Tell me when I should throw. Ok Shady."

"Got it. Their slow, so it will take them a little while to get over here. But the moment they can see it i'll tell you."

With that being said, we wait for them.

The moment they get over here i'm going lure them into the tunnel over there. And when I do they'll hit a dead end.

I've used this trick during the winter before. So it should be able to work in this tunnel, regardless of the cold.

Brrr! I try not to think about the cold. But I still feel like i'm going to turn to ice like the freezards at this rate. I hope they don't take too long to get here.

"Link, I can see them now. Their almost in position, so get ready for when I give the ok."

I put my hand into my pouch after she told me that. I take it out and get ready for my plan.

(Weird blowing sound in the wind)

Like Shady said their getting closer. I can hear that blowing sound they make again. Now that the wind is only coming from two directions it's much easier to hear them.

I continue to wait for Shady to tell me they can see it. As I do the sound of the icy wind and the sound of the freezards blowing both increase.

"Now Link!"

After she said that I threw my deku nut.

I aimed it for the tunnel in front of me that leads to the dead end. After that it went off and released its flash.

I made sure to cover my eye when it went off. It would have hurt a lot after adjusting to the dark.

After setting my deku nut off I ran back into the tunnel I was hiding in. If they don't go in the direction the light came from they'll come down here. And I don't want to be seen.

"So are the going down that way?"

I continue to whisper to Shady.

"It looks like it. One is stopping to let the other go into that tunnel. But I don't know if they'll both go that way."

It's going to be a problem if they don't both go that way.

"Just tell me if the other one goes that way too. If it looks like it's going to come this way we need to run."

With that being said we wait.

(Weird blowing sound in the wind)

I can still hear that noise they make when they blow. But it's getting more and more quiet. I'm guessing one of them is getting further away.

"The one to the right just went that way. Now the the one to the left is coming over to make a turn. Be ready if it comes this way, Link."

I'm ready before Shady even said that. I'm desperate to stay warm, so i'm definitely not going to let them get near me.

As I stand here with my positioned to run the other way if necessary I listen to the freezards. And I begin to hear the blowing sound quiet down even more.

"It's turning that way as well, Link. Your plan is working."

"Alright then. Now we just need to make sure the other the other six go that way as well."

"Are you sure you can aim you're deku nuts that well? Even in the dark?"

"Don't worry about it, Shady. While you were gone I used the soul shot to see what was ahead and i've memorized where to throw. I even threw two deku nuts over there to make sure my aim wasn't off."

It's not like this is the first time i've thrown a deku nut in the dark. Not even the first time i've done it with accuracy. But of course I wasn't just going to throw without seeing if I could do it right.

After Shady told me both freezards went that way I went back to where I threw the deku nut. And then I get ready to throw another one.

Of course I keep my feet ready to run again. After all the mess ups i've had on this journey i'm not taking any chances.

(Weird blowing sound in the wind)

Their getting closer. So I get another deku nut out and get ready to throw it.

"Now Link!"

I throw my deku nut the moment she said that.

I tossed the deku nut further down the tunnel ahead. All the way past the other two freezards to the end of it.

Since the flash went off past where the freezards who went that way were they shouldn't turn around. They and these two freezards should go that way to see what the flash of light was.

I decided not to run this time. Since now I know they'll both go that way. Plus they can't move fast so even if they see me they can't catch me. Plus if they do turn this way the plan is ruined so it's not like them chasing after me will change anything.

"One of them has gone down their now, Link. Now we just need to wait for the other."

"Thanks Shady."

I wait for the other one to go that way. During my time waiting I hear the sound of them blowing changing.

(Weird blowing sound in the wind)

Based on what I heard from them last time, I think the other freezard is turning that way now. The sound of the blowing is quieting because it's facing the other direction. So the sound is being diverted to that tunnel way and away from this one.

"Both of them have turned that way, haven't they?"

"Yes. I see you don't need my eyes now. Just your ears will do the job."

"Hey, you want me to be able to do things on my own, right?"

Now I wait for the next two to come. Once I hear them arrive at the four way I throw another deku nut down the tunnel.

The deku nut goes off and another flash comes from that direction. After that they both start heading that way too.

I wait for the next two to come and I throw another one into the tunnel ahead. Then they both followed the others into that tunnel.

"It worked, Link. We got them all into the tunnel. Now you can take them all out at once."

"Alright, just lure me to where I should throw."

With that being said me and Shady follow them into the tunnel ahead.

"Right here, Link. You should be able to get them from here."

Once Shady said that I reached into my pouch and took out both two bombs. I rubbed them and their fuses against the floor and then the fuses lit. I then quickly rolled them towards the freezards before I ran back as fast as I could.

I took out my soul shot as fast as I could as well. And then I fired it in order to get away faster.

(Sound of an explosion)

I just barely managed to disappear into the web as the explosion was going off. But it went off before I could disappear and I got an ear full of the noise.

I wasn't even able to make it to the end of the soul web because I ended up letting go of the soul shot. I wasn't able to stay focused after hearing something so loud. Especially when I have less use of my eyes.

"AH!"

I fell to the floor upon reappearing. And I could still hear the sound of the explosion upon doing so. And reappearing from the soul shot just made it worst since I just went a moment without having my ears.

"Ah! God dammit! AH!"

It really hurt. I couldn't take my hands off my ears.

"Are you alright, Link!?"

"No i'm not fucking alright! Do I sound or look it!?"

I just lashed out in rage there at Shady. I shouldn't have, but I just needed to let out some stress.

"It must really hurt for you to be talking to me like that."

"Sorry for talking to you like that, Shady. But could you not be so sarcastic right now. I really don't wanna hear it right now."

Those last words were poor choice of words. Just saying the word hear made me feel sick.

My ears are still ringing, but I try to stand up.

"Ah! Did it work? Are they dead?"

"The smock has just formed so I can't see them yet. But I don't hear that noise they make, so I think it worked."

She just had to use the word hear.

"The smokes gone thanks to the wind. Their gone. More then that, those two bombs you threw brought down some debri along with them."

"Well...ah! Is there anything stopping us from moving on? Ah!"

The way I hear things is still in a flux. My voice and Shady's voice just keep sounding different as we speak.

"We're good from this point onwards. But I think you need to recover first, Link. You can even stand properly as you are."

She's right. I'm all wobbly as I walk. I actually need to keep my hands on the wall to keep myself up.

"I think now you should use the health and stamina potions. You don't need to take it all, but take some of it. I don't think you're going to make it if you keep pushing yourself like this."

I definitely can't argue with that. With the way I feel right now I wonder if I can even get through the temple using all of it.

"Alright, i'll take some. But my head is still feeling off. So can you help me so I don't drop it?"

"Sure. Just one out at a time to make things easier."

With that settled I sit down on the ground to make things easier. Then I get reach into my pouch to take out the health potion.

It would have made things so much easier if I could hold more of these things at once. But having more then one of the same potion in the same bottle would make them crash into each other. Maybe I should get a different type of bottle to solve that.

Shady comes over to my hand to help me not drop it. I take off the lid and she helps me bring it to my mouth. I take just a three sips of it to not waste it.

Just that much of the potion didn't do much, but I felt better. I decide just to take a bit more before putting it away.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better. Not perfect, but better. I think I can handle moving on now."

"Alright, but first I want you to take some of the stamina potion as well. Given that pushing this volcano to it's limits will result in the destruction Meian and Jorogumo, I think you should know not to do it yourself."

Once again I won't argue with her. I put the lid back on the bottle and put the health potion back into my pouch. Then I take out the stamina potion.

I take just as much of it as I did the stamina potion. Then I put it back.

After taking the potions I get back up on my feet. I can now stand properly.

"You're looking much better now."

"I still feel like shit, but yeah."

"Why do you humans always say such negative words when under emotional or physical stress? What good does it do for you in those moments."

"I don't know. It just feels good to say things like that. I mean, my mouth isn't a river of curses, but i'll let one out every now and then."

"Well then unlike you're mouth cursing, we need to move like a river. In other words, no stopping unless we have to."

I can tell from what she's saying and the tone she's saying it in means she wants us to get moving. So without either of us saying anything we start moving.

"You know it occurred that you didn't bother to use a single deku nut when you fighting the minotaur's. Given how much you've used them in your life I would think you would have used a few."

"Under normal circumstances I would have. But if you recall we're on what I would like to call a lifeless rock. I doubt weather we're up there or down here, weather it be hot as magma or cold as ice we'd find a single deku baba. That means for every one deku nut closer I get to zero I get closer to being stuck at zero."

"So like the potions you didn't wanna waste them?"

"Of course not. Deku nuts are one of my best tools. While I mean fighting without them was a bitch I still wanted to keep as many as I could."

Which only means plan to get rid of them cost me six deku nuts I won't get back any time soon. But there was no other way.

The only way to take them all out without wasting too many bombs was to trap them in a corner. Then using the narrow space between them and the tunnel to take them all down t once with two bombs. Six birds with two stones.

But to do that I needed to lure them into into the tunnel way leading to a dead end. So I needed something to draw their attention to that area.

If I had Shady fly into that tunnel and call for them she would have froze. She may not die as easily as me in the cold. But to be trapped in a corner with eight freezards pointing there breath towards her in a narrow tunnel. She would have fell to the floor covered in ice before she could fly out of there.

Now all that has been taken care of I pick up my soul shot that I dropped and we continue our way through the temple.

 **Part 5**

"Are we almost there, Shady? It's getting colder and i'd like to be outside the tunnel before my feet turn to ice."

"Don't worry, this is the last tunnel way before we reach the next room. And the end of the tunnel isn't far now, so just hold on."

Hold on is something i've been forced to do on so many occasions lately. Earlier I had to waste some of the health and stamina potions I was holding to keep this up.

Now that we defeated the freezards we were able to continue going through the temple. Since now they can't help speed up the volcano's freezing process. Not to mention they can't chase after us now.

Speaking of which, Shady still hasn't told me why they would have chased after us. They didn't even know I was in the tunnel right next to them. Yet they could some how know to chase after us from so far away?

"Shady, do you mind telling me now why we had to take out the freezards? Before you said they would chase after us if we left them behind."

As I continue to move through the tunnel I ask this. I'm no longer running since i'll freeze for sure if I stop running up ahead.

"You'll see the moment we get there what i'm talking about. Well, you'll probably still need me to explain things. But seeing up ahead and me explaining will make both much easier to understand."

If that's the case i'll wait. But what could possibly be the reason for us needing to take them out there and then?

As we move through the tunnel I see something up ahead. It was a blue light and it wasn't from my soul shot.

"I see light up ahead. Finally we can get out of the tunnels."

Saying that I put my soul shot away now that I don't need it to light the way.

"Don't get too excited, Link. Once we get into the next room we're going to come across even more danger."

Shady sounded very serious when she said that. Is what ever's ahead that dangerous?

That blue light up ahead couldn't mean there are more animono kumos in this place, right? No, that can't be it, there were only animono kumo with in the last temple because the temple where they lived. Plus what are the chances that a creature like Shoushitsu is in this temple in any world?

Without animono kumo and something like Shoushitsu this place can't have those types of spiders. But what could be making that blue light then?

Once we reach the end of the tunnel we walk into another room. And there was ice everywhere.

When I look forward it looks like a hallway made of ice, there were walls of ice to my left and right. And when I looked upwards to the top of the walls I saw a second floor.

But the weirdest thing that I see in this room is what was making the blue light. It was some kind of blue fire.

I saw what looked like a touches made of ice that had blue fire lit on them. I was shocked since I would never have thought fire could blue. Not to mention I didn't think would find fire in a place this cold.

"Shady, you mind telling me what the hell that stuff is!? Because I can't wrap my head around it."

I just point at the blue fire while staring blankly at it. I can't help it, that stuff is freaking me out! I may have seen blue webs but blue fire is whole other story.

"That blue fire is the cause of this temple, this volcano freezing over. While normal fire make everything around it hotter, this fire does the opposite."

"Fire that freezes thing? How is that even possible!?"

The very definition of fire is something that is blazing hot. Ice the polar opposite of fire is what's suppose to be hot.

"Normal fire would normally feed on oxygen an ignite to produce both heat and light. But with this blue fire, things are much different."

"Oxygen?"

"It's something that's apart of the air. It's what every living creature in the world gets when they breath in. Without it creatures like you who need to breath wouldn't be able to live. This something you have in common with fire."

So it's just like food and water. We humans and any other creature that breaths air need it. I never knew breathing air was to get something from it.

"But like I said, this blue fire you see is different. It's made from heating up this strange chemical. Once heated up the chemical takes this form and begins to feed on all the heat around it."

"Feeds on heat?"

"Yes, normally fire would produce heat, but this kind collects heat and keeps it from escaping. To make things easier to explain, do you see the air being produced from the blue fire?"

After she asked that I take a good look at the blue fire. As it moves I see moments where it looks like it's trying to blow up. And right after that is when I feel a breeze come my way.

I see, the blue fire is what's making the cold air that comes this way. I take a look at two different touches and see that there's different patterns to them. Once one expels air from its flame another one does it at a different time.

Now that I think about it, once we stepped out of the tunnel I felt less wind. It must be because the since the blue flames don't produce air at the same time. Since i'm not in the tunnel anymore the air from both of them doesn't gather together to hit me at once.

"So they create cold air?"

"No, they take in the air, take away any bit of heat it has and then spite it back out as cold air. It's like I said, the blue fire collects the heat and the heat gets trapped inside it. The air is expelled because it no longer has a purpose."

"So it brings something in to take it's heat and throws it away when it doesn't have a use for it."

"Pretty much. The chemical that becomes the blue fire once heated won't stop trying collect and imprison heat. Because of this it grabs onto anything that that it can pull in, takes what ever heat it can find and pushes anything else away."

So that's where all the cold wind is coming from. The air keeps getting sucked into the blue fire and then pushed out. It then becomes cold wind that enters through the tunnel and freezes the place over.

"So why does the chemical look like fire? If it's just holding the heat inside it shouldn't be like a bubble?"

"You see that's the weird part about it. Once one part of the blue fire get heat inside it another part of the blue fire tries to take it. Basically every inch of the blue fire refuses to share the heat it gets, so other parts of the blue fire take it."

"Takes it?"

"Yes, imagine if different parts of your body tried to fight over who get the food you eat. Every inch of chemical will gather heat from anything it can, even from other parts of the same flame. You remember how I told you that cold things are suppose to be solid?"

I nod yes to Shady's question.

"The reason for that is that hot things move around. Kind of like how when water heats up to steam it moves towards the sky. The reason the chemical looks like fire is because it's constantly moving around trying to rip the heat away from other parts of the flame."

"Looks like fire? So it's not fire?"

"No, it just appears to be. The chemical is moving around ripping heat from anything it comes in contact with. When it comes to itself it's moving around with individual parts of it trying to hog all the heat. It also tries to keep anything else away from it and that's why air is expelled from it."

So this blue fire is fake. It's not even really fire. It's something else moving around like fire.

"So if I get near that thing I would feel cold. But if I put my hand in it would I get burned like any other flame, since there's heat being stored inside it? Or would my arm freeze and then pushed away?"

"It would freeze. The chemical would try to suck every bit of heat in your arm out. Although I don't if it's strong enough to to shove you out. There's more then one blue flame in this room and there was freezards in the tunnel. So the amount of wind we've felt isn't so solely done by just one of them."

That's true. I guess there's no way to find out unless I put my hand in it. Something i'm definitely not willing to do.

"So if we put these blue...chemicals out the freezing will stop?"

"They are the reason for the freezing so yes. But to put them out is no easy task."

"What do have to do to put them out?"

"While they do catch and trap heat they do have a limit to what they can hold. If they take in too much they will dissipate. But a blue flame this big would need a lot of heat for that. The only way you could possibly put it out is if you carried it bit by bit."

"Carry it? How could possibly do that? You were the one who said I would freeze trying to do that."

"If you were to get one of your bottles out you could store some of the blue fire inside it. If sealed off from the outside air it would just freeze the bottle from the inside and then run out of things to suck heat from. You could then carry it somewhere else and dump the flame."

I see, so I could carry back to the magma to get rid of it. But that means I have to get rid of one of my potions. That will be a hefty loss.

But to take only a bottles worth of the flame at a time means I would have to come back and forth from here a lot. The touches are pretty big, so just extinguishing one touch of it would take a long time. But to take out all the touches would be impossible.

There's not just touches along this ice hallway, but ones above as well. There are six on each floor. And that's only what I can see from where I am.

"I don't think I can pull something like that off, Shady. To take only a bottles worth of the blue fire all the way to the magma back there is one thing. But the problem is that there's no way i'll last long enough to go back and forth enough to take all the blue fire lit touches out. Especially if I have to waste one of my potions."

To go back and forth between a place this cold and a place that hot would eat away at my life force. I'd never make it.

To make matters worst I still have to find the gorons and something we can use.

"It wouldn't matter if you could. The touches would just be refilled before you could pull it off."

"What do you mean? You just said if I could carry it away bit by bit it would dissipate. If that's the case how could it return to original size?"

No matter how you look at it that doesn't make sense.

"I said they would be refilled before you could make it back, not that they grow back. The ones who lit them would simply do it again."

The moment she said that I turned to her in shock.

"Someone's here!?"

"Yes. I believe that's one of them over there."

Shady flies forward and back in one direction. I believe that's her way of pointing.

I look where she wanted me to look and saw something weird. It came from the wall far from my view. Now that I take a good look I see somewhere you can go into the wall from here. Like a stairs or other room.

The weird thing I saw came from the right side of the hallway. It was a blueish white, it had a big snout and there were these two big round things up where it's chest was.

It didn't look familiar when I first saw it, but I saw some other features that were familiar.

"Link! Hurry up and get back into the tunnel before it looks this way!"

Shady whispered to me while flying straight up to my face. I realized she was right and ran back to the tunnel.

When what ever that thing was came out from the side it looked away from us. There were two blue fire touches in that direction so I assume it was because of them. Given that Shady just told me that they were keeping the flames lit.

Regardless of the reason I didn't want to get spotted until I knew what we were dealing with. So I listen to Shady and ran.

We stop once we're far enough into the dark to avoid getting seen. But I also stay close enough to look out there and see that thing.

"It didn't see us, right?"

"No Link. I don't think it did. If it did, it would have called for its friends."

"So there's more of them then."

"Yes, twenty two of them to be exact."

Twenty two of them? Talk about a lot.

I noticed that it had a tail with a fluffy end to it. It also had big ears and the two big round shaped things on its chest had little tips of its flesh sticking out. I decided to looked out of the tunnel to get a better look at that thing.

I see it coming towards the touch to the right at then end of the tunnel. It looks like it's walking away from the touch to the left down there.

This time when I see it I noticed one thing I didn't notice the first time. That being it's feet.

It had hooves. I looked down there and noticed they had the same thing as the minotaur's. That's when I realized what they were.

"That's one of the female minotaur's. So their still alive. What the hell has the temple done to them?"

"Watch and you'll see, Link."

I do as Shady says and take another peek at the minotaur. I see it standing right up close to the torch. It then grabs those things on it chest.

I tried to guess what it was doing, but I never would have guessed what came next.

It began to squeeze those things on its chest. And then this blue liquid came out the tips of those things.

"AHH! That's disgusting! What the hell is she doing?"

I continue to watch as gross as it is. And as I watch I see her squirt the blue liquid into the blue fire.

(Sound of wind blowing)

After she did that the blue fire got bigger and wind be shot out from it got stronger.

"So that's where the liquid you talk about earlier comes from."

"Yes. That must also be the reason why Shi brought the female minotaur's here. Since they resemble the creatures that spew the liquid for blue fire."

"Resemble? But besides the snout, the tail and the hooves these things look nothing like a minotaur."

I mean just look at them. Not only do they lack horns, but they also have those weird things on their chests. I killed twenty two minotaur's outside and not one of them had those.

"Maybe not like the males, but they look a lot like females. They look half women half cow. That's what a female minotaur looks like."

"Half cow? I though we were looking for half bulls."

"Link, bulls and cows are the same thing. One's just male while the others female."

They are? That's something I didn't know.

I never would have guessed they were one in the same. I mean, if you look at them you would notice some similarities. But the same could be said between bulls and horses.

"I thought you said you lived on a farm. How could you not know that?"

"Me and Daichi aren't raising animals over there. After the burning house gang killed the farmer they came and stole all the animals. If they didn't get them all, the others just ran away or were taken by soldiers sent from Meian."

I don't know much about animals. I know enough about them to make use of some when I steal things, that's for sure. But the difference between genders, well, i'm no specialist when it comes to that.

"So Shi brought the female minotaur's down here to light those torches. I assume it was to make this place blow?"

"I guarantee it. You remember how we came to realize that the damage done to the last temple was done from across worlds? The same thing must be happening here. That'show a place full of magma got frozen in the first place."

"Because there are more blue fire torches here then we think. Their just not in this world."

"That would be the only thing that makes sense as of now."

Then that makes things more then worlds worth more troublesome. Even if we put out there torches we still have the torches in other worlds.

While putting the torches over here out will make things warmer, it won't be enough. We'll still have the other ones keeping the place cold enough to erupt.

"Wait, before we agreed that all those holes that flooded the last temple were done in another world. So shouldn't the rest of the blue fire be around here just because it's in a temple of crossing? If not then these flames and the ones in other worlds must be sharing power."

"I doubt it, Link."

"Why?"

"You remember that the temple itself had holes dug into it when the poisonous water came in. But in this case the ice you see around here in not a natural part of the temple. What ever is done here to this ice or to these torches won't effect the counter parts in other worlds. If the opposite was true then all the deku scrubs back in the last temple would have died just like the ones Nawar said he killed."

I see what she means. Plus Shoushitsu has been killed before in another world. Yet she was still there when we arrived at that room.

"Wait a minute. We found the soul shot in the last temple and it was from across worlds. Come to think of it, Shoushitsu was also from across worlds wasn't she?"

"Yes, we also know that the soul shot was made from a dead Shoushitsu. But was she dead when we found her?"

Now that you mention it, no. She was still alive despite being dead in another world.

"Even if something from another world happens to appear in this world it doesn't mean what you do to one will happen to the other. The reason living creatures connect with those in the same temple is because the temple connects one mind with another. The temple being born from the minds of all who existed when these worlds were made is the reason it feels the changes."

"So even if we find torches that are here because their in another world, putting them out won't do a thing in said other world?"

"Exactly. While everything in every world was given shape by the emotions of living creatures not everything is effected. Only temples and the minds of the living will feel the connection."

So then even if we find every torch that has blue lit on it, it won't do us any good. There are countless worlds out there. What are the chances that just taking the ones here out would make things warm enough to avoid an eruption.

"Then how are we going to stop the temple from erupting!? The place will still be stay frozen until it blows!"

"Link, please stay calm. The wind may be blowing in this direction, but if you speak too loud they'll still hear you."

I do as she says and try to calm down. Although it's hard because I still have to tolerate how inhumanly cold it is.

"I'm not being that loud. So please just tell me what we can do."

"I don't know. There's a possibility that if you kill your doppelganger at the center again, everyone in the temple will put aside all this chaos. Even if it's from across worlds. If that were to happen the eki shimo would probably stop feeding the blue fire."

"The eki shimo? That's what their called?"

"No, I just made the name up. Just like you did with the animono kumo."

Is that so? Eki shimo? I like the name.

"But even if they stop feeding the blue fire, will that stop the blue fire? I thought they were just the reason we couldn't put them out. Not to mention wouldn't the temple still be frozen even if the blue fire went out?"

"Yes, i'm afraid that would be the case. By now it's gotten to cold to just melt away. By the time it could possibly melt, this volcano would have erupted long before that."

So there's no way stop it after all. Then that mean...

(Sound of something falling to the ground)

The sound of me dropping to the ground sounded especially loud for some reason. Probably because i'm just that depressed.

I sit on the ground with my back up against the wall thinking. Thinking about how my home and the home the deku are about be destroyed! And along with them so many innocent people, even children!

"Is this really the end, Shady!? Are you telling me it was over before we even started!?"

"I won't lie to you. I to be honest just don't know if all hope is lost. We might be able to find a way in here somewhere. But the odds are against us."

That didn't lift my spirit in the least. Just hearing her say that drained me of even more hope.

"I'm sorry Link. I know you don't want to lose anyone else, not after Daichi. I've lost a lot of people close to me. You remember what Aimi told you right? About how all those around your age and above who lived down there with us are dead now. All those people were my friends, and remember the feeling of losing them more then any human due to being a fairy."

"Oh shut up! You think losing them makes us alike!? Aimi told me they never came back, so it's not like know what it feels like to see them die right in front of you! Nor do you know what it's like to kill them yourself! And why would you care about any of them!? How many people were you you willing to leave behind for death!?"

In that moment I just lashed out in rage towards Shady. And she didn't utter a single word back to me. She was just flying there staring at me in silence.

I shouldn't have said that to her. But I can't help it. My home, two different homes that hold hundreds, nay thousands of lives in them are going to be destroyed.

Ever since I started this quest i've been having to deal with the chance that someone may die. At first I could always find hope since I just needed to fight something to end it. But now that won't do anyone any good.

(Of course it won't. Why should it? Why is the world worth anything if it's only chance for survival is someone like you!?)

At this moment the voice came back! I just started to grip my head real hard hoping it would go away!

I just gripping and gripping. My head is really starting to hurt, I think I can feel blood.

"Link, cut it out!"

At that moment Shady flew down to me a slapped me.

"What the hell was that, Link!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?"

"No, I wasn't trying to do that. I just...I just."

I think I can feel a tear coming down my face again.

"Link, if you care for anyone, the I want you to look at me and listen."

I do as she says and I look up at Shady.

"You're right. I never saw any of my human friends die right in front of me. I also don't know what it's like to live with the fact I killed the person most important to me. It hasn't even been two days since both those things happened to you at once, and i'm asking you to handle things while under the stress that your home is going to be destroyed."

Shady sounded pretty depressed while saying these thing.

"But while I haven't seen any of my human friends die in front of me, it doesn't mean I haven't seen a friend die before."

I stare at her in complete shock when she said that. I didn't know what she meant at first, but after giving it some though I realized what she meant.

"I told you that this isn't my world. I was sent here after Shi attacked mine. I saw the most important person in my life die before I was sent here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Shady never told me something like that before.

I think I understand why she wanted to take down Shi so much. It's just like me and the cross shadow. Or Amapola with Nawar at first along with Igneous and the minotaur's. She can't help but want revenge.

"Who did you lose?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. But that's how I understand your pain. Not entirely, but enough."

Shady sounds very depressed now. That's not something I hear often.

"How do you manage to ignore the pain so much?"

"What happen to me took place years ago. While I don't think I can ever let it go until Shi is dead i've still gotten use to it. But for someone like you who hasn't much time to grieve, I know i'm asking more then I should."

"Then why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because despite what you've gone through look how far we've come because of you. We might not be able to stop the volcano from erupting. But look at what you've done so far. You were able to fight off the cross shadow when your brother and so many before him could not, despite all trauma you've been through."

This isn't the first time i've been unsure of myself and Shady helped to raise my spirit. It's just like when I tried to raise Ryouichi, Amapola and Igneous's spirits.

However, I think she means it more then ever this time. The fact she's going into what happened to her all those years ago shows that much.

"You've done things I couldn't have up to this point. You have the potential to get us through things like this. I know it, the cross shadow knows it and I think if Daichi could see what you've done, then so would he."

I don't know how to respond to that at all. If Daichi could see what i've done?

While growing up he told me to never try to be the hero. He said it would only lead to more trouble then i'm worth. And in all honestly, he's probably right about that.

But he's was wrong about it just leading to trouble. After what happened in the last temple I can say that's a fact.

Realizing this I come to my senses and stand up.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Shady. Even if you didn't go through what I went through you still didn't deserve it."

"You don't need to apologize to me, Link. You killed your big brother, the only family you've ever known and have to remember what if feels like to enjoy his blood on you. Then you had learn that you may have killed an innocent man before hand. Those two things toppled with all you've through on this adventure, men twice your age would have many more panic attack then you've had."

No surprise there. How many people of any age of any race can handle all this shit? I mean awhile back the burning house gang and the Jorogumo forest were the worst things people knew about. There was also the rumors about goron mountain, but not too many people believed in them.

"I expect more moments where you'll snap in the future. I honestly expected more moments from you when we started. Just remember, no matter how many times you feel down or feel it's hopeless, no matter how many times I will be here to help you get back up on your feet. After all, you and I are friends right?"

"Of course! I may not have Daichi with anymore, but i'm push everyone away like he asked me to. I wanted to try and help people instead of stealing from them all my life. And that's what I plan to do from now on."

That being said I need to stop the temple from erupting. I don't if I can, but I might as well start with blue fire.

I take another peek at the eki shimo and the torches out there. I see her heading back, it looks like she's done with the torches.

I walk further out to see if there were any more looking down from there. But I didn't see any of them.

"Shady, you said the moment that liquid they spew is exposed to heat it takes form, right? So it they squirt that stuff on me, will it become blue fire and freeze me?"

"Yes, once exposed to heat of any level after leaving the body the liquid will become active. If you get hit by it you will freeze to death."

Freeze to death huh. When I first came down here my worst fear was getting burned to death. But now the opposite is true.

"So how do you know all this anyways? Have you seen this stuff before?"

"No, while I was flying through the tunnels to lure the freezards to you I decided to check what was up ahead. I was then told how this blue fire worked."

So she took longer then she should have? I was freezing my ass off at the time you know!

"Wait a minute. Told? Told by who?"

"Look to your left. You see that big chunk of ice on the ground?"

I look to my left after she said that. I did see a big chunk of ice there. An enormous chunk of ice to be exact.

I wonder what this chunk of ice have to do with anything. But then I took a closer look at it and saw something inside.

It was a bit hard to make out at first. But I soon realized what was inside.

"Shady, is that...a goron?"

"Yes. His name was Coal. I found him in here freezing. He quickly told me what the blue fire was and about the female minotaur's. If not for my ability remember things so easily I wouldn't have been able to understand what he was saying, since he was speaking fast before he died."

So the gorons are already are the verge of death then!? If not, then their already dead.

I can't believe it, I promised Igneous I would bring them back. But now I might not be able to keep that promise.

But to make matters worst, he went from being able to speak to being ice this fast!? How long am I going to last in here!?

"In case you're thinking that will be you soon, don't worry about it too much. Gorons are creatures made to survive in the heat. Their much more sensitive to the cold then a human is."

"Well that's good to know. But that doesn't change the fact I might freeze down here before I can stop the eruption. Plus the gorons are probably dead by now because of this. Unless their on the other side of the temple where it's hot. But this guy being here makes me think other wise."

"You don't need to worry about that. Coal said the gorons were still alive and they need our help. I don't know if he was just hopping they were alive. But I can't imagine that the gorons wouldn't come over here after it became freezing unless they had something to keep them warm."

I see what she means. And if they were over here when the freezing started then they must of had something to stay alive.

"Alright, after we take care of the eki shimo we'll go look for them, dead or alive."

I look ahead to see the one that refilled the torches and she's going back the way she came. I get out my sword and begin sneaking towards her.

"Shady, can fly above and see if there are any more above. If there is and if they try to come over to look down here, give me a warning."

"I can do that if you want, but you can't sneak up there."

"Why not?"

"They may have become eki shimo, but their still minotaur's. And minotaur's have a great sense of smell, remember?"

That's right. The only reason they probably didn't notice me is because the wind was pushing my scent away from them.

Well this complicates things.

"If you get near them they'll smell you coming. And you already know how dangerous taking them head on is."

"That's for sure. And if I blind them with a deku nut they'll probably scream. If that happens any of them near by will hear and i'll lose another deku nut."

"It would seem that way. Well you're good at thinking up plans to get us out of these situations. Just like with the freezards I believe you can do the same now."

Shady gives me too much credit for these things. It's not that easy to come up with plans for things like this.

"Alright, while I think of something I need you to go and look around this place for the eki shimo. We need to know how many are in this room and where they are."

"Alright, but I have to warn you. It's not going to be easy for a black fairy to stay hidden in a place like this. So be ready if I get caught."

I nod yes to what Shady said and then she flew up to the ceiling. Hopefully none of them look up and then maybe she can look around unseen.

I need to think of a way to move forward. If I could just sneak up on them then I could take them down with total ease. But we know now that's not an options.

Maybe I could try to lure them all into that room the eki shimo went into. Then I could just blow them all up like I did the freezards.

No, I doubt I can pull that off with twenty two of them. Shady probably only said there was twenty two of them since there were twenty two male minotaur's outside. Given that she needed to fly up there in order to tell me how many are even in the room.

But if there is a small enough amount of them around here for that. In order to pull that trick off I would at least need to know what that room over there looks like.

I think i'll wait until Shady comes back before I try that. In the meanwhile I'll try and think of something else.

"I'm back. So it looks like there are five of them in this room. That room you just saw the eki shimo go into is actually a stairway leading up to the next floor on that side. After that it looks like going through the tunnels on the next level is how you get to the other side of the room."

Well, that was fast. I didn't even have time to think of anything else. But now I know plan is not going to work if that's a stairs over there rather then a room.

Me and Shady head back into the tunnel to avoid getting seen while we talk.

"So have you thought of anything?"

"You weren't gone that long. I was thinking about trying to lure them into that room to do the same things we did to the freezards. But as you just said it's a stairs not a room."

"I see. Well there are some in the tunnels up there. Maybe you could try that with them."

"So there are five of them in here and the rest are in the tunnels?"

"I think so. There's also another door, like the one back in the last on left side of the higher levels in this room. But it's frozen shut."

"Another one? You mean, like the one that Shoushitsu was in?"

"Yes."

Does that mean there's another creature like Shoushitsu here? If that's the case, there's hope fore getting what we need after all.

But first we need to deal with the eki shimo. And that's not going to be easy thanks to there sense of smell. Not to mention if I go into the tunnels the wind flow might blow my scent in one of their directions. Oh who am I kidding, it will do just that.

"So what are they doing up there anyways?"

"There are another set of torches up there. There are three of them on each side watching those torches. One on the other side must come down just to check on the torches down here every now and then. But luckily none of them seem to have any intentions of looking down here. I don't even thing their smart enough for that."

Is that so. Well then I already know how to deal with one of them. The problem is dealing with the others.

I step out of the tunnel now that I know it's safe to be out there. Now I continue to think about what I should do.

The moment I go up there i'll either be seen or sniffed out. Because if there are more blue fire torches up there, then my scent will be blown straight towards them. Not to mention I also need to worry about the eki shimo on the other side seeing me.

Wait a minute. The other side.

I take a look at the distance between second floor to the left and the one on the right. It looks like I can reach it, but it doesn't look like they can.

"What are you looking at, Link?"

"Shady, I have a plan."

 **(To be continued)**


	16. Chapter 15: The volcano temple part 3

**(The legend of zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 15: The volcano temple part 3)**

 **Part 1**

"You ready for this, Link?"

"I'm ready. Just make sure she doesn't see me when she comes down."

I'm standing next to the stairs that leads to the next floor. While the wind coming from the blue fire is blowing against me as I wait.

I look into the room that the eki shimo went into and I see a stairs made of ice. I know that the eki shimo made it them selves since all this ice isn't a natural part of the temple.

But the stairs isn't the point here. The point is I need to find the gorons, where ever they are.

They could be around here somewhere. That goron names Coal would never have come over here if he didn't have a means to survive. So I imagine if the gorons are around this part of the temple they've found some way to survive.

Another possibility is there over on the other side of the temple. But if there over there, then there's no way for me to reach them. I just hope Shady can fly over there and bring them to me without any trouble, should that be the case.

But i'm sure their alive. Because if they we're trapped over here they wouldn't have lasted this long without some way to survive. And if they came over here or were just trying to escape this side of the temple there would be more bodies then just the one.

Regardless of which side of the temple the gorons are on, I doubt Coal was over here alone. Meaning there must be more gorons over here. Plus me and Shady need to get need to get into that door she found on the second level.

I look at Shady over on the other side of the entrance, she's doing that nod like flying again. That's the signal, the eki shimo is coming down. I can actually hear her foot steps, even with the wind blowing against me. Then again with how trained my ears are hearing something that weighs over fifteen hundred pound shouldn't be too hard.

I stand here against the wall out of sight. She shouldn't be able to smell me with the wind pushing against me. Even once she walks out i'll be behind her as the wind blows against her.

After a few seconds pass from when Shady gave me the warning she comes out. The moment I saw her I run straight for her and swing my blade towards her neck.

(The sound of blood spewing)

Her head came clean off and a ton of blood came out from the top like a geyser. And the moment it did the wind from the blue fire blew it straight at me.

(Splat sound)

As the corpse of eki shimo fell to the ground, I found myself with its blood all over me. I literally have fresh half human, half cow blood in my face.

Not only is the feeling of having fresh blood blow straight into my face disgusting, I also find it discomforting. Not just because it feels bad, but because I can already feel it getting cold. And it's making my face feel like it's freezing even faster.

I didn't waste any time and started wiping this stuff off my face. It looks like I finally found a use for this hat.

"Well that looked unpleasant. I hope that didn't smell to bad. I've been around cows before, and even as a fairy they tend to smell awful."

"Shady, this is disgusting enough as it is. Please don't put any more unpleasant thoughts in my head."

After I was done getting the blood off my face with my hat I move on. I also take note that I should be careful when decapitating in the wind.

I make my up the stairs of ice until i'm standing on steps just below the entrance to the next floor. The stairs goes up from the direction of the entrance about halfway and the goes left when making it up to the top.

"Alright, now are sure they can't reach this me this far away?"

"I wish you would stop asking me these things. Tell me Link, when have I ever been wrong when I told you I was sure of something?"

"Back when we were fighting my deku scrub doppelganger. But seeing how you can't forget I would imagine you already know that."

"A simple mistake that was. Even you believed me at the time when I told you i'd be alright. Plus in this case it's not overconfident, it's a fact."

If you wanna put it that way. But I wish you would at least acknowledge your mistakes more. Your memory does not make you immune to failure.

Forgetting about all that I look up to the next floor. I'm still below on the stairs, but I can see one of the eki shimo passing by up there. I try to keep myself out of sight and made sure to speak quietly with Shady.

I see her walking away from the direction of the tunnel and towards the wall up ahead. I unsheathe my sword and get shield ready while I wait.

"Now are you sure about this plan, Link? It wasn't completely thought through given how much blood ended up on you. Not to mention said blood will make it even more easy for them to notice you."

"Don't worry about me. The first two will be easy to kill. Plus after that last bloody, and mean literally bloody experience, I think I have a plane in the near future."

I wait for the other one to pass the stairway. Once she does I quickly make my way out on to the next floor. It looks like she noticed I was coming, but before the eki shimo could turn around I decapitate her.

(The sound of blood spewing)

I quickly decapitated her before she could turn around. Although I did get my shield just in case blood came at me again. But luckily the wind wasn't blowing in my general direction again.

(Splat sound)

But while it didn't blow in my direction, the direction of the eki shimo was another story.

I lower my shield after hearing that noise to see what the blood hit. And it hit the other eki shimo on the backside.

The eki shimo quickly turned around after that.

(Cow mooing)

It let out a roar the moment it noticed me. Or at least she tried to. When it comes to roaring a bull is far superior.

"Link, don't just go into a daze! She noticed you, run."

But I didn't listen and just stood here. I don't think I need to run given the circumstances.

I wait for her to spew out that blue liquid from her utters and she does. Like me and Shady thought, these things will try to use it as a means of defense.

The liquid they use to fuel the blue fire was spewed at me. But the wind blew against it and flung it back at the eki shimo.

(Splat sound)

The eki shimo's liquid hit it instead of me. And when it did it became active after being exposed to the eki shimo's body heat.

(Eki shimo screaming in pain)

The liquid quickly became blue fire and started to freeze the eki shimo. It didn't take long for her loud screaming to be replaced with silence.

I now stand here looking at a frozen eki shimo with blue fire on a big portion of the ice. I know the fire isn't hot, but it still feels weird seeing ice stay perfectly intact when it's covered in what looks like fire.

"I see now. So that's what you meant by your bloody experience. You planed to have the their own liquid blow back into their face. I must say that was clever."

"It's not the first time something bad happened that helped me come up with an idea. But seriously, who would have ever guessed that blood blowing into your face would be a good thing?"

I mean that quiet literally. Blood in the face and the next thing you know, you have a half cow that froze itself.

"Well ignoring that, it looks like the other eki shimo noticed us."

I look over to the other side of the room after Shady said that. I see the other two eki shimo looking at us.

(Cow mooing)

Like the one just froze itself, the two across from here are mooing. They move their bodies in the same manner as the minotaur's did when they were frustrated. So I still imagine their actually trying to roar, but fail to do so.

After they roared at me they started making their way to the tunnel. Looks like they realize they can't reach from over here and can't just jump down and take the stairs.

"Their coming over here through the tunnels. It looks like everything is going the way you planed, Link."

"Was there ever any doubt? Now we just got to wait for them."

 **Part 2**

I'm currently standing with my back against the icy wall. To be more exact, i'm standing right next to the right side of the entrance to the tunnels.

I'm just standing here waiting for the eki shimo while holding my sword in hand. Shady's flying in place in front of the tunnel entrance from a distance. Like before she's going to give me warning when they've arrived.

"Hey Shady, while we're waiting do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I had to yell a bit because of the wind in my face.

"Yes I do. After you kill them you can ask questions."

Yeah, I should wait until then before asking questions. Especially given that it isn't even an important one.

I continue to wait for them to get over here. The wind blowing makes it a little harder to hear, but with how trained my ears are I should still be able to hear them coming. But I still need Shady to give me a warning, just in case.

I look a Shady while I wait for her give me the signal. she was doing that nod flying pattern again.

I keep my ears sharp and I could still hear them despite the wind. The wind may be blowing in the tunnels they walk in, unlike the stairway, but since their running it doesn't matter.

Shady quickly flies next to me as I hear them getting closer. And the moment the eki shimo was about to emerge from the tunnel I quickly struck.

(The sound of blood spewing)

The moment I saw her I went straight for the head. Following that was an eruption of blood like the other two.

(Cow moaning)

The wind blowing from the blue fire blew the spewing blood from the eki shimo I decapitated into the tunnel. And from the sound of it, it hit the other eki shimo in the face.

"I'm sorry, did I get you wet?"

I poked my head out and looked into the tunnel when I made that joke. And then I saw the eki shimo covered in blood.

The moment she heard me she let out the liquid from her utters. But like the last one to try use that against me, the wind blew it back at her.

(Eki shimo screaming in pain)

Like the last one this eki shimo got itself frozen. And now it's just a cow sized ice cube that looks like it's on fire.

"I can see that the whole wind blowing things back is going to be a thing from now on."

"Is there any doubt about that, Shady?"

"Definitely not. Moving on from that, what was your question?"

"It's not really something important when you get down to it. It's just a question out of curiosity."

"I'll answer it anyways."

"Ok, I was just wondering how the liquid that the eki shimo spew doesn't freeze them on the inside, but does on the outside."

"The chemicals probably react differently when exposed to outside air. Why do you think spiders can shoot their webs the web sticking to their insides?"

When you put it like that it sounds so simple.

"Now if you don't mind, let's go check that door out."

Don't have a problem with that. I get my soul shot out and use it to get across to the other side. I already know it can reach the other side since I checked earlier.

I shoot the soul web to the other side and then disappear into it. I reappear on the other side, but god it was cold! I really hate disappearing and reappearing in place that are really hot or really cold.

I now walk over to the door that Shady said was here. Like she said, it looked like the door that lead to Shoushitsu's chamber, but this one was frozen shut.

The ice wasn't perfectly clear, but I could still see a familiar looking door on the other side. I could also see the inscription on the other side.

"So what does It say on the door?"

"Let's see, if i'm reading it right it should say this. **Here lays the devil of the arctic. This monster spews flames of a frozen world. We have imprisoned it beyond this door to shield the world from it's flaming** **blizzard. If thou wishes to put the icy inferno out forever, thou must seek out and speak the sacred words before this door.** It's basically the same as the last one."

"Yeah, but whoever wrote this was definitely more determined on getting their point across. So i'm going to take a wild guess that what ever the minotaur's connected with to form eki shimo is in their?"

"That is what the inscriptions imply. Like you said, whoever wrote this was really trying to get their point across. Because there are three different moments where fire and ice were talked about as one thing. I'd say three different metaphors, but we both know that would choice of words."

She's definitely right about that. Fire that freezes isn't just something we've seen resiliently, it's right up against the wall over there.

"So we need to find more sacred words, huh? Well if it's anything like the last temple the inscriptions for them should be engraved on the wall using something, or the ground we walk on is shaped to form it. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the ladder of the two given the tunnel system."

"That's true. I guess i'll go fly through the tunnels and see if that's the case."

"Wait, before you do, I have another question."

"What is this time?"

"I was thinking, you never told me how the freezards would know to chase after us. You said if we skipped them they would probably just come after us, but you never said why."

"Oh, that. As I told you before the freezards know where not to go when it comes to hot and cold places. What ever allows them to know this also allows them to know if there's a danger capable of heating up their environment."

I see. So they would have somehow known if something was heating up over here. In that scenario they would have come to freeze the problem.

After answering my question, Shady flew off without warning. I guess she didn't want to give me a chance to waste time asking more questions. I can understand that, but I have so many things I just wanna ask from time to time.

After Shady took off, I just decided to wait until she got back. I waited and waited until she was done and came back.

"So what did you find?"

"Unfortunately the tunnels do not form an inscription of any sort."

Dammit! I was really hoping it be that simple.

"Although, I did find something. The tunnels on this floor don't just lead back to the magma room, they also lead to another room."

"Oh? So you did you find any clue to what the sacred words were in there?"

"Well that's the problem. The only way into the room is to go through a door. The same door you and I went through to get into Nawar's secret room. So I can't get in there without your help."

Another door like that one is in here? In other words, I have to go back into the tunnels again. Where things only get colder.

"Wait a minute, what about the blue fire? Does that count as something we can use?"

"No, this blue fire was made by the minotaur's that became eki shimo. If you recall when you the got the soul shot it lost it's power outside the temple. The animono kumo did not. I say it's pretty reasonable to think that something made from something that was connected with something from another world won't cut it."

I didn't think of it like that. And Shady definitely knows more about otherworldly things then me. So I guess I can't argue.

"Fine, show me where it is. If we're ever going to find something with an otherworldly presence, it's in there. Plus if we're ever going to get out of here we need to back into that tunnel. And that room you found might be where the gorons are."

With that said I start to make my way to the tunnel.

"By the way Shady, are there anymore freezards or eki shimo up here?"

"There's more freezards, but we can save them for later. Should we run into any of them i'll lure them away. Then i'll fly back to guide you the rest of the way."

So now we skip them? I guess that goes to show that Shady didn't know what we'd be doing in this room earlier.

"What about the rest of the eki shimo? There should be more of them, right?"

"I didn't find any more through there. Perhaps the rest of them died. The process of turning into something else isn't instantaneous. So they may have died, they may be in that room I found, or they could be on the other side of the temple. They can't be near by, they would have heard either heard there friends mooing or smelt all the blood. A cow can smell something from six miles away."

I see what she mean. I guess we can only hope we don't run into anymore of them.

Now that we're done talking, we head into the tunnel.

 **Part 3**

After making it past the other freezards we made it to the door Shady was talking about. I really did look just like the door we found back in the last temple.

"I'm surprised that this door isn't frozen like the sealed door. I'm not sure weather or not it's colder over here, but given the ice we saw on the ceiling in the magma room i'd think it would be cold enough."

"Well this door is further away then the other door. But maybe it's something on the other side."

"You think there's something hot on the other side?"

"It's a possibility, I guess."

Then the gorons might be on the other side of this door. If it's warm enough to keep the door from freezing.

But that also means it's about to go from really cold to really hot. I better prepare for the worst then.

"Alright then, let's go on in."

I push against the door, then grab the handle in the center and then twist to the right. The door opens and I quickly go in.

When I got in here it got a shitload hotter! I felt like my skin was about to light on fire for a second!

"AHHHHH! God fucking...god! Ah, I hate these temperature changes!"

"Sorry about this, Link. But I needed you to open the door and it's not like you could let me in and I tell you it's alright to come in. There's no way I can speak loud enough to be heard from the other side of that door."

If you screamed as loud as I just did, I bet I would have heard!

Trying to ignore the fact that I feel like i'm breathing in fire, I look around.

It was a big change in scenery from where I was a minute ago! This room is a lot like the first one with the lake. Only no where near as big or hot.

What I see in front of me was another stone bridge, like the one that minotaur outside was walking on. It wasn't man made it looked like it was natural.

But it was what's below the bridge that really caught my attention. I saw a massive river of magma flowing underneath it.

I saw the magma river going down to my right like water down a hill. When I look to my right I can't see the bottom of the magma river, it just keeps flowing as far my eyes could see.

When I look to my left I see the magma river flowing down from above to my level. Unlike the bottom of where the magma is flowing I could see the top of the magma flow.

(Sound of fire)

Another thing I see along the magma river is what looks like little geysers that are shooting fire out instead of water.

"To think this side of the door would be so different. It's like the two sides of Meian symbol."

"Indeed. This place doesn't seem natural, mainly because there's a random magma river shooting fire from certain places along its flow."

That's something we can both agree on. Looking away from the magma flow I look forward.

I see another tunnel entrance across the stone bridge. I look up to see what's above and I see the top of the tunnel.

When I look forward I actually see what looks like a small mountain inside the room. The tunnel entrance in front of me leads into it. I can even see it's peak below the ceiling of this room. I wonder if the tunnel in front of me can lead up there.

There also several columns leading up to the ceiling. One of them at their bottom is actually right here in front of me, right next to the left side of the tunnel.

As I stand here looking around I see the fire geysers stop shooting fire.

"So they stop and shoot like regular geysers. I wonder what makes them shoot fire. Any idea of how it does that Shady?"

"No, this is something new. Just wait here, i'll go check them out. It be good to know what were dealing with in this place."

Shady flies off to see how they work after saying that.

She flies up to the first one to see what's in there. When she does she all of a sudden flies up and back. It was like she was jumping from surprise.

I wonder what's in there that would surprise Shady that much. While i'm wondering this, Shady all of a sudden looks up. When she did I did as well.

I saw fire being shot upwards from the peak of the small mountain. So there's another on up there too?

After looking over there I look back to Shady and yell out to her.

"Hey Shady, what's in there?"

(Sound of fire)

Before Shady could even yell back, fire suddenly came out of the geyser.

"Shady!"

She was very close to the geyser when fire came out. It looked like she was hit, but she managed to get away.

She then flies back to me.

"Seriously Shady, what the hells in there!?"

"These geysers aren't natural even for this temple. A living creature is breathing fire in here."

A living creature? Not the answer I was expecting.

"So what kind of creature is in there? Are they all filled with baby dragons?"

"No. I don't know what's in there. It looked like a red and yellow seal with an angler fishes lure."

"A seal with an angler fishes lure? Do you mean magic seal or something? And what's an angler fish?"

"No, not a seal like the one we need to break in order to defeat Shi. A seal is something that swims in the ocean, same goes goes for a n angler fish. Angler fishes have these antenna with orbs that admit light on the end of them. They use it to lure in their pray, and these things have something that look like it."

I see. So what ever's breathing fire in there looks like something that belongs in the ocean. I've never actually been to the ocean before. I've only heard rumors about it from travelers, manly because it's so far away from Meian.

"Why would something that appears to be from the ocean, aka the biggest body of water in the world be breathing fire? For that matter, why would it even be here?"

"I don't know. Probably a result of species mixing due to the temples powers. Never the less, what ever those things are they can breath fire."

I've heard of things that can breath fire before, but only in legends. I've never seen something that can actually breath fire. But then again, after all i've seen thus far, it's nothing strange.

Both me and Shady look at them and we look back up at the one breathing fire on the peak. When we looked up there the one up there stopped breathing fire.

A little while later the rest of them stop at the same time. Only unlike the one up there they all stopped in sync.

"That's weird. How come the one up there is the only one to stop at a different time?"

Come to think of it. They all stopped in sync the first time as well. And they all started up again at the same time.

"I think they waited for a signal."

"A signal?"

"Yes. The reason I looked up earlier is because I saw what ever's in there react to something it saw. But it didn't react to me despite flying right above it. That's when I decided to look up."

I see what she means. But if that's the case, the one up there should start breathing fire again. And then the rest of them should follow suit.

Both me and Shady realize this and look up. We wait for it to breath fire again and it does.

(Sound of fire)

We then look at the rest of them and moments after they start breathing fire as well.

"So their all following a pattern in their fire breathing. But for what reason?"

"I don't know Link. But first we should see what's up there besides these things."

Shady flies up to the peek after saying that.

I wait for her to come back down. I also endure the near unbearable heat in the meanwhile!

God, I hope we don't have to stay here long! This place is almost as bad as the poisonous steam back in the forest temple!

As I wait for Shady to come back I see the fire breathers stop again. But moments later after the one up there started again, so did they. This same thing happened twice while I was waiting for Shady. What's taking her so long?

After waiting for a awhile, Shady came back down.

"So, what did you find up there?"

"Not much. I learned what makes that thing up there breath fire though."

"What is it."

"Up on the peak there's this big dug out circle up there. It's looks like someone dag around the whole place to form a small trench that goes all the way around the whole peak. In that trench there's a giant bolder rolling around in it. That thing is sitting inside that circle at the very end of it and every time the the bolder passes by it, it starts to breath fire."

That's why it breaths fire? Because a bolder passes by it? Is it trying to defend itself?

No, that can't be it. If that was the case it wouldn't be up there all along and the others wouldn't breath fire on its signal.

"You said someone made that trench, right? Do you think someone has trained that thing to follow that pattern? Same with the rest of them?"

"I don't know. At one time we thought the tunnel we walked through were made by someone and another time maybe it was to show us the sacred words. But even the temple can't set up something involving living creatures like this. So I have to say someone probably set it up."

I see. But who did it is the question.

Was it the same people who made the sealed door? Or was it the gorons who are trapped down here?

"Well regardless of who did it, did find anything up there that looks like a clue to the sacred words?"

"Unfortunately not. But I did see something up at the top of the magma flow when I was flying upwards. There a small island up there that had what looked like stone chest on it. It looks like some one left something behind."

A stone treasure chest up the magma river? Why would someone leave it in a place like that? Are they trying to keep it away from everyone else.

I mean, I wouldn't be surprised by something like that. I mean natural if you wanna keep something important out of others hands the top of a magma river would be the best place.

"So did you see a way to get up there then? If the chest is up there, then there must be a way to get up there."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But if a goron is the one who put it up there, then it's another story. They can survive magma, so they could just walk up there."

"So you're saying you didn't see a way for me to get up there?"

"Yes. Sorry about that, but I didn't see a way to get up there. At least not for you."

Yeah, because you can fly it's no problem for you. But for me it's a whole other story.

My only hope of getting up there is to improvise. While continuing to bare the heat I look around the place for a way to get up there.

There are definitely no edges for me to shimmy along to get up there. I won't even bother to see if the geysers are close enough for me to get over there with my soul shot. In this heat it wouldn't matter.

I don't think the rope on my grapple is too flammable. But there's no way it's going to be of use for the moment.

"With how long we've been together on this adventure, I know you make that look when you're thinking of something. Any idea's thus far."

"No, I don't have any plan as of yet. Most of my tools are useless here. The only thing I can think of is to bomb the ceiling and make a path. But not only is that far beyond the amount of bombs I have and how many Igneous probably can even offer, there's no way I can reach all the way up there."

"That's for sure. Plus despite how small those bombs you have are, there still way too heavy for me to bring all the way to the ceiling. Not to mention lighting it or throwing it to avoid getting blown up would be all the more impossible for me."

That's for sure. I need to find another way to get over there. Unless there's somewhere else we can go, which since Shady flew all over and only brought up this door wouldn't be possible.

I continue to look forward, back, below and upwards for a way to get over there. But I didn't see any...

Is that what I think it is up there!? If it is I might be able to get across.

But how am I going to reach that high and far is the problem? Even if we go up to the peek and are high enough from the magma to avoid my soul shot catching fire again, it can't shoot that far. I don't think I can reach the ceiling or cross it either.

"What's wrong, Link? Your scratching head a lot and it looks like you're doing it in frustration."

I didn't even realize i'm scratching my head. I was that deep in thought.

"I think I found a way to get there."

"Really!? What is it?"

"There. If you look up higher on the wall there's a part of it that looks like I can grab onto and use to get across. If I could just get up there I could climb across the wall, just like I did when I climbed to get to the other side of the trench in the forest."

I point to where i'm talking about to show Shady. A certain part of the wall looks like it was made for climbing along. So much so I think it's enough for me to use it as a climb way. And form the looks of it, it's just high enough for me to climb just over the top of the magma rivers peak.

When I look at it I see a way climb along the walls that was man made. Being in this temple you never know what to expect, but perhaps someone did make that.

"That's a nice idea. But how do you plan to get up there? And do you even know if you can reach the chest by talking that way?"

"Well that's the problem. I'm still thinking of a way to get up there. Wait a minute, what do you mean can I reach the chest from there? Is the island you said the chest was on away from the walls? If it's like a giant magma pond up there and the islands in the middle, that would change everything."

"No, it's near the walls. As I told you before, magma rises from beneath the earth. At the top of the magma flow is where it's being pushed up and then it comes down here. The island would have no where to be unless attached to the wall."

Makes sense I guess. I mean from what Shady told me it's easier to float on magma then on water. But even something's not heavy enough to sink it would probably flow with magma river then.

That probably explains why the climb way I found is just high enough to get me over. Or why it's even there in the first place. The gorons must have walked up the river then started making it from the highest point.

"Wait, then why are we even having this conversation? Given what you said that would the gorons can just walk over to where the chest is. I bet climb way I found was made by them in order to get over there. You can even fly up to check yourself and check the surrounding area, there has to be a way to that chest besides walking through."

"Because for one thing climbing across magma have consequences on your body due to the heat. I can go look for you if you want. But your plan might result in you dying even if you manage to get up there.."

Oh shit! I didn't think of that!

After having to adapt to this heat in such a short time I didn't think it could get worst. I mean it's not like I can get there faster with soul shot.

"You think I can't make?"

"I don't know. But i'm going fly up there to check the climb way and for other way up there. I'll also see if it's possible for you to survive. Fairy or not I can still tell how hot it is. But even if you can survive you might still pass out from the heat. Hell you might even wall in from heat exhaustion combine with the fact that rocks you're climbing on are hot."

After that Shady flew up there to look around.

I really don't know what to think about now. Shady's right, i'll be much closer to magma up there then I am down here. Not to mention climbing that far along on hot rocks while being exposed to that much heat could very well be the death of me.

That aside I need think of a way to get up to that climb way. Even if I go up to the roof and jump or use my soul shot and it works, none of that will help me.

Even if I could reach the ceiling and had enough bombs, knocking down debri won't help. It would only flow down the magma river, especial given how much thinker magma is then water.

If I could knock it down and it got stuck in the wall that would keep it from flowing. But not only is that even more impossible, there's no way to form stairs for me use.

!?

It was then that I had an idea.

I look at the column that right next to the tunnel entrance. I look at how long it is all the way up to the miniature mountains peak. I also look at where the climb way is.

It looks long enough to make it. But the problem is that it goes all the way up to the ceiling. Another problem is that it looks too big for my bombs.

I continue to think of a way, and then I did just as Shady came back.

"Alright Link, it's as you said. The gorons, or some other creature that could make climb way like that in a place like that, they made the climb way. It's the only way over to where the chest is from what I could tell. So unless some how find a secret door behind our target, you need to think of a way up there."

"I already have one."

"Really? What's the plan."

"This column. If we can knock it down from about the height of the top of this little mountain it should be able to reach all the way to the climb way. We can then use it as a bridge to get up there."

"That an interesting thought. But how do you plan to knock it down? There's no way your bombs are getting it down. Especially with it attached to the ceiling."

"I already thought of a solution to that. You said there a giant bolder rolling around in a trench up there, right? If I can get up there, If I can knock it off course I can ram it right into the column. That is if it's big enough, do you think it is?"

"The bolder was pretty big. It should be big enough to knock that thing over. Plus using a trick like that would probably get these pyro seals to stop erupting like geysers. Which in turn would probably make it easier for you to get up there since the room won't be as hot."

It short, we'd be burning two chickens with one fire place. Heh! I think i'll keep that joke!

"So did you see an opening in the mountain up there? A way for someone to get up there from here?"

"Yes, I did. To make things better I saw a door like that specifically."

Shady was referring to the door we came through to get in here.

"That means either someone made a way up there or the temple left one to get up there. It be no surprise given that had to have been up there to train that fire breather. And it definitely couldn't have gotten up there itself, given that it doesn't have hands to climb or wings to fly with."

"Then that settles it. Let's get going."

Me and Shady begin making our way towards the tunnel entrance. I walk over the bridge while feeling an extra dose of magma heat.

"Hey Shady, when you said pyro seal were you giving them a name?'

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just saying that. Why? Do you wanna call them that?"

"No. I was thinking we call them pyrups."

"Pyrups?"

"Yeah. Before you said we could get we could get these pyro seals to stop erupting like geysers. So I thought we take the pyr in pyro and put it with the rup in erupt and make pyrup."

"I see. I like it."

Both me and Shady were happy with the name. And along with that we continued.

 **Part 4**

After entering the tunnel we found another door like the one we had to go through to get into this room. I opened it and we moved onto the tunnel inside.

At first we were just walking through a straight tunnel. But I just came from a room full of magma and fire. So my eyes need to take time to adjust to the dark.

Luckily I can hear Shady and she can see in the dark just find. So it's not a problem.

But as we go forward I then heard something else.

(Weird creature noise)

I heard what sounded like several weird creatures making noise. The moment I heard that I got out my sword and shield. I then stopped moving forward and turned to Shady.

"Shady, what's that noise? I hear something, and it's definitely alive."

I whisper that to Shady. And then she whispers back.

"From the sound of it, i'd say it's those things from outside. Or pyrup as we call them now. Perhaps this cave is their nesting ground."

So that's what a pyrup sounds like?

"There's also another fork in the road a few feet ahead. There's a path that goes completely to the left and the other the right."

(Noise made by a pyrups)

I can't tell which way the noise is coming from. The noise is echoing through out the tunnel. I need to get closer to be able to tell.

"Shady, can you fly ahead and see which way the noise is coming from. And while you're at it, maybe you could use your cat form to find out which way we need to go."

"Alright, just wait right here. But keep both your shield and feet ready. The pyrups don't sound to far away, so if they breath fire it may close to here."

So if they start breathing fire I should run just in case the fire flows down this part of the tunnel. Makes sense, my shield won't be enough to protect me from that.

(Noise made by pyrups)

The pyrups didn't look like they could breath that much fire outside in those geysers. But it sounds like there's more then one of them. More then one combining their flames in a tunnel like this would be by no means something safe.

I hear Shady fly ahead. And then I heard her stop just a bit up ahead.

(A new noise made by the pyrups)

They sounded different this time. Did they see Shady? I guess being in here as long as they must have their eyes have fully adjusted to the dark.

But the fact they can see Shady means they must be close. If they can see even someone as dark as Shady and are that close, getting past them might be difficult.

(Sound of fairy wings)

Shady all of a sudden flew back over here. The moment I started to run without even asking why.

(Another sound made by the pyrups)

After that noise the tunnel all of a sudden got brighter. It was no where near that of a deku nut flash so my eyes didn't feel that much of it.

(Sound of fire)

I look back as I ran forward and I fire was flowing through the tunnel back there. And along with that it got even even hotter in here!

A bit of the fire was even coming in this direction! But luckily it didn't come all the way over to me.

The flames died out and the place became dark once more. After that I was able to stop running and put my shield down.

"Panting! I hate having to run in hot places! Not to mention it feels like there's a lot less air in here!"

"Fortunately we don't need to go that way. It's a dead end that way, with only three holes in the wall. That being where the pyrups are."

Well that's a relief! I didn't want to have to go that way!

"But there's probably more of them. There may not be, but we can't let our guard down. So did you see any kind of sign that they were following a pattern like the ones outside?"

"No Link. From the looks of it they just saw me and tried to get rid of me. I'm guessing these ones were trained to attack any intruders."

That's not good. If they were following a pattern we could have timed it and made our way through safely. But if their going to breath fire the moment they see us, then we might not make it through.

Wait a minute, see us? That's it!

"You said the one up top and the ones out there breath fire upon seeing something, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe if I blind them a deku nut they still won't shoot at us. Because even if their eyes are hurt, if they didn't see someone then they wouldn't be doing what they trained to do."

"That could work out just fine. But we need to make sure they won't let loose their flames when you do that."

"Then bring me as close to the fork as you can. Then i'll throw a deku nut in their direction."

"Alright then. After you throw a deku nut, if they don't sound like their going to breath fire we get moving. I'll guide you as a cat through the tunnel way, just in case there's more forks or pyrups."

With that said I put my sword away, but keep my shield ready. I then reach behind me and pull out another one of my deku nuts.

After that she grabs me by the hand and starts pulling me towards the fork. Then brings me up to a wall and whispers to me.

"Right here, the tip of your pinky finger is just about to reach the edge of the tunnel. The pyrups are straight in that direction, so just go ahead and throw it."

After she said that I hear the sound of Shady changing and hear her land on the ground. I then quickly turn around to my right and throw it.

The deku nut flash went off a second later. I quickly brought my hand back before hand and covered my eyes. By doing this I avoided getting seen and was able to protect my eyes.

(Sound of pyrups screaming)

Their eyes got caught in the flash and they began screaming. No surprise, who knows how long they've been in this dark tunnel.

"Their not breathing fire. It looks like the plan worked. Now lets go."

Shady who was at my feet gave the ok and we moved out. I just followed what I heard from her and was able to follow her through the tunnel.

We were going up hill a bit in the tunnel and were making our way to the right little by little. My eyes begin to adjust more to the dark, but I still can't see Shady since she's black. But I can still hear her, so it's not a problem.

As we are going upwards to the right, we came to another fork in the tunnel. On going straight ahead and the other going to the right.

"Link! Hurry and run over to the right ahead as fast as you can!"

All of a sudden Shady yelled for me to run. I didn't know why but I did anyways.

As I run I look ahead to the tunnel way leading straight. Something stood out over there because of it's color. I saw something that was red, yellow and had a blue orb extending from it's head.

(Pyrup noise)

I realized what it was, it was a pyrup. As I run forward I see it's mouth light up and I got a better look at it's face.

(Sound of fire)

The pyrup breathed fire in this direction. It was just about to get me, but with a little help from my shield, I managed to jump to the right way in fork before the fire could engulfed me.

"AHHH!"

(Sound of metal hitting the ground)

(Sound of metal burning)

I had throw my shield away since it was so hot! But at least it was hit by the fire instead of me!

At least this time it was just one pyrup, so there wasn't too much fire. A low amount enough for mt to be safe in this corner at the very least.

"You ok, Link!?"

"Yeah! There's still skin one my hands, I think!"

"That's goo...

All of a sudden Shady stopped in mid sentence.

(Pyrup noise)

I heard the sound of come from down this tunnel way. I look up ahead and I could just see another one! It stood out thanks to it's color!

(Different noise made by the same pyrup)

That's the noise it makes when their about to breath fire! I quickly get grab my shield, ignoring how hot it still is, and we got out of this tunnel way!

(Sound of fire)

The flames came rushing down this way. But me and Shady jumped out of the way to left of the fork.

We went to the left rather then the right because the other pyrup is over there. If we had gone over there we may have been cornered by two different flames coming at me.

We're actually very lucky we didn't get cornered the first time one of them was breathing fire! I'm guess the breathing fire now must have been resting, since I doubt too many intruders come in here.

The flames are about to stop. Before they do I thought quickly and got out another deku nut. And the moment the flames calmed down I threw it towards the pyrup down the tunnel way in the fork.

(Pyrup screaming)

The pyrup over there was blinded. So I quickly run towards it while unsheathing my sword.

(The sound of blood spewing)

I shoved my sword right it's throat and cut it open from the inside! Even with lessened vision in the dark it still look awful! And the sound which was enhanced only made it all the more disgusting!

"Good work, Link. Now we just need to take care of the other one."

"I really hope there aren't to many of them in here. I only have twelve deku nuts left and I imagine i'll need as many as I can hold in the future. Not to mention it's really getting hot in here!"

I'm sweating out a geysers worth of water in this place! We need to get out of this narrow tunnel.

I take out another deku nut and throw it down the other tunnel way.

(Pyrup screaming)

Hearing that sound I rush towards him and plunge my sword in his head.

(Sound of blood spewing)

I got on my shirt after that. At least the pyrup's blood only got on my boots.

After killing it I run back the way I came just in case there was more of them.

"I can't hear any more near by. What about you Shady, hear anything?"

"No, there's no more for now."

That's a relief!

There's a wall that the pyrup was hiding in right in front of me. The only way to go from here was to the right.

"Do mind scouting ahead for me, Shady? I almost lost my hand using my shield against that fire, so I think it would be wise."

"I know. that's become a regular thing on this adventure. Be back in moment."

Shady turns back into a fairy and then flies off to check ahead.

A little while later she flew back.

"It doesn't look like we'll have to deal with more pyrups in a tunnel. But that only the good news."

"What's the bad news?"

"There's another magma chamber just up ahead. No where near as hot as what we've seen so far. But getting across might be difficult."

After she told me that we started moving to the place she was talking about.

We made a bit of right turn and made our way to the center of this miniature mountain. And god! It sure got hot in here!

Like Shady said, this room wasn't as hot as those before it. Hell, the ground right down the middle looks pretty solid. But I didn't need Shady to tell me i'd melt my legs of stepping on it!

I take a look around the place. The hot ground isn't right in front of me, i'm actually standing over edge where it below me.

I also see huge rocks lined up along the ground ahead. I also see holes in them at the bottom and more pyrups in them.

These rocks line up all the way to the other side of the room. There are eight of them in total, four to the left and four to the right. Between them basically forms a path in towards the other side. Probably so the pyrups can fry any one who comes through. Not that I can just walk over there anyways.

On the other side I see solid ground I can stand on without being burn't to death. To the left of it I see a pathway leading upwards in a curved fashion from that area.

At the top of that pathway leading upwards to the left there's a small hole there. It could be a way forward, but it looks like another hole for a pyrup.

"Is that hole up there even a way forward?"

"No Link, I checked before coming back. There's just more pyrups in there."

Thought so.

"Then how do we move on from here? Even if I could get across to the other side, I don't see a way forward. Could it be that the hole up there is the way forward, but we need to get passed the pyrup?"

"No Link. If that was the case I would have realized it when I checked earlier. That hole gets more narrow the further you go in. The only reason I could even tell there was more pyrups in there was because they breathed fire when they noticed me."

"Alright then, but the way forward has to be somewhere. So fly over to the other side and look around as a cat. In the mean time i'll try to find a way over."

Shady does that nod like flight again and flies over before becoming a cat again.

Alright, how do I get across from? Who ever set all this up must have been able to just walk across, even if it wasn't a goron. But I can't do that.

The rocks the pyrups hiding in are lined up towards the other side. Maybe I could use them to get across. But there's no way I can jump that far, especially if I can't back up when going from rock to rock.

I already know I can't use my soul shot in this area. But maybe the rope on my grapple can be used. I don't believe it's that easy to set on fire.

I could try tying the rope end to the wall over here and have Shady help get the grapple latched onto one of the rocks. Then I would have a tight rope to walk across.

No, even if I could get the first rock like that, how would I progress from there? I tried to form a rope path from rock to rock there's no way I could get across without the rope touching the ground. That would definitely lead to it catching fire.

Dammit! It's already bad enough I have to bare this heat, but why do I have to struggle with what's ahead!? The way I see it, there's no way across with out flying or walking!

Wait a minute! Walking?

I take another look at the holes the pyrups are in. No matter how I look at it, the ground in there doesn't look cool at all. That means the Pyrups must be able to withstand the hot ground.

While thinking about all this, Shady flew on back.

"I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find a way forward. I think I know how the gorons progress from here, but it's not an option for a human."

"Well we can worry about that later. I have a plan to get across."

"What kind of plan do you have this time?"

"The pyrups. In those holes it's still a surface where they lay. That means they can survive the intense heat admitted from the ground. If I can get ahold of one of them I can then use one to ride across."

They look big enough for me to ride on them. I mean, i've never even rode a horse before, but how hard could it be?

"Alright then. But first we need to lure one out. I don't think your grappling hook is going to be able to latch onto them like this. So what's the plan?"

"I want you take a deku nut, quickly fly in there and set it off from behind one. When you passed the fire breathing these things aren't that intimidating. I bet their easy to scare."

"I get it. But you do realize going straight to the other side seems to be the only safe root in this room. So we need to get passed the other seven pyrups as well."

"I have a plan for that too. So just get one of them out."

I take out another deku nut from my pouch and hand it to Shady. And then I get out my grappling hook.

Shady then quickly flies into the hole of the first rock to the left. Then she sets off the deku nut from behind the pyrup.

(Pyrup screaming)

The pyrup in a blind and scared confusion came crawling out of the hole. I then throw my grappling hook and get it rapped around its neck.

While the pyrup continues to scream I pull it towards me. The other pyrups didn't bother to even try and help since they probably weren't trained for that.

I get the little bastard over to me and then I mount its back.

"AH!"

The is hot! I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that, but I better get across fast!

By the time the pyrup got it's eye sight back I was already on it. And my rope around its neck will help me keep it under control.

"So what's the plan for getting passed the rest of them? You don't have enough bombs to take them all out and you'll only have three deku nuts left if you resort to that. Not that you should be wasting them."

"This guy is still trained to breath fire if he sees and intruder. That means if you fly in front of him and then move, we can make him breath fire at what ever we want. I imagine that they won't like having fire blown at them whether it kills them or not."

"Good idea. Let's get to the other side then."

After she said that I unsheathed my sword.

(Sound of a sword being unsheathed)

(Sound of a pyrup being scared)

I didn't even fully unsheathe my sword, but just the sound scared the guy into moving.

As we move forward Shady flies in front of the other holes and the pyrups come out scared. When they come I go straight for their heads with my sword.

(Sound of blood spewing)

We only needed to kill those on the left side since the ones from the right couldn't reach us.

After all the blood shed we made it to the other side. And then I knocked the pyrup I rode out with a hit to the back of the head. Just incase we can't go forward and I need go back.

I walk up the pathway going that goes upward and arrived at the hole. I made sure not to stand with in the sight of the pyrups on the other side.

"So how do the gorons move on from here."

"Look at the ledge straight ahead from the hole. It's curved upwards like a ramp. The whole point of this hole is for the gorons to curl up, squish themselves into the hole and have the three pyrups on the other side breath fire. The compressed fire from them all in that small area then shoots them forward like a cannonball and they go flying over the to the other side."

I look to where the ramp points from here. There's another walkway on the other side of the room. It looks a bit higher then this area and I can see a part of the wall that looks like it's been hit a lot. Probably from the gorons smashing into it.

"Hold on a second. I can understand the gorons being able to withstand the fire from the pyrups. But how do the gorons curl up that much? I imagine they'd have to roll a lot to go over the ramp to the other side. But how can something as big as them do that, or how any creature curl up into a round enough ball?"

"Oh, that's right, neither me or Igneous told you. Despite a gorons hard and bulky body, they are easily able to curl up into a perfect ball. That's actually how gorons usually get around, by rolling very fast. It's actually one of their most offensive ability's to be honest."

That explains the damage done to the wall over there. I guess having a living bolder come rolling at you would do quiet a bit of damage.

"Well i'll ask how they do that another time. For now we need to find a way to get over there."

On the other side I also see another one of those rolling doors.

"Yes, but like I said, a human can't get over the same way. No idea you come up with when it comes to trying will end any other way then you going splat or being set on fire!"

Both are things I really want to avoid! But to be honest, I don't think there's another way over. I definitely can't ride a pyrup over.

!?

I take as close a look at the hole as I can without the pyrups seeing me. Nothing about the hole gives the impression that something was put there or back.

"Hey Shady, look at this hole. It looks like someone had to dig through to make it."

"Of course. All these conveniently placed holes the pyrups hide in aren't here just because we're in a temple of crossing. The gorons probably dug up this hole and the pyrups crawled...

It sounds like Shady realized where I was taking this.

"How could the pyrups fit in such a tiny hole? The other side is obviously bigger, but how did they get in there in first place?"

"Exactly! There's no way they could fit. That must mean there's another way to get where they are. And you said it yourself that you didn't find anything around here, like say, a secret entrance?"

"I definitely didn't. And I don't think there were any back the way we came. That can only mean one thing."

Yeah, it means where ever that door over there leads to connects with what's on the other side of this wall.

Me and Shady look at each other and nod to each other. I then get out another bomb and then light it while rolling it along the ground.

(Sound of a fuse burning)

The bomb is inside the hole and me and Shady move away as fast as we can.

(Sound of an explosion)

(Sound of pyrups screaming)

Bits off rocks came flying in in different directions. Along with the screams of the three pyrups.

Me and Shady came back up and the hole was open. And there were three pyrups corpses who's appearance I don't want to describe!

As we look in we also see another tunnel way leading to the left. It was just as we thought.

We follow the tunnel until we find ourselves on the other side where the door is. We then start going upwards through the tunnel from there.

The tunnel way is going both upwards and to the left now. And it's becoming more and more steep as we go higher. We eventually see an opening in the tunnel ahead.

"Panting! It's getting cooler the higher we go. But the it's getting harder to go upwards. It's getting steeper and steeper!"

We arrive at the opening. We found ourselves in the same room we were in down below.

But when we got here I didn't see a anywhere to walk. The pathway kept going on, but it kept going along the wall.

The pathway took so much of a left turn that it became a pathway on the wall. I follow where it lead with my eyes. And it went all the way around the room to an area right above where we are.

"How the hell is anyone suppose to get up there!?"

"That's just it Link, no one is, besides the gorons. From the looks of things, the tunnel way that leads between the door and the hole wasn't there for the sake of the pyrups. They were just put there because of convenient result. I imagine the real reason for that tunnel way was to give the gorons more space to build up their rolling speed."

So the reason the pathway goes along the wall is because the gorons roll so fast that they can roll along the wall? That mean the pathway is here just to lead them up there when their rolling. Hell, the pyrups at the beginning of the path may have been able to help them build up speed their fire breathing.

But that doesn't change the fact we need to find a way up there. I look around for a way to get up there.

The place we need to get is too high for my grapple to reach it. Even up here it's still too hot in here to use the soul shot, especially since the tunnel is open to the magma below up here. And there's no way I can continue along the pathway.

That's when I realized something. I took another look at the pathway along the wall. From it's appearance it was made by hand. And so there are many inconsistency in its making.

There are small stalagmites sticking out from the sides of the pathway.

Thinking about it now, if their curled up into a ball and are rolling that fast, it would be hard for them to turn properly. Pieces of rock must be sticking out to help them stay on the path.

There's only a few along the path though. Probably because the gorons destroyed a lot of them. The pathway also looks deep, as if a small trench was being dug out. The remaining stalagmites are probably from before they decided to deepen the path to trap themselves in it as they roll.

But are there enough for me to get up there? The stalagmites are placed at random areas along the path. And like I said before, it was probably because gorons destroyed a lot of them while rolling.

I look along the pathway until it reaches up there. From what I can see, all the stalagmites are close enough to each other for me to reach one after the other. And they extend far enough for me to get all the way up there.

"There are stalagmites sticking out along the pathway, Shady. I can use my grappling hook to move along it and make my way up there."

"You always manage to find a way, Link. I guess I should probably fly ahead to see if there any more traps while you get across. Or do you want me to help get your grapple latched on?"

"No, I can handle it. You fly ahead and come back when your done. That way we can head up faster without any mire delays."

"Alright then, be careful."

Shady shows her concern and then flies off. At the same time I get my grapple out and start making my way across the stalagmites. After this the top can't be far since we're so close to the ceiling from here

 **Part 5**

After making my way up to where the path on the wall ended, me and Shady continued making our way up the small mountain. Shady said it was a straight path up to the top from here since there was no more pyrups or obstacles to get in our way.

We reach the top and I open the door. Then we find ourselves on the peak.

I look around up here and I now see everything Shady was talking about.

When we got up here we were inside the center of the circular trench. I could see the huge bolder rolling around inside it in reverse of a sundial direction.

On the west side of the small mountain I see the pyrup we saw breathing fire from down below. He was outside the circle facing that direction. And even though we were right in front of him, he didn't treat us as threat at all.

Like Shady said, as soon as the bolder passed his he start to breath fire.

(Sound of fire)

It starts breathing fire upwards as he's not far from the edge. And of course the ones down below do the same.

For him to mindlessly do as was trained to do and not react to us. Who ever did this is a really good trainer.

The thing Shady didn't mention earlier that I noticed is why the bolder is constantly rolling through the trench without stopping. It's because there are more pyrups.

(Sound of pyrups)

(Sound of fire)

At the north and south ends of the trench circle are two small holes. Each one from sound and looks of it has a pyrup in it. And every time the bolder passes over them they start to breath fire. That's what's keeping the bolder moving.

"Alright Link, the plan was to use this bolder to knock down the column with the bolder. So how do you plan to do that?"

"I still have three bombs left. If I can just find the best place and position, I can knock it off course with the explosion. Then it will roll into the column and knock it down."

"Yes, but if you blow up bits of the bolder, not only will it be harder to knock the column down, but it will also have trouble rolling."

"You're right about that. Meaning we can't lay it in boulders path and have it blown up when rolled over. I'm going to have to time the explosion and have the bomb go off by itself just in time to knock it off course."

"Can you do that?"

"Timing is my specialty, same with angles. Just give me a minute."

The column is north west of the peak. Once I send the bolder rolling through it the lower part that supports it from down below should given in and it will fall over.

The problem is should fall in the direction the bolder is rolling when it hits it. Meaning I can't just send the bolder rolling into it anyway I want.

Luckily for us, the bolder rolls south from the east direction. Mean when it comes back north west direction, I can then knock it off course.

I move to an area inside the circular trench that allows me to stare at the column, while facing the exact direction of the climb way.

I look at how fast the bolder is rolling, while also taking into account how fast it's moving.

In order to knock the column down I need make the bolder rolls off in this direction. But if I just put a bomb here and have it blow up as the bolder passes, the bolder would still keep rolling mostly in the direction it was already. If that happens it won't just go straight for the column.

I realize what I have to do and get out another bomb.

(Sound of a bolder rolling)

The bolder's coming this way. So I quickly light the fuse.

(Sound of a fuse burning)

I put it down then me and Shady quickly get away from it.

(Sound of an explosion)

The bomb went off against the side of the bolder as it was coming up for a curve. That way the bolder would roll out of the trench before it could take too much damage.

I also made sure to time the explosion just right, so it would go off before the bolder even reached it. That way not only would the bolder roll off course, it would also have something pushing back against as it was moving forward. That helped to keep it from rolling off course from the column as it goes off in it's direction.

(The sound of rocks crashing into each other)

(The sound of rocks crumbling)

The bolder rolled straight into the column in the direction of the climb way.

After the bolder crashed into it, the column was split in two. And the bottom half began to fall over due to the sudden shock, and due to the fact that so much weight is being held up from so high.

(Sound of a column falling over)

(Sound of something large hitting the ground)

The column hit the ground and the two of us went over to the edge to see if it landed in the right place.

I look down there and I see the column leading from solid ground near the mountain too the climb way. The end of it was right against the wall and I saw two massive ripples in the magma flow.

One of them was from the column and the other that was even bigger was from the bolder. I can still see the bolder poking out of magma as it rolls down the magma river.

Shady said the magma is far more solid then water. So when the column fell over and hit the wall, the magma must have helped it keep the column from falling any further down.

Luckily the magma was so dense that none of it was splashed out of the river. Because of that none of it got on the column, meaning it's a straight bridge along the whole thing.

"It worked! We did it, Shady! I can get across!"

"Yes, but first you need to get back down there."

I nod to Shady and then head back the way we came.

I also see pyrup that was waiting for the bolder to come. He's still waiting even though it went over the edge. I wonder how long he can keep that up.

 **Part 6**

I finally made my way back down to the bottom of the small mountain.

It was easy now that I knew what to do.

When we needed to get passed the first three pyrups that I didn't kill, Shady just flew into their line of sight and they breathed fire. Then once I knew how far their fire reached, I got as close as I could and waited for the fire to settle down. Then I was able to make a run for it using the smoke as cover.

I was able to get down without wasting a single deku nut because of that.

And now I need to cross the column and get to the climb way.

"Now Link, you need to think about this. While the fact the pyrups have stopped breathing fire means the place will cool down a bit, it doesn't mean it's safe. Being just above magma and grabbing the hot wall. You'll be lucky if you even make it over there, let alone over and back!"

"I'm fully aware of the consequences, Shady. But unless you saw something in that mountain that gives a hint to what the sacred words are, then the chest is the only option. And you can't open it and probably can't bring what's there back with you."

"Even so. How are you going to make there and back? Even with the heart container you got in the last temple, you still probably won't make it...

"What's wrong, Shady?"

"Talking about the temple made me realize something. Maybe you'll make it over there with some help from your health potion. If you a sip every now and then, you might survive getting over there."

That's a good idea now that she mentions it. But I want save as much of that stuff as I can. You never know when i'll need it.

But given the circumstances, I don't think I can say no.

"Alright, now as a good time as any to use it."

After agreeing with her I make my way along the column to the climb way.

It wasn't a perfect bridge, so I needed to be careful or I could easily fall in. But i'm very good at keeping my balance.

Although the feeling of being above the magma is making it really hard to focus! The higher I get, the more if feels like i'm going to burst into flames!

I finally made it up to the walk way. Now I get out my health potion.

"Alright Shady, just help keep this balanced on my head as i'm moving along the climb way. When ever my hands feel like their about to reach their limits i'll take a sip."

If I need to get to a drink from it, it would be much easier to just grab it off the top of my head. Rather then having to reach back there into my pouch and focus it into my hand.

"Fine, but don't you dare push yourself anymore then you have to. Also make sure to have enough of it when you take it. Even you run out of health potion, you'll still have the stamina potion to help in the future. So please don't start a fucking roast with your corpse!"

"Ok, ok! I'll take as much as I need while on the wall! Remember, there's a reason I want you to balance it on my head."

After that's all said, I check to see how hot the wall is.

"Ah!"

The wall is as hot as hell!

I'm really going to have to push myself to hold onto it! But i've pushed myself a lot on this journey, so I think I can manage. At least with the potions help.

I put the bottle on my head while Shady helps to keep it balanced. The while baring the pain I move along the wall!

 **Part 7**

"Heh, heh, heh! I finally made it over here! Panting!"

It wasn't easy, but I made it all the way across! And now I can see what's in the chest.

"How are your hands holding up, Link?"

"They still have a bit of a burning feeling to them. But thanks to the potion, I still have skin on them!"

It also doesn't help that the health potion, while it does heal damage done to my body, it doesn't restore my stamina. That's why I have two potions.

Never the less, I feel like shit right now! It's also really hot being surrounded by so much magma!

"Well, I didn't go through all that for nothing! Let's see what's inside."

I put the potion back in my pouch for the time being. And then I open the chest.

After lifting up lid I look inside. And when I did I found a tablet inside.

"A tablet? If this thing has what i'm hoping it has inscripted on it, then we can open that door!"

I take the tablet out to see what was on it. But it was another language I didn't understand.

"Shady, what does this say?"

"Let's see, it says, **Hell is an inferno, not** **blizzard. May I now walk forth to throw the blue flame into the flames of punishment, for all eternity.** Seems pretty obvious what this means, right Link?"

"So these are the sacred words after all! That means we can open the door now! Although I do wonder why this is up here in this chest."

"The gorons probably found it and it put it here. If you look inside the chest, there inscriptions on the bottom of the chest. And it's written in goron."

Really?

I look back inside the chest after she said that.

Like she said, some weird inscriptions were written inside at the bottom.

I guess the tablet took up all my attention when I looked inside the first time. Either that, or my visions getting blurry thanks to all the heat. I hope it's the first one!

"What does it say?"

"It says, **Dear brother, if you can't read this tablet then leave it in the chest and leave this place. You'll find that what's written on here is nothing but cursed words when put to use. If you wish to free us, then know that you may be trapped with us, all the way to the grave. But someone will have to face and defeat the frozen hell one of these days. So leave this tablet here if you don't think you're that someone.** That's all it says."

"It sounds like who ever wrote this is telling everyone to stay away from the sealed door. While at the same time telling them they might need to."

I can understand why. After fighting with Shoushitsu, who couldn't!?

Even behind that door, monsters like that are still dangerous to the world outside. Because as soon as something with a body that matches the beast comes along, the power and terror spread.

Unless there's a way to seal these beasts up outside a temple of crossing, it will never be safe. As amongst the many worlds, there has to be hundreds with life of such coming in here.

I put the tablet back in and close the chest. Being that's what someone wants me to do.

"So now that we know the sacred words, lets get back to the door. Think you can survive getting back, Link?"

"Just a minute."

I reach into my pouch to take out a potion. But not the health potion. This time it's the stamina potion.

I decided to take a bit to take help me rebuild my energy.

After drinking it halfway, I put it back and take out the health potion. Then me and Shady were on our way.

 **Part 8**

"Heh, heh!"

I'm still panting as I walk down the column! As I sweat a river over the magma river!

"Hey Shady, how do think the pyrups survive without eating? I need to talk about something to distract myself from the heat!"

"I don't know. Like I said before, these are new creatures to me. If we get out of here maybe Igneous or another goron can answer that question."

I know. But I needed to ask it just for the hell of it. I'm really having a hard time right now!

After making it across the column we make our way to the door.

(Sound of cold air blowing)

But the moment I opened the door, I felt sudden cold breeze hit me. Because the moment I open the door, a freezard was right in front of me!

"HOLY SHIT!"

I quickly jump to the left as the freezard is breathing at me!

Then the door closed, cutting us off from each other.

"Dear god, that was close! If it wasn't this room being so hot, I would have frozen over!"

Even now i'm feeling cold!

"What are the freezards doing over there!? I thought you said they know where it's too hot, and they don't come near because of that."

"Yes, they don't. If I had to guess, when you opened the door earlier they sensed there was something hot entering the tunnels. But when the door closed they could no longer sense it. Because of that, they must have come over here to see what was the problem."

Is that so?

Now that I think about it, Shady did say if we tried to put out the blue fire, they would sense it. I guess sensing a sudden amount of heat enter the tunnel and leave wouldn't be any different.

I imagine they would come, check and then leave. I guess despite how long we've been in here, it just took them that long to get over here. Their not that fast to begin with.

"Well, if that's the case, their probably still there despite the fact you opened the door. Because now the door's blocking them from the sensing the heat. Meaning you have to take care of them to move forward. This might actually be a chance to wipe them all out."

That's right! Their right there behind that door. We can get them with another bomb.

"Wait, how many freezards are on this floor?"

"Eight, just like last time. But if you can make a bomb blow up in there before the door closes, one bomb might be enough."

That true. And as we've already established, i'm great with timing.

I reach into my pouch and take out another bomb. After this one, I only have one bomb left.

I grab onto the doors handle and get ready to open it. I then light the light the fuse.

(Sound of a fuse burning)

After it's lit I open the door in just enough time.

(Sound of cold air blowing)

I quickly throw the bomb in there and jump out of the way. I then cover my ears and get ready for the blast.

(Sound of an explosion)

The bomb went off in there before the door could close. And man was it loud!

Even away from the tunnel with my ears covered, I still heard a big bang!

After that I walk back over to the door to open it up. But I get ready to jump out of the way, just in case it didn't get them all.

I open the door, and I see water and shards ice everywhere.

Realizing it was safe, we head in before the door closed.

"Brrr! Back to being cold again I see. You think we got them all in that blast?"

"Unless some of them already came and went, or some of them have yet to get here, then yes. For the time being, let's get to the door."

With that said, we make our way through the tunnels back to the door.


	17. Chapter 16:The volcano temple part 4

**(The legend of zelda: the mirror of crossing: chapter 16: The volcano temple part 4)**

 **Part 1**

Me and Shady continue our journey through the tunnels. The air as cold as ever while blowing in our faces.

Now that we have the sacred words, we can open the sealed door. And hopefully find what we need.

Based on what the sealed door says and what the sacred words say, what ever's behind that door is same thing the eki shimo are getting their powers from. Meaning there's a very good chance i'll be freezing my ass off whether I win or lose.

"Achoo."

"Now's really not the best time to catch a cold, Link. Especially when it should be getting colder very soon."

"Under statement century! I just hope there isn't a massive size difference between the arctic and the eki shimo. At least not as much as there was between Shoushitsu and the animono kumo's. As long as the size difference isn't the same, I think I can manage."

Although that's just a guess, it's not a promise.

After having to waste all of my health potion to get through that magma room back there, who knows how long I can stand up against what ever's behind that door. Even if I still have the stamina potion, I don't think that's going to help too much against freezing.

(Sound of wind blowing)

We finally make it back to the room filled with the blue fire torches. It's still as cold as ever in here.

But there's a problem. More eki shimo have appeared over there.

There are five of them in total.

I try to stay hidden in the tunnel while looking out. And I speak quietly to Shady.

"So there are more of them after all. Where did they come from?"

"I don't know, Link. But we can figure that out another time. We need to get that door."

Yeah, I know. But how do we get passed them?

I only have one bomb left. And while it could do the job, I wanna save it for what ever's inside.

I guess i'll do the same thing I did last time.

"Hey Shady? Can you show me which way to go to get to the other side? I wanna take these ones out the same way as last time."

"Alright, follow me. But we be ready if there's more on the other side. Remember that cows and thus minotaur's can smell something from six miles away and have really good hearing."

I start to follow Shady back through the tunnel way. And eventually end up on the other side. Luckily there was no more eki shimo over here.

"HEY! COWS! OVER HERE!"

I yell to the eki shimo on the other side. And they stare over here.

(Sound of cows mooing)

After letting out a moo, they move towards the tunnels. Their coming this way.

I unsheathe my sword and put up my shield. I wait for them to get over here, and soon I hear their foot steps getting louder and louder.

Once the first one came through I went straight for her head.

(Sound of blood spewing)

(Cows moaning)

Her head came clean off and her blood was sent flying into the other one behind her.

I look into the tunnel and see the eki shimo that had blood all over it. And then the eki shimo spewed it's blue fire chemical at me.

But just like last time, the liquid was blown back by the wind. And then hit her.

(Sound of an eki shimo screaming in pain)

The blue fire became active and started freezing the eki shimo to death.

(cows mooing)

The rest of the eki shimo grab their frozen friend from behind where there was no blue fire. And then moved her aside.

I didn't think to fa ahead from here unfortunately. So I run and think at the same time.

As I run forward I see the way to the stares up ahead. That's when I got and idea.

I quickly into my pouch and take out my soul shot. I then stop in front of the stairs and shoot my soul shot to the other side.

I look back at the eki shimo approaching me. And the moment the first one was about to hit me I disappeared into the soul web and went to the other side.

"Eki shimo screaming!"

(Sound of blood spewing)

When I made it to the hole where the stairs was I was on the opposite from where the steps start leading down. So the moment it reached where I was, she fell off the edge. And landed head first before she started rolling down the stairs.

The other two managed to stop before they fell in. Even their not dumb enough to fall in after seeing their friend fall in.

Now how will I deal with them? Given their sense of smell and hearing, I might not be able to catch them off guard with a deku nut.

While i'm thinking they both start coming at me from both directions.

I can't fight them up close like this. You never know it they'll spew their chemicals at me.

While thinking about what course of action I should take, I then remembered something. That's when I realized what to do.

Just as they approach me from both sides I head down the stairs. I also make sure keep my shield up to protect me from the strikes and chemicals.

I watch my step as I go down, keeping my legs sped a bit. And as I run down the eki shimo follow me.

That's when they slipped off the blood that spilled from their friends head.

(Eki shimo screaming)

They scream as they start falling down the stairs.

I had to use my soul shot to disappear and reappear down on the landing even faster in order to avoid getting crushed by them.

Just as they all landed right on top of their dead friend and each other, I also slipped upon reappearing.

"Ah!"

(Sound of impact)

"You ok, Link?"

"Yeah. I think i'll manage."

I had almost fell down the next set of stairs. But I managed to stop myself. Although it still hurt a lot slip and fall like that in cold right after reappearing from the soul shot.

I try to get back up to finish off the eki shimo, if any of them are still alive.

"Link! Look out!"

That's when I found one standing up right in front of me!

(Sound of an angry eki shimo)

The other two are dead. But the one that landed on top as only hurt. And was really angry.

She was standing right in front of me. That's when she did that posture her and her kind does when their about to shoot the blue fire chemical.

She was about to freeze me! And I didn't know what to do!

That's when I winged it and just struck with my blade.

(Eki shimo screaming in immense)

(Spewing noise)

I cut right through the utters on her chest. I then saw the chemical spewing out.

I wasn't thinking when I did that!

I thought I was about to die! As the chemical was spewing out in my direction. But that wasn't the case.

The moment her utters opened, the chemicals turned straight into blue fire. And she started to freeze to death.

She quickly turned into a block of ice.

(Sound of dropping)

I fell to the floor after that!

"Panting! Panting! Panting!"

"Well that was lucky, Link. If hadn't accidentally struck her breast, who knows what may have happened.

"How did you know that was an accident?"

"Given that your face showed a great deal of fearing for ones life, I would have to figure such."

I did I really look that terrified? Ah, who am I kidding. I though I was about to be the icy corpse there.

"But accident or not, what you did will help in the future. What ever keeps the blue fire chemicals from acting up inside them doesn't work if their breasts are cut open. The moment that happens, the chemicals will turn to blue fire inside them before it can even leave the body. That will come in handy to use against what ever's on the other side of the door."

That's true. I just need to cut the monsters open, and it will freeze to death like the rest.

Now that these bitches have been taken care of, I get up and start making my way towards the door.

"But before we go, Link. You might want to get the blue fire chemicals on the end of your sword off."

"Huh?"

I look to my sword and I found what Shady was talking about. I got some on the end of my blade when I cut through her.

 **Part 2**

We approach the door and get ready to speak the sacred words.

"Are you ready, Link? There's no way you've forgotten the price for going in there, right?"

"I know. If I go in there, I can't come out until the beast inside is dead. But the only other place in the temple to search for something holding an other worldly presence is on the the other side of the temple. And we both know I won't survive over there."

"That goes without saying. But you must realize that if a beast to mighty for those who sealed it here is in there. Then there could be a lot of blue fire in there. For all you know, the moment you walk in you'll be pulled into a blizzard strong enough to life you off the ground."

"Well...we have no idea how mighty the ones who sealed it inside were. I mean, look at me and what I did to Shoushitsu. And be honest with me, you're just saying these things because you want to show you care, right? You don't actually want me to walk away, do you?"

"I see that can't fool you anymore. But you need to realize Shoushitsu and what ever's in there are obviously two completely different creatures. Plus whether or not you listen to me about walking away and go in, it's always good to remind you that what you're walking into is dangerous. And to top it all off, you got lucky with Shoushitsu, remember?"

Yeah, I remember.

I was about to be eaten when the cross shadow managed to get loose from the web and came back to me. That fight and the fight with the deku me ended with me being lucky.

But never the less, we need to confront what ever's behind this door. I'm just going to have to hope I can either fight my way through with skill or get lucky like the last two times. Although I hate thinking about the lucky part.

Moving onto the problem at hand, I reach into my pouch and took out the cross shadow. I then put the other one away in my pouch.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Link! This is the first time you've taken out the cross shadow without me having to tell you."

"I've gotten a bit use to this thing now. Plus it's like you said, I could very easily die in there. Even if I end up not needing the cross shadow, it would be stupid to go in without it in hand."

"Alright then, you remember the sacred words?"

"I got it. Ahem, **Hell is an inferno, not** **blizzard. May I now walk forth to throw the blue flame into the flames of punishment, for all eternity.** "

After I said that the text on the door disappeared. And new text took it's place. It's just like last time.

"What does this one say?"

"It says, **tred carefully hero. Your words can not be taken lightly. Once you enter the frozen hell beyond these doors, you may not return until its devil has fallen.** It's basically the same warning we got last time."

"Well regardless of what it says, i'm going in there. But now that I think about it. How are we suppose to get in when there's ice covering the way in?"

As we pointed out the first time we saw this door, it's covered in ice from this side.

While I wondered this, the same ray of light that moved up the center of the last door made it's way up this one.

At that moment I expected the door to open towards the direction of the room, just like last time. But instead it opened towards this direction.

(Sound of ice breaking)

"Whoa!"

Me and Shady quickly move from there.

(Sound of ice shattering)

Just as the ice came flying at us, I get down, grab my shield and cover myself with it. Shady also flew away from here to avoid it.

"You ok, Link!?"

"Yeah! After what's i've been through, this is noting...brrr!"

(Sound of wind blowing)

Before I could even finish my sentence, I got the chills!

The air suddenly got much colder! And it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

I take a look at the door behind me, and cold air was blowing in my face.

Shady flies back over to me.

"Well, there's the answer to your question, Link. The door conveniently opened towards us, rather then from us. Who ever made this door must have decided to make it open differently from the last one, or though with all the wind blowing inside that it would better to open this way."

"I guess. But I still have one question."

"What's that?"

"How come ice built up on this side, but not on that side?"

As I look forward I don't see any ice on the other side of the door. Besides the ice everywhere else that is. But on the actual door itself, there's no ice on that side.

I guess this does make it easier for us. If ice had been gathering on that side, there would have been much more of it. We probably would have had to use my last bomb trying to get through.

"That is weird, now that you mention it. Perhaps what ever's in there has been trying to claw it's way out. If it has claws that is."

I really hope other wise! I really don't want to deal with anymore then I have to.

Now me and Shady move onwards to what ever's inside that room. Though I can't really see anything inside there. There's a lot of snow blowing around in there.

(Sound of wind blowing)

"Something tells me hell will feel even hotter if I die in there"

"Well then, neither of us better die in there then. Let's go."

Me and Shady move against the wind and make our way into the room.

After me and Shady entered the room, the door closed behind us. Just like when we went in to deal with Shoushitsu.

It's gotten even colder then it was before. More then that, now there's bits of hail hitting me in the face.

(Sound of ice hitting something)

Earlier when I came in here I though it was snow. But it's hail, and it hurts.

"Why is there a hail storm in here?"

"Bits of ice must have been chipped off and is now flying around in the wind. Given that there's suppose to be a bigger eki shimo in here and we're in room, there's would be more wind and less space in here. So hail isn't too surprising all things considered."

Maybe not surprising, but it's painful.

We entered the room about a minute ago. But I still haven't made my way to the monster that's in here.

Course it doesn't help that I have fucking ice begin blown at me! The wind and the ice are both slowing me down. And I really wanna gut what ever's in here right now!

Oh no, it's happening again! It hasn't even been two minutes and i'm already becoming violent again!

I guess it can't be helped. Not only am I freezing, but i'm also have a shit load of wind hale in my face. That mixed with the cross shadow doesn't make for a loving threesome.

"Shady, we really need to hurry this up. It's even harder to control the cross shadow when you're freezing to death. I'm really feeling a need to take it all something alive!"

"That can't be helped. But the cross shadow should help you last longer in here despite the cold. Plus the only things alive in here besides you is me and the monster. I think i'll be safe for now, the but the lust to kill what ever's in here should help you do so."

That's true. A lust to kill does make killing much easier.

(Spoken like a true killer. Wouldn't you say?)

What is this voice I keep hearing in my head!? It just keeps coming back.

(What do you mean keeps coming back? I never left. How can one leave them self? Ha!)

The voice sounds just like me. But why am I hearing it?

Ever since I woke up after the fight with my doppelganger, i've been hearing it. Is this a side affect of getting a heart container?

(I think you know what it is already, Link!)

This time I heard Daichi's voice.

"What's wrong, Link?"

"AHHHH!"

I suddenly swung my sword behind upon getting surprised by that voice!

"Whoa! Link! What the hell!?"

"Sh...Shady!?"

"Present."

"I...i'm sorry! I just...I was caught off guard when you said something."

"I should hope so. I don't want you swinging at me on impulse already."

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Forget about it for now, Link. It looks like the wind and hail has lightened up a bit."

I look forward when Shady said that.

The reason why the wind was so strong was because we were walking through a hall made of ice. So wind was blowing down a narrow way.

But once we got out of the hallway, the wind settled and we found ourselves in a huge ass room.

The room that Shoushitsu was locked up in was nothing in comparison to this room.

The room was really weird. I look down and I see a giant hole down there. And when I say giant, I mean it's a big fucking hole! In fact, there was a whole crater in the room, with the giant whole down at it's center.

From what I can tell, all the wind in the room is coming from down there. Meaning the arctic devil as they called it must be down there.

There's also a big blue light coming from down there in the hole. That proves even more that the creator of the blue flame is down there. It also proves that light is probably the reason I can see so clearly in here.

The hole was the first thing that caught my attention. The rest of the room was weird too.

The room expands the higher you get from the hole. There are also a walkway made of ice that go around the hole.

On the opposite side of the room I see what appears to be a clime way. I see what appears to be holes made for hands to grab onto.

But it looks like it was made for something really big. Because those hand holes were huge. I don't think a human or a goron made those.

And besides the hole, the weirdest part of the room is the roof as you head to the opposite side of the room.

When I look straight above me, from the point onwards the roof begins to drop. It's on a downward angle and it keeps going until it goes into the wall on the other side.

"Based on the fact the roof is on this kind of angle, i'm guessing we're approaching the outside of the volcano. The walls are curving because the mountain goes outward as it goes down."

"That must be the case. But what about the way this room is designed? There's no way in hell this is natural. There's also no way that who ever made the door could have lasted in here long enough to make it themselves.

"You're right about that. The room was probably made this way to allow the air that's blowing upwards from the hole to spread out. But the answer to who made them still remains."

Well. regardless of that, there's something else I noticed. I saw another tunnel way on the other side of the room. Right in front of the giant stairway.

Based on the size of the climb way, I can say without a doubt that what ever made it can't fit in there. So someone else, or something else must have made it.

The question is, who?

(Roar of a monster)

!?

"I'm not the only one that heard that, am I Shady!?"

"No, I definitely heard that as well! It came from down below in that hole!"

(Sound of something getting closer)

I can hear something getting closer from down there!

After awhile I saw something come out of the hole. And it wasn't a pleasant sight.

The beast was even bigger then Shoushitsu. It had bluish white fur from head to toe. And it even had hands like a human.

It begins to make it's way out of the hole and I see it has long thin tail.

(Roar of a monster)

The monster let out another roar as it made it's way up the climb way.

"Well, it looks like the difference in size between the eki shimo and this thing isn't the same as Shoushitsu and the animono kumo after all. Because it's even bigger. It looks like you got your wish, Link."

"Now is really not the time for that, Shady! We need to stop that thing now!"

"Well you better hurry then! The best is moving up that climb way really fast!"

I the moment Shady said that I started making my way around the room to the other side. I'm surprised Shady can fly fast enough to not get blown away.

If I can throw my last bomb at it while it's climbing, I can knock it down back into the hole. The explosion to the face, followed by the fall should take care of it.

The problem is that i'm moving around on ice and the wind is blowing at me no matter which way I go on the walkway. Even with the cross shadow in hand, I can't move that fast without slipping. While that thing has pushing it up as it climbs.

"If that thing get's out before you reach it, it will probably notice you and start spewing the blue fire chemicals at you. If it does that, we'll never get out of here!"

That's for sure! The wind might keep it from hitting me directly, but it will easily cut off the pathway I need to get to it!

If that happens, i'll freeze to death even if that thing doesn't get me!

I didn't even make it halfway to the other side when it finally made it to the top. And just when I through all hope was lost, fire suddenly came out of the tunnel over there.

(Sound of fire blowing)

(Roar of the monster)

The moment the fire came out it hit the beast in the face. And the fire was fucking huge! But I guess that's what you get when you mix fire and this much wind.

The moment the beast took all that fire to the face it tried to cover it's face and fell.

(Roar of the monster)

It goes sliding back down there and back into the hole. But the beast didn't fall into the hole, it kept sliding. Because I could still hear the sound of its enormous body sliding against the ice, despite its roar.

(Sound of impact)

After the beast hit the bottom the fire went out.

"What the fuck just happened!?"

"I don't know, Link. I really didn't expect to see any fire in here. But given that the climb way was obviously made by that thing, i'm betting this isn't the first time it's fallen. So we can't leave yet, even if we could we still need to find something of another world first."

"Then let's start with that tunnel over there."

I make my way over there as fast as I can. And when I do I get close to the wall and just take a peak inside that tunnel.

"What do you see, Link?"

"The tunnel goes down. That's why fire was able to come out so easily without having wind blow against it in opposite direction was because the both come out upwards."

"I see. If that's the case I should be able to fly down there and out. I'll go down there and see if it's safe."

"What do you mean if it's safe? It's probably just another pyrup. If it sees you it will just let loose its flames."

"Not necessarily. When the beast was climbing out it's head had just made it over the top. But there should have been no way for what's ever down there to have seen it at that angle."

"Are you saying the pyrup will only breath fire when it hears that thing getting too close?"

"I believe so. But rather then you looking down there to see if will breath fire, I think I should just fly down there while you make some distance. We don't want you near when that fire comes out."

"But what about you? That can't be safe for you."

"I'll fly down as fast as I can and i'll go past the pyrup. When it breaths fire i'll be out of its way."

"Keep your wings on bitch! I'm moving!"

What am I saying!? Shady's right about that, so there's no reason to say that.

The cross shadow is still getting to me. We really need to hurry this shit up!

Once I got far enough away Shady turned back into a fairy and went down the hole.

"Achoo! Achoo!"

Now i'm starting to get a cold too. What's taking Shady so long?

What ever made the fire didn't when she went down there, so she should be coming back now.

After waiting for a bit she came back out.

"It's safe to come down, Link. Let's go."

I go over to Shady once she said that.

"What took you so long!? I'm freezing here you know! Are you telling me the pyrup is so far away that it took you that long?"

"No, the tunnel just goes passed the pyrup and I wanted to what was ahead. Sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make sure it was safe for you."

"Can't be worst down there then it is up here. So what did you find?"

"The gorons! Their alive and their down there."

(Sound of slipping)

I lost my footing for a second when she said that.

"The gorons!? Are you serious!?"

"Yes, I am. I haven't talked with them yet, but seeing them has answered one of our question. But you can see for yourself when we get down there."

Once Shady said that I put the cross shadow away and get my grappling hook out.

If i'm just going to see the gorons it's better to not have the cross shadow in hand. Just in case I get some urges.

Although the moment I do it felt much colder all of a sudden.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

I say this while putting my hands on my arms and rubbing them.

"Don't worry. It will get warmer once we meet with the gorons."

I really hope that's true!

I get my hook into the ice and star climbing down. If I use my soul shot it won't just drain me of energy, but I would also go between not feeling anything to feeling the cold. And none of that would be pleasant.

(Noise made by a pyrup)

I get down to the bottom of that tunnel way where the pyrup was. It doesn't even care that i'm right in front of it. It really is here only to knock that monster back down there.

After I got down there, Shady helped my get my grapple loose from up above. And then we moved onto the tunnel ahead.

 **Part 3**

"Hey! It is getting warmer in here."

It does help that the wind is no longer blowing at me. But even then it shouldn't be this warm.

"Now that's i've settled down, i'm going to take a wild guess that the gorons are using the pyrups to keep warm down here?"

It's pretty obvious when you get down to it. But I was left wondering as I was both freezing and was giving into the cross shadow. So I didn't think of it earlier.

"Yup. But there's more to it then that. But you'll find out right now. We've arrived."

I see bright light up ahead when she said that.

This tunnel of ice had so many turns to it, so it wasn't a straight path.

I'm guessing the reason for that is because not only did they not want there to be a straight path for the wind. But they also didn't to make it any easier for that thing to get through.

After me and Shady make the turn to the left we find ourselves in another room. And it was a huge!

I'd say the room was about as wide as the geyser area I fought the minotaur in outside. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I see it.

Like Shady said, there were several gorons in here. some were children, others adults and I even saw a few elders walking around. Good to know gorons at least age the same as humans. It makes telling them apart much easier.

I also saw more of them coming in here from the sides. Just like in the gorons home up above, there are multiple tunnel ways in this room. I'm guessing those all lead to where they sleep.

(Sound of fire blowing)

Of course there's also more pyrups. And like the ones we've seen before, these ones are breathing fire in a pattern.

I see several different tunnels on each side of the room having fire blown out of them. The pyrups are doing this to keep the whole place warm. And their each taking turns breathing fire.

I'm guessing their keeping the room lit by doing this. But above all else, it must be what's keeping this place from freezing over.

The thing I noticed most of all was the fact this room wasn't covered in ice. It was actual stone, just like their home up above.

I look up and I still see the roof on a downwards angle.

But just a moment after that I noticed something strangle. There was several wide columns reaching for the ceiling all across the room. And there was a goron right by each and everyone of them.

"What's going on here? What's with all the columns? They don't look like their naturally suppose to be there. And what are the gorons doing with them?"

"Let's find out. The gorons are friendly creatures, so don't be afraid of them. Let's go say hello."

I do as Shady says and make my way towards the gorons.

Once I got closer one of the children noticed me.

"AHHHH! EVERYONE! THERE'S A GREEN AND RED MONSTER HERE!"

One he shouted that they all looked at me. And they didn't seem to happy to see me.

Looking back on it now, this temple does drive living creatures insane. So I should have though twice before coming to say hello.

Wait, green and red monster? I could understand the green part, based on what i'm wearing. But what did he mean by...oh right, i'm still covered in blood from earlier.

I was about to run away, but one of the elders put an end to the commotion.

"Hold on everyone! Take a good look. This one here doesn't look like he means us any harm and he most certainly does not look like a monster. How many monsters do any on you know that where's so much clothing or holds a sword and shield?"

The moment the elder said that everyone calmed down and took a good look at me. Then they realized I wasn't a threat.

That's a relief! It looks like they haven't yet gone mad in this place. Though I wonder how the elder knew what close were when his race doesn't where any. Does he study up on other cultures like Igneous?

Regardless of all that, their still staring at me. I don't think any of them have ever seen a human before.

"Hey! What do you men think you're doing!? Focus on the magma vents, other wise this whole place goes Kaboom!"

One of the more able bodied men yells at the gorons near the columns. And when he did they stopped looking at me and went back to looking at the columns.

What's so important about those columns? While I was wondering this the elder goron that calmed everyone down and the goron who told them to focus approach me.

The elder was sorter then me. He just reaches my chest. He also has a long beard made of rock growing on his chin. And he's hunched while holding himself up with a cane. He looks a lot like a human because of this.

This man next to him who was giving commands looks more like Igneous. Except he's a bit taller and more buff. His face also looks more serious just by its nature.

"It's nice to meet you Mr...

The elder doesn't know my name.

"My name is Link. And this is my friend Shady."

"Well it's nice meet the two of you. Or at least i'd like to say that. But if you're here, then you're in for hell!"

The younger goron here said something this time. And I already know what he means.

None of us can leave until that monster is dead. Which if they've been here for as long as it looks would seem impossible to them I imagine.

"Hello! What are you suppose to be?"

One of the kids come over to see me. And he's grabbing me by the arm.

God! This kid is strong! He has a really tight grip on my arm!

"Ganseki! Let go of him! Can't you see you're hurting him?"

After the goron said that the boy let go.

"Sorry papa!"

He then curls up into a ball and rolls away.

"I'm sorry for my son there, Mr. Link."

While i'm rubbing my wrist while the father was apologizing.

"It's ok. I've had much worst then that. And i'm sure your son didn't mean any harm."

"Never the less, I feel I must apologize. This may be his first time seeing your kind, but he should no that he shouldn't be grabbing flesh creatures like you by now."

He must be referring to the pyrups when he says that.

"I think he's forgiven you, Mineraru. So why don't you stop with the apologies and introduce yourself."

"Oh! Right, sorry about that uncle Ruri. Hello Mr. Link, i'm Mineraru, the current chief of the gorons.

"There's no need for the formalities. But I would like to know why all of you are in this room."

"Ah yes, if your here you must have read what the door displayed. Come this way, we'll explain everything."

I do as the elder asks of me and follow him.

We make our way to one of the column the gorons are by.

As we got closer I noticed the goron had his hands on something. It looked like a handle of some sorts.

I then saw him pull it back and then something came out of the column with it. It looked like an over sized stone plate was being pulled out.

(Sound of something burning)

It was really hot when it came out. What are they trying to do in there?

He then pushes it back in not long after pulling it out.

"I don't understand. What are all of you doing?"

"Take a look over here, Link. Maybe then you'll get it."

Shady flew passed the column telling me to come over there.

When I saw her fly over there I realized something. She looked really high off the ground. And she didn't fly any higher then she was when she was right next to me.

The reason for this was because the ground level was dropping. I looked over there and now the ground that we stand on was going on a curved angle. Just like the ceiling above us.

I looked down there and I can now see the room is even bigger then I though it was. It may very well go down to the bottom of the mountain.

There are columns in random areas almost all the way down there. And like the one up here, all of them have gorons next to them. Doing the same thing as the one up here from the looks of it.

"What are all these columns for?"

"Link, doesn't it look familiar? You know, where all these columns are?"

What is Shady talking about? Why would where the columns are on the curved ground and floor look-

It was just then that I realized something.

When I said the curved ground I thought to myself, outside. These columns are in same place as the geysers outside!

"Are you saying these columns are what's making the geyser erupt outside?"

"Ah yes, you would have had to get passed the geysers to get here. I hope we didn't make it to difficult for you."

The elder named Ruri stared talking to me in an apologetic manner.

"Well, yes and no. The minotaur's that got your people down here were guarding the mountain when we came here. So we were actually able to use the geysers to get rid of some of them."

"Some minotaur's died because of the geysers? Ha! Severs those brainless beasts right I say! The fact were down here because of the them is the reason we were even able to set the geysers off in the first place."

The younger man was over joyed about it. Guess I can't blame him. Not to many wouldn't be when their trapped down here by another.

"When me and Link arrived here, I knew that something was off with the geysers. They were going off way too fast and they were doing it sync. So it was you all along?"

"Yes. This is where the geysers get their heat from. But when we got here the place was freezing over."

Ruri started to explain, then Mineraru started to himself.

"The reason for the ground you see down there being on a curved angle is because magma used to flow down this way. Al least as far as know, it was first time here after all. But as uncle Ruri said, the froze over, and the pressure was building up now that the magma was cut off."

"Wait, is that what you're doing with these columns? Are you using them let the magma out above?"

That's basically what I did with that giant tree and the poisonous water back in the forest temple. And it would explain why their doing this.

"Yes, we figured if we let the magma out into the water flow above, we'd be able to lessen the pressure and further delay the volcano from erupting. Once released into the water above it would it would turn to stone and just flow down with the water."

What Mineraru is saying makes sense. I would of done the same thing if I were them.

Ruri then continues from where he left off.

"Of course we can't just let the magma burst out none stop. The water would eventually evaporate to much and we'd have a lava flow on our hands. So we gorons keep letting it out and then stopping it. And the lower on the mountain we are the faster we have to release it because there's more pressure down below."

I get it. That's why the geysers erupt at the same time. Because the gorons all release them in a pattern for how long they can close it up and let it loose.

And that last part he mentioned also explains why the geysers down below were going off so much faster. Because there was more to release.

"So how did you make all these columns in the first place? You gorons are strong, but you're not know for your speed. To build as many as there are geysers while making these tunnels, and doing all that after clearing your way through the ice. It should have been impossible for you to do. Especially since you can't stand the cold."

Shady makes some good points. When you get down to it, it should be impossible.

Mineraru steps up to explain things.

"Well you see, when we first came here it was to get the female minotaur's out. But, as you've probably already found out, that wasn't going to happen."

I know to well what he's talking about.

"Trapped down here, are only hope was to find another way out or to change them back. We found many things as we searched the temple, like the sacred words for getting in here. But the strangest thing we found was this strange tool"

"Strange tool?" "Strange tool?"

Both me and Shady asked this in sync.

Ruri starts talking again.

"Yes, we found tool that was left in this temple for the soul purpose of killing Hyouga. We used it to keep us warm and melt our way through the ice."

"After that we made several holes in the stone magma flow right under where the geysers are, and then as they erupted towards the ceiling we froze them with the same tool. With that done, there was a lair stone keeping the magma from leaking out in here and the magma melted through the ceiling above to make hole to escape."

"I see. With heat being admitted from the magma, there's no way the water leak down into it and cut it off. As the water turns to steam it's pushing upwards keep any water that's still water from getting in. On the other hand, when the magma is shot up and is bathed water it will cool down and turn to stone. Killing two birds with one stone in the process."

Ruri, Mineraru, and Shady continue to talk with each other and explain things. And Shady said something similar to a quote I came up with before. Although I think her bird and stone quote is better and ironically more suitable for the situation.

"Wait, hold on a second. This tool you found helped you melt your way over here, and helped you freeze magma into these columns? What kind of tool did you find?"

Ruri comes along to answer my question.

"We don't know. We found it in a stone chest in the same place we found the tablet that had the sacred words written on it. The tool had words of same language written on it. When we read it, all that it said was: **K** **ill Hyouga** , and after that we learned how to use it."

So that's where the stone chest found the tablet in came from. To have the time to make a chest out of stone amongst everything else you're doing in a place like this doesn't make much sense when you get down to it. They must have just found it and wrote inside it.

"Wait, you keep saying Hyouga. Is that the name of the monster in here?"

"We believe so."

Mineraru answer my question. It's a fitting name, so why not.

Shady then continues the conversation.

"So where is this tool then?"

"Gone. After the chief died, are second in command Keikoku took over. He knew are only way out of here and stop the volcano was to kill Hyouga. So he slid down there to confront the beast, but he never made it back."

After Mineraru said that it suddenly felt silent.

I look around and everyone from child to elder was standing still and looking over here.

"Crying!"

I see one of the kids crying after hearing that. No, there are plenty of kids crying about that.

"I'm sorry. It must difficult for you to talk about things like that."

"No, Keikoku was hero for what he did! Everyone should know that! Now don't stop everyone, we keep the magma going."

Mineraru says this after I apologized.

For the gorons to have to keep going none stop like this. I can't imagine what it must be like for the gorons who are doing it every four seconds down below.

"So the weapon that was designed to kill Hyouga is either destroyed or down there with him is what you're saying."

"Yes, miss Shady. That weapon was are only hope for getting out of here and stopping the volcano. But even if it's still intact, none of gorons would survive the cold long enough to get it back, much less would risk going down there when we no idea if it's there."

What elder Ruri says is true. Going down there with those circumstances is next to suicide.

"Maybe I can help take the beast down. Igneous managed to avoid coming down here, and he gave me his bomb bag. I still have one bomb left, we could use it the next time he comes up."

"That won't work. We brought down a few bombs ourselves when the minotaur's sent us down here. We had five left when we met with Hyouga, and his hide was to thick for them to damage. It was basically no better then shooting fire in his face."

If what Mineraru says is true, then that means even the cross shadow won't be able to help against it.

"Well I have to do something. How long does it usually take for that Hyouga to try climbing out again after your pet pyrup knocks him back down?"

"Pet pyrup?"

Ruri was confused by what I had said.

"Sorry. Neither me or Shady knew what those orange fire breather were called. So I started calling them pyrups, since they breathed fire and we first saw them inside things shaped like geysers. What are they actually called?"

"We never really gave them a name to be honest. Unless you count fire breathers as a name. That name you came up with might as well be there name. It's a good name after all."

"Mineraru is right, we haven't heard creativity like that since we last saw Igneous."

Both of them are smiling while saying that.

So they both seem to like Igneous from what was said. They not showing any sign of anger towards him when they talk about him. Are they not mad that he hid?

After that, Ruri started to talk while staring at the ground with a look of depression on his face. He then started to speak quietly.

"Joking aside, Hyouga tries to comes out again every hour. But don't think there's anything you can do, Link. The pyrups can't go own there, because if they do their flames will easily fall prey to the blue fire. And without that tool, I don't think it's possible to defeat Hyouga."

The moment he said that, Mineraru put his hand on his should. When I look at his face I see a face that shows both fear and frustration.

I don't know how long they've been here, but it sounds and looks like they've already given up hope. But if that were the case, why would they try to stop the volcano's eruption? They can't stop it forever, and delaying it isn't going to change the number of lives that will be lost.

"Papa?"

Mineraru's son Ganseki came over to ask something.

"Hey son. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. But be grabbing a guessed like that the first time meet them. Now why don't you and the rest of the children go play while we talk with Mr. Link."

"Papa, I don't wanna play here anymore. When can we go home?"

The moment he asked that, Mineraru and Ruri had even more unpleasant faces.

"You said we'd be going home soon yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. When do we get home?"

After being asked that, Mineraru kneels down to his sons level and starts speaking to him.

"I promise you, we will get home. But if we're going to make it back, you need to be strong and try endure our time down here. Remember, we're gorons, there's nothing we're not strong enough to pull off."

As he says these things to Ganseki, it almost looks like he's going to cry. But Mineraru holds back his tears from the looks of it.

After hearing that Ganseki nods yes back to his father.

"Alright, i'll be strongest goron ever papa. I'll be even stronger then you some day."

"Ha. I bet you will son."

Ganseki rolls off again after that.

When Mineraru laughed to his son it was definitely forced. And when I look at him, it looks like he's dying on the inside.

While wondering what's going on here Mineraru starts to cry while staring at his son who's rolling away.. It's like I thought, he was holding tears back. Just like I have in the past.

"We're sorry you had to join us for such a cruel fate down here. Mr. Link and miss Shady."

When Ruri said that I then understood what was going on.

Their not doing all this because there's hope. Their doing this to hide the truth from the children.

They can't survive down here forever and there's only two ways out of here. Either to kill Hyouga or to make hole in the ceiling. But if they do that, the water will get in and the place will flood.

They know they have no chance of getting out, but they can't tell the kids that. How could any of them tell them (We're trapped down here and we're going to die down here.)

All this work with the magma is just to keep it a secret until the place explodes. And to let the kids live for as long as they can.

No! I didn't let the deku die and i'm not going to let them die either! It's not going to be like what happened with Daichi!

"Don't worry. You'll be able to keep that promise to your son. I'm going take care of Hyouga myself."

Both Mineraru and Ruri were shocked by what I had said. Mineraru started to say something afterwards.

"I'm sorry that you ended up trapped down here with us, Link. But that's suicide! First off, we gorons won't be able to help you down there, because we'll freeze. And as we'll already established, neither a bomb or a pyrup can help you down there either."

"As you said, the only way out is to kill Hyouga. If I don't try something i'm dead anyway. So what I have to lose?"

"Not dying a frozen death is one thing."

"Mineraru's right, Mr. Link. This place will eventually reach it's limit and explode. A death like that would probably be much quicker. And living it out until then would let you live longer."

"You're wasting your time you two. Link's not one to just sit by and watch as dozens of innocents await their deaths. Plus there's a world out there that needs his help, so waiting here to die would mean letting the world die. And while you gorons can survive by eating the rocks down here, Link can't, so he would be starving to death while waiting. Meaning he'll either suffer until the volcano erupts."

"It's as Shady says. Plus the direction in which the volcano's going to erupt is the same direction as my home town. Not to mention the forest that's in the same direction has a whole tribe of people who are my friends. Many people will die if this volcano goes off, I know a whole group of children who will definitely die."

I'm not going to stand here and wait for the end. If I can do something, i'm going to do it.

Mineraru continues.

"Even so, how do you plan to stop him?"

"Earlier we fought with the female minotaur's. During one of the fights I found that beasts weakness. If you wound it's chest, the chemical inside it will turn to blue fire. Even if a bomb to the face doesn't work, a bomb to the chest might."

"Are you serious!?"

Mineraru looks like he's has some hope in him now.

"Well, we never struck the chest with a bomb last time. We always aimed for the head."

After Ruri said that, me, Shady, Ruri and Mineraru discuss a plan of attack.

 **Part** **4**

After Shady helped me get my grapple up the hole we came down earlier, I climbed back out. And by the gods it got cold again.

Another goron named Karuki also told the pyrup down there to not breath fire when Hyouga comes back up.

"So Shady, that tool they said was lost down there. Do you think it could be what we need?"

"If it's what I think it is, then yes."

"You have a guess for what it is?"

"Yes, but we can talk about that later. Right now we need to deal with Hyouga."

Me and Shady wait above the hole for Hyouga to come back out. The gorons can't help us since they won't survive in the cold.

Ruri and Mineraru also asked that we keep the battle away from the entrance to the room or the path to where they are. Because should blue fire from Hyouga become active near that hole, it will be impossible for them to get out even with the pyrups. They would need that tool they found for that.

The plan is for to wait for hyouga to get close enough for me to throw a bomb at it without the wind from down below blowing it away. During that time, Shady also wants to fly down and see if Hyouga's chest is weak enough to open up with a bomb. The eki shimo may have with a sword, but the gorons said even a bomb that landed in his mouth didn't help, it only made his mouth bleed a bit. Like that's going to help.

After all is said and done, Mineraru plans to go down there and see if he can find the tool that they found in the temple. That way he can put out the blue fire and open a hole for the magma down below.

Not mention he wants to find the last chiefs corpse. If it's still there that is.

We had to wait awhile for the Hyouga try and come up here again, but enough time has passed now. I already have the cross shadow out, even though I wanted to wait until Hyouga came up here before I take it out. But Shady insisted I take it out now so I would have an easier time with the cold.

The bitch always likes to tell me what to do! Like when she just told me we should focus on Hyouga!

I don't even know if I meant think that right now. One of the reason I hate hold demonic piece of shit is because of that. And just like before, none of these pieces of ice flying around or the amount of wind in my god damn face is helping!

(Hyouga roaring)

That's him. He's coming back up.

Me and Shady are on the right side of the room away from both the entrance to this room and the path to the gorons.

(Sound of something big getting closer)

The wind blowing out of that hole is dragging the sound of something huge that's following it. And it's getting louder and louder by the second.

Soon enough I see Hyouga's hand come out of the hole and onto one of the grabbing points he made.

(Hyouga roaring)

He came again. And this time I was able to see his face.

It didn't look anything like the half human half cow face of the eki shimo. Although it did have a long snout like them when you compare it too his head.

His eye pupils were glowing pure white the outer layering was glowing baby blue. But his face, i'm not sure how to describe it. It looks like it has a crocodile's mouth as its mouth points forward while it's lips don't.

But unlike a crocodile it's mouth doesn't take almost all it's face. Only about as much as a cow's.

His face doesn't look like any one animal i've seen before. But it looks like a cross between a bear and a gorilla.

I also look at it's chest where the blue fire chemicals come from. It didn't look anything like the utters on the eki shimo. Instead they look like rocks crack all the way down through the center. I don't really know how to describe it beyond that.

"It's chest is definitely stronger then the eki shimo's utters. Those things look like crab pincers."

Shady brought up an example of what they look like. Although I don't know what a crab is.

"We might not be able to use a bomb on it after all, Link. But for now, try to lure it over here. I'll fly around him to see while he's climbing up."

"Alright. (Sound of inhaling air) HEY WHITE AND BLUE BITCH! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN TURN YOU BLACK AND BLUE!"

I yelled to Hyouga as he was climbing. Although I don't think it was necessary to bring up all those names. It seemed pretty pointless, but i'm holding the cross shadow, so what the hell.

Hyouga heard me and turned around to face me. Shady in meanwhile started to fly around to another side of the room so she can fly down there without being seen.

(Hyouga roaring)

The moment he saw me he roared at the top of his lungs. I literally felt like my ears were going to burst as I was covering them.

As he looked at me he had this look of lust. A lust for my life itself.

(Sound smashing ice)

Hyouga smashed his right hand into the ice next to him and grabbed it. He then moved over and did the same thing again.

(Sound smashing ice)

He's making a path to climb up to me with. The fact he's so strong he can dig his hands into the ice without any effort is amazing. But it doesn't spell out the word inviting in the least.

By the time he makes a full turn to my direction, Shady managed to fly down there. At the speed he moves, she should be able to check and get back up here long before he makes it to me.

(Sound of something opening)

At least that's what I thought. But then Hyouga opened his chest up.

I saw muscles, big veins and and it all had a clear pulse. It was disgusting, I may have thrown up if I hadn't seen so much before now.

But the thing I needed to worry about was the fact there was a hole in between the muscles. Which quickly closed and then released something.

(Loud spewing sound)

Hyouga shot its blue fire chemicals from it's chest, and it was heading this way!

I quickly get out of the way as fast I can! At the last second I managed to jump out of the line of fire by moving towards the direction of room entrance.

Earlier I had trouble moving on such slippery ice with so much wind blowing at me. But now i'm using the cross shadow as a cane to keep myself balanced while I let my feat slide away from the cross shadow. I'm also sliding my feat against the wind so it will push me in the other direction, thus keeping me balanced along with the cross shadow.

When we were talking with the gorons we were talking about how I couldn't keep my footing. That's when Shady came up with this idea. It's basically what she does to move in the wind, only i'm walking.

(Huge splat sound)

I managed to avoid getting any of it on me. But he shot a lot of it at me. And even with the wind, to shoot that much this high. Either I just haven't seen how far an eki shimo can shoot because of wind, or he has far more strength in his spews.

I quickly get up and look back at the chemicals. They didn't turn to blue fire since there was no heat to feed on. In fact i'm lucky, most of is splat up against the wall do to all the wind. So I can still walk that way without setting it off.

But I focus on rock utters below above all else. I see him close his chest after spewing all that. But he continues to climb this way.

(Sound of smashing ice)

As it approaches me, Shady quickly flies back up here. She was able to much faster thanks to the wind.

"Well? Can the chest be blown up?"

"No. That chest feels much stronger then the rest of his body. I couldn't even tell a difference between it and solid stone."

"FUCK!"

(Sound of crushing ice)

Hyouga is making his way up. He's not moving as fast as he was the first time we saw him, because now he has to form his climb way while climbing.

Just as I though I had time to wait, he then opened his chested up again and aimed it at me.

(Loud spewing sound)

I dodge like last time, only this time I move in the other direction. I had to avoid the bits blue fire chemicals on the ground while doing it though. I don't know if my boots are warm enough to set them off, but even they aren't, I don't wanna get that stuff on me.

(Huge splat sound)

The blue fire chemicals he shot out landed right next to the first batch he shot. Luckily, just like the batch the wind made most of it splat again the wall. So I can still walk that way.

"Another thing to take into account is unlike the eki shimo, the parts that shoot the blue fire chemicals are under the chest clamps. So even if you could damage it with a bomb, there's still a chance it won't set the chemicals off."

Great. It's bad enough I that thing can shoot me from here. But now I can even get to the chemicals inside it?

Hyouga continues to climb this way. I can't go to far, other wise there's a chance it will shoot blue fire chemicals towards the entrance of tunnel.

Once again Hyouga opens up it's chest. It then shoots at me again.

I dodge to the left like the first time again. It's getting easier due the fact that higher Hyouga gets the more he blocks the wind at this height. The problem with that is closer he gets, the better aim he'll have and the less distance his chemicals have to go.

"How many times can he shoot that stuff? I would think he would have a limited amount, just like a cow has limited milk."

"It's probably due to the cold. Cold air builds up ice, and when you melt ice you get water. Hyouga must be able to use the cold air to build up ice inside him, and then use it to rehydrate himself. If you think about it, that might be why he longs for the cold so much."

I guess that makes sense. But that simply means utter fucker can shoot as much as he wants. I ain't into men...I don't even know what that joke means.

I need to take this guy out soon or he'll either kill me or out last me. But how am I going to do that? Even the cross shadow can't possibly cut through a bomb proof hide.

(Hyouga roaring)

I expected him spew more chemicals my way after that roar. But instead, he he slams his right hand even harder into the ground. He then looked like he was trying to pull something out of the ground.

I didn't know what he was trying to do at first. But then I saw him take out a huge chunk of ice from the ground. He then threw it at me.

(Sound of ice impacting ice)

Once again I managed to dodge it. But it hit the wall hard. The shock added to my jump and I ended up hitting the wall.

"AH!"

That chunk of ice was about was about as big as me. Yet he tore it out of the ground without much effort. If he gets his hands on me, i'm a dead man, no arguing about that.

I quickly get back up as I know I can't afford to stay down. But all this wind and ice is basically adding salt to injury.

As I got up he was preparing to shoot from his chest again. He was even closer this time, but I still managed to dodge as I ran passed the chuck of ice.

But this time when I look back at the blue fire chemicals he shot, it wasn't against the wall this time. It was spread across the ground where the ice chunk was.

"This isn't going to work, Link. The reason it was blown against the wall was because he shot it with enough force to get up this high. And then the wind which was blowing upwards as well helped lift it higher and helped to splat against the wall. But the higher he gets, the less force he's putting in his shots and that leaves less wind and time to do that."

So the higher he gets, the more the ground will be covered in that icy shits blue fire chemicals? How am I suppose to counter that...

Wait a moment. The blue fire chemicals on the ground. I don't need to open it's chest up.

As Hyouga's climbing I hurry over to the chunk of ice it threw earlier.

There were blue chemicals all over the ground. So I got my soul shot out get me over the a dry spot near the chunk. It's hard to bare using the soul shot like this, but I refuse fucking freeze to death, so I can push through it.

The ice chunk moved away from the wall a bit when it hit it. Even wind isn't strong enough to keep it from having a bit of a back lash.

(Huge spewing sound)

Hyouga spew more at me. But this time I was behind the ice chunk for cover. Although him being closer allowed some of the chemicals to over and down from the top of it, I had my shield above just in case. Titanium that's been exposed to this much cold for so long won't set it off.

"What are you doing, Link?"

"This chunk of ice is covered in blue fire chemicals in the front. If I can push over the edge, it will slide down and hit him."

After explaining my plan to Shady, I stand up and start pushing it with all my might. I make sure not to touch any of the chemicals, and then I slide it over the edge.

The chunk of ice quickly makes it's way down to Hyouga. And then he catches it with his bare hand.

"Yes! I got him!"

I thought it was all over at that moment. But when I looked down at Hyouga, the chemicals that got on his hand didn't turn to blue fire.

"What the hell!? Why isn't working!? He's clearly touching it, it should be freezing him!"

While I was yelling about this, Hyouga pulled back his arm. He was about to throw it back at me.

I quickly shoot my soul in the direction of the entrance and then disappear just as the chunk of ice is coming for me. I then reappear with another big fucking chill surging through me.

Shady then flew over to me, the little bug bitch.

"Why do I have to struggle while you fly around unharmed, huh!? If all you're going do is fly there, then maybe I should take you out right now."

I start swinging my blade at Shady in a jealous rage. This can't be right, but i'm cold, frustrated and in pain. I just can't ignore the urges the cross shadow gives me.

"Link! Not now! He's going to shoot at you again!"

I snap out of it and notice Hyouga aiming for me.

This time he spews at me on more of a turn this time. Realizing the wind will blow it off course this time, I know I can't run back the way I came. If I do, it will be blown straight at me.

The chemicals spattered across the wall and ground as it came in my direction.

I Managed to get far away enough to not get hit. With him shooting it that much to the side, the wind has and easier time knocking it off course from where he wants it to go. So I can easily avoid it by using angle tricks. But I need to be careful as it's still a bit hard to run with this wind blowing at me.

(Hyouga roaring)

But now that i've moved over a bit, so is Hyouga. He's moving to the right to get under me.

Well at least I know I can keep that idiot from coming up to the top by moving from where I was enough. But I need to make sure I don't cross paths with the way out of here.

"So this thing doesn't have any heat coming from its body? And its hide is to thick for me to damage? How am I suppose to kill it?"

"Hold on a second."

After telling me to wait, Shady turned back into a cat. So she's checking to see if she can detect heat from it? How can he if the chemical didn't become blue fire?

While Shady's taking a look, Hyouga takes another chunk of ice out of the ground as he climbs this way. He then throws it at us.

Shady quickly turns back into a fairy to fly out of the way. And I move further away from Hyouga to avoid the chunk of ice while reaching into my pouch.

Thanks to the wind blowing against the ice as it was coming towards me, it was easier to avoid. But this time, thanks to the angle it was thrown at, the chunk of ice began to slide along the ice in my direction.

This chunk of ice was even bigger then the last one. As it bumps off the wall and slides along the ice, it was about to hit me. This time I can't dodge it by simply moving to the side.

So I jump off the side and into the crater that Hyouga's trying to climb out of. That was the only way I could avoid getting crushed.

Once I jumped into the crater, I threw my grappling hook that I reached into my pouch for. I then quickly threw it in front of the sliding ice chunk. Once I did, the ice chunk slid right into the rope, the grapple at the end, now out of the winds path from behind the ice chunk, came spinning around to the other side. It then grappled onto the rope.

My grapple had now been rapped around the ice chunk. And now as it slides along the pathway, it pulls me and my grapple allowing me to slide along the ice down here without sliding down to the hole.

The moment Hyouga threw that chunk of ice at me, I somehow knew this was all going to happen. That's why I reached into my pouch and switched out my soul shot with my grappling hook. When i'm holding the cross shadow, I somehow predict things like this.

As the ice chunk slides, it eventually slides into the hallway of ice that leads to the entrance. After that it stopped moving and I was sent sliding back up to the walkway and towards the other side of the room.

"AH!"

(Sound of hitting a wall)

I ended up sliding right into the wall after I came back up here. And the impact didn't tickle!

Luckily I was still holding onto the cross shadow after all this. If this how painful it is with the cross shadow, I don't wanna know what it be like without it.

"Link! Please tell me you didn't break anything! There's no point in asking if you're ok."

"You saying that i'm obviously not ok doesn't help the pain you feline insect!"

"Well you better get up fast, Link. We don't want Hyouga spewing around this area."

Yeah, just ignore me entirely, Shady. That's sure to help me my cross shadow problems! That along with the cold, the ice to the face, pain and the fact that I might not be able to defeat Hyouga! Thus meaning everyone will die to lava!

But she's right. I need to get moving. So i get up as fast as I can, Shady flew over untied my grappling hook so I could just pull it back to me as I move.

I look at Hyouga, he's still climbing to the side trying to reach me. If he decides to spew more blue fire chemicals at me from here, the entrance might be cut off. If that happens, even if we can find that tool Mineraru and Ruri told me about, we might not be able to get through.

Wait. I got an Idea. Could that work? Well if it doesn't, at least he won't be aiming for the entrance.

I move as fast as I can, making my way away from Hyouga and around crater to the other side of the room. As I move he keeps turning his head to keep an eye on me.

Eventually I moved to far for him to see me by turning his head to the right. So he turned his head to left and when he did he started to climb towards the opposite direction he already was.

"Like I thought. Now that it's quicker to get to me the other way, he's climbing this way now. If I keep changing directions, I can keep him from ever getting to the top. Not to mention he probably won't spew more chemicals now."

"Yes, due to him being in this temple for so long, Hyouga is very easy to trick. But even that won't be enough for him to mindlessly keep falling for the same trick over and over again. We need find a way for you to freeze him with blue fire."

"Uh, hello, I already tried that, remember. I though you couldn't forget. His skin is immune to the chemicals he spews out."

"No, that's not the reason. It's just his skin that isn't admitting any heat."

"What?"

As I keep moving I listen to what Shady has to say. I keep going back and forth while Hyouga does the same to chase me.

"You see his hide isn't letting any heat leave his body. But his mouth, eyes, ears, nose and what's inside his chest is. Like the gorons said, his hide is really thick, too think to let anything get through, even from the inside. But there is heat in there. It's just like I said earlier, he gathers ice inside him and melts it down to keep himself hydrated, the fact he can't get out through most of his body is probably how he does that."

"So what you're saying is we need to set the blue fire off by getting it on his ears,his eyes or get it inside either his mouth or chest?"

"Yes, if you do that it will definitely go off. And I can tell you it's really hot around those areas. The blue fire will set off in an instant."

That's good. But how am I going to do that?

Even if I send another chemical covered ice chunk sliding down at him, he'd probably catch it like last time. Not to mention I don't see how i could possibly end up on his head or chest.

Maybe if I get him to spew the chemicals against the wind, it will blow back into his chest before it can close. No, it's like Shady said, the weight of all that liquid along with the amount of force he shoots with would make that impossible. Not to mention even he's probably not that stupid.

God fucking dammit! How can I beat this thing?

The only way to possibly kill that thing is to either bring the chemicals he spews down to him by hand and get it on one of his warm spots, or to get his chemicals fly back into the chest.

But even if I could survive getting it down to him, there's no way I could carry enough I freeze him. Shady said earlier that the blue fire will die out if there's not enough chemicals for the amount of heat that's around. And there's no way to get it to back into the chest...

(Hyouga roaring)

Just as I had an idea, Hyouga suddenly roared. I don't think he likes it how he can't get to me. But as long as I keep moving like this, there's no way for him to get to me.

That's what I thought, but then all of a sudden, Hyouga let go of the ice and started to slide down.

I didn't know why he did that, when he made it to the bottom of the crater he jumped. And then he landed on the other side of the hole.

(Sound of ice braking)

He jumped with enough force to break the ice. If that wasn't terrifying enough, one he was on the other side he started sliding upwards. The force in which he came down the ice with allowed him to easily slide up once he was on the other side. And he was adding to that force with his own arms and legs as he slid up.

(Sound of smashing ice)

Hyouga was now on the other side of the crater, right below me to be exact. He had slammed his hands into the ice once he wasn't going any higher. But he wasn't that far away from me.

I was completely caught off guard as I did not see that coming in the least. I didn't think he was smart enough to pull something like that off.

I quickly come out of shock and realize he's aiming his open chest at me. I start heading towards the direction of the gorons to avoid it.

(Spewing sound)

More of the chemicals were spewed at me. But I managed to avoid them. But I don't stop there, as I need to get away from him.

"You can't keep running, Link. If you run to the other side of the room, all the grabbing spots he made will help him get even higher when he does that trick again."

"I know! Must you tell me every-

"Now not the time for you to bitch! Be ready for Hyouga!"

Shady, cut me off before I could finish what I was going to say. I'm glad she did, what I was about to say was pointless.

I stop running for the time being. But Hyouga is still climbing up here. It's now or never, I need to try out my plan.

I look down at Hyouga and he's taking out another chunk of ice from the crater. He then throws it this way.

(Sound of ice smashing against ice)

I managed to dodge it again. But he's starting to throw them with even more force now. That one came at me much fast then the other two did, and combined with the fact he's even closer then before, the extra force made a huge impact. I felt and heard a lot of that.

"Alright, Shady, I have a plan."

"Really? What is it?"

"You said the reason the his hide isn't giving off heat is because it's so think, right? But the inside of his chest is giving off...WHOA!"

(Spewing sound)

While I was talking to Shady, Hyouga spewed out more blue fire chemicals.

I avoided them, but now there's a chemicals covering the ground in both directions. I can't run away now. If I want get over them, i'll have to use the soul shot again. But I don't think I can keep that up. All the cold and moving i've been doing, along with all the soul shot use thus far has drained me. If I keep using it, even the stamina potion won't help.

"So what's your plan!?"

"Only the outside of the chest is build like a rock! If I can get my last bomb inside his chest when it opens, I can do the same to him I did the eki shimo!"

"How do you plan to do that?"

That's the problem, I don't.

My bomb's to light to throw down there. The wind will blow it away. And even then, for me to throw the bomb in before its chest closes, or before my bomb goes off is impossible.

The way I see it, there's only one way to possibly get a bomb in there.

But Mineraru and Ruri also said the inside of his mouth was to strong to kill him by getting a bomb in there. But they did say he bleed a bit in his mouth. But if I only make a small wound inside his chest, will it be enough to set the chemicals off?

(Sound of ice being smashed)

I look down at Hyouga, and he only has to reach out with his arm two more time before he reaches me. Now's as good a time as ever to try it. But I need him to try to spew at me again.

I can't afford to run right now, so I reach into my pouch and take out my last bomb. I only hope he decides to spew at me and nothing else.

(Hyouga roaring)

As luck would have it, he started to aim his chest at me. He's about to spew it.

"Link! What are you doing!? Run!"

"No! This my chance!"

I timed it just right as he opened his chest up and jumped down there.

"LINK!

As I slide towards him I light my bomb sliding the cross shadow against the fuse and the metal on the bomb.

(Sound of a fuse burning)

As the fuse burns I throw it into the lower part of the things he opens and closes over his chest. And it got in just before it closed. But Hyouga also got me.

Just I got the bomb in Hyouga grabbed me and picked me up.

(Hyouga roaring)

He roared at me right in the face. Shady was right, his breath is packing a lot of heat.

(Hyouga roaring in pain)

Just when Hyouga was about to crush me to death, he suddenly started to sound like he was in pain. Then he threw me.

With both the force of his throw and the wind blowing at me, I was heading for the wall pretty fast. I just barely managed to get my soul shot out before hitting the wall.

"AHHH!"

I was a few inches away from hitting the wall before I disappeared into the soul web. After that I reappeared with shock of the throw gone. But suddenly going from moving with that much force when it's this cold to nothing, and then back to cold in less then a second. If I wasn't still holding the cross shadow, I'd be in a state I really don't want to imagine. And that's not including all i've been through in this fight.

I landed near the tunnel way to the gorons. So I wasn't near any blue fire chemicals.

I can still hear Hyouga screaming. In fact I can see him from here as my vision got less blurry.

I see him grabbing at his chest as if he's having a heart attack. I see him open up his chest and I saw blue fire.

"Link! Are you ok? I swear, you're getting worst when it comes to the definition of reckless. What were you thinking back there?"

"Hey, it worked didn't it? Look at Hyouga."

I see ice building up on his chest. Even his if he can melt down ice inside him, he can't stop this from freezing him. As the wound in his chest leaks it only feeds the blue fire more chemicals.

(Sound of Hyouga's roar slowly getting muffled)

Eventually I see him turn to ice as he slides down back into the hole. And his roar finally goes silent.

"I did it! The door should be opened now!"

"Indeed. You think you can manage one more use of the soul shot to get you down into that hole? Because you need a rest and you need to put the cross shadow away. Both are things you can't do in here."

True that.

I try to get up, but i'm having trouble. So I get out my stamina potion to help recover a bit.

After I take some I put it away and head for the tunnel. I then disappear and reappear down there right next to the pyrup.

After that I put the cross shadow away. And the moment I did I threw up a bit.

"AH! Not again!"

"At least it wasn't as much as last time. Now let's get going. You can warm up once we get back to the gorons.

That's for sure. Let's get going.

 **(To be continued)**


End file.
